Poudlard vit ses dernières heures de tranquilité!
by lapetitefurie
Summary: Lorsque deux amies débarques dans le Poudlard des Maraudeurs c'est toute l'Angleterre qui est chamboulé. Voici l'histoire d'Axelle et Héloïse, deux française qui sont bien décider a concurrencer les Maraudeurs. Poudlard s'apprête à vivre ses dernières heures de tranquillité. Entre amitiés, rivalité amour et trahison, la vie de ces adolescents va être chamboulé SiriusXOC


Poudlard vit ses dernières heures de tranquillité !

PVDHT

« Ouch! »

Bing! Bang! Boum! Cling! Une masse non identifié chuta dans l'escalier, dévalant les marches en roulé boulé, et fini sa course contre le mur opposé.

"Et pu..ré de petit pois!" Jura une voix en maugréant.

\- Héloïse le suicide n'est pas une solution, on en a déjà parler, fit une voix moqueuse à l'entrée de la pièce.

Elle se trouvait dans le salon de la famille Dujardin, en soit, l'humble demeure d'Héloïse. Enfin humble c'est vite dit. Un super loft de 350m² en plein paris ! Avec verranda et tout le tintouin.

Imaginer le loyer.

C'est ça de bosser au Ministère de la Justice Magique vous dirai Héloïse.

\- Mais qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? S'exclama Axele en tendant la main vers son amie au sol. Main que la brune saisi vivement avant de tiré violemment dessus faisant ainsi lamentablement tombé sa sauveuse sur le plancher à côté d'elle.

Cette dernière, après avoir admiré avec un intérêt certain les rainures du parquet de son amie, se releva, avec le peu d'amour propre qui lui restait et épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur le bas de sa tunique, tandis qu'Héloïse tentait de cacher son amusement, se tenant les cotes secoué par un rire silencieux. Axelle, tapa du pied, faussement énervé avant que la brune ne se calme.

Sans succès.

Faisons fasse à la réalité, Axelle n'est pas exactement la definition du mot terrifiante. Du haut de son 1m 61 ET DEMI (Oui le « et demi » est important), avec des cheveux blond arrivant sur ses épaules et des grosses joues, Axelle rentre plutôt dans la catégorie « Oh qu'elle est mignonnnne ! » que « Oh Merlin elle va me casser les dents ».

Pour en revenir à nos hypogryffes, Héloïse était toujours en train de rire comme un boursouff sur le sol.

Elle n'est pas fini cette enfant.

Axelle roula des yeux. Et dire qu'elle acceptait de suivre cette tarée jusqu'en Angleterre. Et oui nous allons à Poudlard !

Pourquoi quitter un pays si charmant que la France, sa gastronomie extraordinaire et son doux soleil pour aller s'enterrer dans une contrer froide et pluvieuse ? La réponse tenait en 3 mots : Ashley Madison Dujardin !

Oui, la mère d'Héloïse en personne. Cette honorable dame avait fait l'ensemble de sa scolarité à Poudlard avant de venir travailler en France, rencontrer l'homme de sa vie et avoir Héloïse et on charmant frère : Alexandre. Donc, elle avait donc exprimé le souhait – ceci est la version officiel – ou avait ordonné que sa fille aille finir sa scolarité dans l'internat écossais – ceci étant ce qui s'est réellement passé-.

Axelle, dans sa grande mansuétude,( notez s'il vous plait le niveau de vocabuaire),mais surtout de peur de s'ennuyer fermement sans sa compagne de mauvais coups et d'heures de colle, l'accompagnait. Après avoir vivement protesté, supplié, tapé du pied, hurlé, boudé, crié, pleuré, menacé et autres tentatives infructueuses de faire rester son amie, elle avait supplié ses parents de suivre Héloïse dans son périple et de l'accompagner à Poudlard.

Bien sûr, il aurait été bien trop accommandant que la blonde accepte de suivre son amie sans un mot, non cela aurait été bien trop simple ! Et sans avantage pour la jeune fille en question qui se fait un plaisir de faire savoir à qui voulais l'entendre et même ceux qui ne voulais pas qu'elle était d'une bonté incroyable, de raconter à tort et à travers à quel point elle était une meilleure amie géniale et autre propos décousus de sens typiquement Axellienne.

Les parents respectifs se doutant du calvaire que cela serait si elles étaient séparées, décidèrent de les envoyer ensemble à Poudlard. Alexandre, le petit frère d'Héloïse, suivit le mouvement, il entrait quand à lui en deuxième année. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse les deux filles faire les folles dans ce nouveau bâtiment… Toute seule bien entendu ! Il serait de la partie, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il les entendait parler de tous leurs tours pour ne pas y participer cette année ! De plus, ses idées semblaient intéresser au plus haut point sa sœur et son amie.

Les jeunes filles profitaient donc de leur dernière journée dans ce magnifique pays, achetant les deux trois bricoles qui leurs manquaient avant leur départ. Elles déambulaient tranquillement dans le quartier moldu de Paris, papotant de leur nouvelle école avec animation. Quand 18h sonna aux cloches de Notre Dame, nos deux compères rentrèrent rapidement car Axelle, en grande bordélique, n'avait bien évidemment pas terminé sa valise.

Desorganisée dites-vous ? Pff

Dans un grand fracas, la furie blonde entassa robe de sorcier, t-shirt, pantalons, sous-vêtements, pull et autres affaires dans son énorme malle. Par-dessus, la tonne de fringue en tout genre qu'elle avait emmené, elle emballa soigneusement dans un sac plastique ses livres scolaire et autre affaires d'écoles. Elle plaça délicatement son Nimbus dans son étui, Héloïse avait exactement le même, _comme quoi ça servait que Maman soit PDG de la filière Nimbus en France,_ pensa Axelle.

Sa valise à peine terminé, Axelle s'étendit sur son lit et déclara d'une voix docte qu'elle ne se lèverait certainement pas demain si elle n'avait pas ses douze heures de sommeil quotidien. Parce que oui en plus d'être abominablement chiante, la blonde était de loin la plus grosse feignasse de l'univers. Elles devaient attraper le portoloin qui les conduirait chez la sœur de la mère d'Héloïse : Jenny, à sept heures le lendemain.

 **0o0**

Vers 6h 59, un drôle de spectacle se jouait dans la chambre de nos héros, Héloïse, debout sur la valise d'Axelle, qu'elle tentait de fermer, désespérément. Alexandre debout au centre du capharnaüm tenait une vielle cuillère en argent qui commençait à scintiller, et hurlait tout un tas de mot incompréhensible, il semblait hésiter entre la panique complète et le fou rire.

Finalement Alex attrapa sa sœur par la main qui elle-même tenait ses bagages, Axelle elle s'accrocha au manche de la petite cuillère tenant de l'autre ses valises et celle d'Alex sans oublier leurs animaux respectifs. Sif, le hibou, grand-duc de la famille Leroy, ce hibou, une femelle entièrement blanche servait les Leroy depuis sa naissance, ses géniteurs appartenaient respectivement aux deux parents d'Axelle. Tous les hiboux de la famille se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux, mais chacun se souvenait de son maitre et inversement. Héloïse, elle possédait une chouette effraie blanche tacheté de marron : Athéna, une adorable boule de plume, très très gourmande, elle mangeait tout ce qui se présentait sous son bec, aussi bien de la nourriture que des doigts, et avait une certaine préférence pour ceux d'Axelle au grand désespoir de celle-ci… Alexandre avait préféré un hibou, un petit duc noir et blanc avec de grands yeux verts nommé Zeus. Axelle était férue de mythologie et avait converti les deux Dujardin à sa passion et en souvenirs des très nombreuses histoires qu'elle leurs avaient contées, ils avaient décidé d'appeler leur hibou comme des dieux et déesses.

Le portoloin commença à briller de plus en plus forte puis nos trois compères sentirent comme un crochet les attraper par le nombril avant d'atterrir dans le salon de tante Jenny, au sol. Alex fut le premier levé, galant, il tendit sa main à Axelle qui se releva et épousseta sa robe de sorcière tandis qu'Héloïse se relevait difficilement.

Jenny les attendait tranquillement, installé dans un confortable fauteuil style victorien, elle avait esquissé un sourire amusé quand elle avait vu débouler son neveu et sa nièce ainsi que l'adorable furie blonde qui les accompagnait. Jenny appréciait Axelle, elle trouvait une certaine ressemblance avec son unique neveu, hormis les prénoms, ils avaient une certaine mentalité en commun, une façon de réfléchir et surtout une ambition dévorante. Son neveu ne désirait qu'une chose depuis ses 4 ans : devenir ministre de la Magie.

Alors que Jenny était perdu dans ces pensée elle ne remarqua pas que le charmant trio avait migré vers la cuisine. En effet c'est là qu'elle trouva Axelle et Alex, planté devant le plat de muffin au chocolat, des étoiles dans les yeux, Héloïse elle, papillonnait des yeux pour négocier un gouter.

Avec le temps les trois ados avaient une technique bien à eux, la brune commençait par sa gentillesse, puis Axelle arrivait avec ça tête d'ange et ses yeux de chien battu puis Alexandre ajoutait la touche d'innocence – inventé de toute pièce l'innocence en question – et généralement ils obtenaient tous ce qu'ils désiraient ! ASPIC + 18 en manipulation mentale.

Jenny, une fois son accord donné, vit sa nièce se précipiter vers la cuisine en hurlant dans un anglais approximatif : « A la bouffe ! »

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle retrouva les jeunes affalés sur les chaises, du chocolat tout autour de la bouche, souriant comme des bienheureux et le plat vide. Elle souffla gentiment.

\- Mes chéris vous avez du courrier, ces lettres trainent depuis le 1er Aout sur la table basse du salon. Ce sont vos lettres d'admission à Poudlard et votre liste de fournitures.

Tous trois se ruèrent vers les fameuses missives tant attendu, le garçon fut le premier arrivé, il saisit l'enveloppe cacheté à son nom et l'ouvrit avec empressement.

\- C'est nul y'a même pas d'étincelle, au moins à Beauxbâtons il y avait un truc un peu sympa là c'est simplement une vieille lettre, marmonna le garçon déçu.

Il commença sa lecture, les deux filles lisant part dessus son épaule.

 _COLLÈGE DE_ _POUDLARD_ _, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur :_ _Albus Dumbledore_ _  
Commandeur du Grand-_ _Ordre de Merlin_ _  
Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Cher Mr Dujardin,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au __1_ _er_ _septembre_ _, nous vous attendrons ce jour sur le quai de la voie 9_ _3/4_ _._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Dujardin, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
_ _Minerva McGonagall_ _  
Directrice-adjointe_

Les choses serieuse commencent !

0o0

\- Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent et nous vivons au pays des bisounours ! s'écria Axelle, tenant son amie et son jeune frère par la main.

Sur le chemin de la gare, ils trainaient dernières eux valises et autres éléments utiles à la magie. Oui une baguette est recommandée lorsque l'on souhaite pratiquer la magie. En parlant de baguette Héloïse vérifia que son amie n'avait pas oublié la sienne, elle en était parfaitement capable la bougresse. Sa baguette était en Pin, 27 cm avec un ventricule de dragon à l'intérieur. Celle de sa meilleure amie ? En Chêne rouge 24 cm avec un ventricule de dragon. Leurs baguettes avaient des propriétés tellement semblables qu'elles arrivaient à utiliser celle de l'autre avec aisance !

Alexandre lui possédait une baguette en érable, bois des ambitieux, avec une écaille de dragon de 27.5cm.

\- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nous », poursuivie la blondinette d'un air docte nous allons… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un seul mot que les deux Dujardin l'avaient déjà bâillonnée lui ordonnant de se taire et de rester discrète.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, un immense sourire vissé aux lèvres, leur grand show allait pouvoir commencer.

La gare de King Cross connaissait une activité normale en ce samedi 1 septembre, une agitation particulière régnait aux alentours de la barrière du monde magique qui menait au Poudlard express. Les hiboux en cage regardaient les passants intrigués, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse… Les enfants se précipitaient dans le mur entre le quai 9 et 10 sous le nez des Moldus sans que cela ne choque qui que soit. Quand tous les apprentis sorciers furent sur le quai de la mythique locomotive rouge, les trois français se tapèrent dans la main et le spectacle débuta.

Une énorme détonation retentie à l'arrière du quai, faisant sursauter parents, enfants, grands-parents, animaux, créant un silence de plomb. D'un coup, une explosion bleue parviens aux yeux de tous, suivi rapidement d'une rose, puis d'une autre bleue, d'une verte, d'une rouge, de toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables. La musique éclatait, accompagnant les serpentins qui volaient, les confettis descendaient sur le quai comme une pluie de paillette. Les anglaises les plus audacieuses commencèrent à se déhancher sur la musique tandis que les plus jeunes admiraient le spectacle, des étoiles dans les yeux. Ce feu d'artifice extraordinaire en explosant, format trois visages, deux jeunes femmes et un jeune garçon. Lorsque la dernière explosion retentie, les trois ados apparurent dans une gerbe d'étoile doré, habillés de leurs uniforme de Beauxbâtons.

Quatre adultes apparurent en transplanant, les deux femmes soupirèrent, lasses, tandis que les deux hommes tentèrent de réprimer leurs sourirent fier. Leurs enfants avaient fait un très beau travail.

Les deux jeunes filles se tenaient, à présent, sur le quai de la voix 9 3/4 et essayaient tant bien que mal de se réchauffer sous les yeux rieurs de leurs parents respectifs.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce temps ! Il gèle, il caille ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce pays de merde ?!Maman ! C'est une blague ! cria, Héloïse d'une voix hystérique.

\- Surveille un peu ton langage jeune fille la reprit son père d'un ton ferme.

\- Pardon papa, mais vraiment il fait super froid ! Je veux retourner en France !

\- Moi aussi ! Intervint Axelle en pleurnichant. Ça devrait pas être autorisé des températures aussi basses, c'est contraire à la morale !

\- Hop hop hop, calmez-vous les filles, vous allez vous y habituer, pas de panique. » Dit la mère d'Héloïse. « La preuve, regardez, j'y ai survécu et Alexandre lui n'a pas de problèmes. »

Les jeunes filles se tournèrent vers le frère d'Héloïse qui se tenait fièrement devant ses parents et leur lançait un sourire narquois.

\- Tu pense à ce que je pense ? Chuchota Axelle à son amie tout en se lançant un regard complice.

\- On y va à trois, un. Deux. Trois !

Les parents qui avaient vus le changement d'attitude des jeunes filles se reculèrent tout juste avant qu'elles ne sautent sur Alexandre et que les trois se retrouvent à terre, se battant comme des fou furieux à grand coup de chatouille. Au bout d'une minute, ils se relevèrent tout essoufflés mais réchauffés.

\- Vous êtes complètement folles, ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Grommela Alex en remettant ses habits en place.

Elles lui lancèrent un sourire angélique en réponse.

\- Allez, les enfants, il est temps d'y aller, le train par dans 2 minutes, annonça le père d'Axelle en regardant sa montre.

Ils embrassèrent chacun les adultes présents, se promettant de se revoir à Noël puis ils prirent place dans le train.

\- Bon allez, maintenant on essaie de trouver un compartiment de libre, faudrait pas traumatiser nos petit camarade dès le premier voyage, ricana Héloïse.

\- Ça va être dur, ah tenez les filles y'a que deux personnes là on peut s'installer, de toute façon on en trouvera pas ailleurs à mon avis, affirma le garçon fataliste.

\- Ca marche, écartez vous les frangins, je vais nous en faire de la place moi. Je gère la fougère !

Les Dujardin, à ces mots, levèrent les yeux aux ciels d'un mouvement synchrone, Axelle et son égo c'étaient une grande histoire d'amour, elle lui avait même trouvé un nom. La blonde l'avait baptisé Hugo. Hugo mon égo comme elle aimait bien l'appeler…

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et lança à la cantonade :

« Salut les gens ! Faites place aux p'tit nouveau ! Ça vous dérange si on squatte votre compartiment, y'a plus de place nulle part ! »

Les 2 filles présentes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'intruse.

\- Non c'est bon venez, installez vous.

\- « Super ! Allez les Dujardin suivez moi ! »

Après avoir ranger leurs affaires, Axelle et Héloïse s'assirent à côté d'une jeune fille à lunettes et aux cheveux raides châtains clairs tandis qu'Alex s'asseyait en face.

[Dialogue en français]

\- Bon bah c'est parti pour je sais plus combien d'heures de train, Merlin que ça va être long, soupira Héloïse

\- On fait une bataille de cartes explosives ? proposa Alex

\- Vas y envoie, je vais vous tuer ! dit fièrement Axelle

\- Rêve chérie cette fois c'est moi qui gagne !

\- Non c'est moi !

\- NON moi !

\- Rêve pas c'est moi !

\- Bon les gamines c'est pas bientôt fini la je veux jouer moi ! interrompit Alex

\- On n'est pas des gamines ! répondirent-elles en chœur

\- C'est toi le gamin ici, microbe ! répliqua sa sœur

\- Dites vous venez d'où ? les interrompit Sarah en les entendant parler français alors qu'ils allaient encore se sauter dessus.

[Dialogue en anglais]

\- On était à Beauxbâtons et là on doit rentrer en... pff j'y comprend rien à votre système anglais moi... grommela Axelle, je crois que c'est la 5ème année, et le petit gars, ici présent, qui est accessoirement son frère, entre en 2ème année, c'est quoi vos p'tits noms ?

\- Sarah Smith, j'entre en 5ème année aussi, je suis à Gryffondor, répondit-elle amusée par autant de vivacité.

\- Hélène Jones, Serdaigle, 5ème année et vous ?

\- Axelle Leroy, 15 ans et toutes mes dents, enfin je crois… Française depuis je sais plus combien de générations, sympa, jolie, intelligente, drôle, adorable…

\- Chiante, insupportable, egocentrique, bavarde, délurée, continua Héloïse narquoise.

\- Bordélique, lunatique limite bipolaire, impatiente au possible, violente, ironique, s'ajouta Alexandre.

\- Sarcastique aussi, rajouta la brune.

\- Cynique

\- Vaniteuse

\- Bref Axelle quoi, finirent les frangins en chœurs.

Ladite jeune fille se renfrogna avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Enfin j'ai suivi cette folle ici présente, dans un grand excès de charité, vu qu'elle partait de Beauxbâtons, me laissant seule et désespérée dit elle en désignant Héloïse de la tête.

\- Je me nomme Héloïse Dujardin, et je tiens à préciser qu'elle est aussi folle que moi voir même plus ! Ensuite si elle m'a suivi c'est juste parce que sinon elle allait s'ennuyer toute seule !

\- Moi c'est Alexandre Dujardin et je dois supporter ces deux folles à longueur de temps… mais dites c'est quoi Serdaigle et Gryffondor ?

\- Misère, on va devoir leur expliquer tout le charmant bordel qu'est Poudlard ! Non Hélène fait le !

\- Alors, pour faire simple, ce sont des maisons, à Poudlard chaque élèves est réparti dans une des quatre maisons qui portent les noms des quatre fondateurs de l'école : Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard…

\- Ca y est je suis perdu, déclara Axelle, fataliste. Pourquoi tu nous parle de fondation ? Elles sont en pierre les fondations non ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je ne parle pas des fondations du château, mais de ceux qui l'ont créé. Les 4 plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Ils ont chacun établit une sorte de liste pour choisir ceux à qui il aimerait apprendre, ainsi on été créer Serdaigle etc...

\- Mais oui rappelle toi maman nous en a parlé même qu'elle a été à Gryffondor ! S'exclama Héloïse.

\- Ta mère a été à Poudlard ? Là c'est moi qui ne suis plus rien ! Mais alors pourquoi vous étiez à Beauxbâtons ? demanda Sarah perplexe.

\- On habite en France, ma mère a épousé mon père un sang pur français donc on a été à Beauxbâtons mais elle a estimé que je devais terminer ma scolarité à Poudlard pour partager et puis comme on l'a dit, Axelle a demandé à ses parents si elle pouvait venir aussi donc nous voilà ! D'ailleurs, juste entre nous, il fait vachement meilleur là-bas !

\- Logique, fit la Gryffondor, pour reprendre ce que disait Hélène, ces Maisons, vont vous accueillir pour la fin de votre scolarité. Elles correspondent à votre mentalité et accompagne votre évolution.

\- STOP ! cria l'unique garçon, traduction en langage moins de 13 ans merci.

\- Chaque maison à ses qualités propres, expliqua la Serdaigle, Gryffondor accueil les fous furieux qui agissent d'abord et réfléchissent ensuite, les héroïques suicidaires en sommes, Poufsouffle, s'occupe des gentils qui sont loyaux et travailleurs, ce sont les plus tolérants et gentils. Serdaigle, voila une bonne maison, celle des intelligents, des érudits, de ceux qui aiment connaitre, apprendre, ceux qui se servent de leurs cerveaux, pas comme le reste de la population poudlarienne…

\- Ok Ok on a compris la coupa Sarah, si ça peux vous rassurer Gryffondor ne contient pas que des abrutis, j'y suis la preuve. Helene a une grande passion pour sa maison, comme tous les élèves de l'école d'ailleurs on soutient quoiqu'il arrive la maison dans laquelle on est envoyé !

\- Pour décider de la maison où vous irez on vous fera passer le test du Choixpeau et on ne vous en dit pas plus sinon on va gâcher la surprise, déclara la Gryffondor.

\- Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il y avait quatre maisons, interrogea Alexandre intrigué, comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Si, il y a également la maison Serpentard, fit Sarah d'une voix sombre, Serpentard est la maison ennemie des Gryffondor, et des autres maisons même. Serpentard accueil les fourbes, les rusés, les adeptes des coups tordus, de la triche, les ambitieux, les amateurs de magie noire. C'est la maison par excellence des bouf 'cadavres !

\- Les quoiça ?! S'exclamèrent les français de concert

\- Les mangemorts, déclara sobrement Helene, pour faire simple, les partisans de vous-savez-qui.

\- Je sens que l'ambiance doit être terrible là bas, ironisa Axelle.

\- Mais alors les français ils sont comment ? demanda Sarah un sourire avide aux lèvres ?

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de participer activement à la conversation ! Il ne fallait pas pousser Morgane dans les mandragores non plus !

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, chacun apprenant à se connaitre et de nouvelles amitiés se formèrent. Puis le train arriva en début de soirée et ils allèrent prendre les calèches pour se rendre au collège.

Une fois arrivés, McGonagall vint prévenir les français qu'ils devaient attendre avec les premières années et que leur répartition s'effectuerait après eux. Ils la suivirent donc et laissèrent leurs nouvelles amies se rendrent dans la Grande Salle.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle et y trouvèrent tous les petits nouveaux qui parlaient dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que McGonagall se placent devant eux et commencent son habituel discours. Les filles en profitèrent pour se faufiler rapidement après avoir assuré à Alex que oui elles prévoyaient quelque chose et oui elles regarderaient sa répartition et que non il ne pouvait pas venir avec elles pour cette fois.

Les jeunes filles filèrent à leur prochain coup pendant qu'Alex venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et regardait émerveillé tout autour de lui tout en essayant de se convaincre que lancer quelques sorts de son cru sur les premières années qui le bousculaient et lui marchaient sur les pieds était une mauvaise idée compte tenu que tout le monde regardait dans leur direction. Il souffla et essaya de trouver sa sœur et Axelle dans la Salle même s'il savait que c'était peine perdu. Il prit donc son mal en patience et attendit son tour tout en maudissant les fondateurs pour avoir créé ses Maisons et dont la répartition faisait perdre du temps. Il avait faim lui ! Enfin son nom fut appelé par la vieille chouette au chignon serré. Il était temps, il était tout seul et se faisait vraiment chier. Il se dirigea vers le tabouret, se tenant droit et arborant un visage hautain emprunté à son père.

 _Ah… un français… j'adore la France, Godric m'y emmenait souvent je me souviens !_

Oui bon génial mais si tu pouvais abréger, j'ai faim moi !

 _Oh un jeune homme impatient à ce que je vois, tu es aussi intrépide… et ambitieux, trèees ambitieux même… devenir ministre de la magie tout de même !_

Bah oui c'est génial ! Tu contrôles tout !

 _Oui…je vois… tu as aussi une grande imagination et fais en sorte de ne pas te faire prendre lors de tes farces… et bien je crois que c'est tout trouvé…_ SERPENTARD !

Ah quand même c'est pas trop tôt ! À plus et bonne chance pour la suite !

Il se releva d'un mouvement souple et se dirigea vers la table sous les applaudissements des élèves de sa nouvelle Maison et les huées de quelques Gryffondors.

-Nous accueillons cette année deux nouvelles élèves qui nous vienne de l'institut de Beauxbâtons et qui entrent en 5ème année. J'espère que vous leur ferez un bon accueil. Expliqua McGonagall. Dujardin Héloïse, appela-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, nos deux jeunes se trouvaient à la table des professeurs, plus exactement juste derrière la chaise du directeur cachées sous un sort de Désillusion et entourées d'une bulle de silence et avaient suivi toute la Répartition.

\- Qui ose huer mon frère que je l'étripe et en fasse de la purée pour hippogriffe, lança Héloïse en grognant et lançant un regard noir en direction desdits fauteurs de trouble. Je suis la seule qui puisse lui faire du tort !

\- Et moi alors ! Moi aussi j'ai le droit ! réclama Axelle.

\- Ouais ouais, en attendant va y avoir du dégât !

\- T'inquiète on règlera ça plus tard en attendant c'est à nous de jouer maintenant avant que la vieille chouette au chapeau s'affole.

\- C'est parti !

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent les sorts qu'elles avaient précédemment posés sur elles et sautèrent chacune de part et d'autre du directeur avec une légère gerbe de paillettes. D'un mouvement synchrone, elles croisèrent leurs jambes, claquèrent la bise à se très cher directeur en déclarant d'une voix forte et claire (amplifiée à l'aide d'un sonorus bien maitrisé) :

\- Bien le bonsoir Directeur ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Alors quoi de neuf au pays de Merlin ?

Toute la Grande Salle avait les yeux rivés sur ces deux jeunes filles n'en revenant pas. Du côté de la table des Serpentards, Alexandre soupirait, habitué aux frasques de sa sœur et sa meilleure amie qui une fois n'est pas coutume avait fait tout pour se faire remarquer.

\- Petit cadeau pour vous Monsieur le directeur ! Ma mère m'a dit que vous adoriez les bonbons au citron, ceux-là viennent tout spécialement de France vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! s'exclama Héloïse tout en lui fourrant un énorme paquet de bonbons dans les bras.

\- Ouais mais mangez pas tout d'un coup quand même hein, on ne tient pas à ce que ce soit de notre faut si vous tombez malade, ça ferait tâche sur notre dossier qui est absolument IM-PE-CA-BLE ! n'est-ce pas?

\- Mesdemoiselles comment… comment osez-vous ! S'insurgea Mcgo après avoir repris ses esprits.

\- Oh ne vous en faites pas Minerva ces jeunes filles sont juste un peu exubérente, mais leur attention est chamante n'est ce pas ? Intervint Dumbledore. Je vous remercie beaucoup mesdemoiselles.

\- De rien monsieur ! lancèrent-elles en cœur tout en arborant un sourire innocent en direction de la directrice des Gryffondors.

-Bien nous reprenons donc la répartition où nous nous sommes arrêtés avant cet… intermède. Dujardin Héloïse. Dit McGonagall en reprenant sa liste.

La brune se dirigea vers le Choixpeau d'une démarche lente et mesurée, la tête droite et s'assit sur le tabouret avant que le Choixpeau soit posé sur sa tête.

Une voix résonna dans sa tête, la faisant sursauter.

 _Une autre française, tu es la grande sœur de ce charmant Alexandre ! Hum… ah la France … son vin et ses mets raffines… Pardon, toutes mes excuses, je m'égare. Alors je vois, je vois, le ciel qui rougeoies…_

\- Anne ma sœur Anne ne vois-tu rien venir…

 _Ah bonne référence ! Mais revenons à nos hippogriffes, alors je vois une grande intelligence mais pas toujours bien mise à profit…_

Ça ça depend du point de vue, personnellement je trouve que mes idée sont toujours superbement utilisé !

 _Oui bon je disais donc avant d'être brusquement interrompu que tu as l'air particulièrement calme, pourquoi pas Serdaigle ? Ah non fausse joie, je n'avais pas vu ce qui se cachait en dessous, tu cache bien ton jeu, finalement je me prononcerais plutôt en faveur de…_ GRYFFONDOR !

-Merci à plus et bonne chance avec la suivante ce sera pire !

Héloïse se leva et se tourna vers Axelle et lui dit en français avec des yeux aussi rond que des boules de bowling:

\- Hey Axelle le vieux chapeau tout rabougri il parle ! Dans ta tête ! Je compte sur toi a tout de suite !

Puis elle se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison sous les applaudissements réservés de la Grande Salle. Tous avaient bien compris qu'il y avait un problème quelque part.

\- Leroy Axelle. Appela McGonagall.

La jeune fille rejoignit rapidement le tabouret pour recevoir le chapeau sur la tête.

 _Oh non encore une française._

-Mais, elle t'as tant traumatisé que ça ma p'tite Loïs ? Je suis si fière d'elle je lui ai tout appris ! dit-elle en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

 _Oh je sens que Poudlard vit ses dernières de tranquillité, les Maraudeurs ont de la concurrence…_

-Les mara quoi ?!

 _Les maraudeurs mais vous apprendrez bien vite à les connaitre. Bien voyons qui es tu…_

-Oh te tracasse pas ! Envoies moi avec ma copine !

 _Non, non jeune demoiselle ce n'est pas si simple que ça, j'ai un boulot à accomplir moi ! Alors impétueuse, fonceuse et irréfléchie tu collerais aux gryffons. Mais tu disposes de qualités chères aux serpents et de par tes origines, je t'envoie donc à…_

-Non ! murmura la blonde affolée.

-SERPENTARD !

Axelle se lève et se dirige vers la table de sa nouvelle maison.

A l'annonce de Serpentard Héloïse se lève d'un bond, un grand silence accueille cette révélation, les 2 jeunes filles se regardent séparée par la table des Serdaigles et s'assoient en silence arborant un même visage impassible tandis que les écussons des 2 maisons rivales s'inscrivent sur leurs uniformes.

Axelle se dirigea, le visage impassible et froid vers la table des Serpentards sous un grand silence. Peut désireuse de montrer le trouble qui l'agitait intérieurement, elle prit de longues et profondes inspirations afin de dissimuler les restes d'émotions qui auraient pu la trahir.

 _Merde alors, ils n'ont même pas été capables de m'applaudir ces cons ! Pensa-t-elle rageusement._

Elle rencontra brièvement les yeux marron de son amie et elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir en même temps. Axelle se reprit finalement et commença à faire la connaissance de ses camarades de Maison qui l'entouraient, ils avaient tous le même air snobs et pincés signe de leurs appartenances à une certaine élite sociale.

Tous la regardaient comme pour l'évaluer, analysant le moindre de ses faits et gestes, de son maintien, à la grâce de ses gestes en passant par l'angle de sa petite cuillère. Axelle se laissa aller à cet examen en plongeant et soutenant le regard dans celui qui semblait être le leader de la maison des serpents.

Après plusieurs secondes d'affrontement dans un silence tendu, le jeune homme inclina respectueusement la tête, signe de bienvenue avant de retourner à son repas. La blonde lui rendit son salut, et en relevant le menton, elle défia quiconque oserai faire un commentaire. Le jeune homme eu l'ombre d'un sourire devant la réaction de la jeune française, il allait détourner les yeux, cependant, un éclat brillant attira son attention. Il observa la main de la jeune fille et fut surpris d'y constater la présence d'une chevalière en or massif où l'on distinguait un cygne et une fleur de lys. Un sourire narquois vint orner les lèvres de la petite blonde quand elle vit cet éclair de surprise dans les yeux du prince des serpents, il semblerait qu'il vienne de se rendre compte à qui ils avaient faire.

Sa famille avait du prestige et elle en avait bien conscience le nom de Leroy ouvrait bien des porte et apparement celle de Sepentard.

 _Chouette, je sens que ça va être gai par ici dis donc, je sens que je vais avoir une conversation avec Alex d'ici peu, il faut qu'on mette l'ambiance dans cette maison de snobinards coincés, sérieux j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à la réception de la duchesse je-ne-sais-plus-comment-et-qui-en-plus-à-même-pas-de-bouf-digne-de-ce-nom pour le 1_ _er_ _de l'an._

 _Piouf, je sens qu'on va se marrer…_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté des premières années et vit Alex qui jetait des coups d'œil entre Héloïse et elle, un pli soucieux barrant front. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un petit sourire pour le rassurer, visiblement il s'inquiétait pour elles mais il n' y avait aucune raison. Il fallait voir le côté positif des choses, au moins elles pourraient mettre le bazar dans deux maisons différentes !

Efficacité maximum !

 **0o0**

Coté Gryffondors, le moral n'était pas au plus haut. Héloïse était en grande réflexion. Après sa répartition, elle s'était assise aux côtés de Sarah et attendait que le vieux Choixpeau répartisse Axelle, déjà un mauvais pressentiment l'animait, son frère et elles étaient séparés dans deux maison ennemies. Connaissant Axelle, elle serait étonnée si sa répartition se faisait sans encombre. Mais quand elle fut envoyée à Serpentard, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se lever. Et la regarder se diriger, fière et altière vers l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Maintenant assise, en y repensant, elle remarqua qu'un silence pesant avait envahi la Salle au lieu des applaudissements de rigueur.

Dire qu'elle était déçue était un euphémisme, évidemment qu'elle l'était. Depuis très jeunes, elles se connaissaient l'une l'autre, chacune étaient capable de comprendre l'autre sans parole, elles avaient passé 5 ans dans le même dortoir à Beauxbâtons et elles se retrouvaient séparées dès leur arrivée. Enfin, elle était en même temps rassurée car ainsi Axelle pourrait l'aider à garder un œil sur Alex vu qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même Maison.

Certes elle n'avait pas plus peur que ça pour son frère, il avait bien la tête de l'emploi comme on dit chez elle, il s'adapterait vite. Ce qui l'inquiétait outre mesure était plutôt leurs origines, d'après ce que leurs avaient brièvement présenté Sarah et Hélène, Serpentard n'accueillait que des Sang Pur, il lui sera dur de se faire une place en tant que Sang-mêlé. Axelle allait surement devoir intervenir c'était plus ça qui l'inquiétait.

Sa meilleure amie n'était pas connue pour faire dans la délicatesse.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le discours de Dumbledore et l'arrivée des plats jusqu'à ce que Sarah la secoue par l'épaule.

\- Eh, Héloïse revient parmi nous que je puisse te présenter aux autres même si vu l'entrée que vous avez fait avec Axelle ça soit plus trop nécessaire, débita Sarah en rigolant.

\- Pff, tu parles, c'est rien ça, au début on voulait arriver avec des feux d'artifices mais on a tout utilisé à la gare, maugréa Héloïse en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- On dirait qu'on va avoir de la concurrence les gars cette année ! dit une voix grave provenant d'un peu plus loin à la table.

Tous les élèves, surpris par cette constatation, se tournèrent vers la voix qui avait parlée.

\- Ah on l'avait pas encore entendu celui-là, Black, j'avais presque oublié ton insupportable présence, ça aurait été trop beau que tu la boucles un peu plus longtemps… Bougonna Sarah en soupirant fortement. Héloïse, je te présente Sirius Black, un crétin de première et tombeur de ses dames numéro 1, à ses côtés, un autre crétin et coureur de jupon – c'est lui le numéro 2 catégorie Don juan - j'ai nommé James Potter, en face de binoclard on a le goinfre sur patte Peter Pettigrow et enfin, le seul de la bande à avoir un cerveau, Rémus Lupin. Au fait bonjour Rémus, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonsoir Sarah, je me porte très bien et toi ma chère, répondit dans un sourire le jeune homme, châtain aux yeux dorés étonnants.

\- Bien merci, félicitations pour ton insigne, lança-t-elle en désignant du menton la broche doré frappé d'un « P » qui ornait la poitrine du jeune homme, papy Dumby aurait-il péter une durite pour nommé un maraudeur préfet ? lança-t-elle amusée, Au faite Héloïse, ces quatre énergumènes sont les Maraudeurs.

\- Les Mara quoi ? … Les Maras des Bois comme les fraises? Demanda la nouvelle, les yeux éberlués.

\- Les Maraudeurs, jeune demoiselle dit Black d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse, et pour ton info les crétins de premières t'emmerdent Smith ! Rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sarah tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur.

\- TA BOUCHE BLACK TU ME GONFLES T'ES QU'UN CRETIN ARROGANT DOUBLE D'UN IMBECILE FINI TRIPLE D'UN VANTARD DONT L'EGO N'A D'EGAL QUE SA CONNERIE ! maintenant chut…. S'il te plait ! hurla Sarah aussi rouge que la bannière de sa maison.

\- Et tu embrasses ta mère avec cette bouche, chastisia la française avec un rictus

\- Perso j'aurais pas aimé, sourie une rousse aux cotés de Sarah.

\- Les Maraudeurs… Répéta Héloïse, d'un air absent. C'est moche comme nom marmonna-t-elle toujours dans ces pensées… Le silence se fit autour de la table. Mais elle continua sur sa lancée, imperturbable. « Honnetement..Niveau marketing ce n'est pas terrible, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Remarque, ça m'étonne pas plus que ça, vu ce que m'as dit ou plutôt hurler cette charmante Sarah, en passant d'ailleurs tu m'as explosé au moins 15 décibels ! Apparement vous n'avez pas inventé l'eau chaude donc il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose ! Et vu que c'est moi qui le dis c'est forcement vrai puisque ma parole vaut de l'or !

\- Parole de scout ! Cria Axelle depuis l'autre bout de la salle tout à fait normalement, comme si il n'y avait pas une énorme table pleine d'élèves entre eux. « Et je suis tout à fait d'accord, je suis fière de toi Loïs ! Et la brune t'as une répartie cool faudra qu'on discute, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Répète un peu pour voir, fit Black, menaçant.

Peu impressionnée, la nouvelle Gryffondor esquissa un léger sourire avant de déclarer :

\- T'es sourd avec ça ? C'est embettant quand même, railla la brune.

\- Le marke – quoi ? demanda Potter, en regardant les jeunes filles comme si elles avaient la berlue.

\- Bon laisse tomber, binoclard, souffla Héloïse, on refera ta culture Moldue plus tard, quand on aura le temps.

Sarah éclata de rire devant la répartie de la nouvelle, vite suivie de Lupin et Axelle et quelques autres élèves ici et là tandis que Potter et Black restèrent sans voix.

\- Oh tiens, nous avons là deux beaux spécimens de carpes magiques, ria Axelle.

\- Retourne à ton assiette Leroy ! répliqua Black

\- Ah tiens, un qui se souvient de mon nom ici… Cool ! fit-elle avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en lui envoyant un baiser avec une moue ironique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux chérie t'as fait forte impression, répondit Black du tac au tac.

\- C'est Hugo qui devrait être content, ajouta Héloïse avec un sourire sadique.

Axelle grommela un truc qui ressemblait à « Pas juste… te faire bouffer …moi … repartie merdique » à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Hum Sirius, murmura Potter, C'est une Serpentarde…

\- Ah ouais, merde, désolé mon gars.

Les filles de gryffondor restèrent bouche bée devant le culot des deux jeunes filles pendant ce temps e diner avait continué autour comme si rien ne c'était passer. Sarah était toute fière de voir que pour une fois, deux filles ne tombaient pas sous le charme de ces Maraudeurs et elle regretta de ne pas avoir son appareil photo sur elle car vu la tête qu'ils tiraient chacun, les photos auraient bien values leur pesant de gallions chacune ! En effet, Potter, Black et Pettigrow avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des boules de bowling. Seul Lupin semblait s'amuser de la répartie des jeunes filles et souriait doucement.

\- Fermer vos bouches, on dirait des strongulots hors de l'eau, conseilla gentiment Héloïse.

Black fut le premier à se reprendre et repris son air de Casanova à deux noises, Potter remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà passablement en bataille et recommença à manger. Pettigrow regarda tour à tour Axelle et Héloïse avant de se ratatiner sur lui-même devant leurs sourires légèrement sadiques tandis Lupin gardait son air amusé tout en se disant que ces deux filles allaient leur causer bien des ennuis.

Les conversations continuèrent dans un grand brouhaha jusqu'à ce que les préfets – le cerveau de la bande d'abruti moyen et une rousse sulfureuse - appellent les premières années pour les accompagner aux Salles Communes.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Axelle glissa un « Demain 7 heures ici » à Héloïse puis elles suivirent chacune les cortèges d'élèves se rendant dans leur Salle Commune.

Héloïse marchait aux côtés de Sarah et s'émerveillait devant les nombreux tableaux présents sur les murs. Même en étant sorcière, elle s'étonnait toujours de voir les tableaux s'animés, sa mère étant née Moldue, elle avait été baignée dans les deux cultures et donc les tableaux ne bougeaient pas chez elles. En soit c'était assez perturbant de voir les personnages se balader d'un endroit à un autre.

Elle fut étonnamment surprise puis très vite agacée par ces immenses escaliers qui bougeaient comme bon leur semblait, promenant les élèves à leurs guise. Elle avait la tête en l'air et rentra dans Sarah quand celle-ci s'arrêta devant un portrait. Une grosse dame, habillée … comment dire… une superposition d'habit, du siècle dernier, d'un rose délavé… une veritable agression occulaire pour être tout à fait honnête.

Après que la préfète ait dit le mot de passe, elle laissa passer Héloïse en première pour qu'elle découvre sa nouvelle maison. Elle se trouvait dans une des tours du château, elle adorait déjà cette endroit.

Héloïse entra et découvrit une sorte de grand salon tout dans les couleurs rouges et or de la maison Gryffondor. Elle se sentit tout de suite à l'aise, il se dégageait une ambiance chaleureuse et bonne enfant de cette salle.

Sarah l'a laissa faire le tour de la salle commune puis elle la prit par le bras, lui désigna les escaliers sur leur droite qui menaient au dortoir des garçons et l'entraina vers ceux de gauche pour lui montrer les dortoirs des filles. Elle poussa la troisième porte du couloir et se jeta sur son lit.

\- Super, t'es avec nous ! dit-elle après avoir remarqué qu'un cinquième lit avait été ajouté. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, vas y installe toi, l'armoire à côté de ton lit est rien que pour toi !

\- Bah oui, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement, tu crois quoi ! Oh elle n'est pas très grande cette armoire dit donc ! Je n'aurais jamais assez de place, une mesure s'impose. » Dit-elle avant de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un sort d'agrandissement sur l'armoire. « Voilà c'est beaucoup mieux maintenant » dit-elle en relevant le menton, satisfaite de son travail.

-« Je fais ça tous les ans, c'est vrai qu'elles sont minuscules ces armoires. » admit une voix provenant de la porte.

Héloïse se retourna pour tomber sur une jeune fille, grande aux cheveux châtains, peau halée et grands yeux chocolat, qui vint se planter devant elle et lui fit la bise.

\- Hey, salut Kate, bon pas besoin de te présenter notre nouvelle coloc', je crois que tout le monde est au courant de l'arrivée des française ! » Dit Sarah

\- Ouais c'est sur on les a pas ratées ! Salut Héloïse enchantée de te rencontrer moi c'est Kate Daniels !

\- De même ! Oui c'était le but de se faire remarquer et puis faut dire que vous étiez tellement calmes qu'on avait l'impression de se retrouver avec Beauxbâtons version anglaise…

\- Oh t'en fait pas pour ça, l'ambiance est assurée par les Maraudeurs enfin visiblement cette année ils vont avoir de la concurrence même Black l'a reconnu ! Rigola Kate, mais je suis contente que vous soyez là, on va bien s'amuser avec vous n'est-ce pas Sarah ?

\- Ouais carrément ça va être géant cette année ! C'est Hélène et Lily qui vont en voir de toutes les couleurs… Elles vont être vertes, sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Les filles lui firent un clin d'œil complice quand Héloïse, curieuse, demanda :

\- C'est qui la Lily que je dois rendre verte ?

\- C'est moi, fit une voix amusée dans son dos.

La brune se retourna, pas déstabilisée pour deux sous, sourie à la nouvelle arrivante et la détailla … Moyenne, peau digne d'un cadavre, grand yeux vert et surtout des cheveux d'un roux éclatant… .

\- Ouais le vert c'est pas mal, t'es rousse ça devrais bien le faire, en plus ça va bien avec tes yeux, déclara Héloïse très sérieuse.

\- Je te le déconseille très vivement Dujardin, j'ai le chauve-furie un peu facile, répliqua la rouquine du tac au tac.

Très loin de prendre la mouche, la française se leva et claqua deux bises à Lily en s'exclama :

\- J't'aime bien toi !

Sarah explosa de rire face à la tête que tirai la préfète, très vite toutes les filles du dortoir la suivirent. Une petite blonde arriva alors, légèrement caché derrière Lily.

Intriguée, Héloïse poussa Lily et mis son visage à la même hauteur que celui de la nouvelle arrivante et la regarda avec des gros yeux avant de s'exclamer :

\- Chouette, une autre blonde, comme mon autre cuuupine ! Je ne suis pas trop dépaysée, tu t'appelles comment boucles d'or ?

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Alice Prewett, tu n'as pas besoin de te présenter je sais qui tu es, pouffa-t-elle alors qu'Héloïse commençait à peine à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Contente de te rencontrer, on devrait bien s'entendre, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Soudainement, un polochon fusa et atterrit sur la tête de Kate. Vexée comme un pou, elle attrapa l'oreiller derrière elle et l'écrasa sur la tête de Lily. Instinctivement, celle-ci saisit un autre traversin et commença à taper sur Sarah, prise d'un élan profondément immature, Héloïse commença à courir en direction de la salle commune, très vite poursuivie par Alice, secouée d'une crise de fou rire monumentale et puis très vite par le reste de la petite bande. Sous les yeux éberlués des élèves de tous les âges, sous une pluie de plume blanche, les filles continuèrent à se déchainer. Les premières années trop heureux de trouver enfin une distraction se ruèrent dans la mêlé. Très vite, chacun y mit son grain de sel et on assistait alors à la plus grande bataille de polochon jamais vécue dans toute l'histoire Poudlarienne.

 **0o0**

Du côté des Serpentards, Axelle suivait le mouvement des élèves de sa maison tout en regardant autour d'elle. Le château était énorme, elle était sure de se perdre avec tous ces escaliers qui bougeaient et tous ces couloirs. Elle frissonna en se rendant compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots.

 _Par Zeus, Saturne, Hélios, Hestia Odin et tous les panthéons mythologiques, ne me dit pas qu'on va être dans les cachots où il gèle ! Et bah si apparemment…Ah non déjà qu'il fait froid dans ce pays de mes deux ! Tu parle l'Angleterre gnagnagna… c'est le Pôle Nord oui ! Génial, je sens que je vais squatter chez les Gryffons moi, eux au moins ils ne sont pas sous terre je suis sure !_

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand un des préfets prononça le mot de passe devant un… mur.

\- Cœur Noble, annonça le préfet d'une voix claire.

-« C'est une blague… l'entrée de notre Maison est un mur ?! S'exaspéra-t-elle

-« Oui c'est bizarre, mais au moins personne ne s'en doute » Dit une voix moqueuse provenant de sa droite.

Elle se tourna vers une jeune fille de sa taille aux cheveux mi- longs noirs qui se retenait visiblement d'éclater de rire devant la tête qu'elle faisait.

« Au fait, salut, moi c'est Sally-Anne Perks.

\- Enchantée. Axelle Leroy, mais bon tu dois le savoir vu l'entrée qu'on a fait… Je sais pas comment je vais me souvenir d'où se trouve l'entrée de notre Maison s'il n'y avait rien pour la signaler. Déjà que lorsqu'il y a un panneau je me plante mais alors sans aucunes indications, autant que j'aille me pendre tout de suite !

\- Ah oui, à ce point-là c'est dramatique quand même, ne t'en fais pas, Il y aura bien un charmant jeune homme qui acceptera de te raccompagner jusqu'ici, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil, allez Leroy fais pas cette tête c'est une blague… enfin vas-y entre pour découvrir l'antre des serpents !

Axelle ne releva pas la boutade et passa le trou et se retrouva dans une pièce vaste à l'atmosphère calme et luxueuse. Lumineuse et mystérieuse, cette pièce représentait sur tous les points les Serpentards.

Dans une grande cheminée de marbre blanc brulait un feu vert, n'éclairant que partiellement les poufs moelleux, verts, blancs et argents, qui étaient disposés autours. Les fenêtres, partiellement cachées par de légers voiles de soie verts, ne donnaient non pas sur l'extérieur mais sur les eaux troubles du Lac Noir.

La salle commune des serpents respirait le luxe et la richesse : un énorme lustre en cristal pendait magiquement du plafond, il éclairait d'une lueur mystérieuse la pièce, les chandeliers d'argent éclairaient les escaliers en colimaçons qui menaient aux dortoirs. Près d'eux, on pouvait distinguer de larges tables aux encriers magiques intégrés dans le bois lustrée, qui valaient un prix exorbitant dans le commerce.

De grands divans verts, argents et blancs, disposés autour de tables basses de bois noires surement en ébène, accueillaient déjà les serpents les plus audacieux qui jouaient aux échecs sur un échiquier qui semblaient fait dans du cristal. Enfin au dans le fond de la salle, un magnifique piano magique blanc laquée, _*assorti à la cheminée*_ remarqua Axelle amusée, trônait berçant la pièce d'une musique douce et entêtante.

Ambiance garantie.

\- Viens je te mène jusqu'aux dortoirs, vu ton sens de l'orientation tu serais bien capable de te perdre entre ici et le 2ème étages, railla Sally Anne.

\- Très drôle, marmonna-t-elle, on sera dans le même ?

\- Je pense, assura la brune avec un léger sourire, nous ne sommes que quatre filles donc, ils trouveront bien un moyen de faire une place pour toi ! Suis-moi !

Sally commença à monter les marches avec grâce, Axelle sur les talons, curieuse de découvrir l'endroit où elles allaient couchées et les filles qui la supporteraient !

Elle ne fut pas déçue lorsqu'elle découvrit sa nouvelle chambre on trouvait 5 lits en ébène équipés d'épais matelas, et de tentures de velours et de soies vertes et argents. Les armoires étaient intégrées aux murs et agrandies magiquement près desquelles on trouvait de grands miroirs de plein pied. Près d'une fenêtre on trouvait une immense coiffeuse d'un blanc éclatant équipée d'un grand miroir magique, déjà envahie par les brosses à cheveux et les produits de beautés avec un sublime fauteuil style royal.

On arrivait dans la salle de bain par une magnifique porte sculptée de sirène. Cette pièce était digne des plus riches Sang Pur, encore une fois la générosité des parents d'élève inquiet de la quiétude matérielle de leurs enfants faisait des merveilles. Toute carrelée de blanc, elle se divisait en 3 espaces : posée contre un mur de l'angle du fond une grande baignoire en marbre noire, une douche dans le coin opposé, enfin sur chaque coté, deux lavabos posés devant un grand miroir, bref de quoi se laver !

Cette salle respirait le calme, le luxe et la serpentatitude.

\- Bon les filles, s'exclama Sally, je ne vous présente pas la nouvelle !

3 filles étaient présente dans le dortoir, une grande blonde platine et aux grand yeux azur, aux airs de poupée de porcelaine – Narcissa Black, son nom était inscrit sur sa malle en lettre d'argent – une autre petite fluette, une cascade de cheveux châtain raide jusqu'au rein et aux yeux noir. La dernière, brune, rousse, aux yeux bleu marine lui sourit aimablement.

\- Bonjours, Axelle Leroy enchantée de vous rencontrer.

\- Elizabeth Rosier, se présenta la châtain en un français approximatif marqué d'un accent à couper au couteau, en lui faisant la bise, enchantée. Appelle moi Lizzie, c'est plus simple, 15 ans, Sang pur, ah tiens je te présenterais aussi mon jumeau, Nathaniel, il est gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch.

\- Oh tu parles français, s'exclama la blonde ravie, ne t'embête donc pas, parle anglais, les sorts de traduction sont vraiment pratique ! Ravie de te rencontrer. Attend une petite minute tu as bien dit Quidditch ? Je serais enchantée de rencontrée de frère, j'étais moi-même batteuse dans l'équipe de Beauxbâtons.

La fierté transparaissait dans sa voix, tandis que les serpentardes la regardaient avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de respect. Elle regarda avec attention celle qui ne c'était pas encore présenter et lui sourit gentiment pour l'invité à parler.

\- Moi c'est Anastasia Demitrajevo, dit la rousse d'une petite voix en relevant le menton.

\- Toi t'es russe, devina Axelle en souriant.

\- Il parait que ça s'entend, rit la jeune fille.

Axelle se retournant vers la dernière avant de parler d'une voix mesurée :

\- Bonjour Narcissa, il y avait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

\- C'est vrai, admit la jeune fille en la prenant dans ses bras, ça fait quoi ? au moins 3 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, la dernière fois c'était pour la réception du 1er ministre et de l'ambassadeur de France non ?

\- Oui, c'est cela, j'ai l'impression que cela remonte à des décennies.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, s'amusa Narcissa en s'asseyant sur lle lit a ses cotés, j'ai l'impression que le temps où nous jouions sous les tables était à la fois hier, et il y a au moins 100 ans.

\- C'était le bon temps, soupira Axelle, comment va ta sœur ainée, j'ai ouïe dire que Bella était désormais promise à l'aîné des Lestrange.

\- Toujours au courant de tout à ce que je vois, sourit la jeune Black.

\- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne Sissy

 _Dimanche 2 septembre, Grande Salle, 7 heures_

Axelle entra dans la grande salle, fraiche comme la rosée du matin, gaie comme un pinson, sifflotant gaiment. Elle avait dormi comme un loir, vautrée dans les draps de soies et la tête dans l'oreiller en plume. Elle qui n'était habituellement pas du matin, (fallait la voir le matin avant sa douche… on découvrait alors une ressemblance frappante avec le Grizzly …) elle se sentait étrangement bien.

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers sa table, vide à l'exception de deux /trois gamins masochistes, sérieusement ! Qui se lève si tôt un dimanche matin ! Les fous et les masos, bref les futurs patients de sainte mangouste service psychiatrie ! Elle aperçue Helene assise seule à sa table, le nez dans un bouquin de la taille du dictionnaire.

* Ah !… Chouette, une pauvre âme pure et innocente à aller martyrisé !*

Elle changea de direction et s'installa aux cotés de la Serdaigle avant de s'exclamer :

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que fais-tu ici de si bon matin Jones ?

A l'entente de son nom de famille, la jeune fille relava les yeux, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle reconnut la nouvelle Serpentarde. Elle se raidie brusquement, franchement mal à l'aise. Ses yeux semblaient chercher une issue de secours comme si la petite blonde était devenue en une nuit une ennemie mortelle. Axelle tiqua en remarquant le changement d'attitude d'Helene, se posta devant elle, empêchant une potentielle fuite.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Helene ? Il y a un problème ?

A l'annonce du mot problème, les yeux de la Serdaigle se posèrent sur l'écusson de la jeune française. Axelle suivi son regard sans réellement comprendre, jusqu'à que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit.

\- Alors comme ça je suis devenue une ennemie parce qu'un vieux bout de chiffon moisi m'a envoyé dans la maison des mangemorts ! Et bah elle est belle la prétendue intelligence des Serdaigles. Quand même je n'ai pas la tête d'une fervente amatrice de magie noire, ni d'une fidèle de Tu-sais-qui !

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Helene avait baissé les yeux et rougit imperceptiblement. Le silence s'installa, lourd et pesant. Helene ne pipait mot et semblait en plein dilemme avec elle-même. Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de répliquer amicalement :

\- Tu peux m'appeler Helene tu sais, et pour répondre à ta question, l'intelligence et le prétendu sérieux des Serdaigle est une UTOPIE ! Et pour ta première question, j'aime bien être tranquille en prenant mon petit-déj, au moins il n'y a personne qui viens te piquer tes toasts.

\- Mon dieu je croirais entendre Héloïse, mine de rien ma meilleure amie est une intello, si si je te jure, assura Axelle devant les grand yeux de la Serdaigle, …le drame ! T'imagine une bordélique comme moi et une intello comme elle… Au faite je peux m'assoir ? De toute façon il n'y a personne !

\- Je t'en prie installe toi, mais dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'une flemmarde comme toi fait ici alors que le soleil n'est même pas lever ?

\- Il fallait qu'on parle avec Héloïse, vu qu'on est dans deux maisons rivales, y'a aussi son frère avec moi… Et on a deux trois trucs à mettre aux points, s'exclama-telle cachotière.

Héloïse arriva quelque instant plus tard, elle regarda autours d'elle et aperçu la blonde en grande discutions avec Helene.

-je vais l'étrangler… la dépecer… la faire cuire à petit feu dans mon chaudron… la couper en rondelles puis la jeter dans le Lac histoire qu'elle aille dire bonjour au calmar…

Héloïse marmonnait dans sa barbe toute sorte de mutilations possible tout en maudissant sur les cent prochaines générations sa merveilleuse ex-meilleure amie qui avait eu la bonne idée de lui donner RDV à 7heures du matin.

\- un dimanche ! À 7 heures ! Je vais la tuer… l'étriper… continua Héloïse tout en se dirigeant vers la table des Serdaigles et qu'est-ce qu'elle en fait de ma grasse matinée à moi hein j'ai besoin de DORMIR c'est pourtant pas si compliqué que ça… dit-elle tout en se laissant tomber, sans grâce, sur le banc aux côtés de la Serdaigle.

\- Aie attention, elle a la tête des mauvais jours… alors là on ne fait rien on continue comme si de rien n'était et on attend qu'elle mange et qu'elle se calme, chuchota Axelle à la Serdaigle.

\- Leroy je te rappelle que je suis en face de toi et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire mes oreilles sont en parfaits état de marche donc je t'entends ! grogna Héloïse tout en lançant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

\- Bonjour mon chou ! Alors bien dormi ? claironna la Serpentarde

\- Humpf… grommela la Gryffondor.

\- Salut lança timidement Helene. « C'est contre Axelle si je me trompe toutes ces messes basses ?

\- Hum… Tout juste Sherlock ! Elle m'a demandé de venir ici à 7 heures un dimanche matin non mais tu te rends comptes ! S'énerva Héloïse, puis écarquillant les yeux « Mais attends qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi aussi ? T'es tombée du lit ou quoi ?

\- Un peu oui… mais dis-moi si tu as besoin d'aide pour le cas Axelle je suis partante, trop d'énergie dès le matin, c'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale.

\- Je prends note ! s'exclama Héloïse.

\- Hey ! Je suis la moi aussi ! Vous pourriez éviter d'en parler devant moi ! Bouda Axelle.

Héloïse se tourna vers Axelle, le visage fermé et l'avadakedaverisant du regard.

-Toi ! Alors toi !

\- Oui je sais je vais mourir d'en d'atroce souffrance, blablabla blabla blablabla tu me déteste, blablabla blabla blablabla tu me hais, blablabla blabla blablabla tu vas me tuer blablabla blabla blablabla on pourrait passer à autre chose ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire angélique

\- Tu m'as fait venir ici à 7 heures un dimanche matin alors tu n'as rien à dire d'accord ! Nan mais et puis quoi encore ! Bon j'ai faim qu'est-ce qu'on a à manger dans ce pays de malheur.

\- Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur le matin à ce que je vois ma p'tite Loïs, chantonna la blonde, bon ma choupette je ne t'ai pas privée de ta grasse matinée chérie pour ouvrir une agence de tourisme pour nos amis les hippogriffes, alors voudrais tu bien gentiment communiquer avec moi grâce à ce merveilleux organes qui s'appelle la langue.

\- Mmmmmmm, grommela la Gryffondor tandis qu'Helene éclatait de rire.

\- Quelqu'un aurait le dictionnaire Héloïsien édition 1957 ? demanda Axelle, un air très sérieux sur le visage qui jurait atrocement avec le flot incessant de conneries qui sortait de sa bouche.

\- Axelle arrête y'a la p'tite Serdaigle qui est en train d'agoniser à côté de moi, déclara ladite Héloïse sans relever le nez de ses céréales.

Helene n'en pouvais plus, elle riait tant qu'elle en avait mal aux côtes et il semblait que les françaises n'avaient pas terminé leur show. Lorsqu'elle parvint à calmer les tremblements et sécher ses larmes de rire elle vit Axelle, un air faussement paniqué, emprunté au cocker anglais de sa chère tante, avec de grands yeux humides.

\- Mais non, meurt pas on va encore avoir des problèmes et je ne donne pas cher de ma peau si maman apprend que j'ai tué quelqu'un dès le premier jour…

A ces mots, le fou rire de la Serdaigle reparti de plus belle.

\- Axelle, tu ne devrais pas être aussi fière de torturer les gens sérieux si TOT ! La gronda son amie.

En effet la jeune blonde affichait un sourire digne du chat dans Alice aux pays des merveilles. Compatissante, elle commença à taper délicatement dans le dos d'Helene qui elle commençait sérieusement à s'étouffer. Une fois calmée, elle parvint à articuler :

\- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

\- Non là elles sont calmes, fit une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

Alexandre prit place aux côté d'Axelle, attrapa un toast qu'il beurra avec application, évitant ainsi les regards furieux sa sœur et de sa meilleure amie. La blonde vexée, lui envoya une claque à l'arrière du crâne, claque qui, soit dit en passant, résonna à travers la grande salle.

\- Hey ! protesta l'unique garçon.

\- Macarena ! Compléta Axelle.

\- T'es jeux de mots sont vraiment toujours aussi nuls, boucle d'or plaisanta Alex avant de reprendre d'une voix plus grave, plus sérieuse. Bon je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais qu'on soit séparé déjà en soit je trouve ça mauvais, mais qu'en plus on soit chez les verts et argents n'arrange rien.

Axelle coula un regard discret vers la table des gryffons qui commençaient doucement à se remplir et vit que bon nombre de personne les dévisageant avec un mépris non dissimulé.

\- Vous arrivez à une époque qui n'est pas brillante, déclara simplement Helene, les Serpentards sont en grande partie des fervents admirateurs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il les recrute de plus en plus jeune, tous vos petit camarades de maisons, siffla-t-elle avec mépris, seront marqués dès la sortie de Poudlard pour devenir des mangemorts.

\- Tous les Sang Pur ne sont pas des futur Mangemorts ou des Mangemorts aguerrie ! S'insurgea Axelle.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tempera la Serdaigle, ici les Serpentards ne sont pas très pas appréciés.

\- C'est un euphémisme .Je ne savais pas que tu trainais avec la mauvaise herbe Helene, fit une voix méprisante de la préfète de Gryffondor : Lily Evans en désignant les 2 Serpentard.

\- Oh Axelle, c'est elle qu'il faut qu'on rende verte a dit Sarah ! S'exclama Héloïse toute contente en tentant de couvrir la deuxième partie de la phrase de la rouquine afin de préserver le calme de sa meilleure amie

Cependant, Axelle avait tout entendu et savait parfaitement que cette remarque lui était tout particulièrement destinée. Sang Pur, riche Serpentarde, elle accumulait les préjudices. La préfète ne devait pas ignorer le statut de sang mêlé d'Alex, elle portait surement un jugement moins dur au jeune garçon. Axelle fronça les sourcils, si elle fut blessée par sa remarque, la Serpentarde n'en montra rien, fière de son éducation. Elle sentait la colère bouillonner dans ses veines. Alex attrapa sa main sous la table, lui intimant de se calmer.

Un mort le premier jour ferai désordre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en parlait !

\- Trop cool ! T'es plutôt vert amande ou vert sapin ? demanda la blonde avec une moue enfantine mais une lueur rancunière dans les yeux.

Là où Lily allait sortir une réplique assassine ce fut, contre toute attente Helene qui intervint.

\- LILY TAIS-TOI POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la table des sérieux et furent surpris d'y trouver une Helene toute rouge, une française assise qui semblait bouillir sur place qui se retenait visiblement d'étrangler la rousse sur place, soutenu par Alexandre, Héloïse calme, qui analysait la situation.

\- Tu es censée être l'élève la plus brillante de notre promotion, murmura la Serdaigle entre ses dents, tu as été amie avec Rogue, alors toi plus qui quiconque ne devrais pas tenir ce genre de propos et ni avoir ce genre de préjugés !

\- Laisse Helene, intervient Axelle avec un sourire mielleux, je suppose que l'indépendance et la liberté de pensée ne sont pas très développés en Grande Bretagne, elle battit des cils innocemment, une moue condescendante sur le visage, vous savez ce n'est pas grave, on vous apprendra à penser par vous-même plus tard… si vous en êtes capable, on ne sait jamais, vu le niveau ici, tout est possible, assénât-elle avec un rictus ironique.

Elle se leva d'un geste souple, et tourna les talons sous les yeux de tous quitta la pièce la tête haute. Alexandre ne pipa mot, avant de planté son regard, glaciale, dans celui de la préfète et, après un rapide accord de regard avec sa grande sœur, parti rejoindre et potentiellement calmer la furie qui venait de quitter les lieux. Helene soupira, et retourna à son petit déjeuner, sans un regard pour la préfète des Gryffondors qui fixait, les yeux dans le vague la porte par laquelle était sortie les deux Serpentards.

\- Allez Lily viens t'assoir avec nous, proposa doucement Héloïse, ne t'inquiète pas dans dix minutes elle sera calmée.

\- Mais c'est .. c'est .. une Serpentarde, bafouilla Lily comme toute réponse aux gros yeux d'Helene.

\- Et ça change beaucoup de chose ? Souffla-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- Mais enfin… c'est que.. bredouilla Lily.

\- Habituellement je fais cet effet-là aux garçons, railla une voix derrière la rouquine, mais t'inquiète pas faut juste que tu t'assume.

\- Axelle ! Arrête ! Menaça Héloïse, tu en as déjà assez fait.

\- Enfin Loïs ! Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit, explosa la blonde.

\- Mais tu lui as fait comprendre certes sans aucun tact, mais bon maintenant j'ai l'habitude, qu'elle c'était trompée. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

\- Je suis désolée, déclara Lily d'une toute petite voix. Je ne te connais pas et je t'ai jugé alors que je n'aurais pas dû.

\- C'est très noble de ta part, mais tes excuses me font une belle jambe sale poufia..

\- AXELLE ! Elle s'excuse alors tu range ta fierté où je pense et tu acceptes ses excuses, ordonna Héloïse, elle avait surement ses raisons pour agir comme ça. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, affirma-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sens pour sa meilleure amie.

\- Bien, alors euh… Rouquine, on va recommencer les présentations, proposa la Serpentarde hésitante poussée par le jeune garçon.

\- Evans, Lily Evans et toi ?

\- Bond, James Bond ! déclara Axelle tout sourire.

\- Tu connais les films ?!

\- Bah oui t'as cru que je vivais dans un trou paumé en France ?!

\- C'est rare que les Sang Pur connaissent les inventions Moldues, avança Lily prudemment.

\- Ouais mais moi je suis unique, 1m62 et demi d'unicité, et si ça existe pas ça.. Et bah ça existe quand même c'est moi qui l'ai inventé voilà !

Le petit groupe partie dans un violent fou rire, plié en deux, voire en quatre, devant la réplique de la Serpentarde. Cet éclat de bonne humeur fut brisé par McGonagall qui venait distribuer les emplois du temps. Héloïse réceptionna le sien et celui d'Axelle et s'empressa de les comparer.

 **Héloïse :**

 _ **Lundi**_

8h30-10h30 : Métamorphoses

10h30-12h30 : Botanique

14h-16h Sortilège

16h-17h Etudes des Moldus

 _ **Mardi**_

9h30-10h30 : Etudes des runes

11h-12h30 : DCFM

14h-17h : Potions

22h-00h : Astronomie

 _ **Mercredi**_

10h30- 12h : Sortilège

14h-16h : Histoire de la magie

22h30-00h : Astronomie

 _ **Jeudi :**_

8h30-10h : Métamorphose

10h-11h30 : Botanique

11h30-12h30 : Sortilège.

14h-17h : DCFM

 _ **Vendredi**_

8h-9h : Etudes des Runes

9h-10h : Etude des Moldu

10h-12h : Histoire de la magie.

14h-15h30: Potions

16h-17h: Métamorphose

 **Axelle**

 _ **Lundi**_

8h30-10h30 : Métamorphoses

11h-12h30: Sortilège

16h-17h Etudes des Moldus

22h30-00h : Astronomie

 _ **Mardi**_

9h30-10h30 : Etudes des runes

11h-12h30: DCFM

14h-17h : Potions

 _ **Mercredi**_

9h30 – 10h30 : Botanique

10h30-12h30 : Sortilège

14h-16h : Histoire de la magie

16h-17h : Botanique :

 _ **Jeudi :**_

8h30-10h : Métamorphose

10h-11h: Sortilège

14h-17h : DCFM

22h-00h : Astronomie

 _ **Vendredi**_

8h-9h : Etudes des Runes

9h-10h : Etude des Moldu

10h-12h : Histoire de la magie.

14h-15h30: Potions

16h-17h: Métamorphose

\- Ah non pas métamorphose dès le matin, gémit Axelle la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

\- En plus on est ensemble s'exclama sa meilleure amie en applaudissant toute contente.

\- Les Gryffondor et les Serpentards ont très souvent des cours communs, pour je cite « améliorer l'entente entre les maisons » tu parles Charles, Dumbledore est juste un gros sadique qui fait bosser Mme Pomfresh ! déclara Lily en roulant des yeux.

\- Alors, fit Axelle la feuille coller contre son nez, en louchant légèrement, on a : Méta ensemble, Potions ! Trop cool ! DCFM… oula ça ça promet par contre, et enfin en histoire de la Magie.

\- Le courrier les filles ! Coupa Lily en désignant la montagne de chouette qui commença à envahir le plafond magique de la grande Salle.

Sif déboula comme un boulet de canon avant de s'écraser littéralement devant… Héloïse… Axelle grommela :

\- C'n'est pas possible d'être aussi débile que ça quand même… Sif, Sif allez ma belle viens là, appela la jeune fille.

Voyant que son hibou semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par son assiette que par la jeune Serpentarde, elle changea radicalement de tactique : elle attrapa un bout de bacon et retenta son appel. Sif, alerté par la bonne odeur se précipita, lettre à la patte vers sa maitresse avant de lui arracher le morceau de viande des doigts et de commencer à le grignoter, mordant occasionnellement le bout des doigts de sa propriétaire. Axelle après moult tentatives désespérées de récupérer son courrier, elle parvint à l'aide d'Alex, Héloïse et Helene à maitriser la boule de plume et à récupérer la fameuse missive.

\- Elle a intérêt à être importante cette putain de lettre ! Maugréa Héloïse, sinon c'est toi que je transforme en parchemin.

Axelle parcouru des yeux la lettre, roula des yeux gentiment avant de répondre.

\- Aleeeeeex, brailla-t-elle, Maman t'embrasse et te demande de nous surveiller… Sans commentaire hein… Loïs, tu as je cite « plein de bonnes choses » avec un smiley, wow wow wow maman a mis un smiley dans un message prévenez, les autorités, les médias, les journaux, créons un jour férié, car aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

\- Viens-en au fait blondie, ordonna la brune.

\- Alors Poudlard blablabla grande école prestigieuse, blablabla, pas de bêtises blablabla, fière de vous, blablabla, Ashley très contente de votre répartition, blabla, nos amitiés au professeur Slugorn, blablabla, travaillez bien, blabla, Axelle blabla buses avec mentions blabla. Des bisous. Richard et Émilie Leroy. _Vis et deviens quelqu'un._

\- Classique, déclara Alexandre, on à la même à chaque rentrée, dis Axelle, tes parents se sentent obliger de mettre la devise de ta famille dans chaque lettre.

\- Un des magnifiques privilèges d'être née Sang Pur, railla la blonde.

\- Rrrrha ça y est elle a commencé sa demi-heure de mélo, souffla Héloïse blasée puis tirant sa merveilleuse meilleure amie par le bras, allez bouge tes grosses fesses blondie on va faire du repérage dans le château.

Axelle sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte, la Gryffondor sur ses talons laissant derrière elles, Alexandre qui finissait son petit déjeuner calmement, Lily complètement halluciné et Helene souriante.

Axelle et sa grande compère se placèrent devant le château, avant de l'examiner avec attention.

\- Il va nous falloir au moins 1 semaine pour faire le tour, déclara Héloïse les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu rigole !? S'insurgea la blonde, si je pars comme ça moi j'en ai pour des mois !

\- C'n'est pas de ma faute si t'as un sens de l'orientation aussi développé qu'un gobelin ! Et arrête de râler on y va.

Sur ses mots, Axelle fut tirée par le bras vers le grand escalier, pendant qu'Héloïse énonçait à voix haute tous ses plans, Axelle ronchonna pour la forme avant de s'élancer à la suite de son amie.

\- Alors on est au premier étage, là y'a des salles de cours, des tableaux, des tableaux, oh dingue des tableaux ! Attend une salle non identifiée !

\- Par les chaussettes à poids de Merlin ça sent l'hôpital !, s'exclama Axelle

\- On doit être à l'infirmerie, regarde et mémorise où c'est parce que je sens que tu vas en avoir besoin vu ta maladresse, la taquina Héloïse.

\- Oh c'est bon toi, ronchonna la blonde en trainant sa meilleure amie hors de la salle blanche, maintenant deuxième étage !

Une exploration des 7 étages du château, 6 chutes de la part d'Axelle, 1 pied prit dans une marche truquée, 357 salles abandonnées ou non visitées, 2598 marches montées et descendues plus tard, les deux filles se posèrent dans le parc exténuer. Axelle s'étendit au milieu des pâquerettes et commença à mâchouiller un brin d'herbe tandis qu'Héloïse s'adossait à l'ombre d'un arbre près du lac.

\- Loïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïs, brailla Axelle d'une voix enfantine, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'écoooleuh !

\- Techniquement tu y es déjà

\- Et là techniquement tu m'emmerde ! Répliqua la blonde

\- Arrête de bouder, on a des projets à mettre en place je te signale ! Et non on en fera pas un spectacle de gobelin sur le french Cancan on en a déjà discuté !

Axelle sorti de son sac une plume et parchemin et commença à noter leur idée pour mettre un peu d'ambiance dans le chateaux ecossais. Après un parchemin et demi rempli des hiéroglyphes d'Axelle et de l'encre sur le bout des doigts la blonde posa sa plume, fière de leurs programmes.

Elles continuèrent à parler avec animation, Axelle pour illustrer ses propos se lança dans une petite danse composée uniquement de tours sur elle-même. D'un coup, une racine vint s'enrouler autour de sa cheville la faisant trébucher, par reflexe elle s'accrocha à l'avant-bras d'Héloïse la faisant tomber avec elle dans les eaux du lac.

Héloïse se releva dignement, sortie du lac en cherchant les coupables de cette blague stupide et de mauvais goût. Elle trouva bien vite Potter et Black riant à gorge déployée, elle saisit sa baguette mais elle fut devancée par une furie blonde qui folle de rage se dirigea vers les deux fanfarons. Lorsque son corps avait rencontré l'eau glaciale du lac, le sang d'Axelle ne fit qu'un tour, elle se précipita vers le deux abrutis congénitaux qui riaient comme des bossus, la rage déformait sa vision, elle agita sa baguette. Une gerbe d'étincelle bleue en jaillit et on retrouve Black avec une tête et des ailes de coq. Héloïse se chargea de changer son meilleur ami en paon.

Juste histoire qu'ils n'y aient pas de jaloux.

Axelle leurs déversa un flot d'insulte monumentale mélangeant français et anglais avant de choper le cou de black et de commencer à l'étrangler. D'un geste souple du poignet, la brune les sépara en soupirant. Puis elle lança un sort de séchage calmement.

\- Axelle évite de l'abimer trop, il parait qu'il sert à quelque chose. Moi je demande à voir, railla-t-elle.

Les deux filles tournèrent les talons sous les applaudissements de Kate, Héloïse partit rejoindre la Gryffondor.

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent dans leur salle commune après avoir dit le mot de passe quand tout à coup :

\- Aaaaaah aaaah atchoum !

\- Bah alors à peine arrivée et déjà malade fit une voix moqueuse dans son dos. Vous avez une petite santé en France dis donc !

\- Nan je suis juste allergique à la connerie Black ! Et étant donné que j'en ai deux beaux spécimens derrière moi forcément ça n'aide pas !

Kate pouffa discrètement puis tira son amie par le bras avant de les planter devant un écriteau accroché devant la cheminée.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour vivre avec ces énergumènes jusqu'ici. Ça fait à peine une journée que je suis là et je les trouve déjà insupportables ! grommela Héloïse.

\- Oh on finit par s'y habituer à force…

\- Si tu le dis… bon c'est quoi ça ?

\- ça, ce sont les sélections de Quidditch ma belle ! Tu m'as dit que tu jouais dans l'équipe de Beauxbâtons nan ? Et bien on a des postes de libres cette année vu que y'a deux poursuiveurs qui sont partis. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura bien une place pour toi !

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent tranquillement sur un canapé et Kate s'exclama :

\- Cette année va vraiment y avoir du changement, on a un nouveau capitaine c'est le gardien et je vais avoir deux nouveaux coéquipiers. Les anciens c'étaient une fille et un gars de 7ème année donc je me retrouve toute seule…

\- Toi aussi t'es Poursuiveuse ? C'est génial, bah écoute je note ça sur mon emploi du temps de ministre et tu peux considérer que maintenant c'est moi ta nouvelle coéquipière !

\- On va faire une équipe du tonnerre, les serpents n'ont qu'à bien se tenir cette année !

0o0

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG !

La main d'Axelle partie comme une fusée et s'écrasa sur le réveil à côté de son lit, avant de renfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller. * Je ne veux pas aller en couuurs ! On devrait abolir le lundi matin* pensa la jeune fille en se levant difficilement, elle écarta les couvertures doucement, posa un pied puis l'autre, histoire de ne pas se retrouvez nez à nez avec le tapis. Et se dirigea vers la salle de bain encore à moitié dans le brouillard. Elle poussa la porte de la cabine de douche et déclencha l'eau.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! PUTAIN C'EST FROID !

\- Vocabuaire ! Hurla Cissy depuis le dortoire

Axelle grommela en réponse pendant que l'eau se réchauffa petit à petit calmant les excès de violence qui commençaient à naitre dans le cœur de la jeune serpentarde. Elle laissa couler l'eau brûlante sur son corps et saisit son gel douche à la senteur de cerise au parfum entêtant. Elle profitait au maximum de la chaleur de la douche, reculant le plus possible le moment où elle devrait sortir et aller en cours.

Métamorphose, elle ne pouvait pas tomber pire.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait haïr cette matière. Elle était d'une nullité à toute épreuve, elle obtenait son salut grâce à l'aide précieuse d'Héloïse qui lui donnait régulièrement des cours de soutiens.

Lasse, elle coupa l'eau et s'enveloppa dans une serviette éponge avant de s'habiller à toute vitesse. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et fut surprise de la découvrir presque vide à l'exception d'un garçon, approximativement de son âge, plutôt grand, blond foncé, avachit sur un des luxueux fauteuils. Il semblait profondément endormi. Axelle s'avança doucement et le détailla rapidement, chemise en soie, manches retroussées sur les avant bras, boutons de manchette en argent, pantalon impeccable, mocassins en cuir de dragon, et surtout chevalière à son auriculaire. Axelle chercha dans sa mémoire a qui appartenait les armoiries présentent sur la bague, elle cherchait parmi les grands noms de l'aristocratie anglaise, * _Les Blacks ? Non ! Les High ce n'est pas celle-là, ce n'est pas les Flint non plus, pas les Malfoys… ça y est ! Les Nott !*_

Axelle voyant que l'horloge tournait, secoua doucement l'épaule du dormeur qui s'éveilla instantanément et la regarda avec intensité. Axelle, aussi troublée qu'une pate à crêpe c'est-à-dire pas du tout, soutînt son regard avant de se présenter d'une voix mesurée :

\- Axelle Emilie Leroy.

\- Matthew Edouard Nott, enchanté de te rencontrer, la salua-t-il en souriant, et crois-moi tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de te présenter vu l'entrée que tu as faite. Je ne savais pas que la cadette des Leroy venait étudier dans ce magnifique internat, la taquina-t-il gentiment.

\- L'originalité est la clef de mon succès. Dis tu es en… ? demanda Axelle légèrement embarrassée.

\- Je suis en 5ème année comme toi, déclara-t-il, il allait continuer quand son ventre gargouilla.

\- ça te dirait qu'on continue cette discussion devant un bon petit déjeuner ? proposa la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin tandis que Matthew rougissait de gène.

\- Avec plaisir, mais dis-moi qu'est ce qu'une Parisienne comme toi viens faire ici dans les contrées froides et pluvieuses de la Grande Bretagne ?

\- La mère de ma meilleure amie a fait ses études ici et elle a décidé qu'elle les ferait aussi et je ne voulais pas la laisser toute seule ici.

\- Charmant de ta part, mais dis-moi qu'est ce que tu penses de l'Angleterre et de Poudlard, questionna le Serpentard en la guidant à travers les couloirs.

\- C'est froid, c'est humide, c'est trop grand ! Ce château est juste immense ! Je vais me perdre c'est sur ! Certain ! Évident ! Prévisible ! Énuméra la blonde.

Matthew ricana doucement :

\- T'inquiète les premières cours t'es avec moi je vais me débrouiller pour te faire arriver à bon port.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant les portes de la grande salle continuant à se chamailler amicalement. Ils s'installèrent à côté d'un groupe de 5èmes années. Matthew se chargea de la présenter à la petite troupe :

\- Les filles, je ne vous présente pas votre colocataire, s'exclama-t-il en envoyant un clin d'œil aux filles de son dortoir, Anastasia rougie, Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel Sally, elle ne lava même pas les yeux de son porridge et Elizabeth eut un petit sourire, et pour les autres voici Axelle Emilie Leroy, héritière de la filiale Nimbus France, fille de Richard et Emilie Leroy, titulaire de la Légion d'honneur de Merlin première classe etcetera etcetera etcetera … Axelle voici Nathaniel Rosier, il pointa un garçon baraqué, châtain aux yeux très clair.

* C'est lui le jumeau de Lizzie*

\- Là tu as Ethan Le Gall, il désigna un brun roux, fluet aux allures de lutin de Cornouaille, à côté tu as Antoine Calvet, cheveux noirs, air sombre, yeux noirs.

Axelle s'installa entre Narcissa et Matthew et commença son petit déjeuner au milieu des rires et des conversations.

 **0o0**

Matthew la conduit jusqu'au cours de méta où elle retrouva Héloïse en grande conversation une grande fille aux cheveux châtains. Après avoir remercié le blond elle fila et sauta sur sa meilleure amie en chantonnant :

\- Bonjour Bonjour ma gryffiiiiie d'amour ! Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut …..? Axelle cherchait le nom de la brune qui accompagnait sa gryffie de meilleure amie.

\- Hey blondasse comment vas-tu ? Je te présente Kate

\- Comment tu veux que j'aille bien on à méta… autant que j'aille me pendre tout de suite ! Bah Kate ravis de t'avoir rencontrée, tu fus l'une des plus belle rencontre de ma courte vie, elle fut belle et bien remplie de bons souvenirs et de personnes extraordinaires, passer de vie à trépas sera l'une des expériences…..

Axelle, partie dans un mélo sans queue ni tête, et continua d'assommer son auditoire tandis qu'Héloïse roulait des yeux. Blasée.

\- En bref ce cours va être…

\- Mortel, compléta Kate avec un petit sourire.

\- Exactement, s'exclama la blonde en tapant dans la main de la Gryffondor.

\- T'es pas commune comme nana toi !

\- Dis surtout pas ça elle va prendre la grosse tête, déjà qu'Hugo est envahissant mais là elle va être encore plus imbuvable, s'alarma Héloïse faussement paniquée.

\- Wow je ne te permets pas il est très sympa d'abord ! Ronchonna la blonde.

\- Qui est cet Hugo ? Parce que jusque là on est que trois, tenta Kate un peu perdue par le discours des deux françaises.

\- Son égo, répondit simplement la brune en roulant des yeux. Bon si on y allait ?

Voyant qu'Axelle semblait vachement plus intéressée par le beau brun qui venait de lui passer devant les yeux plutôt que par son futur cours, Héloïse opta pour une autre méthode :

\- Blondie ! Ramène ta fraise sinon je te transforme en boursouf et plus vite que ça!

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elles rentrèrent dans le flot des élèves de 5èmes années. Cependant la distinction se faisait très rapidement, Serpentard d'un coté, Gryffondor de l'autre, on ne se mélangeait pas avec l'ennemi apparemment. Axelle regarda es élèves s'installer par groupe de 2 ou 3, sur les longues tables en bois qui doivent dater de merlin sait quand la pièce était plutôt grande, haute de plafond.

*La métamorphose est une matière dangereuse ! Il faut de la place en cas d'explosion, pensa interieurement Axelle… …. Arg qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait raconter comme idiotie c'était tout simplement incroyable. Une estrade et un bureau avec un chat… un chat ?! *

Axelle souffla sur une des mèches de ses cheveux qui s'était échappée de son chignon avant de reprendre ses esprits… *On se calme les hallucinations c'est quand t'as mangé des champignons ! J'ai mangé des champignons ?S'exclama la blonde dans sa tête avant de continuer son dialogue intérieur, ok Axelle on se calme et on respire, y'a pas de chat ! Ferme les yeux, inspire, expire ouvre les yeux... Ah non le chat est toujours là... Bizarre … *

Elle se précipita aux côtés d'Héloïse et sortit ses affaires laissant ses élucubrations à plus tard.

Héloïse quand à elle tenta de faire se concentrer Axelle dont l'esprit devait actuellement être en Nouvelle-Calédonie.

\- Bon si tu me racontais plutôt ta première nuit dans la maison des serpents ?

\- C'était énorme, draps de soie, oreillers en plume comme au manoir, en plus y'a un super piano magique dans la salle commune ! Les filles du dortoir sont assez cool et tu ne devineras jamais qui est ici, s'exclama la blonde.

\- Hum je ne sais pas le pape ? demanda innocemment Héloïse avec un grand sourire.

\- Rrrrho tu me soule, ronchonna la blonde, non Narcissa est dans mon dortoir !

\- Narcissa comme … Narcissa Black la sœur de la folle hystérique ?

\- T'en connais beaucoup des filles qui s'appellent Narcissa toi ?

D'un coup, le chat qui était sur le bureau se transforma en McGonagall, pète sèche avec son chapeau pointu écossais. Axelle fit un bon de deux mètres dix sur sa chaise tandis qu'Héloïse la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Alors cette année est l'une des plus importantes de votre vie. Vous allez passez un examen très important qui va vous permettre de choisir votre orientation pour votre futur métier au sein du monde Magique. Les BUSES : Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Elémentaire….

Axelle avait décroché du discours de la vieille au chapeau pointu, tandis que sa voisine, prenait des notes, assidue. La blonde souffla, regarda le plafond, joua avec sa plume, ses cheveux, son sac, avant que sa voisine ne lui donne un violant coup de coude dans les côtes lui intimant d'écouter. Elle observa sa meilleure amie écrire des tonnes de chose sur son parchemin. Son regard dériva sur les tables, les élèves prenaient des notes ou rêvassait tranquillement. Elle vit Matt lui envoyer un clin d'œil amical avant de se replonger dans la contemplation d'Anastasia par-dessus sa feuille. Elle continua son étude des élèves de cette classe quand elle aperçue que sa meilleure amie et Black se regardaient intensément. Elle sourit malicieusement et focalisa son attention sur la fenêtre.

La vieille continua son discours sans qu'Axelle n'en n'écoute un traitre mot, les yeux dans le vague, elle observait une silhouette faire des acrobaties sur son balai. Axelle semblait hypnotisée par la forme qui défiait les lois de la gravité. Elle ne parvenait à distinguer que certain détails de l'inconnu : un garçon aux cheveux cours. D'un coup Mcgo tapa dans ses mains, mettant fin à sa rêverie.

\- Alors je vais tenter d'évaluer votre niveau vous allez me transformer cette épingle à nourrice en un animal volant.

Axelle pâlit brusquement, tandis que les épingles apparaissaient sur leurs tables. Héloïse leva sa baguette, prononça la formule et elle vit le petit objet se transformer en une petite buse. Mcgo sourie et accorda 10 points à Gryffondor. Axelle souffla de découragement.

Héloïse, voyant son amie désespérée par cet exercice lui souffla la formule.

\- Alors tu fais un tour avec ton poignet puis tu le ramène avec une légère boucle sur la gauche en pensant à l'animal de ton choix. Allez Axelle, on l'a déjà fait toutes les deux, je sais que tu peux le faire l'encouragea-t-elle.

Une bouffée de reconnaissance envahie la blonde, elle exécuta les consignes de son amie. Sa baguette émit des étincelles rouges et d'un coup une immense onde de choc traversa la pièce détruisant, au passage, portes et fenêtres qui explosèrent en éclats propulsant les deux françaises contre le mur le plus proche. Les élèves par soucis de protection s'étaient refugiés sous les tables, ou derrière les chaises pour éviter les débris de verres et de bois.

\- Terroriste à son âge ça commence tôt dis donc.

\- Faut pas leurs confier de baguette au Serpentard ils sont trop dangereux même pas capable de maitriser leur magie !

Et les commentaires fusèrent aussi bien amusés que méprisant.

\- C'est définitif, déclara Axelle en se relevant de sous les cendres de ce qui fut la porte en époussetant sa jupe, ce n'est pas une vieille chouette qui arrivera à m'apprendre la Métamorphose.

\- LEROY ! DUJARDIN ! 10 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERPENTARD ET GRYFFONDOR ! ET VOUS CE SOIR 20H EN COLLE DANS MON BUREAU ET MAINTENANT SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

Axelle attrapa son sac dignement, traversa la pièce parsemée de débris de verres et de bois et sortit en pouffant, Héloïse la rattrapa et lui asséna une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Putain Axelle, 1ère heure 1er cour t'abuse ! Même à Beauxbâtons on n'avait pas osé, la réprimanda-t-elle un peu.

\- Vocabulaire, reprit-t-elle machinalement, Il faut une première fois à tout ? Tenta la Blonde.

\- Rrrrho, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Il n'est même pas 9h, franchement là je ne cautionne pas !

\- Tu vas continuer à râler longtemps, soupira la blonde, je l'ai pas fait exprès, jesuisdésolée, marmonna-t-elle très vite.

Héloïse se contenta de lui sourire. Elle savait à quel point s'excuser était dur pour sa meilleure amie, de plus elle la connaissait depuis maintenant si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sans ignorer l'admiration qu'Axelle éprouvait devant son talent pour les études.

Héloïse avait des facilités assez impressionnante pour apprendre et réussir dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, or ça n'était pas tout à fait le cas de sa chère Axelle. Elle accumulait les difficultés et ne s'investissait que dans les matières qui l'intéressait : DCFM et Potions. Héloïse essayait tant bien que mal de faire rentrer dans sa tête les nombreuses dates d'histoire de la magie, les principes de méta, les sort plus ou moins complexes et plus ou moins utiles de sortilèges, les propriétés des plantes en botanique mais c'était plutôt compliquer pour elle. Axelle se déconcentrait très facilement et partait très vite dans ses pensées.

\- T'inquiète blondie, ce n'est pas grave maintenant on à un peu de temps pour mettre un petit truc au point tu ne crois pas, lança-t-elle malicieuse.

 **0o0**

Axelle et Héloïse se retrouvèrent après le dîner devant la classe de métamorphose, elles attendaient McGonagall pour débuter leur première retenue de l'année. La vieille chouette arriva avec son air pincé et les conduits à travers les couloirs sombres du château. Elle les déposa devant une grande porte avec ses instructions :

\- Vous allez nettoyez les trophées pendant deux heures. Sans magie bien entendu. Les portes s'ouvriront une fois le temps écoulé. A bon entendeurs. Bonne soirée Mesdemoiselles.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la salle et sursautèrent de concert quand les portes se refermèrent sur elles. Axelle se mit sur la pointe des pieds la main en visière.

\- Euh Lois… tu crois qu'elle s'arrête quelque part la salle ? Je n'en vois pas le bout…

\- C'est vrai que ça à l'air long… approuva Héloïse en plissant les yeux.

\- Mais on ne va jamais y arriver ! Paniqua la Serpentarde.

\- Axelle…

\- Voui ?

\- Tais-toi !

Elles trouvèrent sur le côté un panier rempli de chiffons et autres ustensiles de ménage.

\- j'ai une tête à m'appeler Cendrillon moi ! Je vous jure ! grommela Axelle.

\- bon je te propose, moi je prends la gauche toi la droite et on est partie ! lança Héloïse.

Axelle hocha la tête puis elles commencèrent à frotter tous les trophées qui tombèrent sous leurs mains.

Apres deux heures de récurages intensifs entrecoupé de fou rire face à l'absurdité des trophées décernés, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Alexandre qui tapait du pied.

\- Vous n'avez quand même pas osé… pas le premier jour quand même. Demanda-t-il méfiant.

\- Bah si on est en colle…

\- Nan Axelle je ne parlais pas de ça… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Bah… euh… peut-être, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- Moi je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles lança Héloïse innocemment.

\- Ah parce que mettre des pétards magiques sous le plancher de la Grande Salle ce n'est pas ton genre peut-être ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

\- Oh mais quelle idée merveilleuse ! Il faut aller féliciter les auteurs ! C'est du pur génie ! Du jamais vu, c'est extraordinaire !

\- Lois… dit-il d'une voix blasée.

\- Bon d'accord, j'avoue… quand on s'est faite virées du cours de méta on n'a trouvé que ça sinon c'était tes affaires qui atterrissaient sur le toit !

\- Mais comment vous avez fait ?

\- Secret défense !

\- En tout cas c'était trop cool ! Attends, venez là, faut que je vous raconte.

Les jeunes filles posèrent leurs chiffons et sortirent de la salle pour suivre Alexandre.

\- Donc les premières filles sont rentrées et là le plancher a commencé à vibrer, y'avait de la fumée partout puis d'un coup ça a pété dans tous les sens, elles étaient terrorisées et arrêtaient pas de crier, c'était trop drôle ! Je me suis bien marré, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir devant les têtes qu'elles faisaient!

\- Ouais je sais on est les meilleures ! Se vanta Axelle fièrement.

\- Bon la prochaine fois vous me prévenez même si ça pouvait être que vous !

Ils continuèrent de marcher à travers les couloirs tout en parlant de leurs futures blagues puis Axelle bailla avant de s'étirer comme un chat.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais toutes ces émotions m'ont épuisée alors je vais me coucher ! Souffla-t-elle.

\- Attends attends je vais avec toi tu serais capable de te perdre ! Railla Alex.

\- Vous allez me le rappeler à chaque fois, grogna Axelle.

\- Et Vouiiiiii, approuvèrent le frère et la sœur en chœur tout en hochant la tête.

Axelle souffla avant de suivre Alex se dirigeant vers les profondeurs du château après avoir salués Héloïse qui partit dans l'autre sens vers la tour des Gryffondors.

 **o0o**

Héloïse était vautrée dans fauteuil de la salle commune, le nez plongé dans un bouquin absolument passionnant quand d'un coup la voix mélodieuse de Potter parvint jusqu'à ces oreilles.

-Sors avec moi Evans !

*hein ? C'est quoi cette manière absolument pas classe de lui faire ce genre de proposition !*

\- Jamais de la vie Potter ! répondit la Rouquine, hargneuse. Plutôt crever !

*Voilà cash ! La subtilité c'est pour les Scrout à petard !*

\- Allez ! Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie !

BAAAAAF !

Lily venait littéralement d'écraser sa main, de toutes ses forces sur la joue de son prétendant.

*ouch sa doit faire mal ça…*pensa Héloïse en grimaçant.

La jeune rousse tourna ensuite les talons et monta vers les dortoirs des filles. Potter se frotta la joue.

\- C'est qu'elle frappe fort dis donc, marmonna-t-il avant de s'installer sur un pouf devant le feu de la cheminée les yeux dans le vague.

Une fois le calme revenu, Héloïse se replongea dans sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Potter la héler.

\- Dujardin ? Commença-t-il, hésitant.

\- Non Potter je ne sortirais pas avec toi ! Répliqua Héloïse.

\- Euh nan ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais te demander mais au moins c'est clair…

\- Dis-moi Potter ?depuis quand tu la harcèles comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comment tu sais que je la harcèle ?

\- Intuition féminine mon chou ! Mais bon y'a aussi le fait que je commence à connaître un minimum Lily et l'esprit féminin en générale. J'ai vu comment tu t'y prenais avec elle depuis la rentrée et pour qu'elle réagisse comme elle le fait, tu as vraiment dû beaucoup insistez. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mouais bah pour répondre à ta question c'est depuis la fin de l'année dernière et je ne la harcèle pas, je lui demande juste de sortir avec moi, déclara-t-il.

\- Oui au moins 10 fois par jour. T'appelles ça comme tu veux mais moi j'appelle ça du harcèlement morale… et ça m'étonne que tu sois encore là pour en parler si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu aurais déjà reçu de quoi te faire passer l'envie de me gonfler !

\- Euh oui et sinon c'est vous qui avez fait ça ? dit-il brusquement en changeant de sujet.

\- Et bien ça dépend quoi…

\- Les pétards sous le parquet.

\- Ah ça, peut-être ou peut-être pas… Puis elle ajouta devant son visage sceptique : Ouais bon d'accord c'est nous.

\- C'était… brillant.

\- Attendez je rêve ou James Potter, maraudeur de son état vient de me faire un compliment ?!

\- Profite ça ne se reproduira pas _Héloïse_. Dit-il en riant.

\- Ok… double tournée de champagne, en plus de ça il m'appelle par mon prénom ! Très bien _James_. Mais j'ai une question. Depuis quand vous êtes ensembles les Maraudeurs ?

 _-_ Hum bonne question, on s'est rencontré dans le train en première année. Sirius avait fait tomber sa valise sur la mienne, c'est Remus qui après est tombé sur le tas de valise. Peter on l'a rencontré et accessoirement traumatisé dans le dortoir. Le courant est très vite passé entre nous, sourit-il nostalgique.

\- Allez Potter parle moi un peu de toi ! proposa la brune, mais arrête de passer ta main dans tes cheveux tu me stresse !

\- Je vais essayer… répondit piteusement le jeune homme. Bah je suis le fils unique de ….

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur discussion parlant d'eux de leur vie. Héloïse évoqua sa vie en France, ses amitiés à Beauxbâtons, à cours de sujet ils arrivèrent même à parler littérature aussi bien sorcière que Moldue et elle fut surprise d'entendre que James avait lu certains auteurs Moldus.

Héloïse jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de s'exclamer :

\- Minuit ! Déjà ! Bon bah ce n'est pas tout ça mais on à cours demain alors je vais te laisser.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et grimpa sur la 1ère marche avant de se retourner :

\- Au fait, tu sais ce n'est pas en prenant cet air arrogant que t'arriveras à la séduire. Bonne nuit James !

Elle poussa la porte de son dortoir en bâillant, impatiente de retrouver son lit, quand une furie rousse lui tomba dessus.

\- Depuis quand tu parles à Potter toi ?

\- Alors je dirais … 2h47 montre en main ! répondit Héloïse en comptant. Pourquoi ? Un problème ? T'es jalouse ? dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Oh arrête de raconter des inepties Héloïse.

\- Elles disent toutes ça, soupira la brune. Bon t'as qu'à aller parler à ton chéri, il est toujours en bas. Moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

 **0o0**

 _Mardi 15h45, Cours de Potions_

La matinée c'était plutôt bien déroulée pour nos charmantes françaises jusqu'au cours de potions. James Potter, Sirius Black, Alice Prewett et Lily Evans se trouvaient à la même table et travaillaient dans un silence tendu.

Petite explication.

Pause. Rembobine. Ralenti. Lecture.

Axelle et Héloïse se tenaient devant la porte des cachots en attendant l'arrivée du professeur. A 14 heures pile, la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme bedonnant, un sourire affable sur les lèvres.

\- Miss Leroy !

\- Professeur Slughorn ! Quel bonheur ! lança elle entre ses dents et arborant un grand sourire hypocrite. Vous avez les sincères salutations de mes parents.

\- Comme c'est charmant, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler des travaux de votre père et j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer votre charmante mère et votre sœur, une personne absolument brillante d'ailleurs.

Axelle hocha la tête et adressa un sourire poli et crispé au maître des potions.

\- Oh mais entrez, entrez les enfants, ne restez pas planter là je ne vais pas vous manger tout de même, dit-il en riant tout seul d'un rire gras. Puis il se décala et les élèves entrèrent à sa suite.

Les Serpentards se placèrent sur les rangées sur la gauche de la salle tandis que les Gryffondors s'installaient à droite. Seules Héloïse et Axelle se trouvaient ensemble au premier rang du côté des Gryffondors. Lily s'était posé avec Alice, depuis son accrochage avec Rogue l'année précédente, elle faisait Potion avec la petite blonde. Derrière elle, Potter et Black s'amusait comme des gosses.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui est votre premier cours de potions, Vous savez bien que c'est une année très important. Vos autres professeurs ont déjà dû vous en parler.

L'ensemble de la classe soupira de soulagement, il n'allait pas encore avoir le même discours rébarbatif sur l'importance des buses.

\- Pour cela, repris le vieil homme, je souhaite que vous réalisiez une potion de gorgée de désenflage par groupe de quatre pour que j'évalue votre niveau. S'exclama le professeur tout en agitant sa baguette et les instructions pour la réalisation de la potion s'inscrivirent sur le tableau. Au travail, jeunes gens !

\- La potion désenflage… tu devrais en boire un coup Potter voir même tout le chaudron, ça ne te ferait pas de mal ! lança tout d'un coup Lily mesquine.

Abasourdit par l'ironie dont la rouquine faisait preuve, James Potter tomba de sa chaise, tandis que les autres élèves la regardaient bouche bée.

\- Je ne te permets pas Evans, siffla James tout en se rasseyant. Tu ne me connais même pas continua-t-il d'une voix froide.

Lily resta coite, sous le choc de la réponse de l'attrapeur qui ne lui avait encore jamais parlé sur ce ton puis elle se reprit et commença la potion.

Chacun reprit son travail alors que le groupe de Lily s'enfonçait dans un profond silence. Les gestes de la rousse étaient millimétrés, précis, les tâches admirablement bien réparties entre les personnes du groupe. Seule une tension à couper au couteau indiquait l'ambiance qui y régnait.

Du côté des jeunes françaises, Axelle prenait les choses en main.

\- Alors toi ! Menaça la blonde, d'un air mauvais en pointant sa baguette sous le menton de Peter, Tu dégages tes mains de là rapidos ! Et tu ne touches pas à ma potion ! lança-t-elle tout en appuyant un peu plus sa baguette.

Ce dernier pâlit brusquement, pétrifié sur place, hocha difficilement la tête et mit prestement ses mains sous la table.

\- Axelle soit gentille et baisse ta baguette s'il te plait tu n'as pas besoin de le tenir en joue comme ça, regarde il va se faire dessus si tu continues ! dit Héloïse.

\- Mouais, Lupin surveille ton copain et surtout t'approche pas non plus ! Bougonna Axelle tout en abaissant sa baguette. Si il y a ne serait-ce qu'un truc de travers je vous égorge et j'affiche vos têtes comme trophée dans la grande salle, menaça-t-elle. Bon alors c'est parti ! lança-t-elle en retrouvant d'un coup sa bonne humeur.

Remus fut surpris de ce changement si rapide d'émotions et regardait la serpentarde avec des gros yeux. Son regard passa de la blonde à la brune sans comprendre comment une fille aussi posée qu'Héloïse pouvait être si amie avec le boulet de canon qu'était cette petite blonde. Il se reprit bien vite, Héloïse était bien loin d'être aussi calme qu'elle en avait l'air. Et lui-même était bien un maraudeur.

\- Ah lala soupira Héloïse, Axelle et les potions, une grande histoire d'amour !

\- Bah écoute chacun sa passion, toi t'as Black et moi j'ai mes potions, lança-t-elle d'un air trop innocent pour être vrai.

\- Pardon, s'étouffa la brune.

\- Fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu. Dis Lupin tu ne voudrais pas me couper les racines de mandragores en cube s'il te plait ? Héloïse t'allume à feux vif sous le chaudron et on est parti. Peter tu peux retirer les petales des œillets et en faire des lamelles ?

Axelle prenait confiance en elle lorsqu'elle savait faire les choses et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Héloïse lui adressa un sourire confiant. Axelle avait une véritable passion pour les potions. Depuis toute petite elle travaillait, lisait tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur les potions. Sa mère, bien que très peu enchantée par la passion de sa fille lui avait permis d'accéder à des cours très jeunes. Depuis Axelle s'entrainait souvent, ensemble elles s'amusaient à créer des potions qui détonnaient.

Au bout de deux heures de travail le Quatuor Pettigrow-Lupin-Leroy-Dujardin avait terminé sa potion sous les applaudissements du professeur Slughorn, tout content d'avoir des élèves aussi brillant. Ce à quoi Axelle répondit modestement :

\- C'est le travail qui nous rend brillant.

Le vieux professeur continuait de monopoliser Axelle qui répondait le plus poliment du monde. Si si sa mère avait réussi à lui inculquer les bonnes manières !

Pettigrow n'avait pas osé bouger d'un cil, Héloïse eu pitié de lui demanda à Remus de décoincé son copain qui avait l'air légèrement apeurée par la petite blonde. Remus ricana doucement.

\- ça m'a l'air d'être la joie là bas, déclara le préfet en désignant la table Potter-Evans-Black-Prewett.

\- Lupin, proposa Héloïse avec un léger sourire, ça te dirait d'aller dérider un peu ce beau monde ?

\- Mais avec plaisir !

Héloïse se leva souplement et suivie de Remus, elle se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le groupe des 4 Gryffondors. Une fois arrivée, elle se posa du côté de ses colocataires de dortoir tandis que Remus passait sa tête entre celles des deux Maraudeurs.

-Hello les loulous ! s'exclama Héloïse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là Dujardin ? répondit Black d'une voix froide. On est occupé comme tu peux le constater.

-Oh ça va monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Blacki-Black, si ça peut te faire plaisir, et même si ça le fait pas d'ailleurs, je suis juste venue avec l'aide de Remus, pour réchauffer l'ambiance que vous avez totalement plombée. Puis elle se tourna vers Remus et lui lança :

\- Maintenant !

Et avant que quiconque puissent réagir, Remus lança un sort sur Black et Potter tandis qu'Héloïse se chargeait de Lily et Alice. Ils commencèrent alors à se mettre à rire et à se tordre dans tous les sens. Black glissa de sa chaise et commença à se tortiller par terre, il fut vite suivi par les 3 autres Gryffondors qui pleuraient de rire. Les élèves de la classe les regardaient les yeux écarquillés, se demandant ce qui leur arrivait.

Juste après avoir lancé leur sort, Héloïse et Remus retournèrent s'assoir à leur table comme si de rien n'était avec juste un léger sourire vissé aux lèvres.

\- Mon cher Lupin se fut un plaisir de faire équipe avec toi ! murmura la brune en lui tapant dans la main.

\- Plaisir partagé ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait comme bêtise ? demanda Axelle, suspicieuse.

\- Mais rien du tout ! Assura Remus avec un sourire innocent. On a juste détendu un peu l'ambiance…

\- Hum je vois... Sort de chatouilles c'est ça ? dit Axelle après avoir jeté un coup en direction des rieurs.

\- Tout à fait blondie ! Ils en ont pour au moins 5 bonnes minutes si je me souviens bien. Donc ça nous laisse les temps de filer car je sens qu'on va se faire démonter si on reste dans les parages… A plus !

\- Vous l'aurez bien cherché !

Remus et Héloïse rangèrent leurs affaires en vitesse puis saluèrent le professeur Slughorn qui regardait ses élèves préférés se tordre de rire avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle, mettant ainsi le plus de distance possible entre eux et la vengeance de leurs amis respectifs.

\- DUJARDIN TU VAS MOURIR !

\- REMUS FAUX FRÈRE ! VIENS ASSUMER LES CONSÉQUENCES DE TES ACTES !

\- Héloïse ! hurla Kate en entrant comme une furie dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit d'un coup sec puis allant vers le lit de la brune. Elle tira la couette au bout du lit.

Héloïse se retourna en grognant puis enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- hum… dodo… geignit-elle.

Elle sentit Kate la secouer mais resta toujours dans la même position puis elle sentit quelque chose de glacé la tremper de haut en bas sur son pyjama.

-Humpf… Humpf… puis réalisant qu'elle venait de prendre une douche froide gratuite, elle se leva d'un coup après avoir récupéré sa baguette de sous son oreiller et la planta sous le nez d'une Kate médusée.

\- wow… t'as un temps de réaction intéressant au réveil ! dit-elle admirative. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui me ferait devenir ton ennemie.

Héloïse rangea paresseusement sa baguette et s'étira.

\- Bon maintenant que t'es debout, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! T'as quand même pas oublié que c'était les sélections de Quidditch se déroulait aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Kate avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Arg… Presque.

\- Allez, allez, on se magne ? ON SE MOTIVE ! Bouge-toi un peu ! Allez du nerf ! S'exaspéra la brune elle déjà parée pour aller petit déjeuner.

\- C'n'est pas vrai même Axelle n'est pas aussi énergique des le matin, grommela Héloïse

Elle fila sous la douche pour échapper au monologue ennuyeux et soporifique d'une Kate au sommet de sa forme. Elle sortit de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard en tenu de Quidditch, les cheveux attacher en queue de cheval, prête pour les sélections.

Elles descendirent bras dessus bras dessous pour aller petit déjeuner. Elles arrivèrent dans une grande salle quasiment vide à l'exception des Gryffondors qui souhaitait intégrer la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch. En même temps qui aurait l'idée stupide de se lever à 7h un samedi ?

Kate s'installa et entama un solide petit déjeuner composé d'œuf brouillés, de porridge, et de haricot. Héloïse dévisageais son amie puis son assiette avant de plissé du nez.

\- Herf je vais me contenter d'un pancakes moi, déclara Héloïse, le teint légèrement verdâtre.

Sur les coups de 8h, on vit débarquer une Axelle toute pâle, en coup de vent. Elle entra dans la grande salle, se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor sous les regards désapprobateurs de tous les élèves présents pour le petit déjeuner. Elle embrassa sa meilleure amie sur le front, lui souhaitant bonne chance, d'une voix enrouée, avant de repartir rapidement vers son dortoir dans le silence le plus profond. La scène avait du durée 3 minutes tout au plus. Héloïse fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

\- Elle a égaré sa joie de vivre ton amie ce matin ? interrogea Kate surprise.

\- Histoire de famille, se contenta de répondre la brune laconiquement.

Une fois le petit déjeuner plié, elles se dirigèrent en papotant vers le terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de Lily et Sarah qui étaient venues les encourager. De loin, elles aperçurent un attroupement massif d'élèves sur la pelouse au centre du stade.

\- Mais ya tout les gryffons qui sont venu passer les sélections ou quoi ? s'exclama Héloïse.

\- Bah on va voir ça tout de suite, répondit Kate, en détaillant la foule.

Kate la mena, fendant la foule des participants, tremblant de stress vers un jeune homme, grand châtain aux yeux marron, beau gosse soyons honnete, qui tenait une liste entre les mains. Il analysait chaque personne présente tout en essayant tant bien que mal de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos ostensible qui régnait.

\- Wow pas mal du tout le capitaine, murmura Héloïse aux jeunes filles.

\- Mouais c'est vrai, soupira rêveusement Kate, mais te fit pas à sa gueule d'ange, ce mec est un tyran sur le stade, tu l'as jamais vu en entrainement, c'est un psychopathe !

Passablement énervé par le brouhaha incessant, le capitaine siffla un grand coup avant de hurler :

\- TOUS EN RANG MAINTENANT !

\- Ah ouais effectivement je crois que j'ai pigé ou tu voulais dire, pouffa Héloïse.

Le capitaine donna ses instructions dans un silence complet après ce bref coup d'éclat.

-Pour commencer, vous allez chacun me faire deux tours de terrain. Par groupe de dix s'il vous plait. Ah tiens pour les anciens. Je tiens à préciser que ceux qui avait une place l'année dernières ne sont pas assurer de jouer dans l'équipe cette année, menaça-t-il.

Kate se tendit imperceptiblement puis elle entendit :

\- S'cuse nous Eliott, on est à la bourre, s'excusa Potter, en trainant Sirius par le bras.

\- Il a de la chance d'être le meilleur attrapeur de tout les temps lui sinon je lui aurai déjà arraché la tête, grommela le capitaine dans sa barbe. Au fait Black, tu as encore du rouge à lèvres, se moqua –t-il gentiment.

Sirius se frotta les lèvres et la joue avec le dos de la main sous les rires de l'assistance. Les deux retardataire parcoururent des yeux la foule d'élève avant de que le regard de Black ne s'arrête sur Héloïse. Il resta un moment sans mot avant de l'apostropher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous la Dujardin ?

\- Du polo ! C'est pourtant évident, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Potter ! Black ! En rang et en silence ! TOUT DE SUITE ! S'énerva Eliott.

\- Oui chef !

\- A vos ordres chef !

Eliott souffla et leva les yeux au ciel, excédé par l'attitude de gamin de ses deux coéquipiers. Il donna un coup de sifflet. Les deux filles enfourchèrent leurs ballais et s'envolèrent avec le premier groupe. Très vite, elles prirent la tête et Kate lança :

\- Looping ? Cap ou pas Cap ?

\- Cap si tu le fait avec moi ! Répliqua immédiatement Héloïse.

\- Ok 3… 2… 1 … Maintenant !

Les deux filles se lancèrent dans une série de loopings synchronisées avant de se poser en beauté sur l'herbe en première à la fin du 2ème tour, sous les applaudissements de Lily et Sarah dans les gradins. Eliott esquissa un sourire amusé devant la performance des filles avant de griffonner deux trois notes sur sa liste.

Lorsque les deux compères passèrent devant le duo Black/Potter, Héloïse lança :

\- Alors … Cap ?

\- Toujours chérie toujours, répondit Black avec un sourire arrogant.

Ce fut au tour du deuxième groupe de décoller, et comme promis les deux maraudeurs exécutèrent avec brio les loopings. Une fois l'ensemble des tours terminés, Eliott élimina tout les candidats ayant des difficultés pour voler.

\- Maintenant, vous allez former trois groupes : les attrapeurs, sur ma droite, les poursuiveurs devant moi et enfin les batteurs sur ma gauche. Les poursuiveurs c'est par vous qu'on commence. Alors vous êtes combien… hum… réfléchit-il, on va faire trois groupe de cinq et on verra ensuite.

Les groupes commencèrent à se former quand le capitaine intervint à nouveau.

\- Kate, Dujardin vous vous séparez, Kate tu me prends quatre filles ou GARÇONS s'il te plait ! Hein Kate ?

\- Rho t'es pas drôle… hum alors… elle tourna et dévisagea tout ce qui prétendais au poste de poursuiveurs… hum toi ! … non pas toi… toi … la gamine tu viens avec moi, et hum ah ouais toi ! Voila un garçon pour l'honneur t'es content le tyran ?

\- Très, acquiesça le capitaine sans relever la boutade. Alors vous vous mettez en position l'équipe 1 et vous aves cinq minutes pour faire de votre mieux contre moi.

L'équipe de Kate s'élança dans les airs, Héloïse siffla devant les performances techniques de son amie. Son regard fut attiré ensuite pas Black qui faisait de grands gestes en désignant la petite qui jouait avec Kate à son pote Potter. Héloïse fixa la jeune fille, petite, fluette et blonde, pour peu on aurait cru Axelle en plus jeune, mais surtout, elle était incroyablement et incontestablement douée. La petite, qui avait un sacré talent avec la baballe rouge entre les mains et qui ah… venait de marquer le premier but, sautillait toute contente sur son balai.

Cinq minutes et trois buts plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Héloïse d'entrer en piste. Accompagnée de deux filles et deux gars dont elle avait oublié les noms, elle s'empara du souaffle que lui lançait Kate et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les anneaux, ses coéquipiers sur ses talons. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tirer, elle fit une feinte vers la gauche et envoya la balle en arrière. Elle fut réceptionnée par un de ses coéquipiers qui visa et manqua l'anneau.

Héloïse grogna, après quatre essais infructueux, elle repartie en arrière. Elle parvint à marquer contre le capitaine avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.

Une fois au sol, Eliott leur permit d'aller se changer. Héloïse, en deux temps trois mouvement c'était rhabiller et rejoignit Lily et Sarah sur les gradins. Celles-ci attendaient en compagnie d'un Lupin sagement plongé dans un bouquin.

\- Dis donc t'as la classe sur un balais ! T'es vachement douée siffla la rouquine hyper impressionnée.

-Trop géniale ! s'exclama Sarah.

\- Je confirme, déclara Remus sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

Axelle s'assit au coté de Lily et elles regardèrent et commentèrent la suite des qualifications.

\- Bon maintenant, on passe au batteur. C'est parti ! Déclara-t-il, Il lâcha les cognards qui foncèrent directement sur les joueurs. Vous tapez je note. Go !

\- Ah ouais… C'est une méthode comme une autre…

\- Il est dangereux ce mec, se plaint Kate.

Héloïse regardait évoluer les batteurs, elle nota tout de suite le duo Black/Longdubat. Elle focalisa son attention sur eux. Ils formaient un duo d'exception, l'un avec ses atouts contrebalançait les lacunes de l'autre. Black, sentant un regard sur sa nuque planta son regard dans celui d'Héloïse avant de lui envoyer un clin d'œil.

Eliott siffla la fin et Sirius s'écroula dans l'herbe sous l'œil amusé de, son partenaire, son meilleur ami et son capitaine.

\- Il va me tuer ce dingue ! Je vous jure il est bon pour l'asile ! S'il ne me reprend pas je le transforme en chair à pater pour hippogriffe ! Maugréa-t-il.

Héloïse grogna :

\- ça me tue de l'avouer mais… il y a du potentiel.

\- Et encore, avoua Lily à contre cœur, t'as pas vu Potter...

\- Maintenant on va finir par les attrapeurs, annonça Eliott, d'un coup de baguette, il créa un parcours d'agilité.

Des serpents de feu, des murs de brique, des anneaux, des haches, des scies et autres instruments de tortures formait se parcours. A la vue de cette épreuve, les plus jeunes pâlirent.

\- Je retiens les cinq premiers, il regarda son chrono et lança : TOP !

Plus vite que la lumière, Potter décolla et s'élança sur le parcours évitant avec agilité tous les obstacles. Il devançait et de très loin les autres qui tentant tant bien que mal de le rattraper. Il frôla d'un peu trop près une gerbe de flamme, Héloïse sentit Lily retenir sa respiration à ses cotés.

Il arriva 1er du classement suivit de 3 petits gars et une fille légèrement cramée.

\- Je lâche le vif d'or et c'est le premier qui l'attrape, annonça-t-il.

A ces mots, il lâcha la petite balle dorée qui partit dans les airs suivit des 5 attrapeurs. Ils suivaient au coude à coude le vif dans des virages de plus en plus serrés, des piquets de plus en plus raides. Le premier gars ne se releva pas après un virage, le second s'aplatit au sol après un piquet et le dernier fut semé. La petite s'accrochait, elle tendit la main mais le vif d'or changea brutalement de direction laissant la fille hors jeu et Potter attrapa le vif sous une exclamation de joie de Lily et Remus.

\- Ah ouais quand même, lâcha Héloïse franchement impressionnée, il est vraiment, vraiment doué.

Une fois tout le monde changé, Eliott regroupa tous les participants au centre du terrain pour l'annonce des résultats.

\- Alors l'attrapeur Potter comme tout le monde s'en doute, désolé les gars il est bien trop fort pour vous, par contre gamine, il héla la petite qui s'était présenté pour le poste, la seule fille qu'il avait retenu pour ce poste puis repris, présente toi quand Potter partira de Poudlard, tu es plutôt douée. Tu pourras être prise.

Héloïse pu entendre le soupir de soulagement de la rouquine d'où elle était.

\- Les batteurs… Sirius, Franck je vous reprends, vous vous êtes pas mal débrouiller… Par contre Black t'as pris du poids va falloir me perdre tout ça le charria-t-il.

\- C'n'est même pas vrai ! C'est que du muscle, déclara-t-il sous les rires des élèves.

\- Enfin les poursuiveurs… Il y a du nouveau.

Kate se retourna brusquement, les larmes aux yeux et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle fut retenue par le bras d'Héloïse qui lui chuchota « attend, tu risques d'être surprise »

\- Kate bien entendu ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui claqua deux énorme bises sur les joues en chantonnant un « merci je t'adooore ! »

\- Ensuite Amy Jones ! Bienvenu dans l'équipe ! J'ai rarement vu autant de talent dans une petite personne si jeune. Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par Kate mais tu la surpasse presque. Lui confia-t-il en chuchotant, mais ça reste entre nous, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux tendit ses bras vers celui qui était maintenant son capitaine et le serra fort pour le remercier. Elle partit rejoindre Kate qui pleurait de joie avec elle.

\- Enfin Dujardin ! Je te prends tu te débrouille pas trop mal, déclara Eliott avec un sourire.

\- C'est tout ?! Tu te fiche de moi, s'indigna faussement la brune.

\- Il vient de te faire le meilleur compliment qu'il n'est jamais fait, intervint Kate.

Elles sortirent du stade balai sous le bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres et d'un coup une furie rousse leur tomba dessus en hurlant.

\- AAAAHHHHH je suis trop contente pour vous, en les serrant tour à tour dans ses bras. Bon ça veut dire que vous allez me lever à pas d'heure deux fois par semaine pour assister à vos entrainements et que je vais râler mais bon…

\- Ah tiens ya Lily Jolie qui est venu m'admirer, je savais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer moi, assura James adossé au gradin.

-ça y est, il reprend la grosse tête… grommela Sarah.

\- Désolée de te décevoir Potter, mais elle est venue pour moi, l'interrompit Héloïse.

\- Va mourir Potter, cracha Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira Héloïse.

\- Au fait, déclara Black, tu voles vraiment très bien, avoua-t-il.

Remus ajouta, tout sourire :

\- Elle a dit que je cite « il y a du potentiel ! »

\- LUPIN !

Ils rentrèrent au château tous ensembles dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Sirius et Héloïse parlait Quidditch et stratégie tandis que Lily et James plaisantaient sous le regard entendu de Remus et Kate et Sarah.

 **0o0**

Alexandre se leva, confiant et serein en ce samedi matin clair et ensoleillé. Aujourd'hui allait être un grand jour. Il allait enfin rentrer dans une équipe de Quidditch. Sa sœur et sa meilleure amie l'avaient bien entrainé, ajouté à son talent naturel, Il allait faire un malheur ! Ça allait déménager ! Il était fin prêt pour entrer dans la cour des grands.

La matinée se déroula bien, entouré de ses amis, les membres de son dortoir étaient très rapidement devenus ses meilleurs amis on avait : Dylan, brun aux yeux noir, mystérieux et attirant, Gabriel, blond comme les blés, grands yeux bleu, à qui ont aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, la tête d'ange séduisante, et Logan châtain aux yeux marron, le farceur charmeur. Il apportait le charme et l'élégance à la française. Ensemble il formait une bande qui faisait craquer bien des filles. On comparait même ce petit quatuor aux maraudeurs !

Cependant, il n'avait pas vu Axelle, à aucun moment il ne l'avait croisée. Gabriel lui avait dit qu'elle était passée encouragée sa sœur le matin mais depuis plus de nouvelles. Il avait lui même accueillit sa grande sœur avec triomphe lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle mais Axelle manquait à l'appel.

Elle n'allait pas lui faire ça… Pas aujourd'hui… Elle n'allait pas oser quand même, pensa-t-il nerveusement.

Cela faisait deux/trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas entendu la douuuce voix d'Émilie Leroy et pour être tout à fait honnête il s'en portait très bien.

Si Axelle ne se pointait pas rapidement c'était la beuglante assurée !

La blonde ne descendit pas non plus pour le repas du midi. Alex, inquiet, s'installa en compagnie de ses amis, entouré d'une nuée de fille, Agathe, Cassiopée, Gwendoline, Magalie, Zoé, Patricia….

Gabriel assis à sa droite lui demanda d'un coup :

\- Elle n'est pas là Axelle ? C'est pourtant aujourd'hui les sélections.

Gabriel et les autres amis d'Alex eurent vite fait de rencontrée la fameuse Axelle. Alexandre lui avait présenté les 3 garçons et très vite, Axelle était devenue une bonne amie à eux. Elle veillait sur Alex du coin de l'œil, et souriait devant les exploits ou bêtises qu'il accomplissait avec ses amis. Axelle avait tissé une relation particulière avec Gabriel. Elle l'avait découvert un soir, seul, planté devant la cheminée les yeux embués de larmes contenues. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui et l'avait baratiné de choses inutiles et saugrenues jusqu'à faire apparaitre un sourire sur son visage d'angelot. Il s'était confié à elle, ses peurs, ses angoisse, ses problèmes avec sa famille, Sang Pur très strict. Ils discutèrent longtemps du statut de sang et de leur position sociale. La discussion dura jusqu'au petit matin et si le blond semblait épuisé ça avait eu le mérite de lui remonter le morale.

Dès lors, Axelle avait en sorte adopté cette bande de joyeux lurons et adorait passé du temps avec eux.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Alex, et pour tout dire sa m'inquiète je vais la chercher. Chope deux gâteaux et viens avec moi parce que je sens que la faire descendre ça va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Ils descendirent tout deux dans la salle commune… Vide comme ils l'attendaient. Alexandre se précipita vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

\- Non Alex ! Ne monte pas…, tenta de le prévenir Gabriel

Trop tard ! Sur la quatrième marche, l'escalier se transforma en un toboggan glissant. Il s'étala royalement le nez contre le tapis sous les rires de son ami. Il se releva, épousseta les poussières sur son uniforme et se campa sur ses jambes au centre de la pièce, d'un air calme, beaucoup trop calme pour ne pas couver quelque chose.

 **0o0**

Axelle se levait très tôt en se samedi matin. Le réveil n'affichait même pas 7 heure que la jeune fille était réveiller et tournait dans son lit. En effet, depuis la semaine dernière, un petit bout de parchemin était épinglé contre un mur de la salle commune, un petit bout de parchemin qui annonçait les sélections de Quidditch.

Axelle avait passé la nuit à ruminer la tête dans son oreiller, à peser le pour, le contre, sans savoir si elle devait ou non passer cette sélection. Elle savait que Dujardin junior allait y participer. Ce gamin avait un bon potentiel. Mince, léger vif et agile il avait les qualités requises pour être un attrapeur idéale. Elle savait également qu'Héloïse allait tenter d'entrer et d'avoir sa place dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle souffla. Héloïse elle aussi n'aurait aucun problème pour être prise. Elle était allée l'encourager le matin même avant de remonter aussi vite dans sa chambre.

Héloïse était la Poursuiveuse phare de Beauxbâtons On ne jurait que par elle, elle mêlait agilité, puissance, précision et talent. Alliée à son balai de la dernière édition du dernier Nimbus, une édition exclusive adaptée à son propriétaire. Comment elle savait ça ? Simplissime ! Fastoche ! Un jeu d'enfant !

Émilie Leroy alias Maman.

Maman, 44 ans, grande brune aux cheveux tirés en chignon strict, tailleur chic. Mariée à Richard Leroy, chirurgimage de renom depuis 25 ans. Mère de Juliette Leroy, 24 ans, major de sa promotion à Beauxbâtons, Poursuiveuse de son état. Et surtout Maman PDG de Nimbus France.

Axelle eu un soupir en pensant à sa mère. Pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, loin de là… Elle aimait sa famille plus que tout. Cependant les relations mère/fille ne sont pas des plus cordiales.

Ces compagnes de dortoir dormaient profondément et Axelle se dirigea à tâtons vers la salle de bain, elle plongea sous la douche en essayant vainement de chasser ses souvenirs. Peine perdue, sa mère était partout autour d'elle. Chaque objet appartenant à la jeune fille avait appartenu à une ancêtre de la famille. Tout était marqué du sceau des Leroy, de sa brosse à cheveux à sa malle en passant par ses sacs de cours. Axelle soupir a pour la énième fois en dix minutes.

Lorsqu'elle enfilait sa tenue de Quidditch, Axelle ne put s'empêcher de revenir quelque année en arrière. En ce jour maudit où sa mère découvrit que sa fille n'avait aucun talent pour le vol et par conséquent pour le Quidditch.

 _Une petite fille blonde ouvrait ses cadeaux pour son sixième anniversaire entourée de sa famille. Sa mère lui offrit un sourire étincelant et lui tendit un grand paquet recouvert d'un papier cadeau particulier, un papier cadeau avec des cygnes et des fleurs de lys. Les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminèrent en comprenant l'importance de ce présent. Dans un silence quasi religieux, elle ouvrit délicatement l'emballage et découvrit un superbe balai pour enfant._

 _La fillette sauta dans les bras de sa mère et la serra fort contre elle avant de faire subir le même traitement à son père._

 _\- Je peux voler silvousplait ? demanda-t-elle tout doucement._

 _\- Bien sur ma chérie, déclara sa mère avec un doux sourire, va enfiler un manteau, tes gants, ton écharpe et n'oublies pas ton bonnet il neige dehors._

 _\- Oui maman !_

 _La petite fille revint quelques minutes plus tard, enveloppée dans son manteau bleu marine avec son assortiment écharpe-bonnet-gant blanc. Elle tenta de prendre le balai que tenait sa mère soudain très sérieuse. Elle lui expliqua comment faire ainsi que toutes les consignes avant de confier le balai à sa cadette. L'enfant se saisi le balai et l'enfourcha. Appliquée, elle tapa du pied et s'éleva doucement sous le regard fière et attendrit de son père et sérieux de sa mère. Elle commença doucement à voler mais d'un coup, elle perdit le contrôle du balai qui prit trop de vitesse et elle fut désarçonnée de son balai et s'écrasa dans la boue. Choquée, la fillette commença à pleurer._

 _Elle sortit de la boue en pleurant de peur, de froid et de honte. Ses larmes brulaient ses joues, complètement perdu, transi de froid, elle essayait de se dégager de l'eau boueuse dans laquelle elle avait atterrit. Elle regarda à travers ses yeux embuée, ses gants devenus maronnasses, puis les miettes de son balai. Elle fut secouée par une crise de sanglot douloureux, dévastée d'avoir cassé le cadeau si précieux de sa maman. Elle ramassa tous les morceaux éparpillés, tremblante, transi de froid. Elle avança vers le manoir en sanglotant, tenant dans ses mains les restes du balai. Ses parents l'attendaient sur le perron. Sa mère la regarda, puis les restes du balai et soupira. Elle posa un regard extrêmement déçu sur sa fille avant de rentrer vers l'intérieur de la maison, imitée par son mari sans un regard en arrière. La fillette s'effondra sur le sol froid et dur, elle fut prise d'une seconde crise de sanglot, encore plus importante que la première et se roula en boule à même le sol._

 _¤PLOP ¤_

 _La fillette ouvrit les yeux doucement avant d'apercevoir l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait d'elle depuis sa naissance. Ses parents l'avait acheté à sa naissance et l'avaient nommé Poppy, depuis l'elfe surveillait la petite fille. Elle se leva, elle faisait à peine la taille du petit animal domestique et se précipita vers elle. Et recommença à pleurer dans les bras de la pauvre elfe qui ne savait que faire pour calmer sa jeune maitresse._

 _\- Po…Poppy.. sanglota-t-elle je.. je… je… vo…vou…voulais…ju..juste…fa..fair…faire…bi..bien._

 _\- Allons… Enfin … reprenez vous… Mademoiselle Axelle, reprenez vous, ce n'est pas bien grave, rentrons… Que mademoiselle ne s'inquiète pas. Madame ne lui en voudra pas. Allons Mademoiselle vous savez que je suis au service de Mademoiselle._

 _Depuis ce jour, sa mère n'avait cessé de l'entrainer à voler sur un balai, puis l'avait initiée au Quidditch soutenue par sa fille ainée : Juliette, 15 ans. Et oui, on ne pouvait pas être PDG de Nimbus et être sois même mal à l'aise sur un balai ou bien qu'un membre de la famille proche ne sache pas jouer au Quidditch. C'était tout bonnement INNACCEPTABLE !_

 _Petite et rapide, sa mère et sa sœur eurent vite fait de lui trouver un poste, elle serait attrapeuse. Mais Axelle en décida autrement. Depuis ce fameux soir, elle avait une certaine rancœur envers eux, elle avait un constant besoin de prouver à eux et au monde qu'elle était capable de tout faire. Qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne. Elle défiait sa mère dès qu'elle le pouvait et choisir le poste de batteuse fut le premier affront qu'elle lui fit. Elle s'entraina jours et nuits sous les ordres de sa mère, tout y passa, souplesse, force, précision, vitesse. Qu'il pleuve qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, elle volait._

 _Grâce aux bons soins de sa mère, elle était devenu une redoutable batteuse, bien sur elle était très loin d'être la meilleure mais elle avait un assez bon niveau._

Mais malgré tout elle savait que ses parents l'aimaient et même si personne dans cette famille de dingue n'était bon en relation humaine, elle savait que elle était choyée et aimée par sa famille et c'était le plus important.

Axelle secoua la tête et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Devais-t-elle défié encore une fois sa chère mère en n'allant pas aux sélections? Pouvait-t-elle le faire ?

\- PAR MERLIN AXELLE ÉMILIE LEROY !POURRAIS-TU NOUS FAIRE L'HONNEUR DE VENIR PARMI NOUS OU C'EST MOI QUI VIENS TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DU C* ! Menaça la voix d'Alex depuis la salle commune.

Axelle souffla, attacha rapidement ses cheveux et descendit. Elle vit un Alex tout rouge et un Gabriel mort de rire. Le blond lui plaça les deux gâteaux au chocolat qu'il avait pris pour elle, dans le creux de sa main.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en embrassant les deux garçons sur la tempe. On y va Alex !

\- Je suis à fond, déclara-t-il ! Gab ! Tu ne me lâche pas ! Viens avec nous !

Tous les trois courraient vers le stade, d'un coup la blonde s'arrêta, sous le regard interrogateur des deux deuxième années. Axelle sentait un regard posé sur elle, elle chercha partout autour d'elle sans trouver la moindre trace de vie. *Définitivement je suis parano*

Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le stade, Axelle dévisagea la foule autour d'elle. *Hum y'a que des gars, ça va être drôle.* D'un coup, un grand brun, style armoire à glace ou garde du corps se posa et déclara :

\- Alors, moi c'est Zachary High, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Aujourd'hui je sélectionnerai les futurs joueurs de cette équipe. Il nous faut un batteur, un poursuiveur et un attrapeur. Nous prendrons les meilleurs. En rang et faites un tour de terrain ordonna-t-il.

Les français démarrèrent au car de tour et s'envolèrent autour du terrain à une allure folle. Une fois posé Zachary dévisagea Axelle. La blonde reconnue le leader des serpents, celui qui l'avait analysé le premier soir. Il sépara la foule en trois groupes. La stupeur se peint sur son visage quand il vit Axelle se placer parmi les batteurs.

\- T'es pas un peu petite toi, ricana-t-il, Vas chez les attrapeurs pour te rendre un peu utile, cracha-t-il.

Axelle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, planta ses yeux dans les siens avant d'annoncer d'une voix claire et forte :

\- Ce n'est pas la taille qui fait le joueur. Il vaut mieux avoir de la cervelle et pas trop muscle plutôt qu'être baraqué et avoir rien dans le ciboulot. Tu cherche le meilleur des batteurs tu l'as trouvé !

\- Ah oui et qui ?

\- Moi !

Les serpentards explosèrent de rire. Axelle sentait la colère bouillir sous sa peau, elle se força à rester calme et répliqua :

\- Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis High ?

\- Un nom ne suffit pas pour être le meilleur, Leroy.

\- Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que je suis encore meilleure que ce que tu attends, le provoqua-t-elle.

\- Très bien, je te mets au défi Leroy. Si tu es aussi forte que tu le prétends tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à le relever. Je te place face à tous ceux qui prétendent au poste de batteurs. Je lâche autant de cognard qu'il y a de joueur. Ton but, nous éliminer. Deal ?

\- Deal !

\- Axelle, c'est du suicide ! Tu en es consciente ! Toute seule face à 8 batteurs et 9 cognards tu ne survivras pas ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! Et si je te ramène en charpies à Héloïse tu signe mon arrêt de mort et le tiens quand elle aura appris ce que tu fais ! Intervint Alex.

\- Je vais gagner, assura la blonde maintenant va te poser avec Gabriel dans les gradins et oubliez pas de priez Merlin.

\- Axelle, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, s'opposa Matthew. Axelle !

Elle attrapa sa batte, faisant fit des paroles de Matt. Elle se concentra et décolla. Ce qui se passa durant la demi-heure que dura le défi ? Elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée, elle voyait des cognards flous, des silhouettes tournées autour d'elle. Elle distinguait vaguement les balles se diriger à toutes allures vers elle, de tout les cotés, partout autour d'elle, elle était attaquer par des cognards. Malgré la peur qui la traversait, elle mit à profit l'entrainement maternel qu'elle avait acquis aux cours des années. Elle avait éliminé les plus faibles d'abord, les déstabilisants, puis elle s'était occupé d'épuiser les plus robustes.

La blonde ne sentait plus ses bras, sa vue se brouillait face à la violence des coups, et elle avait de moins en moins d équilibre sur son balai. Elle chancelait dangereusement. Consciente qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Épuisée, elle tapa avec la force du désespoir dans la balle, priant Morgane pour que la balle atteigne sa cible. Le cognard fit un large détour et loupa le dernier batteur de 15 bon centimètres.

Des taches noires apparurent devant ses yeux, son souffle lui manqua et elle se posa en catastrophe sur le sol. Matthew se précipita vers elle et la soutint avant qu'elle ne s'écroule par terre.

\- HIGH ! TU VOULAIS LA TUER OU QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSER PAR LA TÊTE ENFIN ! Hurla-t-il.

La capitaine et dernier batteur restant rejoint son poursuiveur.

\- Leroy, l'appela Zachary.

\- Ouais, déclara la française d'une voix enroué, il parait que c'est mon nom.

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipe, annonça-t-il.

0o0

Les semaines avaient filés à une vitesse impressionnante, les deux avaient l'impression de vivre dans un film. Elles se plaisaient beaucoup à Poudlard, maintenant bien intégré, elle s'était habituer aux petites choses du quotidien comme :

 **Les épisodes Lily/James**

 _Axelle venait à peine de se réveille. Dans la salle commune, elle fut tiré par un Gabriel affamé, qui n'avais pas réussi à lever Alex ni aucun des autres garçons de son dortoir, il semblait s'être rabattu sur la blonde. Dans un demi-brouillard elle se laissa trainer par le blond. Ils s'installèrent chez les cinquièmes années et Axelle tomba la tête dans son thé. Répondant hum hum à tout ce que disait Gabriel._

 _D'un coup il se tu, la serpentarde releva un sourcil étonné. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi s'être arrêté si brutalement quand elle entendit la douce voix de la préfète de Gryffondor._

 _\- NON POTTER POUR LA 250EME FOIS JE NE VEUX PAS SORTIR AVEC TOI ! DÉGAGE ! TU ME SOULE JE VEUX PAS TE VOIR !_

 _\- Mais enfin Lily-Jolie…_

 _BAAAFFFF ! Lily venait de lui coller une énorme gifle._

 _\- Gabichou, demanda Axelle d'un voix extrêmement sérieuse_

 _\- Oui Axou ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton._

 _\- Dis-moi que tu as compris la leçon et que tu ne feras pas comme lui quand une fille te plaira. Parce que sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, surtout si elle a le même caractère que Rouquine._

 _\- Compris chef !_

 **Les interminables cours d'Histoire de la Magie.**

 _Axelle était assise à cité d'Héloïse, le cours d'Histoire de la magie allait débuter. Les deux françaises étaient assez stressées, le programme anglais et français était assez différent, elles avaient donc de sacrée lacune à rattraper._

 _Héloïse tapait nerveusement ses doigts sur la table et regarda sa blonde de meilleure amie à coté d'elle. Axelle faisait nerveusement tournée son Bic, oui la belle Sang-Pure adorait écrire avec un stylo bille._

 _D'un coup un fantôme passa à travers la porte les faisant sursautés. Ledit fantôme se présenta en tant que le Professeur Binns._

 _\- J'enseigne l'histoire de la magie à Poudlard depuis maintenant 300 ans, déclara-t-il d'une voix monotone. Cette année vous passerez vos buses qui vont déterminer si vous continuerez ma matière en 6_ _ème_ _année._

 _Héloïse vit la tête de sa meilleure amie tomber et s'appuyer dans sa main et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, bercé par la voix du professeur fantôme. Elle vit un doux sourire s'installé sur ses lèvres tandis que la blonde enfouissait aux creux de ses bras en soupirant de bien être._

 _* C'est une blague ! Je vais m'endormir moi… pensa Héloïse*_

 _Le cours commençant, et là… Rien… La voix du fantôme était tellement soporifique que la brune ne parvient pas à prendre la moindre note. Axelle bailla à ses cotés avant de déclarer :_

 _\- Géniale je vais pouvoir rattraper mes heures de sommeil !_

 _Sur ses mots, elle replongea sa tête dans ses bras et s'endormie. Héloïse méditait avant de, elle aussi, piquer un roupillons._

 **La grandeur du château.**

 _Axelle pour la douzième fois cette semaine, cherchait la salle commune des serpentards. Oui elle avait un bien piètre sens de l'orientation. Pour vous donner une idée, sur une échelle de 1 à 10 le sien se trouvais à …. Moins l'infini._

 _Minimum._

 _Elle déambulait donc à la recherche, dans un premier temps de la grande salle. De là, après elle pourrait espérer rentrer dans sa salle commune sans trop d'embuche. Actuellement elle était au 5_ _ème_ _étage... À moins que ce ne soit le 4_ _ème_ _… Mais non le 2_ _ème_ _!_

 _* Rho je ne suis pas arrivé !*_

 **Les cours et les notes rendues par les professeurs (sadique).**

 _Mcgo fini son cours avec un « Vous me rédigerez 80cm de parchemin sur les principes fondamentaux de la métamorphose exponentielle. » Axelle souffla._

 _\- Je ne vais jamais y arriver ! Gémit-elle en secouant la tête._

 _\- D'où l'obligation que tu as de venir avec moi à la bibliothèque, vite fait bien fait, comme ça on fait ça demain et on est débarrasser !_

 _\- Mais demain c'est Samedi Loïs !_

 _La brune ignora volontairement la réplique indignée de la serpentarde qui la suivait en protestant._

 _\- Encore un devoir en plus, mais je vais jamais y arriver moi ! Je n'ai pas assez de temps ! C'est pire qu'a Beauxbâtons et déjà la bas je galérais !_

 _\- Tu sais Axelle, on a les BUSES à la fin de l'année, c'est important que les professeurs nous préparent à ses épreuves, c'est ton avenir… Axelle tu m'écoute !_

 _\- Excuse-moi je me suis endormie au mot BUSES, grimaça-t-elle. Examen de mes deux! Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour nous coller 3 tonnes de devoir !_

 _\- Tu as eu combien à la dernière interro en étude des moldus ? Héloïse changea brutalement de sujet._

 _\- Hum… À ton avis ? Ce n'est pas que je te côtoie depuis ta naissance, que je passe tous les ans, tout le mois d'août avec toi dans le monde moldu avec toi…_

 _\- Ok l'interrompu Héloïse, j'ai compris t'as eu un O._

 _\- Tu doute encore de mes capacités, se vanta Axelle avec un sourire amusé._

 _\- En méta ? Totalement !_

 _\- Ok j'ai eu T au dernier devoir mais quand même ! S'indigna-t-elle, puis sous le regard entendu de sa meilleure amie, elle avoua, ok je suis vraiment nul en méta… Mais j'ai eu un E en Sortilège !_

 _Un soupir échappa à Héloïse et les deux filles se posèrent dans le parc, emmitouflé dans leurs capes._

 _\- Ton cour de Botanique c'était comment ? interrogea Axelle._

 _\- INCROYABLE, s'extasia Héloïse. Black à faillit se faire avaler par une plante carnivore, plante qui, à bouffer les lunettes de Potter au passage. Helene à été sauvé de l'attaque par un Remus héroïque. Et moi j'ai cru mourir de rire._

 _\- Moi c'était sympa aussi, ricana Axelle, j'ai malencontreusement explosé la tête de la dernière conquête de ton Sirichounet dans le terreau. Tu me le revaudras, t'inquiète je sais et j'espère bien !_

 _\- Axelle, la menaça Héloïse…._

 _\- Si on allait travailler à la bibliothèque ? proposa la blonde sentant son espérance de vie grandement diminué par l'aura menaçante de la Gryffondor._

 _\- Tu as fait les 40cm du prof de Runes ? Tu sais la traduction. Chuchota la Brune, une fois posé à une des tables de la bibliothèque._

 _\- Parce qu'il y avait des devoirs, murmura Axelle d'une voix ingénue._

 _\- Bah ça, dit-elle en lui plaçant sous le nez son propre parchemin._

 _\- Gloups… c'est pour quand ? interrogea-t-elle._

 _\- Mardi... ça va tu as le temps.._

 **L'échange épistolaire plus ou moins épique avec leurs amis Beauxbâtonniens.**

 _Axelle déboula comme une furie dans les escaliers avant de se diriger à toutes allures devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle se campa sur ses jambe, pris une grande inspiration avant de hurler :_

 _\- HÉLOÏSE ! Puis s'adressant au tableau : JE VEUX VOIR MA CUUUPINE !_

 _\- Mais dites-moi jeune fille un peu de calme s'il vous plait, s'indigna la dame en rose._

 _Axelle la toisa avant de déclarer d'une voix froide :_

 _\- Ne me dites pas de me calmer, je suis parfaitement calme d'abord !_

 _Remus, alerté par le raffut causé par la petite blonde, rappliqua immédiatement. Axelle toute contente de trouver un être vivant l'interpella :_

 _\- Ah Lupin ! Enfin quelqu'un en chair et en os avec qui avoir une conversation digne de ce nom ! Dis moi tu ne pourrais pas me rendre un énoorme services et aller me chercher Héloïse s'il te plait._

 _\- T'occupe je te la ramène, mais je t'en pris ne nous perce plus les tympans comme tu viens de le faire, lui indiqua Remus, c'est vraiment de la torture._

 _Héloïse débarqua sur le palier une poignée de seconde plus tard, le plus calmement du monde._

 _\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais SI demander, je sais bien que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi pendant quelques heures mais quand même ! Laissez moi respirer... déclama la Gryffondor d'un ton théâtrale_

 _\- C'est bon t'as fini ton cirque, dit Axelle avec un rictus moqueur, je peux en placer une ?... (Petit silence de la brune) … On a du courrier !_

 _\- QUOI ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée plus tôt enfin !_

 _Axelle respirait de plus en plus fort en marmonna des menaces en français… *je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer* Poser dans la tour d'Astronomie, les deux filles regardaient la lettre._

 _\- Bon allez on l'ouvre, déclara fébrilement Axelle._

 _ **Salut les British !**_

 _ **Déjà est-ce vraiment nécessaire de préciser que c'est nous ? Sincèrement qui serait assez fou à part nous pour vous écrire ?**_

 _ **Alors on est toujours à Beauxbâtons nous ! Hein… Pas comme d'autre…**_

 _ **Alors c'est Thomas au commande, j'ai été mandé par Caro parce que c'est moi qui écris le mieux… Alors c'est Nicolas le premier il dit :**_

 _ **Alors VOUS ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! Vous m'avez laissez tout seul avec EUX !**_

 _ **Bande de fuyardes ! Je vous parle plus !**_

 _ **Sinon mes chéries ça va la vie là-bas ? Pas trop dur ? Et question ultra importante !**_

 _ **Elles sont belle les anglaise ?**_

 _ **GROS BISOUS NICO !**_

 _Les deux se regardèrent, blasées._

 _\- Axelle, on avait dit quoi sur la bipolarité ! Tu ne devais contaminer personne !_

 _\- J'ai rien fait ! Se défendit la blonde. Il était déjà comme ça avant de me rencontrer ! J'ai juste, peut être, accentuer le phénomène…_

 _\- Reprenons._

 _ **J'en étais où moi, oui c'est Thomas… Ah oui les nouvelle de Beauxbâtons**_

 _ **Alors... euh… Ah oui ! On a rendu Madame Maxime folle… Encore une fois. Elle était toute rouge du haut de son 2m10.**_

 _ **Elle était tellement contente quand elle à su que vous quittiez d'école, mais je ne sais pas quel est le pire, vous deux ? Ou nous désespéré au point de prendre la relève en ayant eu vous deux comme prof ?**_

 _ **Attention Caroline en approche, d'ailleurs avec Nico, c'est toujours au stade engueulade… Ils n'avancent vraiment pas ces deux là…**_

 _\- ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose ça ! Murmura Axelle avant de se ramasser une claque sonore sur le sommet du crane._

 _ **Oui, oui Caro, me tape pas c'est bon je note, alors :**_

 _ **D'abord y'a RIEN entre Nicolas et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien, ça rentre dans vos petite têtes ?**_

 _\- Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu ! Soupira Axelle tandis qu'Héloïse mimait l'expression c'est du pipeau. Elles levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps, avant de se replonger dans la missive._

 _ **C'est trop vide le dortoir sans vous deux c'est horrible !**_

 _ **Quoi qu'on puisse vous raconter ce n'est pas nous on a rien fait ! -)**_

 _ **Vous nous manquer trop ! Je vous aime !**_

 _ **Gros bisous de France**_

 _ **Caroline**_

 _ **Thomas : Donc je reprend un peu les commandes de cette lettre que j'étais censé écrire avant que tout le monde s'incruste, ralala c'est dur !**_

 _ **Donc… Ah oui grande nouvelle ! La prof de Divination est partie en dépression…**_

 _ **Je crois que le coup de la divination dans le jus de citrouille ça a été la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase… Merci Axelle pour l'idée tu es géniale…**_

 _ **Surtout prend pas trop la grosse tête !**_

 _ **C'est au tour d'Éléonore maintenant.**_

 _ **Coucou mes Bichons !**_

 _ **Vous allez bien ? Parce que nous c'est l'enfer !**_

 _ **Les deux nouvelles : Victoria et Johanna… Vos remplaçantes… (De dortoir uniquement !) Des pestes en passant !**_

 _ **Elles se sont malencontreusement retrouver avec des cheveux roses… et des verres de terres dans leurs draps... mais on à rien fait bien entendu. C'est les 1**_ _ **ères**_ _ **années…**_

 _ **D'accord on les a peu être embauché…**_

 _ **Sinon ça se passe bien chez les buveurs de thé ?**_

 _ **On vous embrasse fort fort fort fort fort !**_

 _ **Éléonore**_

 _ **Attention Agathe arrive :**_

 _ **Coucou. Vous nous manquez. Bisous.**_

 _Elles se regardèrent avec de grands yeux ébahis. Wow… Elle s'était forcé la Agathe là !_

 _ **Enfin c'est le tour de Nathan :**_

 _ **Salut mes belles ! Comment ça va au Pole Nord ?**_

 _ **Je vais vous faire une confidence. Vous savez qu'on a enregistré des records de température. Il a fait plus de 32° à l'ombre. Le prof de sortilège a été super sympa… il a accepté de faire cour dans le parc avec du jus de citrouille.**_

 _ **A part ça, ça va ? Je suppose que vous avez déjà sorti moufles-échappes-bonnet !**_

 _ **Je vous en veux PAS DU TOUT… de nous avoir laisser tomber.**_

 _ **Mes louloutes je vous aime, vous me manquez.**_

 _ **J'ai hâte de vous revoir.**_

 _ **Nathan**_

 _ **Thomas : Bon je vais peut être pouvoir la finir en paix cette lettre par Morgane !**_

 _ **Mes deux folles vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me manquez.**_

 _ **Bonjour à Alex.**_

 _ **Thomas &Co.**_

 _\- Ils sont en forme là… murmura Héloïse ébahi._

 _\- Bon le coté positif, c'est que Nathan est toujours aussi nul en ironie… Et qu'apparemment ils nous en veulent vachement… Maintenant réponse !_

 _Toujours posé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, la nuit était maintenant tombée. Recevoir cette lettre leur avait mis un peu de baume au cœur. Ils leurs manquaient terriblement. Tous. Elles sortirent parchemin plume, Axelle se posa sur le ventre tandis qu'Héloïse s'asseyait à une table et commençait à noter._

 _ **Bonjour à vous cher amis Beauxbâtonniens.**_

 _ **Les Poudlariennes vous salut.**_

 _ **On a plein de chose à vous dire mais on va essayer d'organiser ça.**_

 _ **Alors grand 1, petit a, IL FAIT FROID ! Oui ça prend tout le petit a mais c'est horrible ! On est au pole nord !**_

 _ **Petit b, Nathan tu es un homme MORT !**_

 _ **Petit c, non on n'a pas encore sorti les moufles et le passe montagne mais ça ne saurait tarder !**_

 _ **Grand 2 petit a, Déjà Agathe félicitation 3 phrases c'est ton meilleure score ! Je crois que même en additionnant toute les lettres que vous nous avez envoyé on n'atteint pas ce record ! On est très fière de toi !**_

 _ **Petit b, Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Agathe ! Ce n'est pas possible on vous laisse à peine 15 jours et vous l'avez déjà cassé !**_

 _ **Agathe ? Dis nous, aurais-tu fumé, bu, sniffé ou les trois en même temps, quelque chose d'illégal et/ou de répréhensible par la loi ET la morale ?**_

 _ **Petit c, On est très fière de ce que vous avez fait ! Embrasser madame Maxime pour nous.**_

 _ **Et Axelle salut votre charmante prof de divination.**_

 _ **Grand 3 Faut qu'on vous raconte un peu ce qu'il se passe dans ce magnifique internat Écossais.**_

 _ **Petit a, on a traumatisé tout le monde le premier jour ! Mais correctement avec les feux d'artifice et compagnie ! On fait les choses proprement nous !**_

 _ **Petit b, 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **jour, 1**_ _ **ère**_ _ **heure et 1**_ _ **ère**_ _ **colle ! Merci Axelle. Elle a fait exploser les fenêtres et la porte en même temps.**_

 _ **Petit c, on a trouvé une bande d'amateur, avec un nom de groupe... nul ! D'ailleurs je (Héloïse) me suis fait un plaisir de leur faire comprendre… je crois qu'ils l'ont mal pris...**_

 _ **Ils sont au nombre de 4 : Un dragueur binoclard : James Potter, un Don juan en puissance : Sirius Black, un sympa qui en plus est intelligent (le seul de la bande !) Remus Lupin, et un morphal ! Si pire qu'Axelle et Alex réuni ! Si ! Si c'est possible j'ai nommé Peter Pettigrow.**_

 _ **Petit c bis (C'est Axelle qui écris) Héloïse à craquer pour un des gars : Blackounet !**_

 _ **Petit d, On leur à fait une petite blague… rien de bien méchant, on a mit des pétards sous le parquet ! Alex a dit que c'était hilarant !**_

 _ **Grand 4, Oui on en a pas finit !**_

 _ **On a chacune été prise dans les équipes de Quidditch de nos maisons...**_

 _ **Ah oui on a oublié de vous expliquer… Ces chieurs d'anglais…**_

 _ **Bref ils ont coupés leur école en 4, 4 maisons… et forcement on est dans 2 maisons séparé sinon ce ne serait pas drôle !**_

 _ **Alex est devenu attrapeur aussi.**_

 _ **Bon je crois que cette fois on arrive au bout. Ah non ils manquent quelque chose d'essentiel !**_

 _ **VOUS NOUS MANQUEZ !**_

 _ **Ne nous oublier pas on se revoit bientôt !**_

 _ **Vos folles préférées**_

 _ **Axelle Leroy et Héloïse Dujardin.**_

 _Elles filèrent à la volière le plus discrètement possible, accrochèrent la lettre à la patte d'Athéna qui s'envola aussitôt._

 **Leurs vies dans leurs maisons respectives**

 _Axelle n'avait eu aucun problème pour se faire respecter dans la maison des serpents. Son nom de famille et son appartenance à l'équipe de Quidditch avait suffit. Elle s'était vite habituer à la vie dans cet internat. Elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec les filles de son dortoir. Le soir avait souvent lieu des discussions à n'en plus finir ou de grande parti de bataille de polochon. Oui on pouvait être snob et savoir s'amuser avait un jour déclara Anastasia. Depuis leur complicité avait encore grandis._

 _Bon c'était toujours la guerre le matin pour accéder à la douche, mais en dehors elle s'entendait très bien. Et avait plus ou moins accepté les petites excentricités de la jeune française… Comme être amie avec une Gryffondor par exemple._

 _Elle s'était aussi habituer aux bizarreries qui arrivaient aux habitants de la maison des verts et argents by la gentille bande des abrutis de gryffie, comme les surnommait si gentiment Matthew_

 _Elle était posée sur son lit en train de philosopher sur l'importance du jus de citrouille dans la vie des sorciers quand un grand fracas l'interpela._

 _Elle descendit à toute allure dans la salle commune et retrouva un Matt couvert de poussière qui semblait bouillir intérieurement. Elle le voyait bien. Les lèvres pincées, ses yeux qui s'agitent, ses mains qui tremblent. Tous ces signes montraient sa colère intérieure_

 _\- On a eu... une altercation avec les maraudeurs, déclara-t-il simplement._

 _Axelle ne répondit rien et l'inspecta inquiète. Elle lui épousseta délicatement sa veste et le serra doucement contre elle, veillant bien à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et du bout des doigts elle retira la poussière sur sa mâchoire. Elle posa son front contre sa joue, ses mains faisant de léger cercle sur son dos, et attendit qu'il se détende. Doucement, elle sentit la tension retomber tandis qu'il se laissait aller à son étreinte._

 _Elle l'entrainement à l'écart des regards indiscrets et attendis qu'il lui raconte, de lui même, ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle poussa doucement une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux._

 _Il se ressemblait tellement… Le même châtain clair qui tirait sur l blond, les mêmes yeux marron chocolat noisette, le même sourire en coin et moqueur, le même air aristocratique, le même port altier et fier._

 _\- Matt ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer, lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur._

 _Axelle pris la main dans la sienne et l'incita à tout raconter._

 _\- Les maraudeurs étaient dans le coin et ils nous ont provoqué. C'était un piège et on est tombé dedans. Moi j'ai eu de la chance, mais les autre sont recouvert de suie et ne peuvent même plus ouvrir les yeux sinon elle rentre dedans, souffla Matt._

 _\- Je comprends, soupira Axelle, elle entrelaça leurs doigts avant de déclarer, il faut que ça cesse._

 _\- Tu ne peux rien faire boucle d'or, souffla doucement Matt, ça dure depuis des années… Il faut que tu comprennes que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se sont jamais entendu._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Je sais Axelle, cela doit être tellement frustrant pour toi de ne pas comprendre, mais tu es cette exception qui fait que tu t'entends avec les bouffondors, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais d'ailleurs... Mais cette haine dure depuis tellement longtemps, personne ne peux rien faire, personne ne veux rien faire._

 _La blonde hocha la tête._

 _\- On va manger, proposa-t-il gaiment._

 _\- Seulement une fois que tu seras douché !_

 _ **0o0**_

 _Pour Héloïse, la vie était rythmée par les cris de Lily, les commentaires toujours hilarant et décalé de Sarah les petits déjeuner à l'anglaise, les collant en laine de l'uniforme qui grattent et de plein d'autre petite chose._

 _Petite chose comme ses petites discutions qu'elle avait de temps en temps avec James et Remus. Exemple en image :_

 _Héloïse déboula dans la Salle Commune et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les Maraudeurs._

 _\- Toi ! Et Toi, s'exclama-t-elle en désignant Potter et Lupin. Elle les attrapa par l'oreille avant de continuer : Réunion au sommet, j'ai deux mots à vous dire ! Enfin bon plutôt quatre vu que vous êtes deux._

 _\- Aïe, maieuh Dujardin ! Gémit James en se frottant l'oreille Puis il marmonna un sale brute !_

 _\- Bon je ne suis pas venu vous parlez du dernier chapeau de Dumby, mais plutôt vous parler de couple, mes choupinou._

 _\- Mumus, chuchota James, elle me fait peur._

 _\- Potter ? Le menaça-t-elle._

 _Dix minutes plus tard, Héloïse les planta la. Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent et Remus déclara :_

 _\- L'esprit féminin est tordu…. Fascinant mais sacrément tordu._

 _James approuva vivement !_

 **Pour Héloïse, les entrainements avec Eliott le Tyran**

 **-** _Kate ! Hurla Eliott. Tu vas me faire deux tours de terrain en plus ! Je ne te demande pas si t'en as envie. C'est maintenant ! Point barre !_

 _La jeune fille descendit de son balai en assassinant son capitaine du regard et entama ses deux tours de terrain. Héloïse soupira, il était vraiment impossible._

 _Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient droit au traitement de ce genre. Les garçons avaient généralement le droit aux pompes tandis qu'Eliott faisait courir les filles._

 _\- Maintenant Potter, je te lâche 5 vifs d'or, t'as une demi heure chrono. Il lâcha les balles dorées et Potter parti aussi sec. Maintenant les batteurs vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Et les Poursuiveuses, je veux que vous me marquiez un but par minutes c'est bien clair !_

 _L'entrainement fini, la brune fila vers les vestiaires, complètement courbaturé. Elle avait mal partout et au moindre mouvement son corps la rappelait à l'ordre._

 **Sans oublier les engueulades avec Blacki-Black**

 _\- Espèce de dégénéré congénital !_

 _\- Sale garce !_

 _\- T'es qu'un crétin ! Héloïse criait sur Black._

 _\- Et toi une chieuse, hurla-t-il en retour_

 _\- STOOOOP ! Intervint Remus !_

 _\- Bah Mumus qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive s'étonna Sirius._

 _\- Bah ouais on discute ! Renchérit Héloïse._

 _\- Parce que vous appelez ça discuté vous ! Vous nous cassez les oreilles depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Alors si vous voulez discuter vous pourriez aller loin... très loin de la salle commune._

 _\- Non c'est bon, je n'ai plus rien à lui dire, répondit Sirius en tournant les talons._

 _\- C'est ça va voir ta pouffe du moment ? Dis moi tu te souviens au moins de son prénom parce que moi je ne suis plus là... Mary, Amy, Vanessa, c'est laquelle déjà, répliqua Héloïse sarcastique._

 _\- Jalouse Dujardin ?_

 _\- T'aimerais bien. Espèce de…_

 _\- Stop recommencer pas. S'interposa Remus._

 _\- Oh toi retourne voir Helene ! répondirent-ils de concert._

 _\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous ?! On est juste amis._

 _\- Ah qui t'essaye de faire croire ça ? Taquina Sirius. Héloïse approuvait vivement._

 _\- Arrêtez de vous engueulez ou allez ailleurs c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande ! Termina Remus avant de se replonger dans son devoir._

 _Les deux Gryffondors s'envoyèrent un regard mortel._

Elles avaient également fait face à certaine situation imprévu :

 **La rencontre avec les divers fantômes de Poudlard.**

 _Axelle sortait du cours d'Astronomie, en compagnie des autres serpents. Anastasia et Matthew flirtait tandis que les filles discutait avec animation du dernier magasine de mode. Oui c'est abominablement cliché mais c'était la vérité. Axelle n'aimait que très modérément la mode, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de bouquiné un ou deux magazine la dessus. Mais parlementez sur la dernière robe de je sais plus quel tailleurs ultra connu, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle ralentit donc l'allure et se retrouva bien vite toute seule dans les couloirs._

 _Elle aperçu une forme blanchâtre éclairé faiblement le couloir._

 _\- C'est quoi ça ?_

 _La forme traversa le couloir de long en large avant de traverser le mur. Axelle sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de son échine et se précipita d'instinct jusque devant le portrait des Gryffondor. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver ici sans se perdre mais il y était ! Et elle tapait de toutes ses forces contre ce pauvre tableau qui n'avait absolument rien demandé à personne tout en appelant Héloïse._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Héloïse, en pyjama arriva la tête dans le brouillard._

 _\- Keskispass ? Pourquoi tu cris ? Ronchonna la gryffie. Il est minuit passé ! Pense au sommeil des autres ! Je sais que t'es insomniaque mais quand même !_

 _\- Loïs y'a y'a … des fantômes !_

 _\- Hein... Des fantômes ! Comme Casper ? Le gentil fantôme ? demanda Héloïse maintenant complètement réveillé._

 _\- Oui mais je ne suis pas sur qu'ils soient aussi mignon tout plein que le gentil fantôme dans ta télé Loïs ! grommela la blonde._

 _Une silhouette blanche passa à travers le tableau de la grosse dame et vint se planter devant les deux filles. Elles firent un bond de surprise et Axelle cria de terreur._

 _\- Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire bon matin, vu l'heure qu'il est... Enfin bon… Comment trouvez-vous cette nuit ?_

 _-Il il il il parle ! S'alarma Axelle._

 _\- Heu, mais qui es te vous ? interrogea Héloïse en conservant on calme._

 _\- je me nomme Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, mais généralement on préfère m'appeler Nick quasi sans Tête._

 _\- Heu pourquoi Quasi sans tête ? demanda Axelle poussé par la curiosité._

 _\- Il y a bien longtemps, je fus accusé et juger coupable. On m'a décapité. Mais le bourreau était un incompétent. Résultat je n'ai pas la tête tranché jusqu'au bout._

 _D'un geste théâtrale, Nick saisit sa tête et la tira sur le coté. Celle-ci se décrocha sauf un lambeau de chair._

 _Axelle hurla avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup très vite suivie d'Héloïse. James et Sirius sortirent de l'ombre en se tordant de rire._

 _\- Merci Nick, déclara Black, on te le revaudra ! On av t'organiser ton rendez-vous avec la dame grise !_

 _La rencontre avec les autres fantômes ne fut pas aussi traumatisante pour les deux filles. Elles réussirent même à attendrir la dame grise et à apprivoiser Peeves !_

 **La découverte des cuisines.**

 _Les deux filles étaient en excursion à travers les couloirs du château n'ayant aucune envies de travailler. De plus le temps froid et pluvieux n'incitait pas vraiment à trainer dehors. Elles s'étaient donc rabattues, en désespoir de cause sur la recherche d'un endroit qui allait devenir leur quartier général. A Beauxbâtons, elles avaient trouvé un superbe endroit, un vieux grenier sous les combles qu'elles avaient retapé en un endroit accueillant._

 _Elles se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, entouré de tableau… Pour changer ! Axelle ronchonnait Héloïse questionnait sans relâche fantômes, tableau, armures pour savoir s'il n'avait pas une petite pièce secrète à leur montrée._

 _D'un coup, Axelle tapa sur l'épaule de son ami en grande conversation avec un vieux bourgeois du millénaire dernier au moins. Axelle avait vu un petit Poufsouffle, une première année surement, haut comme trois pommes sortir d'une tapisserie._

 _\- Axelle avait ouvert de grands yeux étonnés, Héloïse, elle, affichait un air conspirateur. Synchro, elles rattrapèrent le petit, chacune d'un coté._

 _\- Hey gamin ! L'apostrophèrent-elles, tu viens d'où comme ça ?_

 _Ledit gamin, déjà sacrément apeuré par les deux cinquièmes années répondit tout bas._

 _\- Des cuisines…_

 _\- Hein ? Des cuisines ? interrogea Héloïse qui semblait tombé des nues._

 _\- Des cuisines, répéta Axelle, des cuisines genre là où fait de la cuisine ? Pour manger ?_

 _\- Bah ouais, répondit-il hésitant, c'est à ça que ça sert généralement._

 _\- Mais comment tu as fait pour y arriver, demanda la blonde avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

 _\- Heu… tu te places devant le tableau avec la corbeille de fruit, tu chatouille la poire et ensuite le passage d'ouvre et on peut rentrer._

 _\- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclamèrent les deux filles en cœur._

 _Elles se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué, laissant un petit Poufsouffle hébété par se qui venait de se passer. * Ces filles sont des folles furieuses !* pensa-t-il avant de retourner dans sa salle communes._

 _Axelle suivit les indications du gamin. Elle chatouilla le fruit qui émit un petit rire et se transforma en poigner. Elle l'activa et se retrouva dans un endroit vaste envahi par des centaines d'elfe de maison qui travaillait aux fourneaux._

 _\- Wow j'ai jamais vu autant d'elfe de maison dans un même endroit, s'exclama Héloïse, même chez toi y'en a pas autant ! Et pourtant t'en a une sacrée armée en cuisine._

 _\- C'est géant…_

 _\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, fit une petite voix fluette à leur pied, Bobby peut faire quelque chose pour vous, proposa le petit elfe._

 _\- MANGER !_

 **0o0**

Elles s'étaient habituées à leur vie à l'anglaise, à leurs thés à toutes heures de la journée. Héloïse avait encore un peu de mal avec les petits déjeunés, maintenant, le temps changeant n'était plus qu'un sujet de taquinerie.

Héloïse était tranquillement posée dans la salle commune entrain de gratter du papier sur le devoir de potion. Très concentrée, elle écrivait avec applications les explications données par l'inventeur dans un livre d'Axelle.

\- LOIS ! hurla Kate ! Ya une sortie à pré-au-lard ! Il faut absolument qu'on t'emmène ! On va tout te faire visiter !

\- Surtout les Trois-Balais, renchérit Sarah tout sourire.

\- Hein ? répondit très intelligemment Héloïse.

\- Bah le village sorcier à coté de Poudlard patate !

\- Ah heu… oui bien sur, mentit la française.

Kate le leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Sarah pouffait. Elles assurèrent à Héloïse un week-end EXTRAORDINAIRE et partirent. LA brune resta seule, complètement sonnée. *quééééé ? qu'est…. Qu'est ce qui viens de se passer ?*

 **0o0**

Axelle se dépêchait et courait à perdre haleine en direction du stade de Quidditch, elle allait encore se faire arracher la tête par Zach. Elle arriva en trombe du coté des gradins et passa sous le nez de Matt et son sourire moqueur.

Axelle s'équipa dans le vestiaire qui lui était réservé. Il y avait quand même quelques avantages non négligeables à être la seule et unique fille de l'équipe, mais bon c'était à double tranchant, elle avait régulièrement droit aux remarques de macho de la part de ses charmants collègues.

Une fois coudières et jambières lacés, elle enfila une sorte de corset rigide pour protéger ses côtes et éviter les dommages trop important. Le Quidditch est vraiment un sport de brut dirait Lily. Elle revêtit sa robe de Quidditch par-dessus et s'attacha les cheveux rapidos.

Elle rejoignit en quatrième vitesse ses coéquipiers sur le terrain, et se cacha derrière Matthew en croisant les doigts pour éviter la beuglante de Zachary. Malheureusement elle n'y coupa pas.

\- LEROY ! hurla Zach.

La blonde sortie de sa cachette en pestant.

\- Oui capitaine ? demanda Axelle angélique, avec son plus beau sourire.

Zachary souffla devant la tentative d'attendrissement de sa partenaire. Axelle avait vraiment un culot monstre.

\- Monte sur ton balai et échauffe-toi avant que je ne botte ton charmant popotin !

\- Hey ! Interdiction de mater !

Axelle, ni une ni deux, saisi son balai et sauta dessus avant de s'envoler. Elle s'échauffa en même temps, tête, poignet, épaules… Au bout de quatre tours à pleine vitesse, quelques descentes en piquer, elle se saisit de sa batte adorée et rejoint son capitaine.

Il faisait encore à peu près bon en cette matinée d'octobre, malgré un ciel nuageux, le soleil perçait par quelque endroit. Les deux batteurs commencèrent à faire quelque passe, ils s'envoyaient les cognards en ligne droite, rien de bien méchant. Jusqu'à ce que Zach ne décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Axelle se retrouva donc avec deux cognards supplémentaires à géré et des balles dans tous les sens car pour son capitaine, un bon batteur ne devait pas savoir géré uniquement les balles violentes mais aussi savoir renvoyer un souaffle ou indiquer l'emplacement d'un vif d'or. Zach, en plus d'avoir dédoublé les cognards, avait multiplié les souaffles et les vifs d'or.

Alex plongea à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée, Matt et ses coéquipiers multipliaient les attaques contre le gardien qui tentait d'arrêter toutes les balles qui passait trop près de ses buts.

Pour compliquer la chose, les batteurs avait une tache très particulière, ils devaient envoyer les cognards sur les membres de leur équipe pour les entrainer à les éviter, mais en même temps, ils devaient vérifier que chacun ne risquait rien.

Axelle envoyait les cognards d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Au bout de quarante minutes à ce traitement, la blonde serrait les dents et transpirait comme un bœuf. Elle sentait la sueur couler le long de sa tempe et sa robe de Quidditch coller à la peau de son dos. Elle grimaça, elle détestait cette sensation.

Elle regarda l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses partenaires, Alex semblait se liquéfier sur place, Matthew chancelait et Regulus semblait peiner à tenir sur son balai. Zachary à bout de souffle se stoppa un instant et remonta ses manches. Il essuya la transpiration de son front avec son bras. Il sentait un regard le bruler et aperçu Axelle, plus pale que la normale, le fixer avec horreur. Elle semblait complètement terroriser.

La blonde se stoppa brutalement en observant son capitaine. Un éclair tétanisait ses muscles. Elle senti la panique traverser son corps, la pétrifiant sur place. Elle senti un long frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tout autour d'elle devint flou, elle commença à respirer plus vite. Elle hyper ventilait sous la panique.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, complètement paniqué. Elle tenta de refréner les les larmes lui monté, et sentit ses yeux s'embués. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer, une énorme boule lui compressait la poitrine et une autre obstruait sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Son balai ne la supportait plus tellement ses bras tremblaient.

Le blond remarqua le brusque changement d'état de son amie. Toute blanche, elle tentait de calme les soubresauts agitaient son corps en serrant fort son balai. Puis d'un coup, elle fonça au sol avant de courir à toutes jambes vers les vestiaires.

L'entrainement s'arrêta aussi sec après le départ précipité de la petite blonde. Alex, soucieux vola jusqu'à Matt pour lui soutirer le pourquoi du comment de la fuite de la meilleure amie de sa sœur. Ceux à quoi le Serpentard répondit sibyllin :

\- Je crois qu'elle vient de faire face à une réalité qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir jusque là et que maintenant elle panique.

Zach, d'un geste brusque redescendit sa manche et se dirigea vers les vestiaires sur son balai quand Nott lui barra le passage.

\- Non High, je crois que tu en à assez fait pour aujourd'hui, reste là et laisse moi la calmer, lui conseilla Matt. Elle n'est pas habituer à ça et tu le sais. Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle.

\- Très bien, céda le capitaine avant de poser une condition sine qua non, fait en sorte que ma partenaire soit en état de jouer le prochain match.

Matthew se dirigea lentement vers les vestiaires et frappa doucement à l'entrée de celui des filles. Après quelque minute de silence, il poussa la porte. Ne découvrant personne, il commença à s'inquiété. * Et si elle avait fait une bêtise*

Il entendit l'eau couler et ne voyant ni humains ni vêtements par terre, il se précipita sous les douches. Il découvrit avec effroi une Axelle roulé en boule toute habiller, Bleuie et trempée par l'eau glacé qui coulait des jets. Elle tremblait encore plus, envahi par une intense crise de panique.

Elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver son souffle et semblait sur le point de fondre en larme d'une minute à l'autre.

Matthew faisait tourné son cerveau à plein régime, d'un coup il coupa l'arrivé d'eau des douches, et attira son amie contre lui. Il la tira hors des douches, lui enleva sa robe de Quidditch. Il se saisit d'une serviette et la déposa sur la blonde. Il la frictionna énergiquement pour la réchauffer et la calmer un peu.

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux bruns terrifié avant de lui chuchoter apeuré :

\- Il… il… il… a…. c'est… un... un… il… il… a… la... la... marque

Matthew pris la blonde dans ses bras et la berça doucement jusqu'à ce que les tremblements qu'il l'agitait se calme un peu et il lui murmura :

\- Calme-toi Axelle, ça va passer… Allez ne t'inquiète pas…

Puis il la saisit par les épaules et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Axelle, oui Zachary High est un mangemort, non ne détourne pas les yeux ! Regarde-moi en face Axelle. Oui il a été marqué comme beaucoup d'élèves de Serpentard. Axelle il faut que tu te calmes, tant qu'ils sont à Poudlard, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Allez calme toi, s'il te plait, respire.

Matthew souffla, décourager par le mutisme de la blonde, il la sécha d'un coup de baguette avant de s'accroupir et de se placer à la hauteur de ses yeux.

\- Axelle, ici aussi c'est la guerre, je sais qu'elle fait rage aussi en France. Mais ici c'est différent. Ici beaucoup de Sang Pur ont adhéré aux idées du Mage Noir, ils ont été tellement nombreux que maintenant pour eux, c'est très mal vu de ne pas en faire partie. Et tu sais, parfois ils n'ont pas tous le choix, Tu-Sais-Qui à d'énorme moyen de pression, il menace ceux qui nous chère pour nous faire céder. Axelle reprend toi.

Peu à peu, la serpentarde parvint à calmer sa respiration et à réduire la terreur qui l'agitait intérieurement.

\- En… en France, on n'en... en parle pas aussi ouvertement. La guerre est présente, tout le monde le sait, déclara-t-elle la voix entrecouper de hoquet, mais personne n'en parle. C'est aussi pour ça que la mère d'Héloïse à voulu nous envoyer ici… Parce que ça nous confronte à la réalité.

\- Tu n'es pas toute seule Axelle, tu te voilais la face parce que je sais que tu adore Zachary et la plupart des gars de l'équipe et la plupart des serpents en général, mais ma belle il va falloir que tu sache que les Rosiers seront marquer à leur 16 ans, aussi bien Lizzie que Nathaniel. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls…. Non Axelle calme-toi, il va falloir qu'on en parle tous ensemble. Nous sommes tous amis, on posera une règle qui nous interdira d'y faire allusion d'accord ?

Axelle hocha doucement la tête et suivit mécaniquement le blond hors des vestiaires. Dans un brouillard complet il l'a ramena au château puis la confia à Narcissa en lui soufflant quelque mot. La jeune Black hocha gravement la tête avant d'emmenez Axelle dans son dortoir avec un doux sourire. Elle la déshabilla, lui enfila sa chemise de nuit et la borda. A peine la tête de la jeune Leroy eut-elle touché l'oreiller, elle s'endormi, anéanti par la peur.

Narcissa redescendit et retrouva Matthew en train de sillonner la pièce de long en large. Voyant la princesse des serpentarde au pied des escaliers, il se stoppa et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Elle est complètement paniqué, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dans une telle frayeur, avoua Sissy, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'ici tout le monde sait que les serpents sont des futurs mangemorts !

\- Hum hum… toussota Matt, excuse moi Sissy mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire partie des rangs de Tu-sais-qui

\- Je sais, souffla la blonde platine, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi est ce qu'Axelle est dans cet état ?

Matthew s'installa devant la cheminée et invita Narcissa à ses cotés et lui expliqua en détail sa peur.

Matthew regarda la jeune Black acquiesser silencieusement et laissa son regard dans le vide. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, mais pas du tout.

Héloïse entra dans la bibliothèque, elle s'ennuyait ferme et avait décidé de venir travailler un peu, après tout ils étaient là pour ça. Ses amies étaient quelque part dans le château, impossible de mettre la main dessus et Axelle devait surement être en train de concocter une potion.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et aperçue Rémus assis à une table… seul et le nez plongé dans un bouquin ! * _Et bah ça alors ! C'est rare qu'il soit tout seul celui-là !* pensa-t-elle._ Elle sourit et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Salut Lupin ! Ça te gêne si je m'installe ici ? J'ai un devoir de métamorphose à faire et je n'ai pas envie d'être seule à une table. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh non, bien sûr, vas-y installe toi, c'est fait pour ! Et pour l'amour de Morgane ne m'appelle pas Lupin j'ai l'impression d'avoir 30 ans et des cheveux gris ! lui avoua-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

\- Merci ! Mais dit moi t'es tout seul ? Les autres t'ont abandonné c'est ça ? Bon en même temps c'est vrai qu'une telle concentration de savoir réuni dans un même endroit, ça a dû leur faire peur ! lança Héloïse.

\- Pas faux, rigola-t-il. Mais ils sont juste allés faire une partie de Quidditch pour se changer les idées, expliqua-t-il.

\- J'ai bien fait de ne pas aller voler alors !

Elle s'installa donc en face de lui et entreprit de commencer son devoir puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva pour aller chercher de quoi alimenter son devoir. Quand elle revint vers la table, les bras chargés, elle remarqua qu'Hélène les avait rejoints à leur table.

\- Hey, Héloïse ! T'es bien chargée dis donc ! C'est pour quoi tout ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en la regardant s'asseoir.

\- C'est pour le devoir de métamorphose à rendre la semaine prochaine. Vu que les filles m'ont lâché, je me suis dit qu'au lieu de me morfondre dans mon coin, j'allais m'avancer. Répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. Et toi tu fais quoi de beau ?

\- Des recherches pour le devoir de Botanique, c'est pour dans .. elle regarda sa montre, deux heure et treize minutes et j'avais complètement oublié ! J'avais l'esprit légèrement occuper par autre chose, soupira la Serdaigle.

\- Ah là tu m'intéresse petite Helene, raconte moi tout !

\- Tu n'es pas obliger de m'appeler petite, je ne fais que 10cm de moins que toi et je suis surement plus âgée que toi donc un peu de respect !

\- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet t'es presque aussi nul qu'Axelle et ça ce n'est pas un compliment !

\- Il n'y a pas que les française qui ont des secrets, lança Helene avec un sourire en coin. Enfin bon faut absolument que je bosse je ne vais jamais m'en sortir, c'est sur une plante aux pouvoirs médicinales très puissant avec un nom à coucher dehors avec un billet de logement… hyper sympa comme devoir railla-t-elle, au pire je copierais sur Agathe.

\- Olalala, mais ce n'est pas bien tout ça ma p'tite Serdaigle ! Il est passé où ton pseudo sérieux hein ? lança Héloïse en riant.

\- Actuellement ? Je dirais en vacances quelque part entre la nouvelle Orléans et la nouvelle Calédonie ! s'exclama Hélène avant de se replonger dans ses livres.

Elles reprirent chacune leur travail puis Héloïse releva la tête pour observer Rémus qui n'avait pas dit un mot durant l'échange qu'il avait pourtant attentivement suivi avec un léger sourire. Remus contemplait par-dessus son livre le visage concentré de la Serdaigle. Ses yeux voyageaient doucement de ses yeux lisant attentivement un paragraphe, à ses cheveux relevé en chignon, passant par ses pommettes rosé, glissant sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme soupira et secoua la tête pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place avant de relever la tête. Il rencontra le regard amusé et calculateur de la Gryffondor, ce qui le fit rougir.

Héloïse réprima un sourire victorieux et continua ses recherches comme si de rien n'était. Une heure plus tard, Hélène quitta la table après avoir mis un point final à son devoir. Elle les salua en leur collant chacun deux grosse bises sur chaque joue, ce qui eu le mérite de faire rougir se pauvre Remus. Héloïse le vit suivre la petite Serdaigle du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la bibliothèque puis il se tourna en soufflant vers la jeune fille qui se retenait de sautiller sur sa chaise.

\- Je me suis fait avoir… lâcha-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle

\- Comme un bleu ! approuva Héloïse.

\- Et tu ne vas pas me lâcher n'est-ce pas ? constata-t-il.

\- Naaaaaaan, déclara-t-elle en arborant un sourire angélique et en secouant la tête de gauche à droite comme un enfant. Ça y'a aucune chance !

\- Bien… c'est bon à savoir. Soupira-t-il. Et donc ?

\- Et donc quoi ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Oh et bien je vais t'aider bien sûr ! T'en fais pas je ne compte pas aller le crier sur tous les toits si c'est ce que tu penses, j'ai des principes tout de même !

\- Permets-moi d'en douter…

\- Eh ! Je ne te permets pas d'abord non mais ! Oh allez, je suis peut-être un peu folle… bon d'accord beaucoup mais je sais garder les choses pour moi. Allez racontes ! Vu la tête que tu tirais, personne n'est au courant c'est ça ?

\- Non je ne l'ai dit à personne mais les gars sont loin d'être aussi crétin qu'ils en ont l'air. Je pense que James le sait déjà depuis un bout de temps et même si Sirius lui aussi doit s'en douter, ils préfèrent que ce soient moi qui leurs en parle, et si ça traine trop en longueur à leur gout là ils interviendront…

\- Je comprends… Helene est une bonne amie je pourrais même t'aider si tu veux ! Je suis peut-être nulle en ce qui concerne mes sentiments dixit Axelle mais pour les autres je suis une très bonne psy ! Mais d'abord il faut que tu satisfasses ma curiosité, je suis une Gryffondor après tout !

\- Humph est-ce vraiment obligatoire, grommela-t-il puis devant les gros yeux de la Gryffondor qui semblait lui dire : bien-sur-mon-coco-tu-crois-vraiment-que-je-vais-te-laisser-t-en-tirer-comme-ça, il s'empressa d'ajouter, ok ok mais ailleurs, là il y a trop d'oreilles.

Ils rangèrent donc leurs affaires et sortirent de la Bibliothèque pour se rendre vers leur Salle Commune tout en parlant sur le chemin.

\- Donc tu en pinces pour elle depuis combien de temps ?

\- Euh… je ne sais pas vraiment… peut-être depuis l'année dernière…

\- QUOI ?! Mais il faut que tu te lances mon gars ! Tu sais qu'elle ne va pas rester seule toute sa vie la cocotte ! Et après tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, t'es un Gryffondor quand même ! Prends ton courage à deux mains.

\- Je ne suis pas fait pour elle et puis je vais voir…

\- Blablabla dit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est l'excuse bidon par excellence ça ! Rah non d'un scroutt à pétard ! Je ne vais pas me mettre à vanter vos qualités respectives et le pourquoi du comment vous allez bien ensemble tout de même ! S'exaspéra la Gryffondor en roulant des yeux.

\- Non ça ira pour cette fois dit-il en rigolant mais merci ça fait du bien d'en parler un peu même si ce n'est pas trop mon truc de parler de moi finit-il.

\- Je comprends, je suis pareil à ce niveau-là.

Ils continuèrent leur route parlant de tout et de rien comme de bons amis jusqu'au passage du tableau et arrivèrent dans leurs Salle Commune en rigolant tellement à la dernière boutade lancée par la jeune fille que les conversations se stoppèrent net. En même temps voir une des Français rires avec un Maraudeur c'était tellement improbable.

\- Et bien, c'est plus sympa de parler avec toi sans tes crétins d'amis soit là ! lança Héloïse sans se rendre compte que tout le monde les écoutait.

\- Eh on ne te permet pas, lança Black d'une voix menaçante après s'être remis de voir son meilleur ami et Dujardin rirent ensemble. T'étais où Rem's on t'a cherché partout en revenant ! dit-il en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Oh sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ta douce voix… c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Bon je te laisse Rémus, l'air devient irrespirable ici. Rétorqua Héloïse en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs des filles après avoir fait la grimace en passant devant les 3 autres Maraudeurs.

\- A plus ! répondit-il. Puis se tournant vers Sirius. J'étais à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir de Potions et Héloïse s'est assise à ma table donc on est revenu ensemble, ça te vas comme explication ?

\- Tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant toi ?

\- Sirius, même James l'appelle par son prénom ! On a fait connaissance il y a déjà plus d'une semaine je la côtoie en étude des runes elle et Leroy. Elles sont sympa et pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame les gars !

\- Tu fais ami-ami avec nos ennemis ! Rugit Black

\- Tu veux dire TES ennemie Sirius, je te rappelle que tu passes ton temps à lui lancer des piques, à croire que tu ne peux pas te passer d'Héloïse dit Rémus en riant devant la tête que faisait Sirius.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Elle t'a lancé un sort ou quoi ? James dit quelque chose !

\- Désolé mon pote mais là j'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort du tout ! Tu la cherches tout le temps. Bon remarque l'inverse est vrai aussi….

Black les regarda tour à tour et partit vers son dortoir.

 **0o0**

Samedi, Pré-Au-Lard.

Héloïse, tiré par Kate, Sarah Helene, se retrouva, on ne sait comment, assise à une table dans une taverne nommé les Trois-Balais. Elle avait sous le nez, sa spécialité : La Bière au Beurre. Héloïse plissa le nez, méfiante.

\- ça à un nom et une tête bizarre !

\- T'occupe ! s'exclama Lily en finissant d'un trait la sienne, l'habit fait pas le moine ! Et quand tu commence, tu peux plus t'arrêter !

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson, sans se défaire de son air suspect. Elle avala une gorgé de la boisson avant de s'exclamer :

\- Mais ce n'est pas bon ! Déclara la française ... Non c'est HYPER BON !

Les trois filles levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on disait ? déclara Kate victorieuse.

\- Hum je ne sais pas trop comment placer ça … J'ai une question qui turlupine, dit, Sarah un peu gênée. Hum... euh… Comment t'es devenu amie avec Leroy. Enfin... je veux dire… enfin c'est une Serpentarde quoi…

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- On s'en fou, s'exclama Kate, je veux savoir !

\- On est jamais devenu amie, révéla Héloïse d'un ton secret… On est né amie. Les parents d'Axelle se sont rencontrés à Beauxbâtons, ils ont fait leurs scolarités avec mon père. Ils étaient tous très ami. Puis mon père, un jour est parti en Angleterre pour son boulot et il est revenu avec ma mère, une née-Moldue. Ils sont tombés amoureux. Il l'a tout de suite présenté à Richard et Émilie, les parents de ma blondie. Ces deux là se fiche de la pureté de sang comme de leurs dernières robes de sorciers. Émilie et ma mère sont tout de suite devenu très amie… Trop maintenant que j'y pense… elle s'entendent trop bien pour le bien de l'humanité ! Mes parents se sont mariés, avec les parents d'Axelle pour témoins et inversement. Puis nos mères ont été enceintes à peu près en même temps. Je suis née Axelle était déjà là. On a grandit ensemble, on a tout fait ensemble. On a toujours été fourré ensemble, à la garderie magique, à Beauxbâtons etcetera. Elle est ma meilleure amie et bien plus que ça, finit la brune les yeux dans le vague.

\- Je comprends, compatit Kate ça dois te faire bizarre d'être séparée.

\- Aaaah ! Cachez-moi ! S'alarma Lily. Y'a Potter et sa bande d'abrutis qui viennent de rentré !

-Ok on te couvre. Mademoiselle, votre mission si vous l'acceptez est de quitté la salle sans être repéré, déclara Héloïse.

\- Ce message s'autodétruira dans 5 secondes, compléta Lily.

Toutes deux prirent la poudre d'escampette et sortirent précipitamment du pub sous le regard médusé de leurs deux amies resté à table.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer là ?

\- J'allais poser la même question, murmura Kate.

Les deux fuyardes se baladaient maintenant tranquillement dans les rue de Pré-au-Lard. Elle déambulait à travers les échoppes attrayantes. Héloïse ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer se village sorcier à ceux de France. La différence n'était pas extrême mais elle sautait aux yeux. Les petits détails comme des fleurs aux fenêtres, des balcons en fer forgés, des petites choses qui faisaient que la France lui manquait de temps en temps. Bien sur l'Angleterre avait un charme incomparable, mais elle avait le mal du pays.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique à la vitrine remplie de couleur gourmande ! L'écriteau indiquait : Bienvenue chez Honeydukes ! Le tout avec des choco-grenouille qui s'échappaient de la pancarte.

Héloïse sortit de son sac un épais rouleau de parchemin couvert de graffitis.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Lily curieuse.

\- Hum… ça ? C'est … une liste, une très longue liste. Axelle m'a ordonné de lui faire deux trois achat, dit la brune en pointant le rouleau de parchemin. Elle n'a jamais réussi à faire dans la demi-mesure…

\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec nous d'ailleurs, questionna la rousse.

\- Narcissa et les autres lui font visiter… Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'ils vont s'arrêter au Trois-Balais si tu vois ou je veux en venir…

\- Je comprends, assura Lily.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique, un doux tintement les accueillit dans un univers chatoyant. Des bonbons, partout, du sol au plafond, du fond jusqu'à la devanture. De toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes, à tous les gouts, tous les parfums, des bonbons partout. Les paradis des gourmands.

Rien que pour les yeux, le jeu en valait la chandelle, Héloïse salivait d'avance. Elle se saisit d'une poche, la plus grande qu'elle trouva, elle fila la liste à Lily et là, l'opération Bonbon Axelle pouvait commencer.

Lily lui dictait tandis que la brune remplissait, une, deux, trois, six poches taille XL. Elles passèrent à la caisse, la vendeuse les regarda avec des yeux de morue tandis qu'Héloïse sortait le porte monnaie de son amie. Elle déposa les gallions sur le comptoir avant de se saisir de ses paquets.

D'un coup de baguette magique, la rousse rétréci ses bagages avant de déclarer :

\- Allez viens ! On va passer à quelque chose de totalement différent ! Je t'emmène dans mon endroit préféré ici ! Dans quelque chose de plus… de plus… comment dire… de plus moi !

Lily la conduit jusqu'à une petite échoppe à l'extrémité du village, zigzaguant à travers la foule d'élève. Arrivé devant la boutique, elle reconnu la librairie magique !

\- Wow c'est génial ! J'adore déjà cet endroit. Heureusement qu'Axelle est pas avec nous, ria Héloïse.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Lily.

\- Elle aime pas trop lire… si elle était avec nous voilà ce qui se serait passé : elle aurait souffler une première fois, passer sa main dans ses cheveux, tourner sur elle-même, m'aurait demander si j'avais bientôt fini, souffler une deuxième fois, taper du pied, repasser sa main dans ses cheveux, souffler une troisième fois, trépigner avant de s'en aller en ronchonnant.

\- Original comme réaction, s'amusa la rousse en furetant dans les rayons.

Héloïse s'enfonça dans la librairie, passant dans tous les coins, entassant tour à tour, l'ensemble des livres qui l'intéressait. Elle et Lily restèrent une bonne heure dans l'antre de la culture comme disait la deuxième et l'antre de la terreur comme disait Axelle.

Elles furent sorties à grand coup de pieds dans le derrière par Kate et Sarah, impatiente de faire découvrir à leur amie française l'ensemble du village.

\- Bon maintenant que Lily t'as fait son speech, on peut aller dans de VRAIS magasins ! Clamèrent-elles en chœur.

Elles firent le tour de tous les magasins, le vendeur d'ingrédient de potion, celui de plume, de farces et attrapes, les vêtements. Le tout dans la bonne humeur générale.

Remus, en compagnie d'Helene rejoignit la joyeuse petite bande, se mêlant sans problème à la discussion. Il ne loupa pas le sourire entendu que lui lança Héloïse. Très vite le reste de la troupe débarqua. Black et sa nouvelle conquête du moment les saluèrent. Et là Potter les surpris tous, il claqua la bise à chaque filles avant de filer sans un mot.

\- Il a fumé quoi ton copain ? demanda Héloïse complètement sonné.

\- Bah rien justement.

\- Lily tu lui as foutu combien de baffe aujourd'hui, s'alarma la brune.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude ! J'ai rien fait moi ! Se défendit la rouquine.

\- Bon je vais le parler, Stéphanie tu m'attends au château, déclara Black en s'adressant à la blonde platine qui l'accompagnait avant de suivre les traces de son pote.

\- Remus tes potes sont vraiment bizarres, lâcha Héloïse, en fixant l'endroit où était partit Black.

 **0o0**

Axelle suivait les pas de Narcissa à travers les ruelles chics et branchée du village sorcier, déambulant entre les magasins de luxe, les bijoutiers et autre vendeurs de produit dédié à l'aristocratie. Elles marchaient dans un silence, qui n'était pas pesant ni confortable. D'un coup Narcissa lâcha :

\- Je vais bientôt être promise.

\- Promise… Hein ? Déjà !

\- Oui… ça me rend malade, avoua la princesse des serpents, mes parents ont dans l'options de me mariée dès ma sortie de Poudlard voir même si ils peuvent pour Noël de ma 7ème année.

\- Mais tu es si jeune Sissy ! Ils ont peur que tu t'exile au Caraïbes ou quoi ?!

Les deux filles se posèrent dans un parc, la chaleur n'était pas au rendez-vous mais le temps était encore acceptable en ce début octobre. Axelle, elle avait déjà sortit la cape rembourrée en ronchonnant contre le froid.

\- Non mais depuis la fuite de Sirius, reprit-elle, la honte à entachée la renommé de la famille et il faut remédier à ça. Donc c'est nous qui en payant les conséquences. Depuis son départ, mes parents son légèrement sur les nerfs. En même temps, comment ne pas les comprendre, soupira la jeune Black. Si seulement Sirius avait été plus docile, tout aurait été plus facile.

\- Ma Sissy, la plaignit Axelle en la prenant dans ses bras, plaçant sa tête contre son épaule, maternelle. Ça va bien se passer ne t'en fait pas.

Elle lui caressait les cheveux doucement, l'écoutant parler de sa famille, de leur enfance. Elle lui raconta les jeux avec Regulus et Sirius, la rébellion de celui-ci, les doloris de sa mère, puis sa fuite et les conséquences terribles que cela avait engendrée. Du mariage précipité de Bellatrix, à ses fiançailles en passant une restriction du peu de libertés qu'elles avaient.

\- Et tu sais qui sera ton futur époux, lui demanda Axelle doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira-elle. Mais je pense que mes parents veulent frapper un grand coup. Déjà le mariage de Bella avec Lestrange était un beau coup d'éclat, mais je pense qu'ils veulent faire encore plus forts cette fois. Il y a bien l'héritier des Nott…

\- Matthew, la coupa la française, Matthew Nott genre mon Matt !?

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? S'étonna Sissy.

\- Du tout ! Qui d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il y a bien les High...

\- Mon capitaine ! Oh non pas Zach ! Commença à se plaindre Axelle.

\- Je ne choisis pas, continua Sissy, sinon il reste les Flints, les Malfoys…

\- Stop ! Malfoy à quoi ? 5 ans de plus que toi ! Au moins ! Ils n'y pensent pas quand même !

\- N'exagèrent pas, plaisanta Narcissa, ce n'est pas un vieux crouton non plus. C'est le plus probable connaissant l'ambition de ma mère… Ce serait un énorme coup, le mariage de la génération la dernière des Black avec l'héritier Malfoy….

\- ça ferait le tour de la presse, souffla Axelle en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je sais, soupira Narcissa.

\- Et quand toutes ces bonnes nouvelles seront-elles officielles ?

\- On me l'annoncera entre Noël et le 1er de l'an et officiellement, c'est prévu pour début février.

\- Je suppose que la fête est déjà prévu, aussi bien chez toi que à Poudlard. Je suis sur que Zach va te préparé une énorme fête. Attendez la princesse des Serpentard va se marier si ce n'est pas LA raison pour faire la fête, plaisanta-t-elle.

Un mince sourire apparu sur les lèvres de ladite princesse. Elle était bien consciente de tout les efforts que déployait la française pour la faire sourire.

\- Tu suppose bien !

\- Trop cool !

Axelle entama une petite danse de la joie.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit Narcissa, ce sera plutôt une fête champagne millésimé et robe de gala très chère.

\- T'occupe ça c'est le début de soirée ! Pff je vais t'arranger ça en deux temps trois coup de baguettes moi !

\- T'as prévu quoi pour le Gala de Bienfaisance des Montagues ?

\- Herf… Rien, à vrai dire j'avais prévu de sécher… avoua Axelle penaude.

\- Là tu rêves ma grande !

Elle la traina dans une boutique de robe de luxe et commença à fureter dans les rayons. Elle ressorti avec 4 robes. Axelle l'accompagna jusqu'aux cabines d'essayages et s'affala dans un large fauteuil en cuir. Elle observa Sissy essayer les robes qu'elle avait choisit, tour à tour elle leur trouva un défaut, cette robe me fait des grosses cuisses, celle-ci à un défaut dans la manche, cette couleur ne me va pas au teint, et celle là jure affreusement avec mes cheveux.

Axelle roula des yeux agacée. Elles sortirent sans un paquet en main et Axelle demanda sur un coup de tête :

\- Tu pense que ton époux sera un mangemorts ? Ou sera amener à le devenir ?

Narcissa soupira.

\- Sincèrement, je pense que oui, il est tellement mal vu chez les Sang Pur anglais de ne pas être au service du Lord Noir. Même Bella à été marqué.

\- Qu'en penses-tu toi Sissy ? De ce Mage Noir ?

\- J'ai peur, répondit-elle sincèrement, ses manières sont trop radicales.

Axelle la pris par les épaules et elles rejoignirent Matt qui parlait avec Anastasia.

\- Coucou vous deux ! Les salua Axelle. Dis ça vous dit qu'on aille prendre un pot, ok dit comme ça ce n'est pas très classe mais j'ai trop soif !

Anna et Sissy explosèrent de rire et Matt attrapa la tête d'Axelle et commença à frotter ses cheveux, faisant chauffer son cuir chevelu.

\- Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Matt arrête ! Arrête sinon je te jure je te tue ! Arg Matthew Nott, lâche moi sinon je déballe tout ce que je sais que tu n'as pas envie que ça se sache.

Il la relâcha en grognant.

\- T'es vraiment une serpentarde toi.

\- Bah qu'est ce que tu croyais, ricana la blonde, je ne suis pas là pour la déco !

 **0o0**

Lundi matin, 8h 30 en Métamorphose.

Héloïse s'évertuait à tenter de transformer la grenouille d'Axelle en un joli chat angora. Rectification, elle tentait désespérément de faire décrocher le regard de la blonde de la fenêtre.

\- Par Thor, Axelle concentre toi ! Sinon tu vas encore avoir une mauvaise note et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre une beuglante de la part de ta mère.

A contre cœur, la blonde quitta l'inconnu qui faisait des pirouette sur son balai pour en revenir à la pratique de métamorphose qui – oh joie – tombait à l'examen la semaine prochaine.

 **Le lendemain.**

Les potions boulonnait et les vapeurs volait formant des volutes jusqu'au plafond. Axelle, le nez planté à un demi-centimètre au dessus de son chaudron, cherchait l'erreur.

\- Pourquoi c'est rose ?! Ce n'est pas normal… marmonnait-elle, pas rose normalement,… Humph pas possible… Arg !

D'un geste vif elle saisi deux racines de mandragores et es trancha avec une précision effrayante… ça aurait pu être un humain à la place de la plante, pas sur que la blonde ai fait la différence.

Elle jeta les rondelles dans le chaudron fumant, tourna sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, deux fois dans le sens inverse et éteint brusquement le feu sous le chaudron. La potion pris alors la couleur bleu roi, couleur normal. Axelle soupira sous les applaudissements d'Héloïse et de Slug. Il la félicita pour sa réactivité et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Oh Miss Leroy, venez par là, vous le savez, commença-t-il, j'organise de temps en temps quelque petite fêtes avec quelques privilégiés. Je serai extrêmement honoré si vous accepteriez de vous joindre à nous. Justement, j'organise une soirée vendredi prochain, seriez-vous des notre ? Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir, insista-t-il lourdement.

\- Bien sur professeur, répondit poliment la serpentarde.

\- C'est merveilleux, s'exclama-t-il, dans ce cas présentez vous devant mes appartements à vingt heure tapante. Il s'éloigna avant de revenir aussi vite. Axelle soupira agacé et afficha son plus beau sourire hypocrite. « Ah oubliais-je, vous pouvez venir accompagner d'un cavalier. »

\- J'y veillerai, assura la blonde, sous les yeux rieurs d'Héloïse qui sentait bien que sa meilleure amie était sur le point d'arracher la tête du vieux professeur. « Mais dites-moi, qui sera présent vendredi ? demanda-t-elle, la curiosité l'emportant sur l'agacement.

\- Votre amie Narcissa, réfléchit Slughorn, hum je jeune monsieur Nott, la préfète de Serdaigle Miss Jones, les capitaines de Quidditch généralement je crois que c'est tout.

 **0o0**

Il était 23h30, au sommet de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, Héloïse regardait la lune dans toute sa splendeur … Bon vous l'aurez compris, les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles avaient astronomie.

La brune, Remus et Helene regardaient les étoiles à travers le télescope magique.

\- Alors celle là... je crois que c'est Cassiopée, s'exclama Héloïse.

\- Ah non elle à pas cette tête là, répondit Remus… C'est peut être pégase.

\- Rho non plus… Hum... La constellation du capricorne... Ce n'est pas celle là non plus…. Rho mais j'en sais rien moi !

\- Moi je ne suis pas plus, souffla Remus.

\- C'n'est pas possible je suis tombé avec deux bras cassés, les taquina Helene.

\- Bon c'est le moment, sors ta panoplie de parfaite petite Serdaigle et au lieu de ronchonner aide nous, s'il te plaiiit ! La supplia Héloïse.

\- Je ne ronchonne pas, je dis juste la vérité, ajouta la Serdaigle avec un sourire.

Elle s'approcha du télescope, regarda un coup dedans avec de souffler un grand coup et de se retourner vers ses deux amis qui la regardait avec de grand yeux.

\- Herf…. Mais ya rien du tout !

\- Mais si, assura Héloïse, y'avais une constellation !

\- Non je t'assure qu'il y a rien, insista Helene.

\- Bon bah puisque c'est comme ça je vais l'inventer et la baptiser Héloïse ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

\- ça va les chevilles ? Ria Remus.

\- Parfaitement bien ! Regardent elles sont superbe ! Comme moi en faite ! Se vanta-t-elle faussement, partie dans son délire de vanité. Oh mais attend en plus ça va tomber pile poil dans ma partie du monde ! C'est trop cool !

\- Ta partie du monde ? Demanda Helene brusquement inquiète pour la santé mentale de la brune à ses cotés.

\- Je ne t'ai pas raconté ! Bah alors asseyez-vous bien confortablement ! alors moi et ma parfaite acolyte, commença Héloïse d'un ton docte après avoir installé une Helene de plus en plus inquiète sur une chaise..

\- C'est Axelle non, interrogea le Gryffondor.

\- Bah oui qui veux-tu que ce soit ! Un peu de logique voyons, la gronda Héloïse pas du tout sérieuse, je disais donc… Avec Axelle, nous avons décidé de conquérir le monde…

\- De quoi ? ?! S'alarma Helene.

\- Mais arrêtez de m'interrompre ! Bon alors pour faire simple… Nous avons monté une société…

\- Une société ?

\- Vous n'avez pas fini de me faire Écho là ! C'est pénible les deux amoureux.

Remus rougis, mais ne releva pas la boutade, et demanda :

\- Hum c'est qui Écho ?

\- Pff, bande d'inculte... Enfin bon c'est une autre histoire, un truc de la mythologie, une fille qui par la malédiction de je sais plus quelle déesse en colère se retrouve à répéter les derniers mots qu'elle entend. Sympa comme malédiction. Bref pour plus d'info demander à Axelle. Bon reprenons, et on attend que j'ai fini de parler d'accord ?

\- Oui chef !

\- Oui chef !

\- Bien… Alors notre société, conqué , nous l'avons créer afin de dominer le monde. Une fois que nous serons à la tête de se charmant royaume qu'est la planète terre, nous abolirons, les lundis, les cours d'histoire de la magie, parce que là c'est de la torture à l'état pur ! Ensuite nous créerons des jours fériés toutes les deux semaines, et pleins d'autres trucs hyper intéressant comme ouvrir un centre commercial de cookies !

\- Remus, murmura Helene assez fort pour qu'Héloïse l'entende, je crois qu'elle est complètement perchée ! On l'a perdu là.

\- Définitivement. Elle plane là, compléta-t-il en souriant.

\- C'est mignon la façon que vous avez de complété la phrase de l'autre, contrattaqua Héloïse avec un sourire sadique.

\- Dujardin !

\- Synchro en plus ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

\- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le partage du monde, demanda Helene, peu désireuse de s'attardé sur le sujet.

\- Mais c'est pourtant évident ! On est obligé de diviser le monde en deux pour pas qu'il est de problème avec Axelle. Tu vois Moscou ? Bon de Moscou à New York, plus deux trois patelins Amérique du Sud et en Asie c'est à l'une d'entre nous, en l'occurrence à elle. Et l'autre partie c'est la mienne. Voilà ! Des questions ?

\- D'accord Héloïse, tu sais ce n'est pas grave, la folie c'est guérissable. Déclara doucement Helene qui se retenait probablement d'éclater de rire. Remus, chuchota-t-elle, appelle sainte Mangouste, on l'a perdu !

\- On a perdu qui, demanda James.

\- Elle ! S'exclamèrent Remus et Helene en pointa la Gryffondor du doigt.

\- Bah non, elle est toujours là, répondit Sirius abasourdi.

Helene se frappa la tête contre l'épaule de Remus.

\- J'en ai marre ! Ils sont tous irrécupérable, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Potter regarda Black avec de grands yeux tristes.

\- Mais .. Pourquoi elle pleure ?

\- Le seul fait que vous existiez fait pleurer toute personne censé, réplica Héloïse.

\- Touché, admit James, il s'assit à ses coté en souriant, alors c'est quoi ton histoire de conquérir le monde, je n'ai pas tout suivit !

\- Ah chouette alors ! Et elle repartie dans son monologue... Pendant que Potter la regardait avec de grands yeux émerveillé. Lui même dévisager par Lily, qui faisait brusquement la tête.

\- Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé avant Sirius ! c'est Génial ! S'exclama le binoclard.

\- NON, s'opposa vivement Rémus avant que James n'ait le temps d'ajouter un mot.

\- Mais j'ai encore rien dit, ronchonna Potter.

\- Mais pourquoi il y a .com à la fin du nom de votre entreprise, demanda Sirius perplexe, autant devant le nom, que du délire de la belle française.

\- Ah la magie d'internet, soupira Héloïse malicieuse.

\- Intra quoi ? demanda James perdu devant le vocabulaire.

\- Halala ! Se plaint la brune, ces sorciers ils y connaissent vraiment rien !

\- Sans vouloir te vexer ma belle, tu en ais une aussi, de sorcière, intervint Sirius avec un sourire en coin, en se balançant sur sa chaise, les mains derrière la tête.

\- Oui mais à avec une mère née-moldu ! Ce qui fait donc de moi une personne beaucoup plus intelligente que vous !

\- Tu as presque autant d'égo que moi, siffla Sirius impressionner.

\- C'est précisément pour ça qu'elle lui plait autant, murmura Remus à Helene qui ria doucement.

\- Qu'est ce que vous mijoter tous les deux ? interrogea Sirius.

\- Trois fois rien, assura Remus en souriant à la Serdaigle.

\- Moi je trouve ça louche, déclara Héloïse, ça sent mauvais !

\- Moi aussi, affirma Sirius en hocha la tête.

\- De quoi vous parliez ? Tenta Héloïse avec sa tête de chien battu, Mumus, siteuplait ! Allez soit gentil, dis moiiiiiii !

\- Je tiens à la vie moi ! J'ai acquis un super truc avec les années, un truc qui s'appelle l'instinct de survie et crois moi t'as pas envie de savoir, déclara Remus en fixant Héloïse avec son petit sourire.

Puis il articula silencieusement BLACK. Aussitôt Héloïse se renfrogna avant de grommeler :

\- Finalement je ne voulais pas savoir.

Un raclement de gorge les fit brutalement revenir sur terre. Ils se retournèrent et firent face au professeur d'Astronomie, légèrement en colère.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être. Vous voulez ouvrir un salon de thé ? proposa-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- Heu non c'est bon, répondit Remus en replongeant le nez dans ses devoirs, très vite suivi de James, Lily et Helene.

\- Tout bien réfléchit. On préfèrerait un magasin de cookies.

\- HÉLOÏSE ! crièrent-ils tous. Le prof commençait à voir rouge, il fronçait les sourcils et le pli sur son front s'accentuait dangereusement.

\- Rho c'est bon, abdiqua la Gryffondor en se rasseyant.

Les garçons et Lily retournèrent à leurs tables respectives. Sirius en partant, frôla Helene avant de lui envoyer un baiser en lui lança :

\- à très bientôt ma belle.

Helene le regardait complètement paumé. Remus semblait avoir avalé un fruit au gout particulièrement ragoutant et fusillait Sirius du regard.

\- Remus, respire, lui conseilla Héloïse, je te rappelle au passage que c'est ton meilleur ami, évite l'homicide ça ferait moche sur ton dossier.

\- Est-ce qu'il vient de ce passé ce que je crois qu'il vient de se passer, déclara Lily d'une voix atone.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer, chuchota Helene perdu.

\- Elle est vraiment miro, souffla Héloïse désespéré.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, toussa la rouquine.

\- Helene mon chou, l'appela la brune, viens par là, j'ai deux trois petite choses à vous dire. Mais non va pas te cacher, reviens par ici. e ne vais pas te manger, enfin ! Allez viens voir tata Loïs ! Viens mon enfant !

\- Je crains pour la survie d'Helene, dit Lily.

Pendant ce temps, Remus envoya un regard meurtrier à Sirius, qui en réponse lui adressa un sourire étincelant digne de la dernière pub Colgate. Il comprit d'un coup la manœuvre de son ami. Il voulait le faire réagir, et Sirius avait admirablement bien réussi son coup.

\- Je me suis fait avoir, soupira Remus, ENCORE !

Son regard passa sur Helene en grande discussion avec Héloïse. La Gryffondor faisait des grands gestes tandis que la petite Serdaigle semblait vouloir se terrer dans un trou de souris, toute rougissante.

\- Non je ne vais pas l'inviter ! Je t'ai dis non ! Martela Helene.

\- Ah si ! Si si si si si si ! Assura Héloïse, sinon je prends les choses en mains. De toute façon si ce n'est pas toi qui le fais ce sera ton double, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas ou tu veux en venir, déclara prudemment la Serdaigle.

\- Hum, alors Axelle plus un de tes cheveux égale… et oui Polynectar ! Tu vois que t'es capable de réfléchir quand tu veux.

Helene renifla.

\- Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Si, bien sur que tu as le choix, souffla Héloïse d'une voix douce. Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller avec lui ? Après tout qu'est ce qui tu y perds à l'inviter ? Tu ne seras pas seule à la soirée de Slug, en plus vous vous entendez bien, il a de la conversation donc tu passeras une bonne soirée. Vous irez en ami. Elle toussa en disant, même si on n'y croit pas une seule seconde.

\- Et toi dis moi, déclara Helene avec un sourire qui fit frissonner la Gryffondor, tu crois que Black à déjà une cavalière pour cette fameuse fête ?

\- Helene c'est une blague hein ? Pas de bêtise, dit Héloïse en la regardant enroulé autour de son doigt le cheveu qu'elle lui avait arraché pendant qu'elle parlait. Je rêve ou t'utilise mes méthodes ! C'est mes méthodes à moi ! Mes Méthodes avec un M majuscule. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans MA méthode ! Faut vraiment que je la fasse breveté… ça urge là, marmonna Héloïse dans sa barbe.

\- Comment retourner la situation en trois leçons made in Helene Jones, Serdaigle de son état ! Se vanta-t-elle morte de rire devant la tête déconfite de son amie. En plus je suis sur qu'Axelle sera absolument RAVIE de m'aider.

\- Gentille petite Serdaigle qu'il disait… mon œil ! J'aurai plutôt dit, vil serpentarde rusé moi ! Bougonna Héloïse.

\- Héhé, sourit Helene.

\- De toute façon il a déjà sa pouffe du moment, voir deux je crois… blonde, forte poitrine et deux neurone… il l'amènera à la soirée !

\- T'exagère…

\- Bon allez mon chou ! On a des gens à voir nous ! Enfin surtout toi ! Ajouta Héloïse.

Helene suivit Héloïse en ronchonnant. Cette dernière s'installa à coté de Remus et recommença à parler avec lui innocemment. Héloïse se racla la gorge, avant de déclarer :

\- Remus tu as consciences que tu vas sortir avec une serpentarde refoulée, en plus elle utilise MES méthodes, BOUHOUHOU ce n'est pas justeuh… pleurnicha-t-elle.

Les deux rougirent instantanément.

\- Vous êtes hyper assortit comme ça, les taquina Héloïse.

\- Arrête de les torturer, soupira Lily.

\- Rouquine ma chérie, viens là ! Appela Héloïse en s'éloignant de Remus et Helene.

La Serdaigle demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Dis tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi à la soirée Slug. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller seule, débita-t-elle d'une traite.

Derrière elle, Lily et Héloïse sautillait en esquissant une petite danse de la joie.

\- Ouf, un couple de moins à caser dans mon emploi du temps ! Alors eux, ils en sont à la phase 3 sur 5… Je me débrouille pas trop mal quand même, s'auto congratula t elle. Alala par contre toi et binoclard ça va être beau… Vous n'avez même pas décollé de la phase un… Merlin on dirait un ministre j'ai même plus de temps pour moi ! Vas falloir que j'engage du monde c'est plus tenable !

Lily s'étouffa de rire à ses coté. La brune continua sur sa lancé :

\- Touchons du bois, Axelle à encore rien fait... Pour l'instant. Mais elle, elle je suis sur qu'elle va me dénicher un spécimen... Un truc tellement énorme que je ne vais pas m'en remettre ! Un truc, impossible à caser ! ça va être.. L'apothéose ! Au moins ! De toute façon, faire simple c'est pas dans ses cordes, elle a jamais su faire dans la demi-mesure. Marieuse à plein temps ! Je vais demander des honoraire moi !

 **Vendredi, Cour d'Histoire de la Magie :**

Remus était en train de s'assoupir sur sa table. Plongé dans un cocon confortable, il se laissait aller dans le sommeil, plongeant avec plaisir dans les bras de Morphée qu'il avait quitté trop tôt à son goût. À travers ses yeux à demi clos, il vit James observer Lily à la dérober, Peter manger des dragées surprises de Bertie et crochue. Vu la tête qu'il venait de tirer à l'instant, le goût devait probablement être Poubelle ou vomie. Sirius, les yeux rivés sur son parchemin prenait des notes, on voyait sa plume s'agiter et gratter le papier sur des dizaines de centimètre sans jamais s'arrêter. Oui Sirius Black prenait des notes, il écoutait le cours !

En fait, les maraudeurs avaient instauré une règle bien pratique, un prend des notes, les autres font ce qu'ils veulent, et on tourne à chaque cour ! Stratégie rodée avec les années. Il laissa sa tête basculer dans sa main, fermer les yeux et plongea avec délice dans ses rêves quand il entendit des chuchotis devant lui.

\- Keskispass ? murmura-t-il complètement dans le brouillard.

Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et vit Axelle et Héloïse discuter tout bas avec animation. Axelle tremblante refaisait son chignon en écoutait avec attention la Gryffondor. Héloïse avait une étincelle malicieuse au fond des yeux qui trouvait sa jumelle dans les yeux bruns d'Axelle.

Elles avaient plumes et parchemins et cette tête de canailles qui dit « je vais faire une bêtise et j'en suis fière »

\- Moins fort ! Ronchonna-t-il. Y'en a qui voudrait dormir ! …* Heu elles le font quoi les deux là ? C'est quoi cet air conspirateur* Il tendit l'oreille.

\- Ouais ouais, mais si on met plutôt ça…

\- On le met là… soudoyer.. elfe de maison..

\- Yes ! … regarde ça peut fonctionner…

\- Ok ok.. pour … phrases trafiquer…

Remus fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de la discussion des deux filles. * C'est mauvais signe tout ça, pensa-t-il*

\- Hum.. pour Lily...Un truc comme…

\- Oh.. et regarde… pour Potter..

\- Remus ?... hasard…

D'un coup Axelle se redressa avant d'indiquer à son amie :

\- Attend on nous écoute !

Remus plongea la tête dans ses bras le plus vite possible espérant que ce geste ne le trahirait pas. Il attendit. Les deux filles scrutèrent la salle à la recherche de l'oreille indiscrète.

\- Bon ça m'a l'air au point, s'auto félicita Axelle.

\- C'est clair ! Ça va déchirer !

\- On met ça au point dans l'après midi, comme ça tout le monde y aura droit !

\- No problemo ! Rendez vous où tu sais à l'heure que tu sais, chuchota Héloïse avec un air conspirateur, hum ça fait mafia ma phrase !

\- Justement c'est trop cool ! S'extasia la blonde.

 **0o0**

La journée bien avancée, les cours finis le parc était tranquille et calme. Le vent faisait voler les premières feuilles mortes.

Assise dans le parc, comme à leur habitude, Axelle écoutait d'une oreille distraite sa meilleure amie lui raconter sa journée de la vieille. Il était question d'Astronomie, d'Écho, de leur société, d'Helene et Remus et de Blackounet. Il était soulant à la longue lui, il n'y avait pas une conversation où il n'apparaissait pas ce chieur. Il commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot le Casanova.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte ! S'insurgeait Héloïse assise à coté d'elle dans le parc. Il a dragué Helene sous le nez de Remus ! C'est dégueulasse !

La blonde roula des yeux, Miss Déni était de retour. Elle avait trouvé ce sublime surnom au cours de l'année précédente quand Héloïse avait fait preuve d'une mauvaise foi incroyable niant totalement son attirance pour un ami à elle… Alala tant de déni, c'est mauvais pour le cœur tout ça !

\- Moi je ne trouve pas ça si terrible, déclara Axelle sans émotion puis plus mesquine elle attaqua, mais dit moi qu'est ce qui te dérange, qu'il est fait réagir Remus ou que ce ne soit pas à toi qu'il se soit intéressé ?

\- Mais … euh… bégaya Héloïse toute rouge. Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu raconte Axelle ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Tu t'en rends compte j'espère.

\- Descend de tes grands chevaux Loïs, fit la blonde en roulant des yeux. Enfin mon chou, tu critique l'aveuglement d'Helene, tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir, ricana la blonde, ça arrangerait tout le monde parce que là c'est fatiguant à la longue.

\- Tu es insupportable quand tu es comme ça Axelle.

La blonde laissa échapper un gloussement ravi et parfaitement insupportable pour la brune qui tourna les talons furibonde. Axelle se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à Héloïse qui rejoignait le château en rage. Elle adorait énerver Héloïse. Et Black était le sujet parfait ! Elle adorait les petites piques méchantes qu'elle lui envoyait avec sourire de gamine arrogante collé aux lèvres.

Axelle, sans se départir de son sourire victorieux errait sans but dans le parc. Ses pas la menèrent vers le lac noir. Elle s'accroupit et se pencha au dessus de la surface. Elle observa son reflet dans l'eau. Qui pourrait imaginer que derrière une façade si angélique avec ses cheveux châtain blond, sa bouille mi-femme mi-enfant et ses grand yeux noisette, se cachait une personnalité si explosive et parfois méchante et agressive.

Axelle se détaillait à travers les eaux troubles. Était-elle la seule à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était réellement ? La blonde avait cette personnalité si changeante et paradoxale, à la fois si maternelle et si froide, à la fois cet égo envahissant et une estime d'elle même si basse.

Héloïse était la première à subir ces sauts d'humeur permanente. Et Axelle lui en était éternellement reconnaissante, en plus de lui être reconnaissante pour les cours de rattrapage qu'elle lui donnait, sans oublier, l'aide qu'elle lui fournissait en Quidditch, ses conseils avisés quelque soit la situation merdique dans laquelle elle avait réussi à ce mettre. C'était toujours Héloïse qui était là pour l'aider. Et comment là remerciait-elle ? En lui faisant des crasses, en lui balançant des vacheries. En étant une véritable peste avec elle.

* Oh c'est bon, on va arrêter de s'auto descendre tout de suite*

Une pierre tombant dans l'eau vint troubler son reflet de mille petites vaguelettes. Elle releva la tête s'attendant à une réplique bien sentit de la par d'un Gryffondor, venu lui rappeler qu'elle appartenait à la maison des méchant. Elle fut étonnée de voir Lily, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre gênée. Elle releva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Rouquine, la salua Axelle.

\- Salut Ler…Axelle, commença prudemment la gryffie, je.. heu..

\- Je te plais tant que ça pour que tu bafouille devant moi, plaisanta la serpentarde en tentant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

La plaisanterie eu pour effet de déridé la rouquine qui repris avec plus d'assurance

\- Comment va Rogue ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Surprise, Axelle manqua de tomber dans le lac et se retint de justesse à la rousse.

\- Hum… Rogue ? Il va bien, il traine avec ses amis plus grands généralement, mais il semble, relativement, hormis la teinture régulières de ses cheveux en toutes les teintes de l'arc en ciel, en bonne santé.

\- Merci, souffla Lily apaisée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner sur ces pas, Axelle cherchait à toute allure un moyen pour la retenir et discuter un peu avec elle. Il était tellement rare qu'un Gryffondor l'approche. Bon d'accord c'était plutôt parce que Lily était préfète de Gryffondor et que si les gens de la maison des rouges et ors voyait leur préfète lui parler peut être que sa situation s'améliorerai. Quoi ?! Opportuniste elle ? naannnn… Oui c'est bon un petit peu ! Oh c'est bon c'était pas la mort non plus… *Allez cherche Axelle cherche…*

Soudain, la lumière ce fit.

\- Vous étiez amis n'est ce pas ? demanda la serpentarde, c'est pour ça que Helene a crié le premier jour.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai été très ami avec Rogue, on se connaissait avant Poudlard, mais la vie est passée par là et nous a séparées.

\- Joliment dit ! On pourrait croire à une réplique de film !

\- Je n'y crois pas que tu connaisses ça ! C'est tellement rare, s'émerveilla Lily.

\- C'est Héloïse et sa mère qu'il faut remercier ! C'est elles qui m'ont tout appris de la culture moldue. J'adore la chanson française, ouais ça fait vieillot mais je m'en fou, je les trouve superbes avec de vraies paroles !

\- Moi j'adore les Beatles ! s'écria la rousse.

\- _Yesterday._

 _All my troubles seemed so far away._

 _Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

 _Oh, I believe in yesterday,_ chantonna la française, bien vite rejoint par Lily

 _Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be.  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

 _Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

Les deux chantaient à l'unisson, perdues dans leurs pensées. Cette chanson avait projeté Axelle en France, au milieu de la cour de Beauxbâtons, entourée de ses anciens amis, Agathe, ballon de rugby à la main comptait les points entre Caroline et Nicolas assis côte à côte se chamaillait gentiment, Thomas, faisait le cochon pendu accroché à une branche de l'arbre en exécutant une magnifique grimace. Héloïse appuyer contre le tronc regardait tout ce petit monde avec un sourire maternel.

Et elle, allongée sur l'herbe, les yeux fermés, paisible. Sa tête reposait sur les jambes de Nathan, qui adossé à l'arbre lisait en passant une main distraite dans les cheveux de la blonde.

Ils lui manquaient tellement. Tous. Leurs visages, leurs mimiques, tout lui manquait. Chanter cette chanson ne lui faisait que lui rappeler à quel point elle était loin d'eux. Loin des gens qu'elle aimait. Bien sur Héloïse était là, et c'était pour elle qu'elle était venue et elle ne le regrettait pas… sauf dans ses moments. Elle regarda Lily chanter avec elle, l'air las. Elle aussi, semblait perdue dans ses mémoires.

Quand la chanson finit, elles se sourirent, vraiment heureuse de trouver quelqu'un avec qui elles partageaient un point commun. Elles étaient le parfait exemple qu'une Gryffondor et une serpentarde pouvait parfaitement s'entendre. Bientôt on les retrouvait allongées dans l'herbe riant aux éclats. 

\- Je suis contente qu'on s'entende bien, s'exclama la serpentarde en passant son bras autour des épaules de la rouquine.

Elles continuèrent à discuter musique jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe doucement sur le parc. Lily fila à toute allure rejoindre les Gryffondors pendant que la blonde ne bougeait pas du lac. Avant que la Gryffondor ne quitte son champ de vision Axelle lui cria :

\- Lily, cria Axelle, si tu vois Héloïse, dit lui que je suis toujours aussi nul en humour et qu'elle sait quoi m'offrir pour Noël.

La nuit tombait doucement sur le parc. Axelle allongée sur le dos contre le sol humide, attendait en observant le ciel. Gabriel devait surement la chercher à l'heure qu'il était. Ce gamin était tellement touchant, si beau et si angélique. Lui non plus n'était pas né du bon côté de la barrière. Les familles sang pur ne sont pas faites pour les esprits sensibles. Gabi, très rapidement avait pris une grande place dans son cœur, remplaçant un peu le vide que laissait Alex.

Alex avait toujours un été, en quelque sorte, un petit frère de substitution. Héloïse disait toujours en ronchonnant qu'il était la réplique d'Axelle en garçon, ce qui, bien sur, avait le don de d'agacer profondément la brune. Mais en rentrant à Poudlard, Alex avait déployé ses ailes et s'était considérablement éloigné d'Axelle. Elle ne le blâmait pas, loin de là. Elle était heureuse de le voir si bien intégré, lui et sa bande d'amis allaient faire un malheur.

Axelle sourit doucement en se remémorant la soirée avec tous leurs amis.

 _Axelle, assise dans le canapé, parlait tranquillement d Mythologie avec Gabriel. Un soir elle lui avait conté l'histoire de Pégase, depuis l'angelot était devenu accro à l'histoire des dieux et des déesses. Ce qui ravissait au plus haut point la blonde._

 _\- Leur fille, Andromède, continua Axelle, était d'une beauté unique et resplendissante. Sa mère, prise d'une poussée d'orgueil, vantait à qui voulait l'entendre que son enfant surpassait en beauté, les néréides, filles de Poséidon._

 _Alex vint s'assoir au pied du canapé suivit de Dylan et Logan s'installa dans un pouf qu'il avait rapproché. Chacun écoutait avec attention l'histoire de cette princesse sacrifié sur l'autel de la vantardise maternelle, mais sauvé in extremis par Persée._

 _\- Mais c'est qui Persée, demanda Logan en plissant les yeux._

 _Axelle leur parla encore longuement de la mythologie, et depuis, il avait l'habitude de passer une soirée ensemble._

 _\- AAAh Dylan ! Tu viens de me cramer les sourcils, s'écria Alex en tâtant son front inquiet._

 _\- s'cuse mec ! répondit le garçon secoué d'un rire silencieux._

 _Leur soirée habituelle finissait souvent en partie de bataille explosive, ou de polochon ou carrément de sort de chatouillis. Et oui, Axelle allait bientôt arriver dans sa seizième année… et elle continuait à jouer avec des gosses de 12 ans._

 _Mais bon, au fond elle les adorait ces gosses._

Elle entendit des branches craquées derrières elles, l'arrachant brutalement à sa rêverie, elle se releva prestement et scruta les environs. Elle aperçu une silhouette dans la demi-pénombre. Intriguée, elle s'approcha, mais l'inconnu s'enfui, la laissant perplexe, elle avait déjà vu cette silhouette mais où ? Mais surtout qui ?

 **0o0**

Axelle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'aller à la fameuse « petite réception » du professeur Slughorn. Assise devant le miroir de la coiffeuse, se brossait les cheveux distraitement. Elle réfléchissait le plus vite possible à une vieille excuse pour y échapper. Elle soupira, elle ne pouvait pas poser un lapin à Matt. Elle lui avait promis de ne pas le laisser seul dans cet enfer.

Ils étaient bien décider à s'amuser un peu, même si les réceptions du vieux professeur n'étaient pas à proprement parler des soirées que l'on pouvait qualifiées d'amusante.

Elle se planta dos le miroir de plein pied posé aux côtés de son lit, et enfila sa robe. Noire, près du corps jusqu'à la taille, elle s'évasait légèrement après, et s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux, simple sans fioritures. La seule excentricité qu'elle s'était permise était le décolleter plongeant, qui soulignait ses formes sans vulgarité. Elle enfila une paire d'escarpin noir vernis à haut talons, fallait bien quelque chose pour la grandir un peu.

Axelle souffla une dernière fois. Elle rattrapa sa brosse à cheveux sur la coiffeuse d'une main de l'autre elle se saisit de sa baguette. En deux temps trois mouvements, un élastique, deux trois pinces un peu de laque, Axelle avait un chignon flou, avec de légères mèches bouclés qui encadrait son visage.

De retour devant la coiffeuse, elle posa un trait d'eye-liner noir sur sa paupière, un trait de crayon noir sous ses yeux pour les faire ressortir, vite fait elle rajouta une touche de mascara. Elle posa une fine couche de rose sur ses lèvres.

Légère chaine en or autour du cou et au poignet, sa chevalière au doigt, elle était prête pour affronter la réception.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, une bouffé de fierté l'envahi. Elle ne c'était pas trop mal débrouiller. Sans excès de vantardise, elle se savait attirante, belle. Si elle avait un physique plutôt commun, elle savait utiliser son charme à son avantage.

Et malgré quelque complexe : elle avait été formée très tôt, du temps ou toutes les petites filles rêvaient de porter des soutiens gorges, elle ne rêvait que de l'enlever, elle savait pertinemment l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les représentant de la gente masculine. Ce qui, il faillait le souligner, flattait de manière non négligeable son égo.

\- BORDEL LEROY ON EST DÉJÀ A LA BOURRE PAR MERLIN RAMÈNE TON C* !

\- CHARMANT NOTT ! hurla la blonde avant de descendre les marches à toute vitesse, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers à cause de ses talons.

Elle se stoppa quelque marches avant l'entrée de la salle commune. Une Leroy soigne toujours ses entrées. Elle claqua des talons pour bien prévenir toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Axelle entra sous les yeux émerveillés de première, de deuxième et troisième années encore présent. Elle observa la pièce et aperçu Nott, avachit sur un divan qui l'attendait en costume trois pièces noir comme sa robe, une fleur de lys à la boutonnière. Une chemise blanche ouverte sur les deux premiers boutons et un sourire de canaille planté sur les lèvres. Le blond était vraiment séduisant.

Elle s'approcha du canapé le menton relevé, faisant face à tous les Serpentards. Le tout avec le sourire.

\- T'as pas de cravate Nott ! Tu crains, le charria-t-elle

Ledit Nott manqua de tomber de la où il était allongé et observa sa cavalière d'un soir de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut avant de siffler, impressionné.

\- On s'en fou… toi par contre… Ma foi, t'es à peine regardable, avoua le Serpentard du bout des lèvres.

\- Un jour tes compliment arriveront à ne pas me vexer, soupira Axelle en tournant les talons, avant de passer la porte en direction des appartements de Slughorn.

Elle souffla en enfilant une cape sur ses épaules, refermant brusquement le cordon dans un bruit mat. Matt la rattrapa vite, conscient d'avoir fait une bourde et lui colla une bise sonore sur la joue en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Allez ma française tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'excusa-t-il, sincèrement je te trouve très belle.

Un doux sourire éclaira le visage de la blonde et le cœur plus léger, ils se dirigèrent bras dessus bras dessous chez le vieux prof. En prenant un ton très pompeux, Matt se proposa de la conduire à destination en carrosse.

\- On peut y aller à pied Matt, pas besoin de balai… répondit-elle.

\- Qui te dit que je parlais d'y aller en balai, insinua-t-il.

\- Enlève cette tête de frimeur ça ne ta va pas du tout, laisse ça au pro comme moi déclara Axelle avant d'exploser de rire devant la tête faussement outrée que tirait son ami.

\- Non mais tu vas voir ! On ne se fout pas de la tête de Matthew Nott comme ça ! Miss Leroy, vous allez payer très cher pour ce crime atroce.

D'un coup, Matt l'attrapa par la taille, passa un bras sou ses genoux et la décolla du sol. Axelle hurla, déversant un flot de menace inutile, avant de repartir dans son fou rire très vite suivi de son cavalier. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa porter. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de chez Slughorn, sous les applaudissements de Narcissa, morte de rire.

\- Et bien, Miss vous avez le sens des entrées spectaculaires.

\- Merci Monsieur, sourit la jeune femme, en retirant sa cape d'un mouvement théâtral. C'est mon fond de commerce après tout, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant digne des meilleurs pubs de dentifrice.

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour illustrer ses dires avant d'aller embrasser les personnes qu'elle connaissait dans la salle.

Elle croisa son capitaine, qui lui envoya un clin d'œil. Elle fonça vers lui et se blottis dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur les deux joue. Zach lui plaça une flûte rempli de champagne entre les doigts et ils trinquèrent à la santé du vieux professeur. Après avoir discuté avec lui pendant un bout de temps, elle repartie. Elle aperçu Lily et s'avança vers elle quand elle fut coupée par un Regulus.

\- Leroy, la salua-t-il respectueusement en lui faisant un baisemain.

\- Bonsoir, abrégea-t-elle simplement en faisant une petite révérence.

\- Tu m'accorderas une danse ?

\- Avec plaisir, lui obligea à dire la politesse.

Elle fila rapidement rejoindre la rouquine, qui pouffa quand elle lui raconta son bref échange avec Black junior. Plus le temps avançait, moins elle supportait ses idées, les rares fois où ils avaient discutés, le ton avait été froid, glaciale même. S'il avait une conversation agréable, ses idées la dérangeaient profondément.

Cependant, sa mère avait réussi à lui inculqué quelque notions de politesse. Et Regulus Black faisait partie cette noblesse qu'il ne fallait contrarier sous aucun prétexte.

Axelle souffla avant de se servir une autre coupe de champagne. En compagnie de Lily, elle déambulait à travers les invités, discutant avec toutes les maisons confondus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Lily, Leroy ? demanda une voix suintante de mépris derrière elle.

\- Je tricote, Potter ça ne se voit pas ? Répliqua vertement la blonde, puis d'une voix plus basse, je te laisse Lily, ma présence n'est pas souhaitée, soupira-t-elle amèrement.

Elle fila discrètement. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir abominablement vexée par les paroles de Potter, il ne la connaissait pas mais lui parlait comme si elle portait la peste. Il côtoyait pourtant Héloïse, pourquoi pas elle. Axelle souffla et vida sa flute d'un trait.

\- Je te ressers ? Proposa une voix grave par-dessus son épaule.

Axelle frissonna et se retourna, avant de… royalement se casser la gueule. Elle trébucha et atterri sur une chemise noire.

\- Finalement, un jus de citrouille sera peut être mieux pour toi, Miss Leroy, se moqua gentiment le torse sur lequel elle avait atterri.

Elle leva les yeux et détailla le fameux garçon sur lequel elle était toujours appuyée. Grand, des cheveux châtain, avec des yeux marron étonnant. Des traits fins et réguliers, bien bâti, il se dégageait de lui un charme envoutant.

Cette silhouette lui disait quelque chose…

Par reflexe, Axelle retint sa respiration, se lécha lascivement les lèvres avant d'esquisser un sourire mi-taquin mi-charmeur. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et adopta une pose séductrice.

\- Charmante attention, réplica-t-elle, mais puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Secret d'état, souffla-t-il en rapprochant son visage.

\- Je veux bien t'appeler celui-qui-m'as-éviter-de-tomber-mais-qui-ne-veux-pas-me-dire-son-nom mais c'est un peu long, plaisanta la blonde en lui envoyant un clin d'œil taquin.

\- Axelle ? Appela une voix à plus loin.

Les deux s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, mais continuait à se dévisager comme s'il avait peur de rompre le moment. Matt arriva. Son regard passa d'Axelle à Eliott, un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres. Il s'adossa au mur nonchalamment.

\- Le dîner est servit, dit-il simplement.

Axelle coupa le lien visuelle qui l'unissait au mystérieux garçon et partit rejoindre son cavalier de la soirée. Elle le pris par la main et l'attira vers la table en lui soufflant : « j'ai faim ! » .

Matthew ne fit aucun commentaire mais afficha son sourire en coin exaspérant toute la soirée.

Slughorn les dirigea vers une grande table ronde où des plats succulents trônaient. Matt et Axelle salivaient d'avance devant tant de nourriture. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et s'installèrent sur la banquette. La blonde sentit la banquette s'affaisser légèrement sur sa gauche, elle tourna la tête pour connaitre l'identité de son voisin de table. Elle découvrit… ? Bingo M. Mystère.

Axelle replaça une des mèches derrière son oreille, une deuxième fois, et adressa un sourire taquin au jeune homme à sa gauche. * Le repas va être intéressant, définitivement !*

\- Miss Leroy ? L'a héla le professeur.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux de son séduisant voisin.

\- J'ai entendu dire que votre père avait donné un grand bal de charité pour soutenir la recherche contre certaines maladies magiques.

Axelle ravala son soupir et récita d'une voix égale :

\- Effectivement, en tant que chirurgimage, mon paternel à beaucoup à cœur le soin de l'ensemble des patients. Il est donc important pour lui de soutenir la recherche.

Slughorn fit le tour de table, posant à chacun des questions sur leurs familles, les personnes célèbres qu'ils côtoyaient. D'un coup son voisin de gauche se pencha à son oreille et lui souffla :

\- Tu as remarquablement bien appris ton texte.

Axelle par reflexe afficha un sourire séducteur et se tourna d'un bloc vers lui. Leur nez se touchèrent avant qu'il se rétracte, au ralentit, comme à regret.

\- Merci je l'avais beaucoup répété, je suis une remarquable actrice Monsieur-qui-m'as-éviter-de-tomber-mais-qui-ne-veux-pas-me-dire-son-nom.

\- Hum, le jeu d'actrice est à revoir, je t'ai percé à jour belle Axelle.

La blonde senti ses joues chauffer, et elle rentra sans son jeu, elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne soit séparés de quelque centimètre.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, souffla-t-elle doucement en planta son regard dans le sien, mais je ne connais pas ton nom, ce qui casse toute la réplique théâtrale.

\- La même chose, laquelle ? Tu m'as percé à jour ou tu me trouve beau ? Taquina-t-il en lui offrant un sourire colgate.

\- Un peu des deux.

Le dessert interrompit leur échange et la serpentarde repris sa place avec un sourire victorieux. Elle se plongea avec délice dans la dégustation de son millefeuille. Axelle discutait maintenant avec Helene avant de remarquer THE détail. Remus était avec elle. Post It intérieur, charrier Helene dès qu'elle aurait l'occasion.

Le repas toucha à sa fin et Slughorn proposa à chacun de rester le temps de quelques danses. Regulus rejoint Axelle, qui à contre cœur afficha un sourire poli et plaça sa main sur son épaule.

Une valse résonna. D'instinct, elle se concentra sur les pas et ils commencèrent à tournoyer. Dans sa tête, elle visualisait les pas et les reproduisaient du mieux possible. Les danses de salon n'étaient pas tout à fait sa tasse de thé. Elle s'emmêlait régulièrement les pinceaux, et les pieds.

Il dansait dans le silence total, juste par politesse. Les deux Serpentard restaient tendus comme des arcs, faisant comme leur éducation leur avait appris, être poli en toute circonstance.

Axelle bravait les regards dégoûtés de Sirius et James, dansant avec indifférence, continuant de tournoyer sans émotions. La valse finit pour le plus grand bonheur de la blonde qui déserta rapidement ma piste de danse. Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par son blond.

\- Est ce que ma chère cavalière accepterait-elle de danser avec moi ? proposa Matthew

\- Ai-je le droit de te dire non ? répondit Axelle.

\- Absolument pas ma belle !

Elle prit la main que lui tendait Matt qui la ramena au centre de la piste de danse. Il dansait joyeusement, la jeune fille en oubliait même parfois de penser à ses pas. D'un coup, sa cheville quitta son talon, Matt, esquissa un quart de tour et la reversa en arrière dans une position de tango, avant de repartir, comme si de rien n'était.

Axelle soupira et remercia son cavalier puis enchaina.

\- Pourquoi être venu avec moi à cette soirée Matt ? demanda Axelle en planta ses yeux dans les siens, lui interdisant de lui mentir.

\- N'avais-je pas le droit d'inviter ma meilleure et très belle amie à venir avec moi, bluffa-t-il.

\- Matthew, souffla la blonde, Je ne suis ni Sissy, ni Lizzie tu ne m'aura pas avec ton sourire. Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe quelle fille, alors pourquoi être venu vers moi ? Insista-t-elle. Tu es tellement adorable avec Anastasia.

\- Serait-ce une once d'envie que j'entends dans ta voix mon Axelle ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien se contentant de détourner les yeux.

\- Hey tu nous fais un coup de déprime là !

\- Mais non ! nia Axelle.

\- Axelle… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle se blottit contre lui, ne répondit rien continuant de danser mine de rien.

À la fin de la musique, Axelle planta Matt et fila vers le buffet. Elle voulu se servir un verre de champagne quand son regard tomba sur du jus de citrouille. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Un regain d'énergie la traversa. Elle chercha Mr. Mystère dans la salle et le vit dans un des coins de la salle.

Elle se plaça dos à lui et discuta avec Lily. Elle se déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle sentit son regard sombre se poser sur elle, et adopta son sourire le plus étincelant. Elle fit bouffer ses cheveux, lissa sa robe, faisant attention à être impeccable. Elle continua son manège durant les 10 minutes qui suivirent. Elle fit tout son possible pour être toujours dans son champ de vision, pour que jamais il ne la perde de vue, qu'il n'ait qu'elle en tête. C'était en quelque sorte sa technique de drague.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce garçon lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Il l'attirait comme un aimant. Où qu'il soit dans la pièce, et malgré toute sa volonté d'arrêter de le fixer, ses yeux se dirigeaient automatiquement vers lui. Sur un coup de tête, elle se planta en face de lui.

-Mr. Mystère accepterait-il de danser avec moi, demanda Axelle en essayant d'avoir une voix assurée et enjouée.

\- Ce n'est pas très conventionnel comme demande ça, Miss Leroy, la taquina-t-il. Tu me laisse faire ?

\- Oh Monsieur est traditionnel en prime, sourit la blonde.

\- Accepteriez-vous, Miss, de danser avec moi ?

\- Seulement vous vous me révélez votre nom, mon cher monsieur.

L'inconnu au bataillon esquissa un sourire carnassié avant d'attirer Axelle contre lui. Et l'entraina. Ils commencèrent à valser au milieu des inviter. Il la menait avec une dextérité intéressante. On sentant qu'il avait appris et surement ressassez ses maudits pas de danse au moins autant qu'elle. Au milieu du morceau _,* histoire de pimenter un peu cette soirée hein, rien d'autre*_ elle se rapprocha du corps de l'inconnu, se collant presque contre lui. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, et Axelle, ses lèvres frôlant sa mâchoire, lui murmura

\- Tu n'as toujours pas rempli ta part du marché, et Merlin sait combien je suis dur en affaire. Elle déposa un baiser aérien dans son cou.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle observait les couples évoluer avec eux sur la piste. Tous étaient à une distance beaucoup plus respectable qu'eux. Mais cela ne semblait pas déplaire à Mr. Mystère qui la tenait fermement contre lui tout en continuant de danser. La musique s'arrêta en douceur et les danseurs quittèrent la piste. Il était tard maintenant, les invités partaient, promettant au professeur de revenir à la prochaine soirée.

Axelle n'avait aucune envie de partir. Elle senti son inconnu se détaché peu à peu d'elle et lui souffla :

\- à bientôt j'espère, il regarda la pièce puis notant que personne ne les observait, il déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur la commissure des lèvres de la blonde avant de s'en aller en sifflotant.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Axelle reconnu sa silhouette. Il était la mystérieuse ombre qu'elle avait surprise près du lac. Un rictus apparu sur ces lèvres. Ce pourait-ils qu'il l'ait déjà observé ?

 **0o0**

L'ambiance était festive et décontracté dans la salle commune des gryffies en ce vendredi soir tranquille, enfin du moins en apparence. L'ensemble des élèves présents, de la première aux dernières années avait troqué leurs chemises et cravate d'uniformes contre des jeans et des t-shirt. La bière au beurre coulait à flot, tout comme la musique qui résonnait jusque dans les dortoirs. Chacun profitait allègrement de la fête qui se déroulait. Alice et Franck dansait un rock endiablé non loin de Kate et un illustre inconnu. Sarah, comme à son habitude commentait la soirée de ses petites piques comme :

\- Quel belle soirée...

\- Oula Julia tout doux sur la bière au beurre tu ne vas pas finir la soirée sinon…

\- Mais dites-moi c'est que ça chauffe par ici…. Mais …. Mais prenez vous une chambre par Merlin y'a des enfants ici !

\- Mais c'est qui danse bien Longdubat ! Franckichouuu ? L'appela-t-elle, tu voudrais pas danser avec moi ? Alice tu m'en veux pas je te l'emprunte ! Promis, rendu en entier, sans casse, ni perte !

\- Vas-y, moi il m'épuise, souffla Alice en s'épongeant le front.

\- Alice ! S'exclama Sarah d'un air scandalisé.

\- Oh ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as un esprit pervers et tordus !

Héloïse dansait tranquillement avec sa bière au beurre à la main, en se déhanchait avec souplesse sur la piste, un air heureux peint sur le visage. La soirée était vraiment détendu vu que Lily allait à la soirée Slug et que les Maraudeurs aussi donc pas de problème !

Essoufflée, elle s'extirpa de la masse dansante pour s'accouder au bar. Black et ses petites piques lui manquaient presque, elle avait relevé presque inconsciemment toutes les petites phrases qu'il aurait pu dire.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et discuta tranquillement avec les amis D'Eliott qui s'appelait respectivement Marc et Mattieu à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse… * Rho je sais plus*

\- Comment tu fais pour le supporter pendant les entraînements ? demanda l'un, déjà que naturellement il est chiant mais alors quand il s'agit de Quidditch...

\- Bah… je survie comme je peux, on s'y fait je vous assure et je vous jure, déclara-t-elle avec un air sadique, que ça va se payer un jour !

A ce moment Amy débarqua tout sourire avant de déclarer presque innocemment :

\- Moi j'en connais un qui va être jaloux…

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, demanda Héloïse feignant l'ignorance.

\- Bah tu sais ça commence par un S, ça finit aussi par un S, ya 5 lettres.

\- Déjà y'en a 6, gamine, rectifia Héloïse mécaniquement, et les gars ? Je vous laisse hein ? Puis se ré-adressant à Amy, ou tu veux en venir ?

\- bah Sirius va être jaloux !

\- mais non pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

\- bah vous êtes ensemble.

\- Ah que… QUOI ? C'EST QUOI CES BETISES !

L'ensemble des élèves présents dans la salle commune se retourna vers Héloïse.

\- Quoi quelle connerie ? interrogea Sarah… C'est moi qui dit les conneries ici ! Hein mon monopole à Moi !

\- Rien, marmonna Héloïse en fusillant la petite Poursuiveuse, puis elle lui souffla, tu serais pas la chouchoute d'Eliott et accessoirement une de mes coéquipières… je t'aurai assassiner… en passant, je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais avec Black !

\- il ne faut pas dire « fontaine je ne boirai pas de ton eau ».

\- ouais bien sur, en attendant il est tard, c'est l'heure pour les petites filles de se coucher !

\- mais je suis pas petite !

Héloïse la toisa du haut de son mètre 75.

\- Alala L'alcool fait vraiment des malheurs !

\- Mais j'ai bu que du jus de citrouille, se défendit Amy.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, martela Héloïse, l'alcool !

\- T'es de mauvaise foi, ronchonna la deuxième année.

\- Ne me confond pas avec Axelle s'il te plait ! Hein.. Manquerait plus que ça ! maintenant Fluette mon chou t'arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, l'interrompit Héloïse, non mais.. Moi et Black, on aura tout vu !

Amy, vexée comme un pou repartie voir ses amis tandis qu'Héloïse retourna danser avec Kate et Sarah. D'un coup la Macarena passa, les trois filles instantanément se prirent au jeu et commencèrent la chorée avec enthousiasme.

D'un coup, Alice arriva paniquée.

\- Lily revient !

 **0o0**

La grande salle, Samedi 9h

Il régnait une agitation particulière aujourd'hui dans la Grande Salle, aujourd'hui était le jour des cookies ! Les elfes n'en préparait qu'une fois par mois, et il ne fallait pas arriver en retard, premier arrivé premier servit dit le proverbe !

Les deux française, assise chacune à leurs table se lancèrent un regard complice quand le dernier élève, un Poufsouffle, passa la porte. Elles commencèrent un décompte silencieux en regardant leur montre.

\- 3… 2… 1 …

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Une véritable zizanie s'empara de tous les élèves de Poudlard, toutes maisons, toutes années confondues. En effet tous se étaient maintenant coloré en fluo avec une superbe inscription sibylline jaune sur le front.

Les deux filles, hilares, observaient les réactions crées par leur petite blague matinale. Lily, armée de son miroir de poche, fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- L'habit ne fait pas le moine… Mais qu'est ce que ça vient faire là ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

\- Mais c'est pourtant évident. Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu ne comprends dans ce magnifique proverbe, s'exclama Héloïse.

Elle fit rapidement le tour de la salle, son regard s'arrêta sur les Maraudeurs, Sirius, à l'aide d'une petite cuillère, déchiffrait avec difficulté la phrase inscrite sur son front.

\- Alors, ça.. ça… ne sert.. ça ne sert à … rien de ?

\- Se voiler la face, compléta Potter avec un petit sourire. Qu'est ce que je disais j'ai toujours raison !

\- Oh toi, grogna Sirius en se remémorant son meilleur ami lui répéter cette maudite phrase depuis la veille, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'il l'avait surpris en train de regarder Héloïse. Elle avait un insecte dans les cheveux et ça le perturbait ! Il reprit : chante pas trop parce que tu verrais la tienne tu rirais moins !

\- Ah bon c'est quoi ? demanda Potter curieux.

\- Heu… Mumus ? tenta Sirius pour éviter de lui répondre

\- Oui Sirichounet ? répondit le préfet calmement, comme si actuellement il n'avait pas les cheveux d'un bleu vif et la peau dans le dégradée de tous les tons azurs.

\- Rho mais qu'est ce que c'est que ses surnoms débiles, grommela Black.

\- C'est toi qui à commencer !

\- Bon est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il y a écrit sur mon front s'il vous plait, s'impatienta James.

\- T'es sur ? Parfois il vaut mieux ignorer la vérité Jamsounet… déclara Sirius

\- Vas-y !

\- L'arrogance n'aide pas à séduire, débita très vite Sirius.

\- Ce que je me tue à te répéter depuis 13 mois maintenant ! souligna Remus

\- Et que je lui ai rappelé pas plus tard qu'hier soir, enfonça Sirius.

\- Pff, n'importe quoi ce truc… souffla Potter.

\- Ah non ! S'interposa Héloïse pas contente, Je ne t'autorise pas à critiquer mon travail !

\- Loïs, grimaça Axelle en arrivant vers la table des gryffons, tu viens de nous grillée. Hey mais attend, s'insurgea-t-elle puis elle tiqua sur la phrase du binoclard avant de vivement répliquer, je me suis pas casser le c* à faire de véritasérum arrangée pendant 6 mois pour que ça foire quand même !

Helene arriva vers le petit groupe en claquant des talons, apparemment furieuse.

\- Vous deux, cria-t-elle en désignant les deux française, vous pouvez m'expliquer CA ! En pointant son doigt sur son front.

\- Ouh elle est particulièrement bien réussi celle là j'en suis très fière, s'auto félicita Axelle. Elle est vraiment magnifique…

\- C'est une des meilleure, renchérie la Gryffondor en s'applaudissant.

\- La clairvoyance des Serdaigle en amour est-elle aussi une utopie ? Déclama théâtralement Axelle avec un léger rictus.

Helene rougit, de colère ? On ne sait pas… Héloïse s'approcha de Remus avec une moue interrogatrice elle examina sa phrase.

\- Alors toi par contre… Je n'ai toujours pas, pigé le sens…

\- Pourtant ma potion de vérité est infaillible, gémit Axelle.

\- La fourrure n'empêche pas l'amour… Tu as un furet, tenta Héloïse, non un hippogriffe ? Ah non ça a des plumes ce zoziaux Un chien ? Un chat ? Un lapin ? Les 3 en même temps ?

\- Bah, je ne sais pas, rougit Remus, c'est peut être le chien de ma mère. C'est un vrai boulet !

\- LEROY ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Ah je crois que c'est pour moi… Oui Matt Chéri ? répondit la blonde, j'ai toujours su que je jaune t'aillais hyper bien au teins ! Bon Héloïse, je te laisse et on se retrouve aux champs Élysée, puisqu'on ira forcement là bas, vu notre génie grandiose …

\- AXELLE ÉMILIE LEROY DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT !

Axelle trottina vers la table des Serpentards avec un léger sourire. Matt fronçait les sourcils mais les fossettes sur ses joues contredisaient son air furieux. Elle s'installa directement sur ses genoux et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

\- Ah Sissy, Ce rose est magnifique sur toi !

\- La flatterie marche pas avec moi Axelle, souffla Narcissa.

\- Quelqu'un, en l'occurrence toi Leroy, pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai le coté noir n'est pas forcement vainqueur inscrit en jaune moche sur le front, grogna Zachary.

\- Attend moi, j'ai « la difficulté des choix surtout affectif résulte juste de l'envie de choisir » se plaint Matthew.

\- Bon bah moi je pense que je vais m'éclipsé discrètement avant de me faire arracher la tête…

 **0o0**

 **Dans le parc, quelques minutes plus tard.**

\- Piouf, soupira Héloïse en s'essuyant le front, on l'a échappées belle.

\- Tu m'étonnes, s'écria Axelle, j'ai adorée quand Dumbi à été obliger de rassuré tout le monde en disant que ça ne durerait que quelques heures. La prochaine fois on mettra le sort de rallonge ! Je l'adore !

\- Tu l'aimes forcement vu que c'est nous qui l'avons bidouillé…

\- Pour ne pas dire inventé, se vanta Axelle, Dis Loïs tu t'es vraiment senti obliger de me coloré en rouge hein ?

\- Ouais… Désolé, déclara Héloïse pas désolé pour deux noises, par contre elle est bien ta phrase, je n'ai pas été trop méchante, « Ne pense pas à gagner mais à comment ne pas perdre » c'est plutôt bien représentatif de toi.

\- La tienne ça va aussi j'aurai pu faire pire avec Blackounet… insinua la blonde.

\- T'en as déjà trop fait sachant qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, à ses mots Axelle roula des yeux, puis la brune repris, mais bon le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder, ça s'applique au chocolat alors ça me vas !

Elles continuaient à parler tranquillement quand Remus et Helene arrivèrent derrière elles, bien décider à avoir des réponses.

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda Remus intrigué, ça ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'on a fait nous… Pourtant les teintures c'est notre spécialité !

\- Version longue ou abrégée ? demanda Héloïse

\- Longue, déclara d'office Helene, on a tout le temps.

\- Alors pas quoi on commence, questionna Axelle en s'installant confortablement.

\- Le début ça serait bien, ironisa Remus.

\- Alors hier à la pause déjeuner, commença la serpentarde, est on allez chercher l'endroit où était les réservoirs d'eau après on à soudoyer un elfe avec une écharpe en lin…

\- Rien de bien méchant, assura Héloïse, pour nous ils ont versé quelque goutte de notre mélange top-génial ! Incolore, inodore, INDÉTECTABLE ! La potion parfaite !

\- Bon ok une potion de vérité trafiquer avec une potion de teinture intégrale le tout un peu trafiquer, avoua Axelle, quand chacun à pris sa douche hier soir ou ce matin, ça à enclenché un super mécanisme et ce matin au petit déj vous vous êtes retrouver comme ça... termina-t-elle.

\- Bon on à trafiquer quelque phrase comme celle de Lily parce qu'on avait déjà des idée sympatoche mais vous on à laisser faire la potion et je dois dire que je suis fière du résultat, ajouta Héloïse.

\- C'était vachement malin, avoua Remus en sifflant admiratif.

 **0o0**

\- Très bien Mr. Nott ! Félicita le professeur Flitwick après que le Serpentard eu exécuté à la perfection le sort de rétrécissement partiel. Bien jeunes gens, vous me ferez 70 cm sur la théorie de ce sort pour jeudi.

La sonnerie retentie annonçant la délivrance pour Axelle qui avait bien du mal à rester concentrée. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les sortilèges, disons juste que c'était plutôt eux qui ne l'aimaient pas vraiment…

La blonde soupira et rangea ses affaires rapidement afin d'abrégé le supplice. Elle sortit de la salle, son sac jeté sur l'épaule, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle sentit un bras passer sur sa taille. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Matt qui la regardait malicieusement. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe.

\- Tu viens manger ? proposa-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit-elle, je vais poser mes affaires et je vous rejoins d'accord ?

\- Je te garde une part de tarte à la citrouille je suppose, la taquina Matthew.

Pour toute réponse Axelle leva les yeux au ciel et parti rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle monta rapidement dans son dortoir, jeta ses affaires sur son lit et redescendit aussitôt. Elle quitta aussi vite la salle commune des serpents, elle irait bien faire une potion pour se descendre, en plus elle allait surement vite avoir besoin d'une potion de sommeil, ses insomnies revenaient à la charge et ne semblait pas vraiment décider à la quitter en si bon chemin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle avait déviée de son itinéraire et donc, par conséquent qu'elle s'était perdue. * Encore un endroit que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de visiter, quel bonheur !*

Elle entendit des pas se firent entendre un peu plus loin dans le couloir. D'instinct, Axelle se cacha derrière une armure pour ne pas être vue. Elle attendit patiemment que les pas passent leur chemin (NdA : notez le super jeu de mot, des pas qui passe.. bon d'accord on arrête). Malheureusement ils venaient dans sa direction, Axelle s'impatientait derrière sa statue et lança un coup d'œil discret aux personnes qui marchaient. Elle se figea devant la scène.

Eliott avançait tranquillement un bras sur l'épaule d'une Gryffondor et lui dédia un sourire éblouissant. Mister Sourire Colgate était de retour.

* Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel, pesta intérieurement la blonde, il sort avec… avec, elle cherchait le nom de la pouffe qui accompagnait le séduisant garçon… sa tête me dit quelque chose… c'est qui…

Axelle fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur le visage de la gryffie.

*oh Merlin c'est Kate ! La Poursuiveuse amie de Loïs. C'est une blague elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour lui ! Il à dix sept ans et elle quinze, bougonna-t-elle avec mauvaise fois*

La blonde ne quittait pas la scène des yeux malgré sa boule grandissante dans sa gorge. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit Eliott remettre tendrement une des mèches de Kate derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser… Sur la joue ? Sur la bouche ? Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur… Elle n'avait pas pu voir… *RRRrrrrr c'est frustrant !*

La Gryffondor quitta le couloir en direction de la grande salle, enfin normalement, comme tout être normalement constitué elle devait aller manger… Eliott de dos attendait tranquillement, le nez dans un livre. Axelle sortit de l'ombre et afficha son rictus moqueur, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur dans une pose lascive.

\- Dit donc tu n'en loupe pas une toi, tu essaye de concurrencer Black dans le concours de qui se taperas le plus de filles c'est ça ? fit-elle railleuse…

*pourquoi je ne peux pas garder ma grande bouche fermer ! se fustigia mentallement la blonde, j'aurai du la fermer … et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le droit de jouer la copine jalouse.. pour l'amour de Merlin je ne connais même pas son nom !*

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna lentement, son visage fermé adressa à la blonde un regard tueur. Elle soutint son regard, le cœur serrer. Pourquoi cette haine dans ce regard si sombre.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire là Leroy, c'est la partie des Gryffondor, répondit-il d'une voix polaire.

\- Tiens c'est Leroy maintenant ? Réplica la jeune serpentarde acide.

\- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre, rétorqua-t-il avant de se retourner.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dicter ma conduite, s'énerva la blonde. Reste là, on à pas fini !

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner.

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas fuir la conversation comme un lâche. Je croyais que la qualité des Gryffondor c'était le courage … j'ai du me tromper

\- Je ne suis pas lâche, répondit-il froidement, je sauve mon temps pour des personnes qui en valent la peine. Tu n'es rien.

\- Pardon, s'étouffa-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse…

\- Je ne te permet pas ! Et puis tu es mal placer pour parler parce que pour s'abbaisser à faire des yeux de cocker à une cinquième année et de surcroit ta coéquipière c'est quand même un peu pathétique comme situation amoureuse.

Axelle extrapolait totalement, elle inventait au fur et à mesure, cherchant à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ce qui apparemment marcha plutôt bien sa mâchoire se crispait de plus en pus.

\- Ne me parles pas comme ça, siffla-t-il entre ses dents tremblant de rage. Tu ne me connais pas et tu n'as pas à me juger.

\- Applique ce que tu dis à tes propres paroles avant de conseiller les autres.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfui à travers les couloirs, dans une colère noir. Il la jugeait sur son statue de serpentarde, lui parlant avec mépris puis lui faisait la leçon. Si l'attitude de Potter et Black l'avait blessé certes mais ce n'était rien comparé à la blessure qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Le _Tu n'es rien_ tournait dans son esprit.

Elle entra dans la grande salle et fendit l'attroupement de Poufsouffle planté à l'entrée. Elle s'installa en silence, ruminant ses pensée quand son capitaine vint se planté sur sa droite.

\- Qu'est ce qui embête ma boucle d'or ?

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, répondit-elle machinalement.

\- Allez tête blonde, dit moi ce qui ne va pas !

\- Rien Zach, déclara-t-elle en soupirant, elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard scrutateur de son capitaine, ne t'inquiète pas, juste une histoire de sortilège…

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui frotta gentiment les cheveux. Lorsque Mr. Mystère passa la porte. Un éclair de surprise mêlé à … un on ne sait quoi passa dans ses yeux. Le sourire de la blonde disparu instantanément en le voyant s'installé collé à Kate. Un « pouffiasse » lui échappa avant de retourné à son assiette sous les yeux intrigué de son capitaine.

 **0o0**

Axelle et Héloïse buchait depuis maintenant pas loin de 2 heures sur leurs devoirs, enfermé à la bibliothèque par ce samedi après midi nuageux. Axelle ne décollait pas de son bouquin de méta, elle travaillait d'arrache pied, concentrée autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle ne voulait penser à rien, et surtout pas sa dispute avec Mr Mystère. Dire qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas son nom mais qu'elle avait réussi à s'engueuler avec lui. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et continua ses fiches avec application. Définition en vert, mots importants en rouge, règles en noir etcetera. Elle tentait vainement de comprendre et d'assimiler les principes fondamentaux de métamorphose.

Héloïse à coté d'elle planchait comme une folle sur sa traduction de runes.

\- Hein !? Un pingouin ?! Mais c'est possible ! Qu'est ce qu'un pingouin vint faire dans la mythologie runique ? Ce n'est pas possible ça fait trop longtemps que je bosse ! Cafééééééé ! Appela-t-elle désespérément

\- On en a pas Loïs répondit machinalement Axelle, prend du jus de citrouille.

\- Ce n'est pas assez fort, se plains la Gryffondor, comment tu veux que je carbure au jus de citrouille y'a pas un micro-mini-tout-petit-riquiqui bout de caféine !

\- Hum hum , répondit distraitement Axelle en mâchouillant le bout de sa plume concentrée sur son livre de Métamorphose…. *Par Morgane qu'est ce qu'elle pouvais détester cette matière, et dire que sa sœur avait eu son diplôme grâce à ça…*

\- Je fais une pause, déclara la brune, en s'étirant puis sortie le dernier livre de science fiction qu'elle avait commencé.

Axelle ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre et continua de travailler en silence. Au bout de trente minutes Héloïse commença à s'inquiété, elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Elle tendit doucement son bras et posa ses doigts le long du coup de sa meilleure amie, cherchant un poul.

\- Oui Loïs je suis toujours en vie, répondit-elle machinalement en tournant la page … alors chapitre 8 comment transformer une souris en verre à pied.

\- Axelle, soupira Héloïse , c'est le programme de 2ème année que tu révise là.

\- Mais je n'ai pas compris, gémit-elle en plongea sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Va falloir que tu passes la deuxième blondie, parce qu'on a aussi un exam de Sortilège la semaine prochaine et sans vouloir te vexer tu as autant le niveau que les strangulots.

\- Loïs… Je ta hais.

\- Je sais moi aussi je t'aime !

\- Et dire que c'est moi qui t'ai appris tout ça… soupira Axelle en fermant son bouquin.

Elle recommença à étudié avec attention le livre de metamorphoses de son année et, scrupuleusement, repris son apprentissage.

\- Loïs, je ne comprend pas, marmonna la serpentarde.. ça me dis que pour pour reussir a changer une partie de l'anatomie humaine en partie animale je dois imaginer des plumes…

Héloïse fronça les sourcils et se planta derrière elle rapidement et regarda avec attention…

\- Pour y parvenir vous devrez…. Imaginez des plumes … ? Voila qui est curieux..

\- Il manque une page remarque Axelle en effleurant la marge de la pulpe du doigt.

\- Qui as osé déchirer un livre ! Sacrilège ! Pesta Héloïse outré.

Axelle leva les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer :

\- Ce n'est pas demain la veille que j y arriverai… En attendant ce jours glorieux où j'accomplirai ce prodige de la métamorphose, mais là je me tire ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait quatre heure que JE, Axelle Leroy, ennemi n°1 des livre, travaillait à la Bibliothèque !

\- Moi j'aime bien les livres, ajouta Héloïse, mais trop c'est trop !

 **0o0**

Axelle et Héloïse se baladait du coté du 7ème étage à la recherche d'une salle qui leur servirait de repère pour leur futur méfait, de refuge où elle pourrait se retrouver, vu que le parc en hiver ce n'était pas franchement top niveau !

Elles avaient exploré successivement le premier, le deuxième, le troisième, le quatrième, le cinquième et le sixième étage mais n'avait rien trouvé hormis quelques salles de classes poussiéreuses et abandonné et des tableaux trop bavard. Rien qui correspondait à leurs attentes.

Axelle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, elle était frustrée en ce moment. Trop frustrée, et ne pas trouver de salle augmentait encore cette frustration. Elles s'arrêtèrent au milieu du septième étage, près d'une fenêtre portant sur le lac.

Héloïse s'installa sur une statue calmement pendant qu'Axelle faisait les cent pas de long en large, de plus en plus agacée. Elle la regardait faire depuis le haut du socle de Merlin.

\- Axelle arrête de t'agiter tu me donne le tournis, tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée dans le sol…. Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres.

Elle fixait avec étonnement un point derrière l'épaule de la serpentarde. Une grosse, une énooooorme porte blindée, cadenassée, enchainée, protégée mieux qu'un fort. De plus de 3 mètre de haut, en métal, avec des chaines reliées par des cadenas, des serrures partout.

\- Axelle tu es génial, murmura-t-elle en se laissant glisser de la statue.

\- Merci merci, enfin bon je le savais déjà avant. Mais pourquoi cette soudaine et inné déclaration d'amour de ta part Loïs ?

\- Retourne-toi mon chou…

La serpentarde obéit à sa meilleure amie, se demandant qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire … Elle contempla la porte avec émerveillement, la bouche ouverte sous la stupeur.

\- Définitivement, je suis trop génial pour le bien de l'humanité ! S'exclama-t-elle toute contente.

\- Hugo rendors toi, réplica Héloïse. Enfin on va pouvoir avoir la paix.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'observa sous toutes les coutures pendant qu'Axelle s'auto complimentait en sautillant joyeusement.

\- C'est vrai, s'étonna Axelle, en même temps avec les maraudeurs dans les parages c'est difficile d'être tranquille. Ce serait bien si certain truc restait secret, je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'ils apprennent tous nos secrets de familles.

\- Tu as raison, avoua Héloïse en grimaçant… C'est dans ses cas là que je dis… Vive l'internat ! Celui qui l'a inventé on devrait lui remettre le prix Nobel, au moins !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement abominable. Un véritable quartier général militaire apparu sous leurs yeux.

Des écrans derniers cri parsemaient la salle, des ordinateurs par centaine. De grande table métallique où s'étalaient des plans des dernières armes, des plans de bunker, des cartes de combat. Le long des murs, des armes s'étalaient, des pistolets, toutes tailles, tous prototypes, les mitraillettes, des fusils. Sur le mur d'en face s'alignait des arcs, flèches carquois, arbalètes. Dans le fond de la salle était exposés dans des vitrines des canons, et des armes de siège.

Une grosse armoire s'ouvrit sur un choix impressionnant de couteaux, de poignard, d'épée, nunchaku et autre armes blanche.

Axelle siffla et commença à regarder avec attention un petit poignard qui avait attiré son attention depuis l'ouverture de la salle. Brillant, tellement poli que son reflet s'y distinguait comme dans un miroir. Son ventre gargouilla et elle lança à Héloïse, en extase devant les arcs :

\- Pour changer devine quoi ? J'ai faim.

A ces mots une cuisine apparu dans un coin de la pièce. La blonde lâcha le poignard avant de s'exclamer.

\- Wow wow wow ! Salle magique !

Les deux filles observaient la salle d'un œil méfiant, sans en comprendre le fonctionnement. Elles la fouillèrent de fond en comble sans rien trouver d'autre que des boutons clignotant sur les ordinateurs.

La porte claqua et les maraudeurs firent leur apparition. Axelle soupira en les voyants et tous avec un synchronisme déconcertant s'exclamèrent :

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA !

\- Bah on vient d'arriver par hasard, répondit Remus diplomate.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchiez, déclara Potter en parcourant vite fait la salle du regard et l'examinant, foutrement impressionné il reprit, mais là vous avez de quoi détruire Poudlard et la moitié du globe terrestre !

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Axelle émerveillée.

\- Plutôt que de lui donner des idées dangereuses, s'interposa Héloïse, quelqu'un pourrait me dire où ont se trouve ? Parce que je ne comprends pas !

\- Mesdemoiselles, déclara Black avec sa voix de dragueur, bienvenue dans la salle sur demande ! Vous entrez en passant trois fois devant le mur et vous obtenez tout ce que vous désirez exception faite des êtres vivants en générales, humain, animaux…

\- Mais vous qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda Héloïse en les désignant du doigt. Ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez là pour faire un foot.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Potter.

\- Rah les gars culture ! Culture enfin ! S'exaspéra la Gryffondor. Mais ça ne répond pas ma question qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?

\- On avait des choses à faire, répondit évasivement James.

\- Comme… insista Héloïse.

\- Comme des trucs qui ne te regarde pas Dujardin.

Cette phrase signée Black fusa dans l'air et refroidit brusquement l'ambiance. Axelle était à deux doigts de lui expliquer sa façon de penser à grand coup de bazooka dans la tête, en plus y'en avait un juste à coté. Allez juste un petit coup et on entend plus parler et comme ça on débarrasse la terre d'un crétin c'est bien… Non ? Non… Dommage….

\- Loïs, l'héla-t-elle, on s'en va sinon je vais en atomiser un aux quatre coins du monde façon puzzle avant qu'il comprenne ce qu'ils leurs arrive !

\- Un ? Tu baisse ton quota blondie !

Axelle tira sa meilleure amie hors de la salle et claqua la porte. * Pour le coté artistique, se justifia intérieurement Axelle* et tachèrent de se concentrer sur la recherche d'une nouvelle salle.

Elles passèrent encore devant des tableaux quand Axelle s'exclama :

\- Dit je peux en bruler un ? Juste un ! Ils m'agacent à bouger tout le temps ! Allez juste un ça se verra pas dans la masse.

\- Non !

Axelle, distraite par un chevalier unijambiste, buta contre une pierre mal posé et trébucha. Elle se rattrapa à une tapisserie qui tomba, entrainé dans un roulé boulé avec la blonde dans un petit couloir sombre caché par la tapisserie.

\- Loïs, appela la blonde avec une voix d'alcoolique, J'ai trouvéééééé !

Elles raccrochèrent vite la tapisserie puis murmurèrent un « lumos ». Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les avait suivies, les filles s'engouffrèrent dans le passage. Elles se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon cosy.

Des murs blanc, une petite salle de bain sur le coté. Une fenêtre donnait sur une vue incroyable du stade de Quidditch. La salle était plutôt sobre, une table haute en bois avec de haute chaise comme celle des bars, des canapés, blanc et gris autour d'une table en verre. Seulement, le tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et de crasse. Les toiles d'araignées avaient élu domicile dans la salle de bain, aussi bien dans la douche carrelé, au lavabo en passant par le miroir.

Héloïse regarda Axelle et lança :

\- Tu te souviens des sorts ménagés que je t'ai appris l'année dernière ? Parce que là c'est l'occasion de mettre tous ça en application ! Vas y avoir du boulot !

Elles passèrent les deux heures suivantes à nettoyer, récurer, retaper en entier la salle. Héloïse se chargea également de réparer les quelques erreurs d'Axelle.

\- Non Axelle pas ce sort là.

BOUUUUUM !

\- Trop tard…

Héloïse d'un coup de baguette enleva la fumée et la poussière provoquer par l'explosion. Pour finir elle métamorphosa deux chaises qui rendaient l'âme dans un coin en deux poufs délicieusement moelleux. Axelle tomba dedans avec plaisir.

\- Piouf, je piquerai bien un roupillon, le ménage c'est trop fatiguant, déclara la serpentarde exténuée.

\- Avant de faire ta sieste faudrait lui trouver un nom à cette salle, un nom de code comme ça personne ne saura où on se retrouve.

\- Mais Loïs je suis nul pour trouver des noms moi ! En plus je suis blonde ! Déclara-t-elle dramatiquement en pointant ses cheveux.

\- Le refuge ça te va ? Ce n'est pas extra mais c'est soft et discret.

\- Adjugez-vendu ! Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête par contre… vas falloir décorer un peu parce que c'est triste à mourir !

Héloïse approuva vivement avant de s'endormir. Axelle observa sa meilleure amie dormir paisiblement. Un doux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, quand elle entendit la brune soupirer dans son sommeil. Elle couvrit la Gryffondor, remontant la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle pris son Bic, qui retenait son chignon et écrivit quelque mot à l'intension de la Belle au bois dormant. Elle lui expliqua rapidement, déformant un tout petit peu la réalité…. Tout petit peu…

 _Héloïse,_

 _Je me suis réveillée un peu avant toi. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te secouer._

 _Je suis partie voler un peu._

 _Je t'aime mon chou !_

 _Axelle._

Elle se relit vite fait, jeta un dernier regard circulaire à la pièce, emportant sa baguette et quitta la pièce. La blonde se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch. Vide, les entrainements étaient finis depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant. Elle s'installa sur les gradins et commença à réfléchir. Bah quoi ce n'était pas si rare que ça quand même !

Ne parvenant pas à rester en place, elle parcourait les gradins, les cheveux aux quatre vents. Elle retira sa cape, dénoua sa cravate. Maintenant elle n'était plus une serpentarde, ses écussons avaient disparu, elle n'était qu'une élève parmi tant d'autre. Juste une élève.

Le vent fouettait son visage, elle frissonnait sous sa fine chemise de coton blanc. Elle s'installa en équilibre sur la rambarde. Elle commença à chantonner, le vent emportant le son de sa voix au loin. SOS d'un terrien en détresse, vieille chanson qui tournait dans sa tête. Plus la chanson avançait, plus la blonde prenait confiance en elle, plus elle chantait à pleine voix. Les yeux clos, elle se laissait voler au gré des paroles.

 _Do, do, l'enfant do…_

Et aussi doucement qu'elle avait commencer, Axelle se tut.

\- Je vois qu'on ne perd pas les habitudes d'antan.

\- Sirius ?

Axelle avait manqué de tomber de la rambarde où elle était perchée. Elle descendit à toute allure, abasourdit.

\- Pour toi c'est Black, coupa-t-il froidement.

\- Oh, je vois, répondit Axelle et le fixant avec un léger rictus. Alors Black…. Qu'est ce que ça te fais de me revoir ici après toutes ses années.

\- Pourquoi un ton si ironique très chère ?

\- Je trouve ça assez ironique, commença Axelle en tournant autour de Sirius comme un rapace sur sa proie, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, doucement, se rapprochant comme au ralentit. Qu'après tout ce qui nous lie, je doive t'appeler par ton nom de famille.

Elle vint se planter à quelque centimètre de lui, une moue moitié ironique, moitié amusée sur le visage. Lui, impassible, froid comme de la glace détaillai la jeune femme devant lui. Il l'avait quitté enfant, dans l'ombre de sa sœur ainée et il l'a retrouvait là, plus éclatante que jamais.

\- Je dois dire que je suis étonné de la métamorphose, déclara-t-il sans émotion. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais aussi mal tournée. Déjà en paradant avec ta famille à toutes ses soirées de Sang Pur mais maintenant la maison des mangemorts… Chapeau tu as touché le gros lot.

Il se retourna et descendit les escaliers menant à la pelouse du stade. Axelle le fixait, coupant toutes ses émotions qui montaient, ne se concentrant que sur sa colère, oubliant sa tristesse, elle faisait ressortir son ego blessé, son amour propre brisé. Arrivé sur la dernière marche il se retourna avant de lancer :

\- Au fait Leroy, quand te fais tu marquer ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Axelle laissa sa colère l'envahir. Elle rejoignit Sirius à une vitesse surhumaine. Elle l'attrapa par le col et l'envoya valser contre le mur.

\- Non Sirius. Non. Je peux entendre beaucoup de chose. Mais là, tu vas trop loin. Depuis quand suis-je ? Depuis quand ma famille adhère-t-il aux parole de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Hein ? Peux tu me dire à quelle moment un membre de ma famille proche à t-il pu énoncer ça ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends bien. JAMAIS ! Je ne serai à la solde de ce fou mégalomane.

Sirius garda le silence tout le temps du discours furieux de la serpentarde.

\- Je pensais, continua-t-elle, plus calmement, qu'après ce qu'on avait vécu tous les deux tu ne penserais pas ça de moi.

\- Leroy, Leroy, Leroy… Ce qui nous lie, ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux, mais dis moi tu sembles si sur de toi.

\- Ne joue pas ton numéro d'intimidation _Sirius,_ ça ne prend pas avec moi. Nous avons été amis, et bien plus que ça. Ne nie pas ce serait insultant.

Sirius marchait tranquillement sur le terrain de Quidditch et s'adossa nonchalamment à un des anneaux pour marquer des points. Axelle sentant qu'il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose décida, pour une fois, d'être honnête.

\- Je suis impressionné de ce que tu as fait. Je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de partir de ma famille.

\- Normal tu es une serpentarde, rappela Black avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh tu sais je laisse le courage à Héloïse, d'ailleurs vous avez un autre point en commun, sous entendit-elle une étincelle de malice dans les yeux : le déni.

\- Hey, s'indigna le Gryffondor une moue enfantine sur le visage, ce n'est pas vrai ça !

Axelle quitta le stade doucement, apaisée. Juste avant qu'elle ne parte, elle remarqua que Sirius avait enfourché un balai et voletait partout. Elle lui lança comme dernier mot :

\- ça m'a fait plaisir de te reparler, même si c'est pour s'échanger des vacheries. Mais je ne serais jamais une étrangère pour toi Sirius…. N'oublis pas que j'ai eu ton premier baiser, _tresor._

 _0o0_

Axelle suivait tranquillement Matthew qui la menait au terrain de Quidditch tout en discutant gaiment. Le reste de l'équipe était censé les rejoindre dans la demi-heure, pour l'entrainement du samedi matin… mais connaissant Zachary, il serait plutôt là dans 45minutes.

\- Pire qu'une fille ce gars, trois quart d'heure tout les matins ! s'exclama le blond aberré, si si je te jure si tu te douche après lui c'est mort t'as plus d'eau chaude…

Devant sa tête dépitée, Axelle explosa de rire. Matthew, vexé comme un pou, accéléra la cadence, l'abandonnant là. Axelle le rejoignit, en courant et sauta sur son dos, elle se contorsionna pour lui claquer une grosse bise sonore sur la joue avant de lever les yeux vers le stade de Quidditch. Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'une autre équipe l'utilisait déjà.

De là où ils étaient, on ne distinguait pas très bien les joueurs sur leur ballais. Néanmoins, elle aurait mis sa main au feu qu'elle connaissait ses silhouettes. Elle détailla les joueurs voler avec aisances, les balles filaient entre les poursuiveurs sans jamais tomber, les batteurs s'envoyait les cognards avec un mélange de force et d'aisance. D'un coup, le souaffle passa de main en main plus vite avant de se diriger avec une vitesse affolante tandis qu'un cognard fonçait vers le gardien. Axelle observait la technique utilisée par l'équipe dans un silence quasi religieux. Elle vit le gardien, éviter d'un geste souple la balle furieuse lancé à pleine vitesse contre lui avant de rattraper le souaffle et le renvoyer dans la direction opposé.

Elle observa les gradins. Vide, à l'exception d'un petit groupe posé au premier rang. Axelle plissa les yeux et reconnu sans peine Remus, le nez dans un livre, Bouboule en train de manger un gâteau et deux ou trois élève de Gryffondor. Elle descendit du dos de Matt et s'apprêtait à aller saluer Remus avec qui elle avait sympathisé à la Bibliothèque.

 _ ****Flash Back ****_

Axelle, sac à l'épaule, cherchait désespérément la sacro-sainte bibliothèque si chère à sa meilleure amie. Au 3ème étage, couloir est, il n'y a qu'une porte. Arg, ça ne devrais pas être si compliquer quand même, se motiva-t-elle intérieurement. Après avoir tournée pendant un petit quart d'heure, maudit Héloïse si les 4 prochaines générations, elle trouva enfin la porte menant au repère des intellos.

Maudit devoir de méta qui l'obligeai à s'enfermer dans cet endroit poussiéreux, elle posa ses affaires, au hasard balthazar, sur une table avant de s'aventurer dans le rayon dument nommé Métamorphose.

Axelle souffla et commença sa recherche. Elle revint avec une pile pus haute que ses yeux le tout avait une vague ressemblance avec la tour de pise songea-t-elle. Elle fut tiré de ses penser de ravioli, mozzarella, pizza et autre bienfait typiquement italien par son petit orteil qui détecta le coin d'un meuble. Axelle serra les dents sous la douleur, émit une légère plainte avant échapper la fameuse pile. Pile qui s'écrasa contre la table en un grand fracas.

A peine une seconde après la chute tragique de la tour de pise, une vieille femme aux allures de hiboux mal emplumé arriva et lui ordonna de faire moins de bruit sous peine d'être exclus de cet endroit.

\- C'est un critère de sélection de ressembler à une chouette pour faire parti du personnel de Poudlard ou quoi ?ronchonna Axelle.

Un léger rire sur sa gauche lui indiqua qu'un individu humain se trouvait à ses coter, elle tourna vivement la tête et reconnu un des gryffons de l'année d'Héloïse. Le rire du garçon stoppa aussi sec lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la serpentarde le regardait.

\- Je m'appelle… commença-t-elle

\- Axelle, je sais, Héloïse m'a beaucoup parler de toi, continua le jeune homme, moi c'est Remus Lupin.

\- Ah c'est toi le cerveau de la bande de rigolo au nom tout pourri.

Remus pouffa discrètement. Ainsi ils continuèrent leurs conversations à voix basse. Consciente de l'ouverture d'esprit rare et de l'intelligent de Remus, Axelle tenta les questions à propos de Serpentard et Gryffondor, la guerre qui semblait les opposés depuis si longtemps, la place de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle dans ce conflit. Pourquoi tant de mépris pour les serpentards. Pourquoi lui ne la considérait-il pas comme une pestiférée.

Remus quelque peu surpris de la franchise de la blonde lui répondit honnêtement :

\- Héloïse m'a beaucoup parler de toi, et le fait que tu sois a Serpentard ne semble pas la déranger, tu veille sur son jeune frère non ? Axelle acquiesça doucement et Remus continua, et puis les amies de mes amis sont mes amis. Logique non ?

Ainsi il avait commencé à discuter lorsqu'il était seul ou en compagnie d'Héloïse, les autres maraudeurs n'appréciant très peu pour ne pas dire pas du tout la verte et argent et quand il se croisait. Autant dire …. Très rarement.

 _ **** Fin du Flash Back ****_

Elle s'apprêtait donc à aller saluer le Gryffondor mais Matthew la retint par le bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, le gardien et accessoirement le capitaine de l'équipe siffla une nouvelle partie de l'entrainement. Il appela ses joueurs au sol. Elle comprit alors le geste de Matthew, qui n'ignorait rien de ses fréquentations. Si celles-ci lui déplaisait, il n'en disait rien et comprenait volontiers qu'Axelle puisse être amie avec tout le monde. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de ronchonner contre « ses abrutis de Gryffis» Il ne fallait pas que l'équipe des Gryffondors sache qu'ils l'avaient regardé pendant un entrainement de Quidditch sans peine de sévères représailles. Les anglais étaient quelque peu rancuniers en affaire de Quidditch.

Les joueurs retournèrent au sol, leurs silhouettes, au départ si indistinct devinrent plus nettes. Le gardien fit quelques acrobaties sur son balai avant de se poser sur la terre ferme. Axelle blêmit brusquement, elle reconnu Mr Mystère de la soirée Slughorn puis fit brutalement le lien entre le capitaine des Gryffondor et l'inconnu qui faisait des cabrioles à la fenêtre de son cours de métamorphose. Elle tourna la tête si vite, qu'elle entendit ses vertèbres craquer douloureusement.

Elle détaillait le jeune homme, cherchant le charmeur qu'elle avait rencontré à la petite fête et le fou qui faisait des loopings à la fenêtre pendant son cours de Méta et le … comment dire désagrable personnage avec qui elle s'était engueuler dans le couloir… Il était canon… genre vraiment. Elle le mata sans vergogne pendant une dizaine de minutes… Il fallait se l'avouer, il était beau, mais vraiment beau. Avec des traits réguliers, des yeux marrons avec quelques paillettes dorés, une mâchoire bien dessiné, un torse musclé mais sans excès…

*Aaah… trop beau trop beau trop beau…Du calme Axelle, on arrête de fantasmé tout de suite*

Voyant qu'Axelle gardait le silence, Matthew fronça les sourcils et suivi son regard et quelle fut sa surprise quand il constata que sa blondinette préféré dévisageait le capitaine des Gryffondors : Eliott Robin. Il eut un petit sourire un coin, très heureux d'avoir trouvé un sujet pour taquiner la jeune fille.

Voyant l'heure tournée, Axelle entra sur le terrain, en tirant Matthew par le bras.

\- Tu as conscience, très chère, déclara Matt en regardant partout autour de lui, que je suis un Serpentard pur et dur et que tu es en train de me trainer au milieu d'un stade rempli de ses abrutis de gryffis ! Tu veux ma mort Axou.

Axelle grogna à l'entente du surnom honni.

\- Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te coupe tes si précieux bijoux de famille, menaça Axelle, je veux juste te présenter ma meilleure amie… Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et retourna à la contemplation du beau capitaine.

Ce fut Héloïse qui les aperçu en premier, elle lâcha son balai et se précipita vers la blondinette, toujours dans les nuages.

Axelle sentit d'un coup, des bras l'encercler tandis que sa vue se brouillait, elle commença à paniquer quelqu'un essayait de la tuer ! Elle inspira un bol d'air à plein poumon et reconnu le shampoing de sa meilleure amie. Elle se calma instantanément. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être parano quand elle voulait.

\- Héloïse, par Hermès tu m'étouffe !

\- Salut Boucle d'or ? Ça va ? S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. C'est qui blondie 2 à coté de toi ?

\- Héloïse, voici Matt, mon meilleur ami à Serpentard, Matthew, Héloïse Dujardin, ma meilleure amie d'enfance.

\- Sans blague, ironisa Matt, je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Ce n'est pas que c'est l'unique folle dingue avec moi qui te arrive à te voir 24h par jour sans péter un câble.

\- Toi aussi tu te demandes comment tu fais pour la supporter, s'exclama Héloïse ravie. On va bien s'entendre !

\- T'es pas complètement débile pour une Gryffondor, avoua Matt, je suis agréablement surpris.

\- Et toi t'es pas complètement snob pour un Serpentard, renchéri Loïs.

Ils se serrèrent la main sous le regard blasé d'Axelle.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit ! J'ai fait une boulette, marmonna-t-elle. Pourquoi je les ai fait ce rencontrer ? POURQUOI ! Rho ça me tue d'être aussi conne ! Ça va FOR-CE-MENT me retomber dessus. C'est obliger…

\- Dujardin ! Fit une voix au dessus d'elle. L'entrainement n'est pas fini !

\- En faite, s'exclama Axelle bien fort, je crois…. non en fait tout bien réfléchit j'en suis même sur que c'est plus à vous ! L'équipe des Serpentard à réservé le terrain juste après vous et là vous empiété déjà sur notre temps !

Le gardien siffla la fin de l'entrainement et tout le monde se posa au sol et les joueurs se ruèrent vers les vestiaires.

\- Hey Cap'taine ! Cria Héloïse, viens par la que je te présente ! Autant que tu saches qui sont tes futurs adversaires ! Un jour quelqu'un de très intelligent à dit : soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis, et vu que je le dis aussi ça fait deux personnes très intelligente qui l'ont dit.

\- Mais c'est ma phrase ! s'indigna Axelle.

\- Non c'est la phrase d'Iron Man !

Axelle ne répondit rien. Elle appréhendait la réaction du capitaine lorsqu'il la verrait. Comment réagirait-il après ce qui s'était passé…

\- Eliott, Axelle, les présenta Héloïse, Axelle, Eliott.

Le silence fut pesant. Long, très long. On n'entendait même pas les mouches voler. Une chape de plomb pesait sur l'atmosphère. La serpentarde retenait son souffle soutenant le regard du brun.

\- Mais tu as réussi à lui fermer son clapet, c'est merveilleux... s'émerveilla Héloïse, c'est décider je t'embauche à plein temps. Les personnes comme toi sont trop rare pour que je te laisse filer, s'extasia-t-elle en faisant de grand geste.

\- On c'est déjà rencontrer, déclara le jeune homme entre ses dents.

Axelle fut vexée par le ton presque dégouter du jeune homme, elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Ah bon ? demanda la Gryffondor abasourdit. Et où ça ?

\- Soirée Slug, répondirent-ils de concert.

\- Synchro, plaisanta Héloïse Et ?

\- Il est insupportable.

\- Elle est chiante.

\- Il est arrogant.

\- Elle est vaniteuse.

\- C'est un vrai chieur.

\- Et elle une petite furie.

\- Je ne suis PAS petite ducon !

\- Ok ok, intervint Héloïse, je crois que j'ai pigé le topo, on se calme les gars et on respire !

Les deux concernés tournèrent les talons en direction des vestiaires tout en continuant à échanger des noms d'oiseaux et autres petits mots d'amour.

Héloïse regarda Matthew qui affichait un petit sourire calculateur.

\- Tu pense à ce que je pense.

\- Si je pense que tu pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche, nous pensons la même chose. Anguille sous roche que dis-je, poulpe sous galet, baleineaux sous gravillons !

\- Mon cher Nott, déclara solennellement Héloïse, bossons ensemble.

…

Pendant ce temps, au niveau des vestiaires, tous les joueurs de Gryffondor avait déserté quand Eliott, toujours en plein échange d'idée constructive avec Axelle pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. De rage, la blonde le poussa contre la porte, les faisant pénétrer dans le vestiaire des garçons, tout en continuant à l'engueuler.

\- Mais descend de ton nuage, hurla-t-elle, non tu n'es pas un dieu vivant et Tu n'es qu'un Gryffondor arrogant, insupportable qui se prend pour le roi de la cour juste parce qu'il est Capitaine de Quidditch ! C'est pas parce que tu as des pauvres petites groupie qui t'admire que tu as le droit de te prendre pour Merlin !

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas crédible petite Axelle, déclara Eliott, tu ne me trouve ni arrogant ni insupportable, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre…

\- Tu te lances dans la divination maintenant ? Railla-t-elle.

\- Oui je peux même te le prouver… si je t'insupportait au point que tu décris maintenant tu ne serais pas venus pour danser avec moi l'autre soir.

\- Tu te fais des films, réplica-t-elle, je n'avais personne avec qui danser et tu étais tous seul. Rien de plus, nia-t-elle fermement.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, avec une démarche de prédateur. Très calmement. Délicatement, il la fit reculer jusqu'à l'acculer contre la porte. Il plaça une main à coté de sa tête empêchant toute fuite potentielle et se pencha vers elle, leurs nez se frôlant.

\- Ah bon, vraiment ? murmura-t-il effleurant son lobe d'oreille, et quand on a dansé ensemble tu n'as rien ressentit, insinua-t-il en passant sa main sur sa taille comme pour une danse. Tu m'as trouvé si chiant lorsque tu as dansé comme ça, coller contre moi…

Elle frissonna en sentant sa main caresser le bas de son dos. Sa respiration s'excellera, elle lutait pour garder les yeux ouvert et les lèvres fermé, mais se laissa faire, curieuse de savoir la suite des évènements.

Il posa une main sur sa joue, puis la glissa dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque. Malgré elle dériva sur ses lèvres. Il remarqua l'étincelle de désir dans son regard et il eu un sourire de conquérant. Il approcha son visage doucement de celui de la Serpentard. Il se stoppa à quelque millimètre et attendit.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue petite Axelle, souffla-t-il, c'est dommage c'est pourtant bien utile, sous entendit-il.

Axelle s'humidifia les lèves, attirant le regard du capitaine du celle-ci. Elle passa ses bars autour de sa taille, se collant littéralement contre lui, arrêtant au passage de respirer. Il s'approcha encore quand :

\- ELIOTT ! PAR MORGANE ! Tu t'es noyé sous la douche ou quoi ?! Hurla la voix d'Héloïse derrière la porte.

Axelle se réveilla brusquement et tout aussi vite, elle s'extirpa de la poigne du capitaine et fila vers la porte communicante aux vestiaires des filles. Eliott complètement abasourdit mis quelque minutes avant de répondre d'une voix normal à sa coéquipière

\- Pars sans moi, je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche.

\- Mais t'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps !? De la couture ?!

 **0o0**

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

Héloïse arriva juste à l'heure pour le cours de Runes, elle passa la porte juste avant que le professeur ne la ferme. Elle entra dans la salle et fit rapidement le tour des places restantes. Elle remarqua Remus assis à a table seul. Saisissant l'occasion, elle se dirigea vers lui et s'installa sur la place libre en déclarant :

\- Bah alors elle est où ta chérie ?

\- Malade, fit-il laconique, et toi ta jumelle ?

\- Elle est à l'infirmerie.

Remus fronça les sourcils, attendant les explications qui tardaient à venir. Héloïse expliqua :

\- Kate dit qu'il y eu un accident, une blague qui a mal tournée je crois, mon frère est aussi compté dans le lot… ça m'inquiète avoua-t-elle.

\- Hum, je vous dérange, les interrompis le professeur Vector, pour demain vous me ferez 20cm de traduction de plus. Maintenant concentrez vous et travaillez en silence.

Le cours se déroula dans un silence studieux. A la sonnerie, Remus proposa à Héloïse de venir avec elle à l'infirmerie. Il semblait soucieux et mal à l'aise. Il avait tout les deux une demi-heure de pause avant le cours suivant.

Remus était vraiment heureux de la nouvelle amitié qu'il entretenait avec la jeune française. Elle avait un point de vu déroutant de par son amitié avec Axelle et ça le faisait réfléchir. Il ne voulais pas que ses amis gâche ça... Même si ça semblait mal parti…

…

*Hey mais c'est qu'on m'aurait presque oublié ! J'existe moi !* s'exclama intérieurement Alex.

Le jeune Serpentard s'installa sur une chaise près du lit de Gabriel et s'exclama intérieurement * Aïe ! Oh ce n'est pas vrai, un bleu de plus. Après les cotes, le menton, et le coude j'en récolte un sur la fesse. Ils m'ont vraiment pas rater.* Puis en observant Gabriel et Axelle étendu dans les lit blancs de l'infirmerie toujours dans le coma, il eu un sourire douloureux. Il avait été tellement peu touché comparé à eux.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher de l'infirmerie et une poignée de seconde plus tard, Héloïse et Remus pénétrèrent dans l'antre de Pomfresh.

Les yeux d'Héloïse s'agrandirent en voyant sont frère avec un bleu qui s'étendait de sa joue à son menton. Puis de panique, elle passa à horreur quand elle découvrit les corps de Gabriel et Axelle. Elle respira plus vite et commença à paniquer.

Alex fonça dans ses bras. Elle se força à se calmer et le serra fort contre elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passer, raconte moi tout exigea-t-elle.

Alex s'installa près du lit de son ami et entama son récit :

\- Ce matin, on était en retard, avec Gabriel on s'était pas réveiller. Axelle nous avait rapporté de quoi manger au petit-dej. Et vu qu'elle allait à peu près au même endroit on y allait ensemble comme tout les vendredis. Déjà Axelle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle était hyper nerveuse, enfin plus que d'habitude, il y avait un truc qui la chiffonnait. Limite un pressentiment…. Quand on à passer la porte pour aller en cour quand d'un coup, le mur nous est tombé et nous a écraser. C'est Axelle qui à pousser Gabi qui m'a poussé C'est les deux plus touché. Les autres serpents qui ont été touché sont déjà repartis… Moi je n'ai pas grand-chose, juste un ou deux bleu par ci par là eux par contre…

Sa voix se brisa et Pomfresh pris le relai.

\- Le petit à un bras dans le plâtre, des côtes fêlés et des bleus un peu partout. Il devrait bientôt se réveillé.

\- Et elle ? demanda Remus pâle.

\- Pour Miss Leroy, le diagnostic est plus inquiétant…. Elle à la plupart de côtes cassées, un poumon perforé, la clavicule déplacée, et une commotion cérébrale, énuméra-t-elle, mais le plus grave reste sa blessure à la jambe, l'os est sorti et la plaie s'est infecter assez profondément, elle aura une sacré cicatrice. On l'a emmené à Sainte Mangoust immédiatement et puis on l'a ramené ici pour qu'elle se repose. La pauvre petite, être ecraser par un mur a doit être douloureux.

De pâle, Remus était passé à livide.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai, marmonna le Gryffondor en s'appuyant au barreau du lit de la serpentarde endormi, qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ses cons.

\- Ce sont tes amis qui nous ont fait ça n'est ce pas, déclara la voix comateuse de Gabriel qui s'éveillait doucement, une grimace douloureuse inscrite sur son visage.

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers le jeune serpentarde et lui fit avalée deux potions pour ressouder ses os et aux autres propriétés médicinales. Héloïse regarda son frère, puis sa meilleure amie, aussi blanche que les draps dans lesquelles elle était allongée.

Elle fila sans un mot, les laissant aux bons soins de l'infirmière.

\- Ils l'auront pas volé celle là, soupira Remus, Gabriel c'est ça ? Je suis désolé de ce qu'on fait mes amis, ça aurait pas du se passer comme ça.

\- Accompagne là, lui conseilla Alexandre, sinon je ne donne pas cher de la peau de tes potes. Arrête là avant l'homicide volontaire s'il te plait, une sœur en taule ça fait pas classe sur le bulletin.

…

Héloïse n'en revenait pas, non seulement Potter et Black s'étaient attaqués son frère et sa meilleure amie mais encore en plus ils n'avaient pas fait dans la dentelle. L'une à moitié morte et l'autre avec des bleus. Elle allait les tuer mais avant ça ils allaient souffrir oh oui beaucoup souffrir, ils allaient voir ce que c'est de s'en prendre à ses amis et à sa famille foi de Dujardin !

En attendant, elle avançait ou plutôt courait dans les couloirs pour arriver le plus vite possible à la tour des Gryffondors, derrière elle, elle sentait que Remus la suivait, pour quelqu'un de pas sportif il avait de l'endurance le bougre ! Ils arrivèrent finalement au portrait de la grosse dame, Remus tenta de la dissuader et de se calmer avant d'entrer mais ce fut peine perdue, elle aboya le mot de passe au portrait qui la laissa passer devant sa colère.

-BLACK ! POTTER ! hurla-telle en entrant dans la salle commune qui était à moitié remplie à cette heure-ci.

Tout le monde se retourna et la dévisagea mais elle ni fit pas attention et se dirigea vers les deux personnes qui l'intéressait. Elle sortit sa baguette et avant qu'ils puissent réagir, elle leur lança maléfice de bloc-jambe alors qu'ils tentaient de partir, suivit d'un sortilège cuisant puis elle les ligota et enfin elle les projeta au mur en face de la cheminée et les y colla.

-ESPÈCES DE GROS DÉBILES MENTAUX TRIPLE ANDOUILLE BANDE D'ATROPHIES DU CERVEAU VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT ABRUTIS ! Explosa-t-elle en s'approchant des deux qui la regardaient stupéfiés. Elle continua à les traiter de tous les noms alternant entre l'anglais et le français. Non seulement vous vous attaquez à des Serpentards à cause d'une petite gue-guerre entre maisons totalement puérile mais encore en plus vos plans foireux tournent mal et MON frère et MA meilleure amie et leur ami se retrouvent à l'infirmerie par votre faute ! NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS BIEN DANS VOS TÊTES ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QU'ELLE EST ENCORE DANS LE COMA !

Elle stoppa sa tirade enflammée, souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre d'un ton plus menaçant :

\- Je vous préviens, si vous retouché ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu à l'un des deux, je vous ferais subir des tortures que vous n'imagineriez pas même dans vos cauchemars ! Et cela vaut pour tout le monde ! Termina-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres personnes présentes dans la salle qui n'osaient plus bouger devant la fureur de la française.

Remus tenta une approche diplomatique vers la Gryffondor furibonde. Mais fit rapidement matche arrière devant son regard noir et tueur qui l'en dissuada très vite. * Bon j'en déduis que ce n'est pas le moment de philosopher avec elle sur le pacifisme, je repasserai plus tard*, pensa intérieurement le préfet.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sale…. Et blablabla et blablabla… et la liste d'injure haute en couleur et très imagée, n'en finissait pas. Héloïse déchainait son flot de colère sans arrêt.

Tous les élèves de la salle commune étant scotchés devant le panel d'insulte déployé par la brune qui au premier abord ne paraissait pas si vulgaire.

Elle cracha une dernière insulte en français qui avait l'air pas tout à fait sympathique et tourna les talons. Elle se ravisa et d'un mouvement rageur elle attrapa sa baguette et leur lança un chauve furie puissant. Une slave de chauve souris se ruèrent, sans pitié sur les deux Gryffondor qui se débattaient tant bien que mal.

McGonagall rentra alertée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor alerté par le boucan causé. Une moue indigné et énervée s'afficha sur son visage à la vue de deux de ses élèves accrocher au dessus de la cheminée attaquer par des chauves souris folle furieuse.

\- Miss Dujardin rangez votre baguette IMMÉDIATEMENT ! AVEZ-VOUS PERDU LA TÊTE! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser vos pouvoirs de la sorte !

\- Je les utilise comme je veux, grogna Héloïse.

McGonagall sortit sa baguette, décolla les deux garçons du mur et se retourna vers la jeune française qui assassinait les deux rescapé du regard.

\- Je retire 50 point à Gryffondor, déclara la professeur d'une voix sentencieuse. Et vous serrez coller tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin du mois miss Dujardin!

Héloïse en rage, quitta la pièce en claquant des talons. * Je ne fais que leur rendre la monnaie de leurs pièce et je me retrouve punie pour les 21 prochains jours alors que eux ils ont faillit tuer ma meilleure amie et mon frère et ils s'en sortent indemne… CONNARDS !*

Elle se dirigeait rapidement vers son prochain cours, toujours très en colère.

Elle venait à peine de tourner au bout du couloir qu'elle sentit qu'on la tirait par le bras et avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit elle se retrouva dans une salle de classe vide acculée contre un mur par Sirius Black.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as enlevé en plein milieu d'un couloir pour que je me retrouve avec toi dans une salle vide, siffla-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Il fallait qu'on parle.

\- Si c'est une blague elle est d'aussi mauvais gout que votre dernière en date, cracha la française. Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je devais vous dire maintenant retourne voir la pouffe qui te sert de copine et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi et de ma famille.

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer, tenta Sirius en la retenant par le bras.

\- M'expliquer QUOI au juste ? Que vous êtes des crétins sans cervelles avec autant de capacité magique que des cracmols, en plus d'être des abrutis finis complètement à coté de leurs pompes ? Rassure toi je sais déjà tout ça !

\- Mais laisse-moi en placer une !

\- Qu'en plus, continua Héloïse imperturbable, vous n'êtes que des crétins arrogants, vaniteux, égocentrique...

\- Ce sont tous des synonymes donc tu dit exactement la même chose, tenta Black pour attirer son attention ….

\- Que tu ne pense qu'a toi sans penser aux conséquences pour les autres, s'énervait Héloïse sans écouté un traitre mot ce que disait Sirius.

\- Non mais est-ce que tu pourrais me laissez finir ?

\- Que tu es un débile profond attardé avec un QI proche de celui d'une moule. Et encore c'est profondément insultant pour ces pauvres mollusques marins !

Sirius, naturellement peu patient avait atteint ses limites. Il opta pour la solution la plus radical de son répertoire. À utiliser seulement en dernier recours. Il attrapa Héloïse par la taille la colla contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Ça eu au moins le mérite de la faire taire quelques instant.

\- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS BIEN LA DEDANS ! s'écria Héloïse une fois le baiser achever. Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris espèce de boursouf dégénéré !

\- Tu ne m'écoutais pas donc c'était ma dernière solution. Radical mais efficace, répondit Sirius le plus naturellement du monde en retirant ses bras de sa taille.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle fut interrompue par la main de Sirius qui la bâillonnait

\- Tut tut tut. Je garde la parole, j'ai galéré pour l'avoir je la garde ! Je vais pouvoir m'expliquer. Notre blague n'était pas censée avoir cette portée là, expliqua-t-il. Au départ, c'était une simple illusion d'un mur qui s'effondre pour ficher la trousse à ces futur mangemort. On n'avait juste pas prévu que l'explosion qui produisait le son fasse écroulé le mur. On a jamais voulu blesser personne.

\- ça me fait une belle jambe, cracha Héloïse une fois débarrassé de la main qui l'empêcher de parler. Le résultat est là. Et tu sais ce qu'elle à ? Hein est ce que tu sais ce que toi et tes potes avaient faire à ma meilleure amie ?

\- Non, murmura Sirius.

\- Bien sur que tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a puisque vous n'en avez rien à faire. Alors pour vos consciences respectives, elle est dans le coma avec une grave commotion cérébrale, les côtes brisées, et une cicatrice à jamais sur la jambe. Vous avez de la chance qu'Alex n'est que 2/3 bleu.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit ironiquement Black. Mes amitiés à ton frère et à Axelle. Maintenant que tu as eu l'occasion de nous hurler dessus tu es peut être calmée et on aura peut être la paix.

Héloïse resta soufflée par la tirade de Sirius et le regarda partir sans un mot. Elle quitta à son tour la salle de classe pour s'orienter d'un pas pressés vers le refuge.

Obliger de passer devant la grande salle pour rejoindre leur pièce secrète, la Gryffondor pressa le pas en baissant la tête, rasant les murs. Elle traversa à grande enjambée le Hall quand une affichette l'arrêta dans sa course.

*Hein qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? se demanda-t-elle*

 _Ouverture de la saison de Quidditch !_

 _Premier match de la saison qui opposera bien entendu Gryffondor à Serpentard comme le veux la tradition aura lieu dans 3 semaines !_

 **0o0**

Après avoir tournée en rond pendant 2 heures Héloïse, retourna à l'infirmerie. Elle entra dans la pièce et observait Axelle, toujours dans le coma. Debout à coté de son lit, elle lui parlait doucement.

\- J'ai engueulé Black c'était terrible ! Il a rien compris à ce qui c'est passer !

\- On en à entendu parler jusqu'ici, s'exclama Gabriel presque entièrement remis de ces blessures, assit sur le lit de la blonde tenant fermement la main de la blessée dans la sienne. Ça à fait le tour de l'école comme quoi Black à pris la soufflante de sa vie.

Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient et un grand sourire barrait son visage. Héloïse compris alors, pourquoi Axelle était tellement attaché à ce garçon. Il était trognon et avec une tête à qui ont donnerait le bon dieu sans confession.

\- Mouais, répondit la Gryffondor, je ne suis pas peu fière de mon coup, avoue-t-elle faussement modeste. Et toi tu as un timing ! MAGNIFIQUE ! Se réveiller en balançant la petite phrase qui va les faire culpabilisé jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

\- Je dois avouer que c'était admirablement bien réussi, admit Alexandre, en prenant une grosse poignée de dragée de Bertie et Crochue, posé sur la table de chevet de la blonde endormie.

\- J'ai appris des meilleurs !

Cette affirmation lança un blanc sur la conversation. L'atmosphère c'était brusquement refroidit. C'est l'infirmière qui vint chasser Héloïse et son frère. Elle donna une potion de sommeil à Gabriel, qui aussitôt avalée, tomba comme une masse sur son lit, dormant comme un bienheureux.

Alex, embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et partit rejoindre son dortoir.

\- Je peux rester encore un peu s'il vous plait, demanda la Gryffondor en désignant Axelle du menton.

Madame Pomfresh acquiesça avant d'ajouter une condition sine qua non, elle devait avoir déserté les lieux dans maximum une heure.

\- T'aurais été tellement fière de moi….

Le silence lui répondit. Héloïse soupira et tomba sur la chaise près du lit de la serpentarde, elle lui saisit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser, pas encore ! Tu n'as pas le droit...

Elle entendit des pas approcher de l'infirmerie. Héloïse regarda partout, l'infirmière s'était enfermé dans son office au fond de la pièce. Qui cela pouvait-il être.

\- Eliott ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là !

\- Je… je quoi déjà ? Heu… commença le capitaine sous le regard moqueur de sa Poursuiveuse, bon ok je viens prendre de tes nouvelles, j'ai entendu qu'elle avait fini à l'infirmerie, entre parenthèse elle à quoi ? Je me demandais si tu tenais le coup ?

\- Hum, hum, toussota Héloïse, tu viens me voir ou la voir elle ? Elle à… Héloïse énuméra les blessures de la blonde, une fois la liste Eliott siffla.

\- Il ne l'ont pas loupé… Je peux te poser une question, demanda-t-il très sérieux.

\- Bien sur.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ne pas t'abandonnée encore ? Que c'est-il passé ? Questionna Eliott, puis voyant le visage d'Héloïse se fermer, il s'excusa, pardon j'ai fait un boulette ?

\- Non, non, le rassura la brune, c'était il y à très longtemps, 2ème années à Beauxbâtons, La mère d'Axelle voulait qu'elle rentre dans l'équipe de Quidditch, mais c'te blondasse à jamais aimé ça, lors des sélections, elle à voulu défié sa grande sœur qui était venu pour l'occasion, elle à pas réceptionner la balle exprès, elle s'est pris un cognard dans la poitrine à pleine puissance. Coma pendant 10 jours.

\- Petite et déjà têtu comme une mule… soupira Eliott en regardant la serpentarde étendu dans son lit. Va te coucher Héloïse, tu tombes de sommeil, je veille.

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

\- ET C'EST PARTI pour le premier match de Quidditch de la saison ! D'ici quelques minutes, le coup d'envoi de ce traditionnel match qui oppose Gryffondor à Serpentard ! annonça Sarah Smith au micro dans la tribune du commentateur. Et voici la magnifique équipe de Gryffondor qui fait son entrée et qui entame son tour de terrain, venez accueillir le trio de Poursuiveuses : la magnifique Kate Daniels, la célèbre et talentueuse française, Héloïse Dujardin et enfin le petit prodige alias fluette, Amy Jones ! Arrivent ensuite le duo de batteurs avec le chéri d'Alice, Franck… euh c'est quoi son nom de famille déjà… ah oui Longdubat ! Puis le 2ème batteur ou le crétin Casanova doublé d'un chieur triplé d'un insupportable avorton, une andouille de première classe…

\- Miss Smith ! Réprimanda McGonagall.

\- Rho vous ne pouvez quand même pas me reprocher de dire la vérité quand même ! D'accord, d'accord rangez votre baguette professeur, bref cet imbécile de Sirius Black suivit de son acolyte préféré : binoclard, crétin deuxième du nom, Potter ! James de son prénom, qui est malgré son arrogance et sa profonde débilité avancé, un assez bon attrapeur. Et enfin le meilleur pour la fin, le parfait, l'incroyable, le meilleur gardien…

\- Oublie pas le plus chieur que la terre n'ait jamais porté ! La coupa Axelle.

\- Hum, oui bon les disputes de couple vous les garder pour vous hein ! Donc voici Elliott Robin !

Le stade explosa en applaudissement alors que les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain.

\- Bon, passons maintenant à l'équipe de bras-cassés…

\- Miss ! Encore une remarque de ce genre et je vous retire les commentaires ! Menaça McGonagall.

\- Non, non, c'est bon professeur, donc nous accueillons l'équipe de Serpentard composée pour les poursuiveurs de 3 imbéciles j'ai nommé Black junior, Nott et Vaisey. Vient ensuite le petit attrapeur trop mignoooooooon, le seul choupinou de cette équipe, le…

\- Smith ! C'est MON frère ! Pas touche ! s'exclama Héloïse.

\- Mais il est trop chouuuuuuuuuu, j'adore ton frère ! Voici Alexandre Dujardin mesdames et messieurs ! A sa suite, le gardien, vachement moins bon que le nôtre, Nathaniel Rosier et enfin les batteurs, le capitaine High et l'unique fille de cette équipe de machos, Axelle Leroy ! Dis moi ce n'est pas trop dur d'être toute seule ?

Madame Bibine s'avança au centre du terrain, les joueurs planaient en cercle autour d'elle, les deux capitaines descendirent au sol.

\- Serrez-vous la main, ordonna-t-elle.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard dans un silence tendu avant de finalement se tendre la main et la serrer ou la broyer serait le mot exact. De leur côté, les deux françaises, chacune aux couleurs de son équipe, virevoltèrent l'une vers l'autre puis se tapèrent dans la main joyeusement et commencèrent à papoter.

\- Je peux exploser la tête de ton capitaine, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! supplia la Serpentarde.

\- Non ! Il en est hors de question, on en a déjà parlé ! J'en ai besoin ! Tu règleras tes comptes à la fin du match. Répondit la Gryffondor légèrement exaspérée. Puis plus sérieuse elle demanda : tu va tenir le coup ? Pomfresh ne voulait pas que tu joues ce match ci...

\- Je sais, soupira la blonde. Et puis Pomfresh m'a filé un super anesthésiant pour jouer aujourd'hui ! Je ne la sens presque pas ! Mais t'inquiète ma jambe et ma magnifique personne allons très bien et allons vous bottez l'arrière train et en beauté

-LEROY DUJARDIN ! hurlèrent les deux capitaines en cœur.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé que nos deux noms sonnaient super bien ensemble ! Au fait, synchro les gars !

Zachary foudroya sa nouvelle recrue du regard. Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent et partirent chacune de leur côté. Axelle se planta en face de son capitaine.

\- Zach, respire tu es en train de devenir tout bleu. Plaisanta-t-elle, sa boutade tomba à l'eau, elle reprit son visage sérieux. Tu sais ce que je vaux, tu ne m'as pas choisi pour rien. Rappelle toi, je sais faire la part des choses alors fait moi un peu confiance. On est une équipe et plus encore tu es mon partenaire. Je ne te lâcherais pas, jambe en miette ou pas !

D'un coup Bibine lâcha les balles et donna le coup de sifflet. Les deux batteurs de Serpentard s'élevèrent dans les airs et le match débuta

\- Le souaffle se trouve entre les mains de Nott qui le passe à Black junior puis à Vaisey qui se dirige vers les anneaux mais oh que vois-je, il y a du grabuge du côté des batteurs, il semblerait que la petite Leroy ait décidé d'aplatir la tête de notre gardien !

\- Axelle… qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit…

\- Euh… j'ai oublié !

Le match reprit, les cognards fusaient, Héloïse attaqua Vaisey et lui piqua le souaffle puis se dirigea vers les anneaux avant de marquer.

\- Dujardin fille marque le premier but de ce match ce qui nous donne 10 à 0 pour les Gryffondors ! La balle repasse chez les serpents mais attention, attention, Leroy fait encore des siennes les échanges entre la petite des serpis et black senior sont de plus en plus violent.

Axelle vit un cognard foncé sur Matt, elle s'élança se plaça entre la balle virulente et son ami et donna un énorme coup dans le cognard en visant l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- Merci souffla Matthew avant de se saisir du souaffle.

\- Les Serpentard égalisent par un but de Nott, le match se continu tout aussi violent. Non de dieu Eliott t'as pas fini de faire mumuse avec les cognards !?

\- Par Merlin et Morgane, Axelle tu ne peux pas arrêter de t'amuser comme une enfant. S'exaspéra Héloïse. Joue un peu !

Axelle eut un sourire qui fit trois fois le tour de son visage tandis que la brune roulait des yeux. Puis elle se précipita pour récupérer le souaffle lancée par la jeune prodige. Le match reprit comme si de rien n'était.

Les échanges se firent de plus en plus violents mais le match se poursuivait. Axelle reçu un cognard dans le bras, et continuait le match difficilement sous les regards inquiet de ses coéquipiers. Elle restait en retrait dans le jeu, à contre cœur. Les poursuiveurs des serpentards avait repris leurs forces et enfilaient les but comme des perles sur un collier, de l'autre coté, la petite Amy avait été déstabilisé par les Serpentards, Eliott était toujours martyrisé par les cognards de la petite blonde.

\- 160 à 60 pour les Serpentards, grommela Sarah, faudrait peut-être se bouger un peu la les gryffons ! Ça me fait mal au cœur de dire ça mais ils sont en train de nous mettre la pâtée les gars ! Mais attention, on dirait que Potter a aperçu le vif d'or, il est suivi de près par Dujardin le mignon.

Les Serpentards conscients que Potter était un redoutable attrapeur, redoublèrent d'effort pour marquer. Puis quelques minutes plus tard,

-Potter attrape le vif d'or mettant fin au match ! Gryffondor remporte 210 à 190 ! hurla Sarah. Youhou bravo les gars, ce soir c'est la fête ! Alors qui veut boire quoi ?

\- Euh... Je veux bien du whiskey pur feu ! lança Axelle, en descendant au sol difficilement.

\- Leroy ! cria son capitaine

\- T'es pas possible Axelle, souffla Matt en se posant à ses cotés. Viens on va voir Pomfresh pour ton bras.

\- Attend, souffla-t-elle. Bibine va demander à Zach de serrer encore une fois la main d'Eliott, ça va être épique.

\- Depuis quand tu appelles le capitaine des gryffis par son prénom... Vous êtes devenu les meilleurs ami du monde ou quoi ?

\- ça n'a rien à voir, souffla-t-elle difficilement, je veux voir si Zachary va tenir le coup ou si il va l'étrangler très violement… ça serait trop cool !

\- Très crédible… et puis zut ! Non ! Imposa Matt, Axelle t'es toute blanche tu vas tomber dans les pommes, je t'emmène voir Pomfresh tout de suite !

Axelle ne répondit pas, les yeux plantés dans ceux du capitaine adverse. Eliott serrait la main de High froidement, avant de voir Axelle, blanche comme un linge, appuyer sur Nott, le fixant. Leur contact visuelle dura une poignée de seconde, intense, coupé du monde, il détaillait son regard, insistant et torturé, il vit ses lèvres bouger sans qu'il ne saisisse le message puis elle s'effondra dans les bras du blond.

Matthew la transporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou Pomfresh le chassa littéralement pour s'occuper de sa patiente. Il rejoint le reste de l'équipe dans la salle commune. L'équipe était morose, High releva aussitôt la tête quand l'hériter des Nott passa la porte.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- L'infirmière s'occupe d'elle, Axelle sortira demain si tout se passe bien.

L'équipe soupira de soulagement, Alex tomba sur le canapé détendu de savoir la blonde entre de bonne main. Les gars s'étaient vite attacher à la petite blonde. Le changement n'avait pas été facile à adopter, intégré une fille à l'équipe nécessitait prendre quelque disposition…Comme lui laisser un vestiaire pour elle toute seule. Oublier le machisme et les répliques salaces et autre truc typiquement masculin. Le changement fut dur mais finalement ils s'étaient tous habituer à ce bout de femme et de bonne humeur.

Enfin la bonne humeur a restait à prouver.

\- Les gars, déclara Zach, ce soir, nous fêtons la meilleure batteuse jamais vu chez les serpentards ! Levons nos verres à Axelle Leroy et heureusement qu'elle est là comme ça on à une raison valable de boire ! Maintenant que la fête commence !

Et la musique commença.

 **0o0**

Une agitation particulière régnait dans le dortoir des filles de cinquièmes années à Gryffondor.

\- QUI A PIQUER MON MASCARA ! hurla Kate depuis la salle de bain.

\- Il est là ! Posé sur ta table de chevet de Lily, cria Sarah en retour.

Cette dernière venait de terminer à l'instant de se préparé. Elle portait une robe grise décontracté elle était coiffée maquillée et s'occupait désormais des cheveux d'Alice.

Kate sorti de la salle de bain laissant derrière elle une trainée de vapeur d'eau chaude, vêtue d'un mini short noir et d'un top rouge au décolleté plongeant, elle enfilait ses chaussures à talons noire près du miroir. Lily en jean chemisier blanc et Héloïse vautré sur son lit en robe rouge cintré à la taille, attendaient désespérément que les filles décident de passer la deuxième. Les deux avaient opté pour le minimum vital, les cheveux lâchés et un maquillage discret.

\- C'est quand vous voulez les filles, s'impatienta la brune.

\- Ouais j'en peux plus, lâcha Lily, Allez viens on descend, elle nous rejoindrons quand elles seront prêtes. Moi j'étouffe.

Les deux filles descendirent dans la salle commune où la musique pulsait déjà. Les plus jeunes dansait au son du dernier tub des Magic Brother, le dernier boy's Band en vogue dans le monde magique. Amy se trouvait sur les épaule de Potter, souriant de toutes ses dents, il la paradait comme le plus précieux des trophées

\- Ouch y'en a une qui va être jalouse, murmura Héloïse.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ce sujet là ? Menaça la rouquine.

\- Pourquoi pas… j'ai rien à cacher moi, je suis absolument et totalement innocente, déclara Héloïse, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Quelqu'un sait où est Black ? lança Lily.

\- Humph... Ok d'accord… Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec lui ? Y'a rien entre nous à par une haine cordiale.

\- C'est ça bien sur prend moi pour une betterave ! Il te plait ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Non c'est lui qui m'emmerde ! C'est plutôt à lui qu'il faut dire ça ! Bougonna la brune.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est Remus qui s'en charge, et fais lui confiance, Il est assez douée pour ce genre de chose, dit Lily avec un sourire en coin. Me dit pas qu'il te plait pas, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, vous vous plaisez mutuellement et ça se voit.

\- Pas vrai…

\- Si vous passez votre temps à vous cherchez.

\- C'est lui qui me cherche des noises, je le remets juste à sa place. Rétorqua Héloïse

\- Non tu adore les petites joutes verbales que u as avec lui parce qu'elles te rappellent celle que tu as avec Axelle, tu le cherche du regard des qu'il n'est pas dans la pièce, et j'en ai encore d'autre tu veux que je continu ?

\- Faux

\- Tu veux qu'on appelle Blondie pour savoir qui a raison ?

\- Ouais invitons là, elle sera ravie de parler de Potter. Parce que qui a fait une crise de jalousie monstre parce que je lui avais parlé ?

\- Tu changes de sujet ça prouve que j'ai raison. Argua Lily.

Remus approcha des deux jeunes filles et _malheureusement_ entendit la fin de leur conversation. Un sourire discret vint s'incurvé sur ses lèvres fines.

\- Vous êtes ravissantes mesdemoiselles, vous allez faire tournée bien des têtes, les complimenta-t-il, 2 en particulier, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

\- Bonjour, lança une petite voix derrière le garçon.

\- Salut Hélène répondirent les deux filles d'une voix.

Remus se figea instantanément en l'entendant. Il se retourna lentement et découvrit Helene, posé devant lui, vêtu d'une superbe robe bleue, lui souriant doucement. Il bafouilla un salut ça va presque inaudible.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, demanda-t-il une fois remis.

\- Je l'ai invité, déclara Héloïse, parce que sinon tu ne l'aurais jamais fait ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil et entraina Lily sur la piste de danse pour reprendre leurs conversation là ou elles l'avaient laissé c'est-à-dire à Potter et à son cher pote c'est-à-dire Blacki Black.

\- J'ai raison tu as tort, déclara Lily, c'est tout !

\- Qui a raison à propos de quoi, demanda Eliott qui c'était rapprocher et dansait à coté d'elles.

\- Rien ! Répondit Héloïse un peu trop vite avant de se reprendre, hum ….ah si il y as un truc louche entre toi et ma blondasse.

\- Quoi ? S'étouffa-t-il

\- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait Axou ? Elle a insulter ton balai ? Non pire elle a dit que le Quidditch c'était nul comme sport, s'écria Héloïse, ou alors elle te plait ! C'est ça avoue le ! elle …

\- Tu permets Lily je t'emprunte ta cavalière un instant, juste pour une danse, coupa Eliott tandis que le début d'un rock retentit.

\- Hey ! Je suis là c'est à moi que t'es censé demander je te signale ! S'insurgea la brune.

\- Pardon Héloïse de mon cœur, répondit-il ironiquement, ai-je le droit de demander à ma charmante et super nouvelle Poursuiveuse de danser cette danse avec moi…

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, surtout qu'on va être amené à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble par la suite, alors autant partir sur de bonne base ! N'est ce pas ?

Eliott grogna avant de marmonner

\- Tu raconte n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il.

Remus, Helene à son bras souriait devant l'échange entre Héloïse et Eliott. Il se dirigea vers Sirius au fond de la salle qui s'enfilait whisky sur whisky en regardant d'un œil noir le couple évoluer sur le centre de la piste.

Remus remplaça le verre d'alcool qu'il proposa gentiment à Helene et le remplaça par du jus de citrouille.

\- C'n'est pas en finissant ivre mort que t'arrivera à danser avec elle, dit simplement Remus.

Sirius grogna pour toute réponse.

\- Prouve-moi que t'es un Gryffondor, va l'inviter. Maintenant, ordonna Remus.

Back se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers la piste de danse

\- A part ça elle ne t'a pas martyrisé avec ses cognards ? demanda Héloïse.

Sur la piste, Eliott la faisait tournée en suivant le rythme du rock.

\- Je reconnais qu'elle a de la force à p'tite, répondit-il les yeux un peu ailleurs.

\- Oh si elle t'entendait t'aurais déjà traversé la pièce à grands coups de pieds dans le cul, elle est légèrement mais alors très légèrement susceptible quand a sa taille ! Rit Héloïse.

\- Ouais une vraie p'tite furie, dit-il avec un sourire attendri.

\- Comment tu peux sortir un truc pareil avec une sourire attendri colle au visage, déclara Héloïse après un temps de compréhension, t'es pas normal mon gars! Ouais bof finalement vous vous complétés bien !

\- Arrête de dire des conneries va faire mumuse avec black.

\- On parle de moi ? Dis Cap'taine je te l'emprunte ça te dérange pas ? demanda Sirius en fixant la brune.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ça, grommela Loïs, alors on l'a refait ! Je ne suis pas un objet ! Et voyant qu'Eliott opérait un repli stratégique. Et toi tu reste là, on fini notre conversation.

Eliott la poussa dans les bras de Black sans ménagement et un slow débuta.

\- Tu me le payeras Eliott, vociféra Héloïse, elle soupira et passa ses bras autour du cou de Black tandis que des siens, il enserrait sa taille.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, la Serdaigle faisait des allez retour entre Remus et son sourire je-suis-très-fière-de-mon-coup, et le couple Héloïse/Sirius...

\- Je crois que j'ai loupé un wagon, voir même le Poudlard express dans son ensemble, gémit Helene en secouant la tête.

\- Viens on va danser et je t'expliquerai tout sur place, comme ça il n'y aura pas d'oreille indiscrète, enfin... heu… si t'es d'accord bien sur... rougit Remus.

Elle attrapa la main de Remus et l'emmena sur la piste où les couples s'enlaçaient tendrement. Délicatement et aussi rouge qu'une tomate, le Gryffondor attira Helene contre lui et ils commencèrent à tournoyer doucement. Il lui soufflait à l'oreille l'histoire de Sirius et Héloïse, eux même en train de discuter mais à distance respectable.

Bien après dans la soirée, les plus jeunes couchés, la fête continuait. Il n'y avait plus grand monde de sobre, et on resservait de la bière au beurre, du Whisky-Pur-Feu à tir l'Arrigo. James Potter, vautré dans un sofa discutait d'un sujet profondément philosophique en compagnie d'une bouteille de Téquila et de sa chère et tendre Lily, légèrement éméché

\- Et pis en plus les bateaux ça vole, affirma Lily.

\- Ouais, renchérie James, ça vole dans l'eau même !

\- Wow wow wow ! James et Lily qui parlent… Cordialement… sans baffe ! S'émerveilla Héloïse appuyer sur Sirius, Sortez le champagne c'est ma tournée !

Helene bailla à ses cotés, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus. Héloïse donna un ÉNORME coup de coude à ce cher Remus en lui faisant les gros yeux et en désignant plus ou moins discrètement (plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs) Helene.

\- Raccompagne là illico presto rapido, lui murmura-t-elle, allez andiamo ! Yeah ! Je suis trop forte en italiens !

Galamment le préfet des Gryffondor proposa à son homologue Serdaigle de la raccompagner jusqu'à son dortoir, en lui proposa son bras. Proposition qu'Helene accepta avec joie et ils disparurent dans les couloirs.

\- ça c'est fait ! Un couple de moins ! Relata Héloïse, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire, soupira Sirius en s'affalant sur le divan, ça doit faire un an qu'ils se tournent autours…

Héloïse s'installa sur lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, avachit sur le divan avec lui, avant de lui exposer la suite de ses idées, tandis qu'il passait une main distraite dans ses cheveux. *L'alcool nous fait vraiment faire de drôle de chose. *

\- Maintenant reste les deux alcoolique, lui confia-t-elle en désignant Lily et James, toujours en grande discussion sur les bateaux…

\- Je te le déconseille fortement, fit Black, quand Lily va se réveiller demain ça va être… tu vois Bagdad ? Elle acquiesça en silence. « Bah la même chose. »

\- Bon elle dormira dans la salle commune, je tiens à mon sommeil moi, déclara Héloïse. Avec un peu de chance Pottichou lui servira d'oreiller.

Ils pouffèrent tout deux d'un rire alcoolisé. Puis tout à coup Héloïse attira son attention sur un point.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte qu'on ne s'est pas engueuler de toute la soirée ! Enfin sauf quand tu m'as traité comme un objet ! Comme quoi tu peux être supportable quand tu veux.

\- Hm, de même ma chère, de même !

\- C'est la première fois qu'on s'entend si bien! S'exclama-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Ils se dévisageaient en silence, leurs visages simplement séparés de quelque centimètre. Appuyer contre son torse, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Elle sentait son souffle taper contre ses lèvres.

\- ça devrait arriver plus souvent, murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Amy arriva, rompant l'instant, et s'écroula sur les genoux de Sirius.

\- Bah alors fluette, s'écria Héloïse sautant sur l'occasion pour passer cet instant embarrassant, c'est crevant de faire la fête !

\- ah beuh.. dodo, puis elle s'écroula, endormie comme une masse.

\- Bon je vais aller la coucher, déclara Héloïse en se levant précipitamment, donne la moi, elle n'a pas l'air bien lourde, je devrais m'en sortir.

Sirius n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le baiser avorter et s'était contenter de dévisager Héloïse. Il souleva délicatement Amy et l'embrassa le front avant de la passer à Héloïse qui monta vite fait au dortoir dans se retourner. Elle borda Fluette et reparti vers son dortoir où son lit l'attendait, elle tomba comme une masse et s'endormi toute habiller.

 **0o0**

Pendant ce temps, Remus et Helene avançait dans un silence confortable vers la tour des Serdaigles. Seul le bruit de leur pas troublait le silence.

\- Merci de me raccompagner c'est très gentil de ta part, confessa Helene d'une petite voix.

\- Je t'en pris, ça me fait plaisir, j'aime beaucoup parler avec toi c'est toujours agréable, avoua-t-il, et puis je trouvais ça normal, _sinon je pense que j'aurai fini en brochettes pour le barbecue qu'aurait organisé Héloïse,_ continua-t-il intérieurement.

\- Dis moi tu ne pourrais pas changer avec le préfet de Serdaigle pour les rondes, je ne le supporte plus, encore une avec lui et je pense que je le tue, déclara Helene très vite. *Mais pourquoi je lu ai demandé ça ! Paniqua-t-elle * Elle imaginait déjà dans sa tête Héloïse entamer une danse de la joie.

\- Toi ma gentille petite Helene tuée quelqu'un ? Je ne te crois pas, la taquina-t-il gentiment.

Helene rougi avant de grommeler :

\- Oui bah t'as jamais fait de ronde avec lui parce que je t'assure qu'il est insupportable, le Serdaigle dans toute sa caricature, qui étale sa science à tout bout de champs…

\- Pas de problème, assura Remus, je m'arrangerai avec Lily, elle s'entend plutôt bien avec Chang il me semble, ils bossent ensemble en botanique je crois.

\- oh ce serait vraiment super ! Ah... euh on est arrivé. J'ai beaucoup aimée la soirée, c'était super, j'aurais plein de truc à raconter à Axelle demain !

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Elle va extrapoler des trucs, et tu vas voir que tout le monde va croire qu'en fait James était amoureux de Sirius ou un truc dans ce genre là… Tu connais Axelle !

Helene pouffa doucement avant d'embrasser Remus sur la commissure des lèvres. Elle murmura un, bonne nuit avant de se précipiter vers sa salle commune. Le Gryffondor resta planté là, les bras ballant les yeux dans le vide, un sourire niais coller aux lèvres. Il se secoua et retourna vers son dortoir.

En chemin, il croisa Axelle, habillé d'une large chemise blanche caractéristique de l'infirmerie.

\- Par Toutatis, Mordred, Thor, Morphée et tous les autres, où est ce que je suis ? Je suis déjà passé devant ce tableau au moins 2 fois ! Allez Axelle réfléchit comment vas-t-on rentrés dans notre dortoir sans se faire chopper… Mouais pour ça faudrait déjà que je sache ou je suis !

\- Là tu es prêt de chez les Serdaigles, déclara Remus en arrivant par derrière la faisant sursauter d'au minimum un mètre.

\- Remus, soupira-t-elle de soulagement en le reconnaissant, je t'en pris aide moi. Je suis ENCORE perdue.

\- Allez, j'ai pitié de toi, je te ramène. L'infirmerie est au premier étage.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer dans ma salle commune plutôt, tenta-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Le non fut catégorique, elle soupira puis elle le regarda suspicieusement.

\- Mais dis-moi. Tu venais d'où ? Malgré mon cruel manque de l'orientation… Je suis à peu près certaine que la salle commune des lions ce n'est pas de ce coté, dit-elle malicieusement.

\- Hum oui je raccompagnais Helene après la fête, rougit-il. Sans commentaire merci ! On a parlé de toi au fait.

\- De moi ? En bien j'espère !

\- Bah Eliott à dit que tu étais petite….

\- Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer…

\- Oui mais plus tard d'accord ? Parce que là, il y a tout le monde qui dort. Et Héloïse est comptée dans le lot et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de voir ce que ça donne quand elle se lève de mauvais poil.

\- Hum tu vois un grizzly ? Questionna-t-elle, Remus acquiesça, amusé et elle continua sur sa lancé, bah tu mélange ça avec un vampire, un homme de croc magnons, un loup garou et un tyrannosaure et t'as l'idée générale.

\- ça donne pas vraiment envie de testé…

\- Tu m'étonne… t'es censé comme mec finalement !

 **0o0**

 _Le lendemain_

Héloïse entra dans la grande salle, mal réveillé, avec la désagréable sensation qu'un pic-vert avait élue domicile à l'intérieur de son crane.

\- Mais chuuut, marmonna-t-elle à l'intention du volatile, va dormir ! Mais arreteuh !

Elle arriva à la table des Gryffondor qui arborait tous une tête de zombie mal embouteillé. Elle tomba sur le bac à coté de Kate et se servit une tasse de thé dans un silence de mort. Chacun avait le nez dans son bol et personne ne parlait, tous trop fatigué pour faire l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche et d'émettre le moindre son. D'un coup :

\- COUCOU ! fit une voix aigue derrière la brune.

\- Aaaaaah, crièrent tous les Gryffondors de concert.

\- Axelle, gémit Héloïse en se bouchant les oreilles, moiiiins fort ! Tu devrais pourtant savoir ce que ça fait les lendemains de fête !

\- Ah oui, mille excuse ivrogne, bon je te laisse je dois passer voir Matt je reviens tout de suite. Bisous, fini-t-elle sadiquement en optant pour sa voix la plus criarde avant de tourné rapidement les talons.

Les 5èmes années finirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement profitant du calme pour se réveillé et se remettre les idées en place. Héloïse faisait défiler ses souvenirs et nota que Lily n'était toujours pas descendue.

\- Alice rassure moi… Tu as pris une photo ? demanda-t-elle.

\- De Lily ? Bien sur pour qui tu m'as prise enfin !

\- C'est bien ! s'exclama la brune toute contente, c'est du bon travail ça ! Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée là ?

\- Non, assura Alice, tu l'aurais entendu sinon.

Axelle réapparu tout sourire.

\- ça y ait vous êtes réveillées ? Bon maintenant je veux TOUT savoir ! Parce que moi ma nuit à l'infirmerie ça n'était pas vraiment l'éclate !

\- Alors, j'ai dansé avec Paul, William, Jack, Harry, John.. ah non le grand blond, le p'tit roux aussi et mon capitaine, énuméra Héloïse en comptant sur ses doigts. Qui te salue au passage.

\- Humph, grogna Axelle en se refrognant.

\- Oui je sais, capitaine qui n'a pas arrêter de me prendre pour un objet d'ailleurs, dit la Gryffondor en ronchonnant. Comme l'autre aussi.

\- Je subodore que tu parle de Blacki… déclara Axelle.

\- Bah oui qui veux tu que ce soit….

\- J'espérais quelqu'un d'autre parce que ce n'est pas qu'il squatte toutes nos conversations en ce moment, mais un peu quand même, ironisa la serpentarde.

\- T'exagère... Sinon Remus à raccompagner Helene ! Ok sous menace de mort mais quand même c'est une grande avancée…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhh !

\- Je crois que Lily vint de se réveillé, déclara Alice.

Deux minutes plus tard, une furie rentra avec un grand fracas dans la grande salle et se planta devant la jolie petite bande.

\- Alors Lily, demanda innocemment Axelle, la soirée fut agréable ?

\- La ferme Leroy !

\- Bon moi je vais sortir prendre l'air moi hein… Bon courage, lança-t-elle au gryffie, qui semblaient vaguement inquiet quant à leur survit.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi je me trouvais dans la salle commune allongé sur ce crétin de Potter… et surtout POURQUOI IL Y AVAIT DE L'ALCOOL A CETTE FÊTE ! murmura furieusement la rousse, qui quelque soit la situation n'oubliait pas sa condition de préfète.

\- Ouch, grimaça la Serpentarde, ils vont se prendre une soufflante… Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place.

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard.**_

Héloïse sortit dans le par cet rejoint Axelle près du lac.

\- Alors Loïs… tu as survécu à la tempête rousse ? demanda la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ce fut dur… éprouvant, laborieux…. Il y eut des morts, des blessés, des mutilées... déclara-t-elle d'une voix sombre, mais bon, reprit-elle d'une voix joyeuse, Je suis là j'ai survécu le reste on s'en fou !

\- Et tu me reproche d'être lunatique, bougonna la serpentarde, bon maintenant on va pouvoir travailler ! déclara-t-elle en sortant parchemin et plume.

\- Attend une seconde, toi, Axelle Leroy, tu veux bosser… De ton plein gré ? Ok elle t'a filé quoi Pomfresh ?

\- Bah oui travailler, répondit-elle avec un immense sourire en lui collant une cage pleine de souris blanche sous les yeux.

\- Ah c'est génial tous mes efforts ont enfin porté leur fruits, exulta Héloïse, tu as décidé de réviser ta métamorphose ! Bravo je suis si fière de toi ! Les souris c'est plus facile à métamorphosé tu m'as écouté !

\- Loïs tu es déprimante…

\- Mais naaannn ! Je sais très bien ce que tu veux faire… Allez action Miss Leroy !

Les deux filles se postèrent près de la grande salle avec la plus grande discrétion. Héloïse leur lança un sort de désillusion revu et corriger par ses soins, puis attendirent patiemment. Elles se mirent en mouvement, suivant à la trace un petit Poufsouffle de 4èmes années, en évitant tous les autres élèves sous peine de faire sauter leur couverture.

Elles le prirent en filature jusqu'à un tableau. Le jeune garçon prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans le passage, les deux française sur les talons. La salle des jaunes et noirs fourmillait de monde.

* Ils sont en surpopulation ou quoi les Poufsouffles ? pensa Axelle manquant d'écraser une toute petite première année, il les font vraiment de plus en plus petits !*

Le moindre faux pas et tout leur plan capotait, tombait à l'eau, serait complètement fichu…

Avec précaution, elles traversèrent la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers les couloirs menant aux dortoirs.

Méthodiquement, elles placèrent autant de souris qu'il y avait de personnes dans le dortoir collé au plafond. Les rongeurs étaient collés au plafond, invisible grâce à un sort qui disparaitrait le lendemain. Une fois leur mission accomplie, les filles opérèrent un repli. Le sortilège de désillusion commençait à faiblir, on pouvait maintenant distinguer deux silhouette un peu flou se balader dans les couloirs des Poufsouffles.

Une première année, sans faire attention rentra dans Axelle provoquant la fin prématurée du sort sur la serpentarde. La cohue se déclencha dans la salle commune, les noirs et jaunes, furieux de voir la française dans leur salle commune, commençait à devenir menaçant.

Axelle courrait à toute allure vers la sortit, évitant coussin et autres objets plus ou moins dangereux qui volait dans sa direction. Elle senti une légère douleur à la cuisse mais continua à courir, espérant qu'Héloïse suivait le mouvement.

Elles sortirent de la salle de justesse et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une Chourave mécontente.

\- Mesdemoiselles il me semble que Poufsouffle n'est pas votre maison. Par conséquent, votre salle commune n'est pas ici. Vous viendrez en retenu avec moi la semaine prochaine. Et je retire 50 points à Gryffondor et Serpentard pour vous être introduit dans une maison qui n'est pas la votre !

 **0o0**

 **Plus tard**

Axelle planté devant la porte de l'infirmerie pesait le pour et le contre… Devait-elle entrée ? Sa jambe lui faisait mal, mais en même temps elle allait se prendre le savon de sa vie.

Une brulure lancinante sur la cuisse gauche la rappela à l'ordre, tant pis pour l'engueulade qui allait suivre, il lui fallait un truc. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, un Poufsouffle de deuxième année tout au plus dormait comme un bienheureux, deux ou trois lits avaient leurs rideaux tirés, surement des filles ayant des problèmes avec leurs boutons ou autres préoccupation typiquement poufsoufléenne..

Elle s'assit en grimaçant sur un des lits, étendit douloureusement sa jambe sur le lit et retira doucement son bas noir en serrant les dents, découvrant la plaie à vif.

\- Sacrée blessure de guerre… Eliott, la main bandée, s'installa sur le lit de la Serpentarde, détaillant sa blessure du coin de l'œil.

\- Fait pas ton attrapeur vedette et son copain, répondit Axelle un peu amère et toujours un peu en colère contre lui. Elle grimaça de douleur. Elle ôta le second bas et nota que sa jambe gauche avait doublé de volume.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il, crois moi Héloïse les as engueulé comme j'ai jamais vu… Mais tu devrais faire attention, ça, dit-il en désignant sa cicatrice qui tournait au violacée, ça peu te paralysée la jambe si tu ne fais pas attention...

Axelle roula des yeux, elle savait tout ça, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester allonger toute la journée, avec son tempérament d'hyperactive, lui imposé le repos était comme la condamnée. Bon elle exagérait un peu certes mais fallait pas pousser mémé dans les mandragores non plus.

\- Hey fais pas la tête blondinette… fit le gardien d'une voix cajoleuse en passant le dos de son index délicatement sur sa joue.

\- Je ne fais pas la tête j'ai mal, nuance, réplica-t-elle.

\- Un point pour toi, ria Eliott, bouge pas j'appelle l'infirmière…

\- De toute façon je ne suis pas en état de faire le marathon de Paris actuellement, railla Axelle en désignant sa jambe du menton.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas faire ce stupide match de Quidditch, intervint l'infirmière en arrivant derrière le capitaine, l'air mécontente, et elle commença à déverser à la serpentarde tout un sermon interminable.

Sans douceur, elle appliqua un baume à même la peau à vif. Axelle ferma les vivement les yeux et attrapa les draps pour s'empêcher de hurler comme une fillette. Après avoir lâché une ou deux insulte en français, elle sentit une main saisir la sienne.

La blonde entrouvrit les yeux, et entre ses cils, elle contemplait l'expression inquiète d'Eliott. Elle serra la main de toutes ses forces s'y accrochant pour ne pas hurler comme une fillette. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle souffla brusquement, posant sa tête contre le cadre du lit, quand la pommade commença à faire effet. Pomfresh la quitta en quatrième vitesse pour aller s'occuper d'un cas d'indigestion sévère.

\- Interdiction de te foutre de moi, menaça Axelle, sinon… je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais te faire mais ça sera horriblement douloureux.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit le Gryffondor amusée.

\- Et toi, tu as quoi ?

\- Entorse métacarpo-phalangienne…

\- Hein ? répondit très intelligemment la blonde, en langage normal ça donne quoi ?

\- Juste une entorse du pouce... J'ai mal réceptionné un souaffle ce matin, expliqua le capitaine en s'installant sur le lit, en gardant la main de la blonde dans la sienne.

\- Hum c'est ballot ça ! …La blonde contempla leur doigts enlacés puis repris : Tu sais que je te vois le matin à la fenêtre quand je suis en cours de méta, le lundi matin, l'informa Axelle, tu fais toujours le pitre… Elle bailla puis repris, ça fait hurler Héloïse.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi je rigole bien et qu'elle n'arrive pas à me faire me concentrée… Faut dire que je suis vraiment nul en méta…

\- J'en ai entendu parler… quelqu'un a fait exploser la salle le premier jour, c'était toi non ?

\- Je vois que mes exploit me précède, ria la blonde en somnolant à moitié.

\- Et pas qu'un peu, ajouta le capitaine

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux quand on est une star forcement ça parle de moi…

Devant le regard mi blasée mi halluciné, Axelle éclata de rire comme jamais, elle se tordait sur son lit, Ses nerfs se détendait, le fait qu'il discute ensemble et savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir traité de tous les noms l'avait rassuré... Pas que sa phrase fut très drôle, c'était la situation qui la fit rire...

Elle riait tellement qu'elle en tremblait, secoué par ses spasmes de fou rire. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait, elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer complètement transporter. Au bout de longue minutes assez laborieuse la blonde réussi à reprendre son souffle et à ce calmer.

Elle se retourna vers Eliott pour lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée mais en voyant son sourire en coin, elle plongea sa tête dans son oreiller et repartit dans son fou rire bien vite suivie par le gardien de Gryffondor.

Axelle essuya ses larmes de rire, se força à inspirer à plein poumon et parvint à articuler entre deux crises de rire

\- Tu es calmé, demanda Eliott narquoisement.

\- Qu'est …. Ce que…. Tu peux…. Être débile … quand tu t'y mets…, répondit Axelle entre deux hoquet de rire.

\- Hey je te permets pas ! répliqua-t-il en lui saisissant les cotes et commença à la chatouiller.

Réaction immédiate, Axelle commença à se tortille pour échapper à la torture, sans réellement vouloir quitter les bras du capitaine. Eliott s'adossa contre la tête de lit, enserrant la Serpentarde contre lui.

\- D'accord je me rends, céda la Serpentarde en levant les mains en l'air. Mais je proteste ! Ce n'est pas bien de maltraité les plus petit que soit ! protesta-t-elle mollement

\- ça pour être plus petite, il n'y as pas photo... Plaisanta Eliott

\- Et mon point en travers de ta joue, il va être petit aussi, ronchonna Axelle en baillant, je ne suis pas petite d'abord…

Elle sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde, son corps flottait dans une douce chaleur enveloppante et réconfortante. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse d'Eliott, se laissant entourer de ses bras, écoutant les battements régulier de son cœur. Elle battait des cils pour tenter de rester éveillé, sentant son corps s'engourdir de plus en plus et glisser vers le sommeil. Elle se concentrait sur les paroles d'Eliott sans en comprendre un traitre mot.

Après quelques minutes de lutte, Axelle ferma ses yeux et s'endormi sur bercés par les paroles du capitaine : dors bien ma belle.

0o0

Novembre était déjà bien entamé au désespoir de tous les élèves, il faisait froid mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il neige et les professeurs semblaient plus sadiques que jamais.

Dans la grande salle – histoire de faire original – les élèves prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, dans un joyeux brouhaha. Alexandre assis avec les deuxièmes années mangeait avec plaisir un énorme pancake recouvert de chocolat. Gabriel déglutit en le voyant engloutir avec appétit son encas. Comment est-ce qu'un aussi petit être pouvait-il ingurgiter autant de nourriture ?

\- Alex ? Appela Dylan, elle est où boucle d'or ?

\- Avec les cinquièmes années, répondit-il, Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas avec les cinquièmes années justement.

\- Pour changer… Elle est jamais où il faut celle là !

Alex leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi n'était-elle pas, comme tout le monde, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais la voir, demanda Gabriel, étonner que Dylan désire la voir.

\- Parce qu'il y a du grabuge du côté des dernières années.

Les sixièmes et septièmes années chuchotaient, animés d'un mélange de stupeur et de peur. Les filles lançaient des coups d'œil inquiets envers les autres maisons et la table des professeurs. Les chuchotis devenaient de plus en plus inquiétants.

Le courrier arriva, la table des Serpentard se tue brutalement. Une nuée de hiboux aussi noir que la nuit, envahi le ciel de la grande salle. Le plafond magique changea brusquement, il devint gris orage, parsemé d'éclairs inquiétants.

Les premiers hiboux noirs se posèrent au niveau des septièmes années. Zachary, se saisit du parchemin attaché à la pate du hibou devant lui. En détachant le parchemin, le hibou explosa. Littéralement. Devant le prince des Serpentard, impassible, Il ne restait plus qu'un tas de plume recouverte de sang.

Un silence lourd pesait sur la grande salle, uniquement coupé par les respirations des élèves. Les autres hiboux plongèrent en piquet sur la table des Serpentards et le spectacle recommença. Dans la grande salle, les plumes noires tachées de sang voletait dans une atmosphère lourde et pesante. Une bise froide et mesquine parcouru la grande salle, faisant frissonner tout le monde. Les élèves retenaient leurs souffles.

Une serpentarde de septième année, déplia le papier. Elle survola les lignes, un sourire malsain collé sur son visage. Elle attrapa son hibou, écrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin qu'elle attacha à sa patte. Et avec l'attitude des Sang Pur noble, elle envoya sa chouette en l'air. Imitée bien vite par un bon nombre de Serpentard toutes années confondues.

Matthew se saisit brutalement d'un des parchemins étalés sur l'ensemble de la table des serpents. Son visage se crispa de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de la missive.

 _Vous ! Jeunes Sang Pur à qui l'on vole votre éducation_

 _À qui l'on vole vos droits ! Ceux d'être les meilleurs !_

 _Il est temps que cela cesse ! Exterminons ceux qui vous en empêchent._

 _Rejoignez les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres_

Des tracts ! Ils avaient osé faire des tracts magiques. Matt réprima le haut le cœur qui lui souleva l'estomac. C'était tellement bas que ça en était révoltant. Il déchira le tract en un millions de petits bouts de papier qui s'enflammèrent magiquement d'un feu noir et toxique. Anastasia posa une main calmante sur son bras et l'interrogea inquiète:

\- Axelle le sait ?

\- Négatif.

\- Positif, intervint une voix enrouée derrière eux.

Axelle, le visage impassible se tenait derrière eux. Elle attrapa entre son majeur et son index le tract. D'un air indifférent elle lu le message, les lèvres pincés. Elle attrapa une pomme de l'autre main et la croqua à pleine dent.

D'un coup, elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant la main d'Anastasia toujours posé sur le bras de Matthew. *Depuis quand ils sont ensemble eux ? Et ils ne m'ont même pas prévenu ! Axelle concentre toi sur ce que tu as entre les mains, qui est quand même beaucoup plus inquiétant*. Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans ses yeux avant qu'un autre phénomène l'arrache complètement de ses hypothèses foireuses sur ses deux amis.

Alex tenait un tract et le lisait à haute voix. Gabriel devint tout blanc tirant limite sur le vert, il était à deux doigts d'hyper-ventilé sous la panique. Refoulant sa propre peur, elle s'avança vers le petit groupe de 2ème année. Elle saisit d'un mouvement rapide et gracieux ce maudit tract en déclarant :

\- Vous êtes trop jeunes pour ce genre de bêtise ! Maintenant tout le monde en cours et plus vite que ça ! ordonna-t-elle en tapant vivement dans ses mains. Allez tout de suite !

Les quatre garçons obéirent vite fait, bien fait à la blonde, très effrayante en cet instant. Axelle était très pale. Tellement qu'on pouvait distinguer ses veines bleues pulser sous sa peau translucide. Son visage, aux traits tirés marquaient de grosse cernes violettes sous ses yeux.

Avec dignité, tout du moins elle l'espérait, Axelle se retourna et partie, sac à l'épaule, pomme à la main, en direction de son premier cours.

* Berk Berk fit intérieurement la blonde… je déteste les pommes !* Grimaça la blonde avant de la jeter à la poubelle à peine entamer. Elle aperçu Héloïse qui discutait avec son capitaine plus loin. Elle s'apprêtait à la hélé.

\- Héloï… !

Elle fut brusquement interrompue par Zachary qui arrivait d'un couloir adjacent. Il attrapa sa partenaire par le bras et la tira un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'es- ce qui se passe Zach ? demanda la blonde paniquée.

\- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question, déclara-t-il après l'avoir examiner pendant quelques secondes. Tu es sure que tu te sens bien ?

\- Je t'assure que je vais bien, soupira Axelle en roulant des yeux. Ce n'est pas quelques malheureux parchemins qui vont me faire peur.

\- Non tu mens.

\- Mais je t'assure que je vais bien.

\- Non, ne me mens pas !

\- Mais c'est la vérité !

Et le dialogue continua ainsi sans que l'un ne veuille céder, finalement, Zachary la fixa encore quelque instant, ne sachant différencier la vérité du mensonge puis souffla agacé.

\- Je ne sais pas comment fait Nott pour te comprendre mais bon... déclara-t-il en l'embrassant délicatement sur la tempe. C'est toi qui vois. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi… Je serai toujours là pour toi tête blonde compris ? Axelle acquiesça en serra son capitaine dans ses bras. Et range ça avant qu'on te voit avec, déclara-t-il en désignant le tract du mage noir.

Il l'a quitta quelque seconde plus tard avec un sourire mystérieux. Axelle, les yeux dans le vague, tripotait machinalement le parchemin entre ses mains.

…

*Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font tous les deux ? Pensa Eliott en voyant sa blondinette préférée partir avec High… Oh non ce n'est pas possible ! ! Ils ont un tract, il va la faire mangemort ! Axelle mangemort ! On aura tout vu c'est impossible !*

Toutes ses pensées tourbillonnaient à la vitesse de l'éclair sous le crâne d'Eliott depuis qu'il avait vu la blonde se faire entraîner dans un coin sombre par son capitaine.

Son ventre se tordit et il fronça les sourcils. Il se montait toute sorte de films plus incongrus les uns que les autres sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les images les plus folles défilaient devant ses yeux. Il voyait Axelle et High s'embrasser passionnément puis il le voyait la torturer avec un doloris, ou encore il voyait le visage de la blonde s'élargir en un sourire malsain en regardant la marque des ténèbres apposée à son bras. Axelle partout, blessée, morte, sordide, heureuse avec High, amoureuse. Axelle.

Toutes ces suppositions incongrues passaient dans sa tête. Puis ne pouvant supporter d'être dans le doute, il lança à Héloïse :

\- Tu m'excuse une minute j'ai deux trois détails à régler.

Sous les yeux médusés de la brune, il se précipita vers le couloir où avaient disparu quelques minutes plus tôt Zachary et Axelle.

Il trouva la serpentarde, le tract entre les doigts, le regard rêveur. *Alors il avait réussi à la convaincre… L'enflure ! *Comment elle a pu le croire ? OH merlin elle est amoureuse de lui ! C'est ça ! Elle doit sacrément l'aimer pour en arriver là*… pensa-t-il amèrement. Elle allait rejoindre les rangs du Mage Noir. La colère bourdonnait dans ses veines et frappait à ses tempes.

\- Alors comme ça tu envisages de te faire marquer comme du vulgaire bétail Leroy ? Je ne te savais pas si influençable.

\- Pardon ? demanda la blonde perdue le regardant.

\- Il t'a promis quoi en échange ? De vous marier ? De faire de toi sa copine officielle ? Ou juste de passer une nuit avec toi ?

\- Oula Robin t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? répliqua Axelle piquée au vif. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais tu vas me parler sur un autre ton je ne suis pas ton chien !

\- Je te parle de ça, gronda-t-il en attrapant le parchemin entre ses doigts et l'agita devant ses yeux avec colère. Et de ton nouvel amant.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de devenir mangemorte, répondit froidement la blonde en le fusillant du regard. Et Zach ne sera jamais autre chose que mon capitaine et mon partenaire. Parce que tout le monde sait que les relations amoureuses aux seins d'une même équipe ne sont pas gérables ! Pas comme toi et Kate, cracha-t-elle.

\- Pardon ? Ma relation avec Kate est tout à fait professionnelle !

\- Humph… Crédibilité bonjour ! Et rentre toi ça dans le crâne sale bouffondor jamais je ne serai mangemort !

\- Mais bien sur, toi Sang Pur depuis plus de quatorze générations, amie du mangemort High junior… Tu veux essayer de faire croire à qui que tu ne veux pas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Eliott en haussant d'un ton.

\- C'est à ta tête d'abruti que je tente de faire entendre raison! Cria Axelle en lui envoyant un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Alors quand te sera apposé ce superbe tatouage ? Hein ? Quand tueras-tu des innocents pour le bon plaisir d'un fou mégalo ? Le ton d'Eliott c'était fait doux, mielleux, toxique comme du poison qui infiltrait ses veines.

Axelle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, une boule obstruait sa gorge. Ses yeux la piquaient amèrement. Elle bloqua sa respiration, empêchant ses yeux de s'embuer. Elle releva le menton, fière, altière. Elle fusilla le capitaine des Gryffondor de son regard le plus noir avant de répliquer pleine de haine.

\- Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose sale gnome attardé. L'idée qu'Héloïse et Alexandre était Sang mêlé et que je ne voulais JAMAIS qu'il ne leurs arrive le moindre mal ne t'as pas effleuré ? Pas plus que le fait que j'avais des attaches dans le monde moldu ? Je ne pourrais jamais le faire…

Essoufflée par sa tirade, la blonde s'adossa au mur, passant une main crispée dans ses cheveux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui,

\- Pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-elle si bas qu'Eliott ne su pas si elle s'adressait à lui ou si elle avait simplement parler pour elle-même. Pourquoi être si doux puis si odieux….

Le Gryffondor se rapprocha d'Axelle. Il posa son main sur la sienne, puis remonta doucement sur son bras jusqu'à venir se positionner sur sa nuque, ancrant son regard dans celui de la serpentarde.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas m'être trompé de personne, souffla-t-il en collant son front contre le sien, je ne veux pas que tu sois comme eux, je ne veux pas que ce soit High qui t'entraîne là dedans.

\- Jamais, murmura-t-elle. Axelle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Elle sentait qu'Eliott l'attirait plus près en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle rouvrit subitement les yeux, se retrouvant face aux iris sombres d'Eliott. Son torse se soulevait comme s'il avait couru le marathon, le souffle rauque.

Eliott vit Axelle passer sa langue sur ses lèvres voluptueuse, il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille rapprochant centimètre par centimètre sa tête de celle sa blonde. La Serpentarde attrapa le col de sa chemise réduisant considérablement l'espace entre leurs deux bouches.

Doucement, tout doucement, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, en soupirant de contentement. Elle avait enroulé ses petites mains autour de son cou, se pressant plus encore contre son torse. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson. Eliott répondit sensuellement à son baiser, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur. Il la plaqua contre le mur, prenant son visage en coupe. Axelle passa délicatement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle passa timidement sa langue dans sa bouche.

Eliott eut un grognement sourd lorsque sa langue vint taquiner la sienne, il la plaqua plus encore contre le mur, approfondissant au maximum le baiser.

\- Eliott, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche… Eliott…

Et le baiser repris de plus belle, Les mains d'Eliott lâchèrent son visage et longèrent ses flans avant de s'accrocher à ses hanches, les entourant d'un bras possessif. Axelle sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Un gémissement s'échappa d'elle, elle se hissa encore plus près de lui, nouant ses mains dans ses cheveux, écrasée entre lui et le mur.

Des pas secs et rapides dans le couloir les arrêtèrent. Ils s'arrachèrent littéralement des bras l'un de l'autre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air perdu. Eliott lança un dernier regard à la Serpentarde, la contemplant une dernière fois, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés, ses lèvres gonflées par leur baiser ayant pris une belle teinte rouge cerise assortit à la rougeur de ses joues. Eliott soupira presque douloureusement. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place avant de partir à grand pas et de disparaitre à l'angle du couloir.

Axelle, perdue par l'ardeur de l'instant qu'elle venait de passer, mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Puis avisant de l'heure, elle se précipita vers son premier cours de la journée.

 **0o0**

\- Bonjour ! Résonna la voix du professeur Carter, enseignant la défense contre les forces du mal pour la première fois à Poudlard. Alors, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, nous avons travaillé la théorie, ça à certainement endormie la plupart d'entre vous mais je vous assure que ça sert dans la vie, plaisanta-t-il.

Les élèves sourirent, Serpentard et Gryffondor toujours bien séparé mais tous appréciaient le jeune professeur, tout juste diplômé.

\- Bon nous allons passer à la pratique, mais juste avant quelqu'un peu me dire quelques mots sur le principe du patronus ? Qu'est ce ? A quoi sert-il ? Comment l'utiliser ?

Lily leva immédiatement la main, imitée par Héloïse.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé laissant apparaitre Axelle, essoufflée, décoiffée, les joues rouges, l'air hagard, complètement à coté de ses pompes. Elle marmonna de vague excuses pour être arrivée en retard et s'installa aux côtés d'Héloïse sans un mot.

Le cours repris, le jeune professeur reposa sa question. Carter s'apprêtait à interroger la rouquine quand il aperçu Potter en train de faire le pitre avec ses camarades. Il souffla, James n'était pas un vrai perturbateur simplement un vrai blagueur.

\- Potter !? La réponse à ma question !

\- Un patronus est un sort assez difficile à faire apparaitre. Il sert à se protéger des détraqueurs. Récita-t-il, pour l'utiliser, on doit penser à un souvenir heureux et prononcer la formule _Expecto Patronum_ et là un patronus apparaitre, il prendra la forme d'un animal qui nous ressemble ou qui ressemble à quelque chose qui nous tiens à cœur.

\- Excellent Potter, 10 point pour Gryffondor, mais à l'avenir veillez à vous concentrer pendant mes cours sans que j'ai besoin de vous reprendre. Et tant que vous y êtes, oubliez les pétards que vous avez dans les mains.

James rougit considérablement et posa rapidement ses mains, vides maintenant, sur la table.

\- Bien m'sieur !

\- Bon, maintenant mettez vous par groupe de deux et essayer de me faire apparaitre un patronus ! C'est parti, mesdemoiselles, messieurs tout le monde debout ! Pensez au souvenir le plus heureux que vous ayez…

\- Loïs ! Appela Axelle en se réveillant plus ou moins de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée.

\- Roh, je suis là, je n'allais pas te laisser enfin !

\- On ne sait jamais, des fois que tu préfère la compagnie de Blacki-Black à la mienne… insinua la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh j'entends mon nom, s'exclama ledit Black, parlerait-on de moi demoiselles ? Dis donc en ce moment vous n'avez que moi à la bouche… Je vous fais tant d'effet que ça.

Axelle s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique bien sentit mais Héloïse pris les devant.

\- Va voit ailleurs si j'y suis et si j'y suis pas restes-y ! ordonna Héloïse. Black tourna les talons et retourna sur ses pas, tout sourire.

\- Toi la ferme, continua la brune en regardant Axelle, exploser de rire sur sa chaise.

\- Cool miss Déni, rolala on a même plus le droit de rigoler. Arrête un peu de te voiler la face et avoue qu'il t'attire…

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne PAS m'appeler comme ça, répondit Héloïse, ignorant volontairement toute la deuxième partie de la tirade de sa meilleure amie.

\- Hum... Des milliards ? Mais… tenta la blonde, mais elle fut coupée par la Gryffondor.

\- Ouais minimum, bon maintenant on s'y met. Voyons ce que tu donnes au lieu de raconter des bêtises.

Axelle se campa sur ses jambes, ferma les yeux et se laissa imprégner par le souvenir le plus heureux qu'elle avait en stock. L'image d'Eliott apparu sous ses yeux. Axelle grogna et chassa ce souvenir le plus vite possible se concentrant sur son dernier noël. Elle se revit en France, pour les fêtes, le manoir scintillant de mille feux. Entouré d'Héloïse et de ses autres amis de Beauxbâtons, elle se revoyait étreindre Nathan lui offrant à Héloïse et elle un de leurs plus beau cadeau, elle les revit tous souriants, heureux tout simplement.

\- Expecto Patronum ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte, au moment où elle récita la formule, l'image d'Eliott lui revint, plus forte, plus vive. Elle revoyait la scène du couloir passé en boucle sous ses paupières clauses, encore et encore. Une vive lumière blanche sorti de sa baguette, tournoyant autour d'elle et l'entourant d'un halo éclatant, mais ne formant qu'un amas de lumière sans forme distincte.

\- A chaque fois c'est la même chose, soupira-t-elle déçue, vas-y à toi…

Héloïse se concentra sur leurs première farces à Beauxbâtons, elle avait fait mystérieusement disparaitre l'ensemble des meubles, la tête de Madame Maxime ce jours là était juste MAGIQUE ! C'était un de ses moments de complicité pur, l'un des plus fort qu'elle partageait avec la blonde. Il marquait le début de leur formidable aventure à Beauxbâtons.C'est ce moment qui scella leur partenaria. Elle prononça la formule et un chien fou sorti de sa baguette et viens jouer entre les jambes d'Axelle, qui souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Hey trop classe ! S'exclama-t-elle, on n'avait jamais réussi avant ! Il est trop chou on dirait Anatole !

\- T'as raison dit-elle en observant son patronus se dissiper dans l'air.

Héloïse avait adopté un chien en France quand elle et son frère étaient bien plus jeunes. Un superbe labrador, Axelle l'avait tout de suite adopté et après nombreuses délibérations ils l'avaient prénommé Anatole.

Remus de loin, souriait de toutes ses dents, avant de se tourner d'un bloc vers Sirius, tétanisé sur place, avec un regard qui disait : tu vois je te l'avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas que de la haine entre vous ! J'ai toujours raison !

C'est Potter qui décrocha les premiers mots :

\- Et bah mon pote, moi je sens que je n'ai pas fini de rigoler !

 **0o0**

 **Le jeudi suivant :**

L'atmosphère de l'école restait tendue à cause des tracts du Mage noir, les élèves les plus jeunes étaient encore terrifiés. C'est donc tout naturellement que les deux françaises eurent l'idée lumineuse de faire une petite blague histoire de retrouver la bonne ambiance de ce cher pensionnat. Les deux filles travaillaient depuis plusieurs jours à l'élaboration de ce projet et ceux, d'arrache pied.

Vers les coups de dix heures, alors que tous les élèves étaient bien sagement en train de suivre les cours de leurs professeurs, un décompte s'afficha dans chaque pièce.

10 … Les élèves se regardaient sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment…

9 … Les professeurs étonnés des chuchotis se demandait à leurs tours ce qui se passait…

8 … Tous regardaient les chiffres défilés

7 … Mcgo pris les choses en mains, elle lançait tous les sort à sa connaissance pouvant stopper le décompte.

6 … Chourave débarqua dans la dalle de métamorphose pour demander une explication à la directrice adjointe.

5 … Les maraudeurs chuchotaient dans leurs coins.

4 … Pomfresh entra à son tours suivit du professeur de sortilège…

3 … Professeur Carter arrivaient à son tours.

2 … Lily commençait à s'arracher les cheveux.

1… « J'ai trouvé » s'exclama Potter.

0 … D'un coup tous les livres commencèrent à bouger. Ils s'animaient comme s'ils étaient vivants, certains se frottaient affectueusement contre leurs propriétaires comme le ferais un chat, d'autre devenaient complètement fou et mordaient tout ce qui passaient à leur portée.

Le résultat fut immédiat, le chahut fut incroyable, tous les élèves criaient, sautaient, hurlaient dans un brouhaha indescriptible. Dans un coin de la salle de Métamorphose, Axelle tapait dans la main d'Héloïse en se souriant complice.

L'ambiance était de nouveau détendue.

Mission accomplit !

 **0o0**

Héloïse et Axelle s'étaient retirées au Refuge pour y être au calme, chacune avec une pile immense de livres, de parchemins entassés, de plume cassées et d'encrier devant elles… La blonde, mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur en regardant un coup sa baguette, un autre coup son livre de méta et enfin sa meilleure amie.

\- Allez, tu peux le faire Axelle, on a déjà réussi ! Vas-y tranquille tu connais le mouvement, tu connais la formule, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas. Allez ait un peu confiance en toi ! Tu peux le faire !

Axelle exécuta le mouvement en récitant la formule mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser le flot de pensées qui tourbillonnaient à trois mille km/h devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler.

Le verre qu'elle était censée changer en souris se brisa à peine la formule prononcée. Héloïse soupira et lança un _Reparo_ sur le verre qui reprit aussitôt sa forme initiale.

\- Axelle tu te rends compte que ça fait bientôt deux ans qu'on bosse sur la métamorphose basique ? Et ce sortilège on est dessus depuis près de six mois et i peine une semaine tu y arrivais. Qu'est- ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Héloïse d'une voix douce.

\- Rien, se braqua la blonde, je... je suis juste un peu fatiguée..

\- Axelle ta crédibilité atteint des sommets en ce moment…. Ses excuses bidons ne prennent pas avec moi. Donc je repose ma question, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, commença Axelle puis avisant du regard blasée de sa meilleure amie, elle se corrigea, c'est juste les trucs du Mage Noir… ça m'as un petit peu retourner…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va allez, assura la brune en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Va pour cette fois on repasse à la théorie.

\- Chouette, railla Axelle en roulant des yeux. On ne peut pas faire une pause s'il te plait ça fait déjà une heure qu'on bosse sur ça… On peut pas, je ne sais pas moi, faire des potions ou de la DCFM ?

\- Axelle, c'est tes matières fortes, concentre toi un peu sur tes lacunes.

La blonde souffla d'agacement avant de reprendre ses fiches inlassablement. *Il faut bien penser à chaque molécules, à la moindre parcelle, à la moindre plume, patte, aux moindres membres, poils, organe que l'on veut métamorphoser, puis on…. Tiens, il y a quelqu'un sur le terrain de Quidditch… Nan Eliott est rentré chez lui pour les vacances… Axelle concentre toi sur ta méta plutôt que sur cet insupportable mais oh combien attirant capitaine… Arg je recommence… CONCENTRATION Axelle CONCENTRATION !*

\- Bosse, Axelle, bosse, fit en écho la voix d'Héloïse, les buses blanches sont pour bientôt et il faut que tu sois bien préparée alors bosse par la poussière de fée de morgane !

\- Blablabla, je sais, soupira Axelle, j'aurais une bonne note en potion c'est déjà ça, fit-elle faussement enjouée. Oh me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien comment ça va finir, si j'ai un Acceptable en Meta il faudra sortir le champagne ! De toute façon je m'en fou j'arriverais jamais en rien dans cette matière.

Héloïse soupira, pourquoi Axelle était-elle si sarcastique, elle avait déjà fait des choses biens dans toutes les matières même si elle avait de grosses lacunes dans la matière de Mcgo mais elle pouvait y arriver ! Il n'y avait décidément qu'elle pour avoir à la fois un égo aussi énorme que le sien, et une estime d'elle-même aussi basse.

\- On sort, proposa la blonde en se levant, je n'en peux plus de potasser tous ces principes à la… noix, se reprit-elle sous le regard d'Héloïse.

\- Pourquoi pas, céda Héloïse, normalement Sarah, Lily, Kate, et Remus doivent actuellement être sur le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, ronchonna Axelle, il passa vraiment leur vie là bas ! Le parc est pourtant grand pour qu'on évite d'aller à chaque fois sur ce pu…naise de stade.

\- Bonne rectification, commenta la Gryffondor en passant son écharpe. Les deux françaises sortirent du refuge, emmitouflées de la tête au pied et descendirent en direction du parc. Devant la grande salle, Axelle remarqua Matt, assis à la table des Serpentard jouant lisant le journal, semblant s'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

\- Hey Matt, l'héla la blonde, en sauta à ses coté, le prenant dans ses bras. On va dehors tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? S'il te plaiiiiiit, Axelle lui faisait ses grand yeux de cocker en le suppliant….

\- Ouais, l'encouragea Héloïse, vient au va au Stade !

\- Allez dis ouiiiii, insista la serpentarde.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, répondit Matt avec un sourire.

Axelle lui colla une bise sonore que chaque joue et tout trois se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch en discutant avec animation de l'augmentation du pourcentage de victoire des hiboux insomniaques dans candy crush. Une fois là bas, il régnait déjà une belle agitation, Kate semblait s'entraîner sous les encouragements de Remus et des filles.

\- Hey s'offusqua Héloïse, depuis quand tu ne m'attends pas pour t'entraîner ?! Ça va se payer Daniels !

La brune appela son balai avec un _Accio_ bien sentit, digne des meilleurs films. À peine arrivé, elle grimpa dessus au vol et commença à pourchasser sa partenaire.

Sarah sur les gradins, comme à son habitude commentait avec son flegme légendaire…

\- Il semblerait que Kate soit en ce moment même en train de se faire courser par un hippogriffe mal emplumé… Oups désolé Héloïse je t'avais pas reconnu. Daniels, il semblerait que ton espérance de vie soit grandement réduite, tu ne voudrais pas me léguer ton lit, il est près de la fenêtre !

Une fois la course poursuite des deux Gryffondors terminée, Héloïse demanda :

\- Bah pourquoi tu étais toute seule à voler ?

\- Je m'ennuyais donc je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir à Eliott si on s'entrainait pendant les vacances…

\- ça te dit qu'on se fasse un petit match ? Proposa la française.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée, mais à deux ça risque d'être un tantinet compliqué.

\- T'inquiète, il y a Axelle et Matthew en bas, on doit pouvoir faire un truc à plusieurs ! affirma Héloïse en faisant signe à sa meilleure amie en contrebas. Puis remarquant la tête légèrement pincée de sa partenaire elle demanda : ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

\- Non du tout, répondit aussitôt Kate pas très convaincue elle-même de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Une légère agitation à l'entrée du stade attira leurs attentions et elles virent deux silhouettes bien connues arrivé sur la pelouse. Les deux filles sur leurs balais descendirent jusqu'à poser pied au sol.

\- James, Sirius, s'exclama Kate, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que vous aviez une blague à mettre en place. Vous avez déjà fini, s'amusa-t-elle sans se rendre compte du malaise qu'avait provoqué cette phrase parmi les personnes présentes.

Matthew avait passé un bras protecteur autour de la taille d'Axelle, qui avait virée au verdâtre.

* Bah quoi, vous ne connaissez pas la technique du caméléon ? Se fondre dans le décor, bientôt je pourrais passer pour du gazon, railla intérieurement Axelle.*

\- On est venu prendre l'air, répondit joyeusement Potter, et quoi de mieux que le terrain de Quidditch pour prendre du vent en pleine tête.

\- Forcément, railla la blonde, Poudlard doit aisément faire une centaine d'Hectare et on se retrouve tous forcement au même endroit !

\- Toi on t'as rien demandé, répliqua Potter, alors ferme là Leroy.

\- Ok on se calme les gars, intervint Sirius en voyant qu'Axelle allait en venir aux mains sous peu, on n'est pas là pour s'entretuer.

\- Si on organisait un match tous ensemble proposa Héloïse, je sais que ça tient de la science fiction mais on doit être assez de joueurs de toutes les équipes pour pouvoir faire un vrai match ! Enfin si on arrive à ne pas s'entretuer…

\- Moi ça me vas, accepta Sirius.

\- Moi aussi, déclara Kate.

\- Idem, répondirent les deux Serpentard.

\- Bon, maintenant comment on fait, demanda James, c'est bien beau tous ça mais là on est cinq joueurs, c'est-à-dire même pas une équipe complète.

\- On est six, rectifia Héloïse, Sirius, Kate, Matthew, Axelle, toi et moi !

\- Je sais comment on va faire, intervint Axelle avec un sourire en coin, on se sépare et chacun essaye de rassembler le plus de personne possible. On se retrouve ici dans trente cinq minutes. Il va aussi nous falloir un arbitre.

\- Remus fera l'affaire, déclara Kate.

La blonde pinça les lèvres et acquiesça, finissant de donner les instructions : que des joueurs déjà dans des équipes et surtout que des volontaires !

Axelle distribuait les ordres, parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de chef. Cinq minutes plus tard les équipes étaient formées et on cherchait ses futurs coéquipiers.

…

La blonde se précipita vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

\- ALEXANDRE Dujardin ! Ramène-toi ici tout de suite !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui est mangé tes choco-grenouille c'est Gabriel, déclara-t-il les mains en l'air en descendant les escaliers.

\- Hey, s'indigna le blond, tu n'étais pas obliger de lui dire !

\- Comment ça c'est toi qui les as mangées ! Bon… cookies ou pas cookies. Je ne viens pas pour ça, on fait un match et j'ai besoin d'un attrapeur qui soit capable de battre Potter, tu es d'accord ?

\- Bien sur je suis toujours partant !

\- Attend une seconde… qui as bouffé mes chocogrenouilles ?

\- Gabriel… avoua-t-il sans un regret, bah quoi c'était sa vie ou celle de Gabriel, le choix était vite fait ! Il était quand même bien plus essentiel que blondinet ! Sans rancune Gabi !

\- Sale traitre, grogna l'inculpé, tu vas me le payer !

\- Si on y allait, proposa Alexandre, sentant son espérance de vie réduire de minutes en minutes.

…

Héloïse avait bien réfléchit et mathématiquement parlant, où avait-elle près de 80% de chance de trouver Helene pendant les vacances de la toussaint ? Bingo la bibliothèque ! Les 20% restant étant avec Remus mais ce dernier étant sur le stade, la Serdaigle était donc forcement à la bibliothèque !

Elle se dirigea donc vers ce lieu hautement culturel et fonça vers la table qu'Helene utilisait à chaque fois. Elle vit bien la Serdaigle assise en train de réviser, d'un pas décidé elle s'approcha d'elle et ferma le livre sur lequel elle devait travailler.

\- Helene cas d'extrême urgence ! Lâche tes bouquin tout poussiéreux nous avons un match à mener contre ces stupides maraudeurs. Tu veux en être ? Il nous faut un maximum de joueur pour faire 2 équipes !

\- D'abord ils ne sont pas poussiéreux mes livres ensuite avec plaisir ! s'exclama Helene. Attends je ramène ma sœur, elle est Poursuiveuse !

Une copie presque conforme d'Helene arriva alors à la table, la seule différence se faisait dans les couleurs des cheveux et de la forme du visage et du nez.

\- Moi c'est Cécile, se présenta-t-telle, je suis à Serdaigle, et je veux bien botter les fesses des maraudeurs moi !

Les trois filles filèrent de la bibliothèque et coururent vers le stade, en chemin elles croisèrent Kate et d'autres personnes.

La demi heure écoulée, une petite quinzaine de personne était réunies sur le terrain, de toutes maisons confondues, le match promettait d'être hors du commun !

\- Alors il nous faut deux capitaines ! De deux maisons différentes et qui ne sont pas déjà capitaine bien entendu ! Et ensuite chacun choisit un joueur, un après l'autre.

\- Qui se propose ? demanda Roger Davis, capitaine des Serdaigle.

\- Moi, proposa Potter.

\- et moi, s'avança Axelle.

Les deux se placèrent face à face. La blonde avait un sourire hypocrite, les deux se fusillèrent du regard, ils avaient quelque compte à régler tout les deux, autant faire ça sur le stade. Elle lui lança tout bas :

\- On va vous écraser Potter !

\- Dans tes rêves Leroy !

\- Honneur aux dames, déclara Axelle d'office, donc c'est moi qui commence à choisir ! Loïs tu viens. Et non ce n'est pas une question, répliqua-t-elle à son sarcasme silencieux en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

\- Sirius, choisit James.

\- Franck, appela la Serpentarde après une consultation avec Héloïse.

\- Kate, tu viens avec nous, ordonna Potter

\- Alex mon chou ! Ledit chou leva les yeux au ciel en grognant et rejoignit sa sœur et sa meilleure amie, sous le regard compatissant de Franck.

\- Helene appela Kate sans se soucier des deux garçons.

\- Mais c'est moi le capitaine, s'offusqua James avant de se recevoir une pichenette derrière la tête de la part de sa coéquipière.

\- On va prendre Matthew, décida Axelle en échangeant un sourire entendu avec le Serpentard.

\- Roger Davis.

\- La sœur d'Helene, Par Hercule ! J'ai bouffé son nom…

\- Cécile, lui souffla Héloïse

\- Cécile, bienvenue parmi nous !

\- Jane, des Poufsouffle !

\- On prend le gardien des jaunes alors !

\- Je m'appelle Oscar au passage, informa-t-il en passant.

\- Super j'adore ce prénom. J'avais un squelette qui s'appelait comme ça…. Loïs tu te souviens d'Oscar... Tu sais le squelette ! Bon bah Oscar te voilà chez les gagnants !

\- Bon bah nous on va finir par Luke le super capitaine des Poufsouffle !

\- On va vous ratatiner affirma Axelle avant de prendre son équipe et se placer à un bout du terrain pour y établir une stratégie. La blonde hyper à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle de capitaine distribuait les tâches.

\- Héloïse, Alex je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous briefer, Loïs tu prends les poursuiveurs tu leur explique la suite de la manœuvre…

\- Mes chéris, commença Héloïse avec un sourire sadique qui fit froid dans le dos à Cécile et Matthew, si vous voulez qu'on s'entende et surtout qu'on gagne, il va falloir me faire confiance ! Alors voila ce qu'on va faire…

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Axelle s'assura que la stratégie était comprise de tous et que chacun avait bien assimilé son rôle ! Maintenant la pièce allait pouvoir commencer… On appellera ça la défaite des Maraudeur en bonne et due forme !

Axelle tapa dans ses mains et tous ses joueurs se mirent en place. Elle avança jusqu'au centre terrain, serra la main de Potter le plus violement possible. Remus siffla le début du match.

\- Quoi vous ne m'avez même pas attendu, s'insurgea Sarah en arrivant en courant, nom de Merlin en calçons à petit cœur ! Ça va se payer ! Vous allez voir de quelle voie je me chauffe !

\- C'est de quel bois je me chauffe, repris Remus avec un petit sourire…

Axelle et Franck s'élancèrent et tirait sur tout ce qui passait à porter de batte. Ceux de la blonde faisant une très, mais alors très légère fixette sur Potter. Un cognard manqua de peu Alexandre..

\- Par Thésée, Axelle apprend à viser !

\- C'est moins drôle sinon, se justifia la blonde en déstabilisant Roger Davis avec un lancer assez vicieux.

Héloïse se concentra sur le souaffle et avec Matthew ils tentèrent une percée dans la défense de leur adversaire.. En deux temps trois mouvements et l'apparition subite de Cécile à côté des poteaux, l'équipe d'Axelle entrait les premiers points !

La brune était plutôt contente de ses nouveaux coéquipiers, ils arrivaient à faire des échanges pour le moins étonnants, au bout d'une heure de match, ils avaient mis en place quelques feintes bien connues et avaient même réussis à surprendre leurs adversaire avec quelques acrobaties sympathiques.

D'un coup, Potter s'élança vers le sol. Axelle et Héloïse se regardèrent et d'un accord commun muet, elles mirent en place leur botte secrète. Axelle se plaça à la vitesse de l'éclair au dessus d'Héloïse. Subitement, la batte d'Axelle tomba et on ne sais comment se retrouva dans les mains d'Héloïse tandis qu'Axelle fonçait vers les anneaux et y rentra le souaffle avec aisance. Potter tellement interloqué de voir Héloïse lui lancé un cognard lâcha un instant le vif des yeux.

Alex conscient de l'opportunité que lui offrait les deux filles fonça aussi vite qu'il pouvait et attrapa le vif à bout de bras dans une exultation de joie !

Axelle sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie bien vite rejoint par tous les membres de l'équipe.

\- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! Chantonnait toute l'équipe en chœur !

\- C'était de la triche Mumus ? demanda Sirius suspicieux.

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas… mais ça ne doit pas être impossible de faire ça.. C'est simplement de la déconcentration d'adversaire… Donc l'équipe d'Axelle est déclarée gagnante à 260 contre 120 !

\- Très ingénieux, fit Potter en tendant sa main à la blonde. Main qu'elle serra gentiment en le remerciant.

\- On est doué qu'est ce que tu veux, ajouta Héloïse en passant son bras autour des épaule de ceux d'Axelle, c'est ça le talent !

 **0o0**

 **Le samedi suivant**

Héloïse, Helene, Remus et Axelle étaient posés dans le parc. Le silence les entourait. La plupart des élèves, qui n'avaient pas fuit le champ de bataille, restait à l'intérieur. James et Sirius était rentrés chez les Potter exceptionnellement pour le week-end.

\- Je m'ennuie, déclara Axelle couchée dans l'herbe.

\- moi aussi, renchérie Héloïse.

\- Bah faites vos devoirs, tenta Helene.

\- Déjà fait ! Tu te rends compte s'exclama Axelle, ça fait même pas une semaine qu'on est en vacances et j'ai déjà fait TOUS mes devoirs !

\- Je reconnais que c'est le calme plat, avoua Remus.

\- ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais au moins quand les maraudeurs sont au complet ya plus d'ambiance, déclara Héloïse du bout des lèvres.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, ils seront bientôt là, insinua Remus.

\- C'est vrai s'exclama la Gryffondor ravie.

\- Blackounet te manques ? La taquina la blonde.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle d'Elio…

\- Sinon Remus, la coupa la serpentarde, tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait un temps magnifique.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ta capacité à changer de sujet énorme, ria le jeune homme. Les filles ? Ça vous dit une petite soirée dans la salle sur demande ?

\- Ouais ! s'exclama Axelle complètement emballé par l'idée.

\- Ce que j'aime chez toi, déclara Loïs, c'est la vivacité de ton intelligence !

\- Je sais, je sais, répondit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

\- Attention Mumus en mode lover ! Charria Axelle.

\- Mesdemoiselles, rendez vous ce soir au 7ème étage à 19h45. Dit Le Gryffondor mystérieux, et surtout ne soyez pas en retard !

 **0o0**

Remus et ses drôles de dames se retrouvèrent à l'heure indiquée. Remus passa trois fois devant le mur et une petite porte apparue. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer les filles.

\- Il est bien élevé ce gamin, remarqua la Serpentarde vivement approuvée par la Serdaigle, sa mère a fait un travail remarquable ! Faudrait la féliciter !

\- Et en plus il a du goût, ajouta Héloïse en observant la salle.

Spacieuse et confortable. Le grand classique la cheminer avec un bon feu, un bar, un canapé et deux poufs autour d'une table basse. Axelle et Héloïse après un regard complice se ruèrent sur les poufs et se vautrèrent dedans.

\- Bon pour la classe on repassera, déclara Héloïse la tête dans un coussin.

\- J'adore les poufs ! S'émerveilla Axelle. Ça y ait j'ai à nouveau 3 ans. Tu te souviens Loïs, on en avait un comme ça au Manoir !

\- Ouais ! Il était trop confortable, se remémora Héloïse, même qu'on loger à deux dessus !

\- Les filles vous désirez boire quelque chose ? proposa Remus.

\- Trois bières aux beurres, déclara Axelle d'office. Je parle en votre nom hein vous m'en voulez pas ?

Remus revient avec les canettes et s'installa avec Helene sur l'unique canapé et il lança la conversation sur leurs enfances. Helene leur confia son enfance avec sa sœur : Cécile, qui faisait également partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ses vacances au Pays de Galles, sa passion pour les dessins animés moldus.

Axelle et Héloïse parlèrent de leurs enfances d'une même voix. Chacune rajoutait les anecdotes que l'autre avait oubliées. Ils apprirent ainsi qu'elle partageait une passion commune pour l'Égypte, la passion d'Axelle pour le chant. Ils découvrirent que la blonde était une mordue de Mythologie et qu'elle avait baptisé tout ses animaux en rapport. Adonis le chat, Hermès le crapaud, Andromède la chouette, Énée le renard… Ils découvrirent également la passion d'Héloïse pour le Tir à l'arc. Elles leurs racontèrent leurs premières années à Beauxbâtons, les amis qu'elles avaient laissés derrière elles.

Remus, lui, leur conta une enfance heureuse avec ses parents, son culte au miel et au chocolat, sa rencontre avec les maraudeurs, leurs vacances en commun.

D'un coup Axelle aperçu des jeux de société poser dans un coin de la pièce.

\- On peut faire un Monopoly, s'écria-t-elle en sautillant comme une gamine devant ses cadeaux de noël.

\- Heu… je veux bien, proposa Helene, mais ça consiste en quoi…

\- Gérez de l'argent et des propriétés, déclara Remus en installant le jeu sur la table. J'ai appris à jouer avec ma mère, sourit-il.

\- Si j'étais vous, je ne jouerais pas avec elle, déclara Héloïse en désignant Axelle. C'est du suicide pur et simple. Si vous ne voulez pas vous faire plumez ! Ne jouez pas !

\- Mais tue pas mon commerce enfin ! S'insurgea la blonde.

\- Pourquoi elle gagnerait ? Demanda Remus.

\- Je peux gérer Wall Street et Gringott en dormant, se vanta Axelle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Même complètement bourrée elle m'a battu, souffla Héloïse. Mais pourquoi pas on peut tenter le coup mais on va se faire déchirer.

En effet la partie ne fut pas triste. Axelle commença en beauté, achetant tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage. 3 tours plus tard, avec des emprunts, elle possédait 4 familles et pas loin de 8 maisons. Héloïse fut la première éliminée, incapable de payer le loyer qu'elle devait à sa meilleure amie. Helene tenait le coup face au Vendetta Leroy, elle avait réussir à acquérir des gares et réussissait à contrer la blonde. Remus fut sortit quelque tour plus tard au profit d'Helene.

La Serdaigle tenu le coup pendant encore huit tours avant de crouler sous les dettes et Axelle toute heureuse proposa :

\- On en refait une ?

\- NON !

\- Meuh, ronchonna la blonde, vous n'êtes pas obligés en plus de me décevoir profondément de le faire tous les trois en même temps.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, s'exclama Héloïse, on c'est fait exploser.

\- On fait une partie de carte explosive maintenant, proposa Helene en sortant le paquet.

Remus se remis correctement dans le sofa avant de remarquer qu'il était plus petit qu'au début de la soirée.

Les quatre compères continuèrent à jouer à tous les jeux que la salle leur proposait, du uno, gagner par Helene, à la bataille explosive, victoire écrasante d'Héloïse, en passant par les Bavesboules, Remus à l'honneur en finissant par un risk. Gagner par Axelle, bah oui un jeu de violence et de conquête qui d'autre aurai pu gagner ?

Il était plus de minuit quand les jeux cessèrent, ils papotaient maintenant tranquillement autour du feu, Helene se leva chercher des bières au beurres, avant même qu'elle ne revienne, les deux française dormaient déjà. Axelle fut la première à sombrer dans le sommeil, très vite suivie d'Héloïse qui dormait debout. Les deux survivants déposèrent une couverture sur leurs épaules avant de se réinstaller dans le canapé qui semblait avoir encore rétréci.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression du faire du Baby-sitting, plaisanta Helene en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus.

Le Gryffondor passa sa main autour des épaules de la jeunes fille à ses coté et la colla encore plus contre lui. Aucun ne disait mot, se satisfaisant de la présence de l'autre. Prise d'une impulsion subite, Helene attrapa la main de Remus posé sur le rebord du canapé et commença à jouer avec entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Le canapé rétrécissait encore, tant et si bien qu'Helene arriva, on ne sait comment sur les genoux se Remus. À présent le fameux sofa ressemblait plus à un fauteuil.

\- Tu es magnifique, chuchota Remus.

Helene tourna la tête pour lui faire face et remarqua qu'il était extrêmement sérieux. Elle rougit sous l'intensité de son regard. Elle sentit ses doigts faire de légers mouvements circulaires sur son dos. Elle soupira de bien être. Elle se pencha doucement vers Remus et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il répondit aussitôt à son baiser, bougement tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il entoura sa taille la plaquant délicatement, comme un objet fragile qu'on aurait peur de casser, contre lui.

\- Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie, souffla le Gryffondor contre ses lèvres…

Helene rit doucement plongeant sa tête dans son cou, frottant son nez sur la peau sensible. Remus la tira par les épaules pour lui faire face, l'air un peu embêté.

\- ça te dérange si pour l'instant on ne dit rien ? Je préfèrerais qu'on attende avant d'annoncer ça aux gars…

\- Bien sur, répondit doucement Helene en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

0o0

 **POV Sif (pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié c'est le hibou)**

*Il en faut peu pour être vraiment très peu pour être heureux ! Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire ! OH OUI !*

J'apportais tranquillement le courrier à travers le ciel bleu, plein de beaux nuages blanc. Ah la vie est vraiment belle.

Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil.

\- ESPECE DE SALE VERCRASSE REPUGNANT ! S'exclama une rousse furibonde en envoyant une gifle magistral à un camarade.

*voila qu'est ce que je disais ? Nous vivons dans un monde merveilleux empli d'amuuuur !

*l'aaaaaaaaaamour brille sous les étoooooooooooooooiles !*

 **Quelque jour plus tôt :**

Remus menait Axelle, Helene et Héloïse à travers les couloirs du château, en pleine nuit. Non il n'allait pas vandaliser le bureau de papy Dumby, même si l'idée séduisait fortement Axelle mais Héloïse s'y était fermement opposé.

\- Remus où tu nous emmène ? demanda Héloïse ne reconnaissant là ni le chemin du parc, ni celui de Pré-au-Lard, ni celui de la salle sur demande.

\- Je veux savoir, renchérie Axelle.

\- Moi aussi ! enfonça Helene.

\- Surprise, dévoila le jeune homme avec un demi-sourire. Helene tu devrais bientôt deviner.

La Serdaigle fronça les sourcils concentrée. D'un coup, un immense sourire vint illuminer son visage. Elle attrapa le poignet de Remus, le faisant se retourner et lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Merci c'est une super idée, lui murmura-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor referma son étreinte et murmura un « de rien » dans ses cheveux. Axelle eut une toux discrète et le quatuor repris sa route. Arrivé devant un cul-de-sac, Remus se posta devant le tableau représentant des sirènes et prononça : Fraicheur des Pin. Le passage s'ouvrit doucement et Axelle s'y engouffra le plus vite possible, Héloïse collé à ses baskets.

\- Wow…

\- C'est la classe, compléta Loïs.

Remus venait de leur montrer la salle de bain des préfets, une grande pièce carrelée de blanc, du sol au plafond des petits carreaux de marbres purs et immaculés. Les vitraux magiques offraient une lumière tamisée agréable. Le most du most, était l'immense baignoire, avec des tonnes de boutons, des tuyaux qui sortaient partout dans un ensemble harmonieux.

En somme cette salle était giga-extra-top-ultra-tellement-carrément-génial !

\- D'où le « ramenez vos maillots de bain » demanda Héloïse à Remus.

\- Oui maintenant tous à l'eau ! S'écria le Gryffondor en retirant son t-shirt.

Helene déglutit en apercevant le torse de Remus, ses yeux descendirent sur ses abdos. Pivoine, elle se dépêcha de retirer ses affaires et de sauter dans l'eau.

Axelle, en maillot une pièce gris plongea avec classe dans la piscine pendant que sa meilleure amie, en 2 pièces rouge sang en effectua une magnifique bombe. Remus revint à la surface et s'accouda à un des rebords, il ouvrit des yeux rond quand Helene sorti à son tour dans son magnifique maillot de bain blanc deux pièces bandeau.

Axelle et Héloïse, toujours sous l'eau, tentait de communiquer avec des signes. La serpentarde désigna Remus et Helene, l'un en face de l'autre, puis effectua un petit rond avec le poignet. Héloïse comprit le message et eu un petit sourire sadique. Le message était passé. Elles se dirigèrent vers les deux paires de jambes, en utilisant leurs dernières ressources d'oxygène.

A la surface, Les deux tourtereaux commençaient à se douter de quelque chose.

\- Elles sont toujours sous l'eau, s'inquiéta Helene, ça doit faire au moins cinq minutes !

\- je sens que…

PLOUF

Remus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit tirer vers le fond et se fit complètement engloutir par l'eau. Les deux françaises remontèrent reprenant une grande bouffé d'air.

\- Ouf c'était moins une, déclara Héloïse en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Tu m'étonne, appuya Axelle, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas tenir jusqu'au bout...

\- Mais on à réussi !

\- On est fortiche quand même, dit Axelle très sérieusement.

\- C'est tout nous ! Affirma Héloïse en hocha la tête rapidement... On est génial !

\- Bien sur Magnifique extraordinaire… continua la blonde.

Elles continuèrent à s'auto congratuler joyeusement oubliant totalement les deux victimes, assoiffées de vengeance. Axelle d'arrêta brutalement… Trop calme, beaucoup trop calme.

\- Loïs... ya un problème…

\- Ah non non non ! s'écria Héloïse, elle à pas le droit elle ne va pas ENCORE me piquer mes techniques ! Ah non déjà une fois c'est tr…

Les deux filles firent avec de l'eau jusqu'au dessus de la tête en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire Quidditch. Alors commença une immense bataille d'eau. Remus et Helene Versus Axelle et Héloïse.

Alors qu'Héloïse allait couler Helene avec application, sous les conseils avisés D'Axelle de l'autre côté de la pièce qui tentait désespérément de faire boire la tasse à Remus fermement accroché, sur son dos, le tableau s'ouvrit.

James et Sirius se stoppèrent net, médusés.

La blonde tomba du dos de Remus et remonta aussitôt à la surface avant de faire la grimace.

\- Par Asclépios, jura Axelle… qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ?

\- Mais … mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Bégaya James.

\- Remus, notre Mumus, si sage si gentil parfait préfet, seul dans une piscine avec 3 filles à moitiés nues autours de lui…

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi Mumus ! S'écria James d'un ton larmoyant, après toute ses années de dur labeurs, nos leçons ont enfin porté leurs fruits, Sirichounet regarde comme il est fort notre élève trois filles d'un coup.

Les quatre joueurs s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et Axelle plongea dans l'eau jusqu'au menton.

\- Ce n'est pas possible grommela Héloïse, au moment ou on commence à s'amuser ils viennent casser l'ambiance !

\- On ne s'est pas s'amuser NOUS ! s'indigna Sirius. T'as vu merlin toi !

Ils plongèrent dans l'eau à la vitesse de l'éclair, et commença une énorme bataille d'eau, l'eau volait de partout, la mousse avait envahi la baignoire rendant la bataille encore plus explosive. Axelle coulait Helene qui elle même faisait boire la tasse à Remus. Héloïse s'acharnait sur Sirius à l'aide de James. D'un coup, Axelle et Helene se ruèrent sur James et les trois filles le noyèrent en bonne et du forme quand Lily entra dans la salle.

Les filles s'éloignèrent brutalement de Potter qui se redressa et pris une grande inspiration.

\- Tu ne vois rien Lily, tenta Axelle, tout ceci est une illusion d'optique...

\- Leroy, Potter, Dujardin, Black… énuméra Lily de plus en plus fort. Depuis quand vous êtes préfets vous ? La rouquine semblait très énervée… Furieuse serait le terme le plus exacte

\- Heu… Je dirais deux heures, répondit Héloïse.

\- Vous êtes…

\- Irrécupérable, on sait ! finirent les quatre incriminé.

Remus intervint avec diplomatie.

\- Lily, c'est le dernier jour de vacance laisse les en profiter un peu. Il faut bien qu'on se détende, et puis c'est bien mieux quand on est à plusieurs… Après tout plus on est de fous plus on rit non ?

\- Hey je ne suis pas folle, protesta Axelle.

L'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce s'étouffèrent à l'annonce de cette phrase. Axelle croisa les bras faussement vexé et commença à bouder.

\- Bon d'accord, accorda Lily en soupirant, vous êtes intenables.

La gryffondor se changea en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et sauta sur Potter le coulant sauvagement sous l'air outré de Sirius. Héloïse profita de l'effet de surprise pour couler Black, qui malheureusement se releva plus vite que prévu. Héloïse se retrouva donc juchée sur les épaules de Sirius. Helene sauta sur ceux de Remus et Lily attrapa Potter, à peine remonté à la surface pour prendre sa respiration et grimpa sur les siens.

Ils commencèrent à se battre par équipe déclenchant l'hilarité de tous. Axelle au milieu de tout, tenta de prendre part à l'immense bataille mais en vain. Sirius effectua une feinte faisant presque tomber sa cavalière pendant qu'Helene s'attaquait à la fermeture du maillot de Lily pour la faire tomber. L'équipe Back-Dujardin revint dans la course en attaquant Remus par surprise. La bataille faisait rage dans de grands éclats de rire, d'eau et de mousse.

Axelle, à l'écart sorti du bassin en faisant le plus de bruit possible, espérant que sa meilleure amie remarquerais sa solitude, mais la bataille couvrait largement le bruit de ses pas. Elle attrapa son appareil photo magique, un vieux modèle très abimer et pris une dizaine de clichés de cette soirée mémorable, à laquelle elle n'assistait qu'à moitié. Elle se sécha en les observant avec envie.

Ils s'amusaient tellement, sans elle. Cette pensé lui donna un coup au ventre. Axelle enfila ses vêtements au ralentit, observant le couple Héloïse- Sirius. Son ventre se tordit. Tout en peignant ses cheveux, elle laissa son regard errer sur le visage de Sirius, voyant ses souvenirs remonter à la surface. Elle soupira à s'en fendre l'âme, les choses changeaient tellement vite. Elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Une heure et demie plus tard, les six se prélassaient tranquillement épuisée par leur bataille. Helene avait sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus et marmonna un

\- Fatiguéééééééééé !

\- Allez, je te raccompagne, proposa Remus. Il est tard ! On va tous dormir.

\- Ouais j'en peux plus, appuya Héloïse… Dodo ! Axelle … Axelle ?

 **0o0**

Axelle appuyer à une fenêtre passait une main nerveuse et crispée dans ses cheveux. Elle observait, de là ou elle était le ciel nuageux, sans étoiles, sans lune. Le couvre feu était déjà allègrement passé mais elle n'en avait rien a faire. Un courant d'air la fit frissonner.

\- Qu'est ce qu'une petite âme pure et innocente fait à pareil heure de la nuit, seule, les cheveux mouillés, à la fenêtre dans un vieux couloir, demanda une voix moqueuse.

\- Eliott, répondit la voix amusée de la blonde, je croyais que tu ne rentrais que demain comme tout le monde. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Axelle sans se retourner.

Elle sentit un corps chaud se coller contre don dos et un poids se poser sur son épaule. Eliott entoura de ses bras la taille d'Axelle et observa le ciel avec elle. Il lui souffla doucement :

\- Mais tu me manquais trop ! Je voulais te revoir.

Le cœur de la blonde fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle se reprit * Il se fout de toi et en beauté alors reprend toi ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui avais vraiment manqué*

\- Remballe tes belles paroles, vil flatteur. Ça ne prend pas avec moi, sourit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur les siennes

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, lui murmura-t-il en embrassant légèrement son cou.

*Je lui ai manqué, Je lui ai manqué, Je lui ai manqué, Je lui ai manqué !* Elle exultait dans sa tête avant de se morigéner mentalement. Elle se retourna avec un son sourire en coin. Il était là, son uniforme à peine enfilé, sa chemise ouverte sur les trois premiers boutons, sa cravate détachée, ses yeux brun pétillant, son sourire qui dessinait deux adorables fossettes sur ses joues. Elle le dévisagea mémorisant ses trait détendu et heureux à cet instant précis.

Ses mains de chaque cotés de sa tête, il la retenait prisonnière de ses bras. Prison d'où elle n'avait aucune envie de s'enfuir, soit dite en passant. Elle s'adossa au mur sans ce départir de son sourire.

\- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie là tout de suite ? demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

\- D'un café ? Proposa Axelle pince sans rire.

Eliott ria doucement, pendant qu'Axelle roulait des yeux…

\- Bah quoi… Question idiote réponse idiote ! Puis voyant que le capitaine continuait de rire, Axelle lui donna un grand coup dans le tibia.

\- OUCH ! Par merlin Leroy t'es complètement barge ! Se renfrogna-t-il en se massant douloureusement la jambe. Sale brute !

\- Mais non je suis pure et innocente ! C'est toi qui l'a dit , répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

\- C'est ça et ton deuxième prénom c'est pureté !? Railla-t-il gentiment en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Très drôle… Ton humour pathétique ne m'atteint bien je suis tellement au dessus de toi ! Tu sais je suis géniale ! affirma Axelle avec un immense sourire.

\- Quel vantardise! Souffla Eliott en roulant des yeux.

\- Moi arrogante ? Ja-mais !

Elle s'esquiva doucement et avançait au ralenti dans le couloir. N'entendant aucun bruit de pas elle se retourna. Eliott avait pris sa place à la fenêtre et la dévisageant de haut en bas. Sur un coup de tête, elle tendit sa main vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Tu viens ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose…

Eliott resta un moment immobile, faisant monter la pression sous le crane d'Axelle. *Mais qu'est ce que je fais ?! Il va te prendre pour une de tes greluches ! Allez ramène ta main et dégageons en vitesse !* Mais le Gryffondor contrecarra totalement ses plans en attrapa sa main et en entrelaçant leur doigts.

\- Je te suis, susurra-il en portant sa main à sa bouche.

La blonde frissonna et lui sourit presque timidement. Dans un silence rassurant, elle le mena jusqu'au Refuge. Elle l'entraina derrière la tapisserie et le guida jusqu'au petit salon. Leur petit coin de paradis avait bien changé depuis qu'elles trouvées, poussiéreux et miteux. Le mur du fond, blanc éclatant portait le blason de Beauxbâtons, Les canapés, blancs et gris étaient ensevelis sous une montagne de coussins de toutes les couleurs. Dans un coin Axelle avait entreposé son matériel de potion sur une table. Tout se mélangeait, ingrédients, produits finis, fiole et autre dans un immense capharnaüm. Sur la petite table, un petit bouquet de rose blanche conférait à la pièce une allure douce et calme.

Eliott détailla rapidement la pièce et s'avachit sur un des canapés.

\- C'est agréable, avoua-t-il. Je ne savais pas que cette salle existait.

\- On l'a trouvé avec Héloïse, répondit Axelle en restant debout, les mains derrière le dos. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais ne pas lui dire que je t'ai emmenez là… ça m'arrangerais parce que normalement on avait dit qu'on amenait personne…

\- T'inquiète mots tus et bouche cousus ! déclara-t-il en mimant le geste.

Axelle roula des yeux gentiment et viens s'assoir sur un pouf en face de lui.

\- Sinon qu'est ce que monsieur le capitaine est venu faire à Poudlard la veille de la rentrée, au lieu de rester tranquillement chez lui comme tous être normalement constitué sur cette planète ?

\- Tu me manquais et je voulais te voir, je te l'ai déjà dit, déclara-t-il charmeur.

\- La vérité maintenant s'il te plait.

\- Tu es pénible Leroy ! Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ça et faire comme si tu me croyais ? Et au passage accepter le mini compliment que je te fais…. T'es vraiment une chieuse !

\- Je te retourne le compliment _trésor_.

\- J'avais envie d'avoir une soirée tranquille avant la rentrée, répondit alors le capitaine de Quidditch. Mais raconte moi plutôt ce que vous avez fait pendant ses vacances !

\- On a fait plein de choses, s'exclama la blonde tout sourire, Héloïse m'a fait réviser la moitié des vacances…. Matt m'à appris quelques trucs aux échecs, entre parenthèse je suis vraiment nulle à ce jeu, maman m'a obligé à faire du Quidditch… et oui même quand elle n'est pas là elle arrive quand même à me donner des ordres, soupira-t-elle, sinon j'ai pas mal bossé, et on a organisé un match de Quidditch inter-maison !

\- Vous avez réussi à jouer tous ensemble ? S'étonna Eliott.

\- Bah ça a pas été facile, j'ai essayer de tuer Potter 3 ou 4 fois, Héloïse à tenter d'étrangler Sirius au bout de 1 minute 40 de jeu a part ça, ça c'est relativement bien passer ! On leurs a mis la dérouillée de leur vie

\- Et j'ai loupé ça ! J'aurai adoré te remettre la pâtée de ta vie, souffla-t-il en rapprochant son visage.

\- Tu ne m'as pas mis la volée de ma vie je te signale puisqu'on avait même pas 50 points de différences ! Réplica-t-elle sans bouger d'un pouce.

Elle glissa ses mains dans le petit cheveu de la nuque d'Eliott, lui arrachant un frisson, et rapprocha leur visage jusqu'à ce que leurs nez ce touche.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. D'un coup, Eliott attrapa la serpentarde sous les genoux et la balança sur son épaule comme un sac de patate.

\- Robin lâche moi immédiatement !

\- Hum, réfléchit le capitaine, NON !

Axelle ni une ni deux attrapa un cousin qui trainait et commença à frapper avec entrain la tête de son ravisseur en riant. Déséquilibré par les assauts de la blonde Eliott tomba sur le canapé entrainant Axelle dans sa chute. Le gryffondor s'empara du cousin qu'elle tenait et décida de se venger. Attrapant tous les oreillers qui passaient à porter de main il bombarda littéralement la 5ème année, hilare.

\- Ok ok je me rends t'a gagner ! Céda Axelle.

\- Tu as dis quelque chose ? Taquina Eliott tout en continuant à lui envoyer tous les polochons du canapé.

\- Je t'en supplie Eliott arrête, je me rends, JE ME RENDS ! cria-t-elle essoufflée.

Le flot de coussin se stoppa enfin. Axelle ferma les yeux et s'allongea au sol en reprenant son souffle. Elle rouvrit ses paupières et vit un Eliott avec un sourire de 3 km de long juste au dessus d'elle. Il lui tendit la main pour se relever :

\- Paix ? proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa sa main. Ils sortirent du Refuge en riant. Arrivé non loin de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards ils se séparèrent. Juste avant passé l'entrée, Axelle se retourna et cria :

\- ELIOTT !

L'appelé se retourna, l'air surpris. Il vit Axelle avancé vers lui. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque avant de chuchoter rapidement :

\- C'était sympa d'avoir un ami avec moi ce soir. Merci beaucoup.

Elle lui déposa une bise sur la joue. Consciente que le contact était un peu trop appuyer pour de simple ami, Axelle tourna les talons avant qu'Eliott n'ai pu former le moindre mot.

Le gryffondor effleura sa joue de ses doigts tandis qu'un léger sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est un plaisir d'être votre _ami_ miss Leroy

 **0o0**

Les vacances touchaient à leurs fins et par conséquent la rentrée pointa le bout de son nez.

DRIIIIIIIIIING !

\- Naaaaaaaann !

Horreur et désespoir…. Les cours reprenaient.

\- Les vacances sont trop courtes marmonna Héloïse la tête dans son oreiller.

\- Arrête de râler et lèves toi, ordonna Lily déjà prête pour commercer, toutes les bonnes choses on une fin, il faut dire qu'on s'est bien amusées !

\- Le week-end était mémorable je te l'accorde, ria Héloïse en se levant doucement, je crois que les maraudeurs ne ce sont pas remis de leur défaite!

\- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler effectivement, admit Lily

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible on à pas pu perdre, rageais Sirius._

 _\- Elles nous ont drogués, empoisonnés, renchérie James de mauvaise foi._

 _\- Vous vous êtes fait trucider point à la ligne, les acheva Remus hilare, vous n'allez quand même pas en faire tout un plat ce n'est pas si grave !_

Héloïse fila sous la douche, grillant allègrement la priorité à Kate qui hurlait à présent à plein poumon. Une fois habillée, coiffée, Héloïse sorti discrètement de la douche, attrapa Lily par le poignet et s'enfuit dans la grande salle en évitant les polochons lancés par une Kate furieuse.

Le petit déjeuner se passant sans incident notable, l'arriver du courrier fut également tranquille. Assise à coté de Remus, Héloïse beurrait contentieusement sa tartine quand elle vit entrée Sirius, une greluche blonde pendu à son bras. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se replonger dans sa tartine en marmonnant. Elle releva la tête quelque seconde plus tard se tournant vers son voisin :

\- Remus... lança-t-elle innocemment.

\- oui c'est bien la deuxième en deux jours, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son bol.

\- Humph, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'abord.

\- Elle s'appelle Lina, 5ème années, Poufsouffle.

\- ça ne m'étonne même pas, grogna la brune, je l'aurai parié !

Remus ne répondit rien, sifflotant un air joyeux, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Remus, déclara Héloïse menaçante, arrête….

Elle attrapa son sac et parti vers son cours, prenant bien soin de bousculer le nouveau couple sur son passage. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose devant la porte, elle retrouva Axelle dormant à moitié sur l'épaule de Matthew.

\- Salut blondasse ! Bien réveiller ? demanda Héloïse bien fort dans les oreilles de sa meilleure amie.

\- Humph… mmm Mpht rrrrhhh…, répondit la serpentarde.

\- En traduction ça donne, intervient Matthew, Méta à 8h le matin, je n'assume pas surtout que j'ai voulu faire la grande et ne pas dormir cette nuit hein !

\- S'il te plait Merlin si tu existe fais que Mcgo soit pas là, demanda la blonde en regardant e ciel d'un air désespéré.

Axelle cacha sa tête dans ses bras en ronchonnant. Ils attendaient tranquillement que les portes s'ouvrent quand Flitwick arriva du haut de son 90 cm.

-Le professeur McGonagall est absente exceptionnellement, vous avez donc une heure de libre, sur ces mots, le petit professeur reparti.

Axelle soudain tout à fait réveillée, regarda le ciel d'un air douteux puis demanda incertaine :

-Je peux avoir une voiture ?

\- Même pas en rêve s'opposa mentalement Loïs, empêcher Axelle d'avoir une voiture était une simple question de protection de l'humanité.

La blonde sautillait partout et entama une petite danse de la joie sous le regard mi amusé mi basé de Matt.

\- Ah c'est cool ça, souffla la gryffondor, ce genre de nouvelle ça remonte le morale !

\- Parce que tu n'avais pas le moral, demanda Axelle, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

\- Trois fois rien, répondit la brune, une histoire de blaireaux.

\- Dis moi, demanda la serpentarde tout à fait innocemment, ton problème s'appellerait pas Lina de 5ème année non ?

\- Axelle….

\- Oui mon chou ? répondit la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

\- Cours…. Vite !

Ni une, ni deux, Axelle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'élança à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, poursuivie par Héloïse sous le regard blasé de l'héritier des Nott.

 **0o0**

\- Mais chuuut ! Tempêta Héloïse à voix basse.

Axelle trépigna en retenant une flopé de jurons. Depuis 10 minutes maintenant les deux amies s'escrimaient tant bien que mal à suivre les maraudeurs dans leur petite virée nocturne. Elles avaient commencé leur filature dès sortie de la commune des gryffondors, toute de noire vêtues, elles ressemblaient aux espions qu'Axelle aimait tant dans les films. Les deux françaises réussirent à filer les maraudeurs jusqu'aux 3ème étages où, au détour d'un couloir, ils disparurent.

\- Merde on les a perdu, ragea la gryffondor, ce n'est pas possible ils n'ont pas pu disparaitre comme ça !

\- Zen Loïs, tempéra la blonde avec un sourire en coin, depuis le temps qu'on planifie ça on ne va pas se faire avoir comme ça !

\- Et comment tu veux qu'on fasse Madame la génie, s'énerva Héloïse.

\- En faisant un truc que je ne fais jamais, on va prendre notre mal en patience et on va attendre ici, ils vont forcement revenir par ici pour rentrée, exposa calmement Axelle.

\- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez fait de ma Blondie nationale ? Demanda la brune suspicieuse.

La serpentarde se contenta de lui lancer un regard blasé avant de s'installer confortablement sur la statue la plus proche d'elle.

\- Axou, t'a conscience d'être avachit sur une statue d'une sorcière borgne ?! S'indigna Héloïse, mais dis moi où sont passé tes bonnes manière ?

\- Là ou tu as laissé ton bon sens trésor, rétorqua la blonde en s'installa plus confortablement, puis devant l'air interrogateur de sa meilleure amie elle continua, bah quoi c'est vrai ce n'est pas de ma faute si dès que Black entre dans l'équation tes neurones et ton bon sens s'évaporent.

\- Pardon, s'étouffa Héloïse.

\- Tu vas vraiment t'étouffer à chaque fois qu'on le dit ? Parce ce que si oui je te conseil de prendre une assurance vie fissa, tu ne survivras pas la fin du mois.

\- Vous avez qu'à arrêter de raconter des conneries, se borna la gryffondor.

Axelle leva les yeux au ciel et examina ses ongles où un vieux vernis dorés s'écaillait.

\- Franchement l'or c'est quoi cette couleur de merde ? Axelle, lasse de l'absence de discussion dès que Sirius Back apparaissait dans a conversation préféra parler de sujet quelconque.

Les deux filles discutaient calmement pendant que les minutes puis les heures défilaient. Un miaulement leur fit brusquement prendre conscience de leur position de délinquante comme dirai Rusard, qui justement n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Axelle se recroquevilla dans l'ombre de la statue tandis qu'Héloïse retenais son souffle cacher à demi par une tapisserie. Miss teigne renifla l'air avant de miauler, miaulement qui sonna parfaitement vicieux et méchant aux oreilles des deux filles. La vieille chatte du concierge frôla la jambe d'Héloïse, se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers la cachette d'Axelle. L'animal se planta devant la serpentarde puis sans un bruit se retourna et partie ailleurs, emmenant son maitre avec elle.

Axelle épongea son front de soulagement.

\- Loïs t'es toujours en vie ?

La brune acquiesça en sortant de l'ombre. D'un coup la statue de la sorcière borgne commença à bouger. Les deux française s'emparèrent de leur baguette. Un sourire ravi s'inscrit sur les lèvres de la serpentarde quand elle vit Remus Lupin sortir de l'ombre. Ni une ni deux, elle attrapa le préfet par le col et lui planta sa baguette sous son menton. Peter, qui suivait, fut pétrifié par les soins d'Héloïse. Potter et Black, encore dans le tunnel riant comme des baleines rejoignirent la jolie petite bande, ils perdirent bien vite leur envie de rire devant les deux filles et leurs sourires sadiques.

\- Salut les gars, lança Axelle d'une voix mielleuse. Alors vous apprécier la ballade ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que je me fasse menacer par ta baguette, la soirée était plutôt cool, répondit Remus avec un petit rire.

\- Mais dites-moi, vous venez d'où comme ça, s'informa Héloïse.

\- Si tu crois qu'on va vous dire, se moqua Black d'une voix d'où suintait le mépris

\- Je crois que tu n'es pas vraiment en état de négocier très cher, répliqua la brune avec un sourire en coin, fais attention, Axelle n'a pas ma patience, elle a la baguette facile, et puis tu connais son talent pour la métamorphose, elle adorerait s'entrainer sur des cobayes humain.

Le rictus sadique qu'affichait la blonde fila des sueurs froides aux 4 gars. Remus, se sentant légèrement menacer tenta de négocier.

\- On vous dit d'où on vient mais Axelle baisse sa baguette et vous dépetrifié Peter.

Axelle soupira déçu de ne pas pouvoir exercer ses talents, baissa sa baguette et poussa Remus avec ses deux amis. D'un geste sur, mais sous le regard méfiant d'Héloïse, elle leva le sors de pétrification de Peter.

\- Hum ce passage vous permet d'accéder aux chemins de traverse, déclara Remus avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, très vite imité par ses compagnons.

Axelle choppa Potter par l'oreille, très mécontente de ne pas avoir plus d'information et entrepris de le faire parler. Une fois toutes les informations en sa possession elle retrouva Héloïse. Elle tapa dans la main de sa meilleure amie avant de marmonner quelque chose ressemblant à

\- Maraudeur… me fatigue ...dodo

Héloïse ria sous cape devant la tète d'enfant qu'abhorrait sa serpentarde de meilleure amie. On aurait dit elle 10 ans plutôt. Ses yeux à moitie ouvert, sa moue boudeuse la faisait ressembler à une fillette.

\- Allez sale môme va dormir, taquina Héloïse en frottant les cheveux de la blonde affectueusement.

\- Sale môme toi-même, bailla Axelle, et puis c'est celui qui dit qu'y est d'abord !

 **0o0**

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

Héloïse entendit avec un soulagement indescriptible la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours de Sortilège, mais Flitwick gâcha toute sa joie en leur collant une composition de 120 cm sur les bras. Elle rangea ses affaires au ralenti et balança son sac sur son épaule, épuisée.

Elle devait attendre Axelle avant d'aller en Étude des Moldus. Elle entendit le professeur de Sortilège s'exclamer :

\- Oh Madame Gauthier ! Quelle plaisir de vous voir ici ! Vous êtes déjà arrivé c'est formidable ! Venez, je vous en pris, je vais vous montrez vos appartements!

Héloïse se retourna vers les voix et s'exclama :

\- Juju ?! Elle marqua en temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant la jeune femme, Bah non je ne rêve pas c'est bien toi ! Mais… mais… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Loïs ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Déclara la jeune femme en étreignant amicalement Héloïse

\- Ah vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Flitwick ahuri.

\- évidemment !

\- C'est une longue histoire, renchérie la jeune femme, je suis la pour remplacer McGonagall, un certain temps…

\- Mais c'est super ! s'exclama Héloïse ravie, attend une seconde je trouve ça vraiment cool mais ….Axelle est au courant ?

\- Pas encore… répondit le nouveau professeur avec une grimace.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a 80% de chance qu'elle le prend mal, affirma la brune.

\- Et les 20% restant ?

\- Qu'elle le prenne vraiment très mal ! Acheva Héloïse avec une grimace.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais, Bon au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre, décréta la jeune femme en passant une de ses mèches châtain clairs derrière son oreille, ne lui dis rien, elle le découvrira comme tout le monde.

\- Ouille, ouille ouille, fit Héloïse une fois la nouvelle professeure partie, je sens que je vais accidentellement louper le dîner moi… ça va être une catastrophe !

 **Le soir, au diner.**

Héloïse arriva et se plaça aux côtés de Remus et Sarah.

\- Bon je vais vous ménagez, déclara-t-elle à voix basse, Vous allez avoir un choc, mais genre un choc atomique vous n'allez jamais vous en remettre !

Elle se servit une cuisse de poulet, en jetant des regards rapides vers la table des professeurs et vers le directeur. Elle grignotait du bout des lèvres son repas sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

Quand Dumbledore se leva, Héloïse lâcha ses couverts et lança un regard compatissant à Axelle, regard qu'elle ne vit pas, trop occupée à parler avec Matt en faisant de grand geste. Une fois le silence présent dans la grande salle, le directeur commença. Elle observa sa meilleure amie rire puis se retourner vers le directeur avec un grand sourire, du à l'hérité des Nott qui lui déballait des tonnes de bêtises à son oreilles.

\- Mes chers élèves, commença-t-il très solennellement, comme vous avez certainement pu le remarquer, le professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall n'était pas présente ce jours, elle ne le sera pas non plus durant les trois prochaines semaines.

Une grande clameur accueillit l'annonce, Axelle et ses amis, debout sautaient de joie, trinquant à la bonne nouvelle, mais Dumby repris :

\- Cependant, elle sera remplacée par une jeune professeur, diplômé d'une des plus prestigieuses écoles du monde. S'il vous plait je vous demande d'accueillir Mme Juliette Gauthier.

Les applaudissements commencèrent puis se stoppèrent aussi net quand une jeune femme se plaça au côté de Dumbledore.

Un visage de poupon rond et harmonieux, encadrée par des cheveux soyeux. Des yeux noisette et une silhouette distinguée. Nul doute, tout le monde la reconnaissait.

Elle était le portrait en tout point d'Axelle, les mêmes allures, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes visages, la même posture le même rictus moqueur et la liste était encore très longue. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient rigoureusement identiques, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux, à l'exception de la couleur des cheveux. Juliette était châtain là où Axelle affichait une chevelure blonde.

On avait l'impression de voir les deux côté d'un même miroir qui avait le pouvoir de vieillir les personnes de quelques années.

\- Salut frangine, marmonna Juliette.

Axelle blanchit considérablement et échappa le verre qu'elle tenait dans la main. Le verre s'écrasa contre le sol et explosa en un millier de morceaux dans un silence de plomb. Tous les regards faisaient l'aller-retour entre les deux sœurs.

\- J'avais prévenu ! S'exclama Héloïse.

Axelle sortie sa baguette et lança un « réparo » parfait avant de quitter la grande salle le menton relevé.

 **0o0**

 **Le lendemain**

Au petit déjeuner, Héloïse vit entrer Sirius dans la grande salle avec une désagréable sensation de déjà vu.

\- Ah petit changement, remarqua Remus assis à sa droite, elle est rousse cette fois ! C'est toujours une Poufsouffle, je crois qu'elle est en 4ème année normalement.

\- Mais à quoi il joue ? demanda Héloïse en fronçant les sourcils devant le baiser baveux que le nouveau couple échangeaient sous les yeux ébahis des élèves de la grande salle. La brune vit Lina, l'ancienne conquête de Sirius partir, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il tente de se persuader lui même qu'il n'a pas de cœur.

\- Merlin on croira entendre Axelle ! marmonna la Gryffondor en roulant des yeux excédée. Bon je te laisse, moi je vais aller vomir…. Ce genre de scène me dégoute.

Elle quitta rapidement la grande salle en passant devant Sirius qui la regarda s'éloigner lui même observé par Remus, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Sur les coups de 11 heures, Héloïse se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch, car malgré les 30cm de neige, Eliott avait décidé que ce serait bien qu'il y ait un entrainement, au plus grand désespoir des membres de l'équipe.

\- Merci Cap'taine, ironisa James.

\- Arrêter de râler et faite moi dix tours de stade et plus vite que ça !

\- Avec 30 cm de neige et de glace par terre ! Plutôt crever ! déclara Héloïse

\- Je t'en pris agis ! Réplica Black, tu ne manqueras à personne !

\- Retourne voir tes pouffes Black, répondit hargneusement la brune en le fusillant du regard, on ne t'a rien demandé ! D'ailleurs c'est laquelle maintenant ? Lina ? Sarah ? Julia ? Pamela ? Parce qu'on arrive plus à suivre maintenant !

\- Elles, au moins, elles sont belles, asséna Sirius avec un rictus moqueur, au moins toi t'es intelligente le reste ce n'est pas ça.

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Black !

L'ambiance c'était encore plus refroidit malgré le froid ambiant, la tension était à couper au couteau, tous les membres de l'équipes se regardaient penauds, sans oser esquisser le moindre geste de peur de détourner la fureur des deux concernés sur eux. Black pris son balai avant de partir du stade non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à la belle brune.

Lily dans les gradins se tapait le front contre la paume en soupirant. Remus à ses côtés compatissait en lançant un regard plein de reproche à James. Ce dernier, discrètement, amassa de la neige dans sa main pour former une boule. Quelque seconde plus tard, le projectile glacer atterrit en plein dans la tête d'Eliott.

\- Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

D'un mouvement synchrone, tous pointèrent du doigt James qui tentait vainement de se cacher derrière son balai. Quand il remarqua qu'on l'avait démasquée, le binoclard afficha un sourire angélique en reculant doucement.

\- Potter… menaça Eliott, ça va se payer !

\- Je t'attends Robin, je t'attends !

S'en suivit une énorme bataille de boule de neige qu'avaient rejoint Lily, Sarah et Remus. La neige volait dans tous les sens sous les rires de chacun.

\- Alors mesdames et messieurs, commenta Sarah, elle se baissa rapidement avant de reprendre, haha raté Potter ! Apprend à viser ! Donc voici la plus grande bataille de boule de neige intra-maison de la saison !

Héloïse flanqué derrière un gradin, bombardait tout le monde sans pitié. Kate et Sarah avait décidé de faire alliance contre Franck et sa forteresse enneigé. Remus jouait le pacifique en essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les projectiles.

Lily et James s'étaient engagés dans un duel sanglant. Les deux, recouvert de poudreuse se balançaient le maximum de neige le plus rapidement possible. D'un coup, la rouquine tenta un changement de stratégie, elle couru vers Potter et sans plus de cérémonie lui sauta dessus. Elle entreprit de lui remplir méticuleusement son col de neige, veillant bien à ce que celle-ci aille bien jusque dans son dos. James sous l'effet cumuler de l'assaut et du froid bascula en arrière entrainant Lily dans sa chute.

Ils roulèrent dans la neige, glissant le long de la pente collée l'un à l'autre. Une fois arriver en bas, James, ni une ni deux, renversa la situation faisant basculer Lily sous lui, la plaquant au sol, il était littéralement allongé sur elle, son nez à quelques centimètres du siens, ses grands yeux verts brillants dans les siens… ce qui, en soit, ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Le monde sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux, James se releva à contre cœur et tendit une main pour aider Lily à se mettre debout.

D'un coup toute la joyeuse petite troupe arriva vers eux et commença à les bombardés sans répit. Lily, pour une question de survie et uniquement une question de survie, se rua dans les bras de James et cacha sa tête dans son cou.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous bien trempés, grelottants, bleuis de froid, Eliott consentit à les laisser partir.

\- Je te jure Robin, si j'ai une pneumonie demain, je t'étripe ! Menaça Héloïse en éternuant.

 **Le soir même, dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs.**

James poussa la porte du dortoir grelottant.

\- Franchement des fois j'ai de ces idées…. La prochaine fois je m'abstiendrais, se chuchota à lui-même.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de salle de bain qui refusa de s'ouvrir. Il insista pendant quelque secondes avant que Remus ne l'interrompe :

\- Sirius est dedans, et à mon avis il ne te laissera pas la place.

\- Oh que si ! Je me caille depuis 10 minutes en essayant de rattraper ses conneries alors il va vite sortir de cette salle de bain TOUT DE SUITE !

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer une vague de vapeur brulante.

\- Et en plus j'ai plus d'eau chaude, grogna James en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Tu les accumules sérieux.

\- Dis le mec qui s'est pris une gifle par Lily Evans Hier matin, ironisa Black.

\- Elle m'a surtout traité Veracrasse. Même la chouette de Leroy a eu l'air offensé.

\- Non mais cette chouette à toujours été a coté de ses plumes !

\- D'ailleurs en parlant des françaises, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Parce que dire à Héloïse qu'elle pouvait mourir et que personne ne la regretterai t'y a été un peu fort…

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit la vérité.

\- Nan ce n'est pas la vérité... En vérité tu seras le premier à a pleurer.

\- Sirius Black ne pleure jamais.

\- Ben voyons…

James se sentait peiné de voir son frère de cœur si distant et dur pour tout ce qui approchait de près ou de loin la brune et son amie. Il essayait tant bien que mal de le raisonner sur son attitude lorsque a voix de la raison entra en action. Remus a la rescousse !

\- Il n'a pas tort tu sais pour une fois qu'il a de bonnes réflexions tu devrais l'écouter…

-Ah meeeeerci maieuuuh ce n'est pas sympa ça !

\- bon en même temps c'est la vérité…

 **0o0**

La semaine passa tranquillement, on nota cependant l'absence d'une certaine serpentarde blonde au cours de Métamorphose.

\- Quoi ? Moi sécher les cours ? Jamais ! affirma Axelle à Héloïse les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

\- Hum comment m'expliques-tu que je ne t'ai pas vu au deux derniers cours que donne ta sœur ? Insinua la brune en tapant du pied devant la mauvaise fois grandissante de sa meilleure amie.

\- ça n'a rien à voir ! J'étais juste très occupée ce n'est pas la même chose, se justifia la serpentarde, j'avais une affaire très importante à faire pour Slughorn…

\- Bien sur… tu m'as pris pour une betterave ?!

\- En fait je te voyais plutôt en carotte ou en radis… hein ? Sans offense... sourit de toutes ses dents Axelle. Ok, ok j'irais en Méta lundi… céda-t-elle.

 **0o0**

 **Le lundi matin**

Comme promis, Axelle se dirigeait en trainant des pieds vers la salle de métamorphose. Il était à peine 8h, les cours ne commençait que dans une bonne demi heure lorsque la blonde frappa un grand coup à la porte de la salle de cours. La jeune professeur lui ouvrit la porte et écarquilla des yeux quand elle reconnu sa jeune sœur.

\- Bonjour Juliette, dit poliment Axelle, je peux entrer quelque instant s'il te plait ?

\- Je t'en pris, répondit-elle en s'écartant permettant ainsi à la serpentarde de passer.

Axelle s'appuya contre une table, tendue comme un arc à l'intérieur, essayant de paraitre le plus détendu possible en apparence. Elle plaça son masque de nonchalance sur son visage et afficha son rictus préféré pour se donner du courage. Aucune des deux filles ne parlaient, chacune se détaillait, elles se jaugeaient du regard dans un silence pesant, plus lourd à chaque minutes qui passaient. Finalement, Axelle lança en premier :

\- Tu n'as pas changée…

\- je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, répondit calmement Juliette, La dernière fois que l'on c'est vu tu étais moins… blonde.

\- Pourquoi Poudlard, la coupa la serpentarde irritée, il y a des tonnes d'écoles dans le monde qui ne demande qu'à avoir la prestigieuse Juliette Gauthier comme professeur de Métamorphose alors pourquoi Poudlard ! POURQUOI ?

\- Parce que, Juliette coupa court à la discussion.

Axelle souffla un grand coup pour s'obliger à se calmer. Elle plaqua un sourire Colgate sur ses lèvres, s'obligeant à faire bonne figure.

\- Sinon comment vas ta vie de femme mariée ? Et comment va François depuis votre mariage ? demanda-t-elle en simple formalité de politesse.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que la dernière fois que l'on t'a vu c'était à mon mariage i mois de cela, le reproche était à peine voilé et le mépris lui non dissimulé, il va bien, il va être père.

Silence…. Axelle déglutit péniblement avant de balbutier :

\- Je… je... je vais … être tata… Tu… tu es... es enceinte ?

\- Oui, j'attends un bébé, je suis enceinte de 3 mois maintenant.

Axelle se repris bien vite en affichant un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres roses.

\- Chouette un nouvel habitant à pervertir !

\- Ne t'approche pas de mon fils !

\- C'est un garçon ?! Merveilleux ! Il va pouvoir faire tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire ! Je vais en faire mon disciple ! Merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! S'extasiait la blonde sous le regard inquiet de sa sœur ainée.

\- Tu te comporte toujours comme une enfant, soupira la jeune professeur fataliste. Maman avait raison.

\- Donc ce sont eux qui t'envoi, compris la blonde dont le sang commençait à bouillir. Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! Et encore moins de TOI pour surveiller le moindre de mes mouvements !

\- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, pauvre écervelé ! Tu ne comprends donc jamais rien ! Je suis ici pour le travail et pour te recadrer ! Tu es une catastrophe ambulante ! cria l'ainée furieuse.

La cloche sonna et les premiers élèves entrèrent dans la salle, fronçant les sourcils devant les deux sœurs. Il faut dire que face à face, la ressemblante était plus que frappante, on ne pouvait presque pas les différencier, il n'y avait vraiment que la blondeur d'Axelle qui la distinguait de sa sœur.

La serpentarde regagna sa place et fut rejointe par Héloïse. La brune nota l'air un peu perdu de sa meilleure amie mais le cours commença avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser la moindre question. Axelle ne prêtait pas la plus petite attention au cours, les yeux fixés à la fenêtre, elle regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres Eliott faire des acrobaties sur son balai.

\- Bon, intervint Héloïse coupant court à la rêverie de la blonde, tu voudrais bien arrêter de mater MON capitaine pour te concentrer sur TA frangine s'il te plait !

\- Je ne matais pas ton capitaine merci bien, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, réplica Axelle.

\- Ouais avec mon capitaine…

\- Rho mais qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante, se plaint la blonde en roulant des yeux.

\- Bon à part ça... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez parlez ? S'enquit la Gryffondor, ça c'est mal passer ? Tu l'as tuée ? Blessée ? Mutilée ?

\- Non, on a simplement eu un echange d'idéé constructive, soupira-t-elle. Ah et en plus de ça j'ai pris un coup de vieux…

\- Tu t'es enfin apperçu que t'avais des cheveux blanc ? La taquina Héloïse

\- Rien à voir.. Je vais être tante…

\- Wow… ça pour une nouvelle...

\- Enfin bon il faut être positif ! Ça me fait un petit nouveau à persécuter ! MWAHAHAHA

\- Remarque, déclara Héloïse amusée, c'est une façon de voir les choses...

Puis les deux filles se re-concentrèrent sur le cours.

Axelle sourit en voyant Eliott tenter de gober tout rond une tomate cerise et manquer de s'étouffer. Depuis quelque temps, un vrai lien s'était tissé entre les deux jeunes, ils se voyaient de temps en temps pour se chamailler et rire. Assise à la table des Serpentarde et lui à celle des rouges et or ils discutaient silencieusement aux repas. Eliott, une fois qu'il eu repris son souffle, lança un regard à la serpentarde qui riait le plus discrètement possible. Matt depuis la porte de la grande salle interpella la jolie blonde qui s'empressa de le rejoindre. Elle lui lança un léger clin d'œil juste avant de partir.

Un sourire idiot se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine. Héloïse voyant se sourire niais se plaça incognito devant Eliott avant de beurrer avec attention sa tartine.

\- Héloïse tu crois que je ne te vois pas arriver avec tes gros sabots, plaisanta Eliott en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa coéquipière.

\- Mais vois tu, mon chère Eliott, repris la jeune femme, il se trouve que je suis inquiète pour ta santé mentale.

\- Regarder qui parle, souffla-t-il juste assez fort pour que la brune l'entende.

Un violent coup de pied dans les tibias répondit à sa petite pique. Tout aussi sérieusement la gryffondor repris :

\- Oui ta santé mentale, tu as le même sourire que Jamesounet quand il regarde Evans.

\- Alors là t'exagère ! S'étouffa le capitaine

\- Je confirme, intervient Potter, même moi je n'ai pas l'air aussi niais ! Qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- La nouvelle prof de Méta, répondit Eliott du tac au tac avant de prendre ses affaires et de quitter la salle.

Héloïse se posa un post-It mental : mener une enquête approfondit sur son mystérieux capitaine. Kate étant folle de lui, ses recherches allaient être grandement simplifiées…

Héhéhé, Héloïse pouvais presque entendre la musique flippante derrière son petit rire sardonique avec les éclairs et la nuit… Puis elle secoua la tête histoire de se reprendre, la tarte à la citrouille lui montait à la tête.

 **0o0**

Axelle souffla, une fois de plus, en resserrant plus fermement son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle avait promis à Héloïse de l'accompagner au match de Quidditch qui opposait Serdaigle à Poufsouffle, et pour être tout a fait honnête, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. En effet, malgré le fait qu'elle soit la batteuse de l'équipe de serpentaire, la blonde était assez réfractaire à tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à un balai. Simple question d'esprit de contradiction : sa mère voulait absolument faire d'elle une championne de Quidditch, ou du moins une bonne ambassadrice de sa société. Et pour représenter Nimbus il valait mieux être doué sur un balai, donc elle détestait les balais.

Réaction puérile ?

Tout à fait !

Ce qui expliquait l'acharnement de sa mère à l'entrainer qu'il pleuve qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, à l'inscrire de force dans les équipes de Quidditch possible et inimaginable. Axelle grimaça à toutes ses pensées négatives. Dès qu'elle le pourrait elle quitterait l'équipe de Serpentard, elle s'en fit la promesse. Les balais, le Quidditch tout ça n'étaient pas fait pour elle. La blonde savait bien qu'en quittant l'équipe, elle mettrait Zach dans une position dangereuse, il risquait son poste de capitaine mais aussi sa réputation. La serpentarde se passa une main devant le visage en soufflant, elle n'avait encore soufflé mots de sa brillante idée à personne. Sif ne comptant pas pour une personne.

Elle avait vraiment le chic pour se mettre dans des situations complexes.

Assise élégamment sur la rambarde des escaliers devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, la serpentarde attendait patiemment, regardant entrée et sortir une ribambelle de rouge et or de tout âge. Elle se raidit lorsque sa sœur ainée arriva dans son champ de vision riant aux éclats avec Slugorn. Elle serra les dents, refrénant sa colère. Les potions c'était SA matière ! Juliette n'avait pas le droit de venir mettre son grain de sel dans la seule matière qu'elle appréciait réellement. Bon d'accord elle exagérait peut être un peu….

Mais juste un peu.

Le rire de son ainée s'arrêta net à la vu d'Axelle. Les deux sœurs échangèrent un salut froid avant que Juliette ne continue son chemin jusqu'à la salle des professeurs.

D'un coup d'un seul, Héloïse sortit de la salle commune des gryffondors comme un boulet de canon. Un boulet de canon bleu. Entièrement bleu, cheveux et peau comprise. Dans ses mains, un amplificateur de voix magique et des banderoles de soutiens pour Helene.

\- Franchement je ne vois pas qui tu supportes, lança narquoisement Axelle.

\- T'inquiète Blondie, tu va y avoir droit aussi !

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch, Axelle se retrouva en mode Schtroumpf, peinturluré d'un bleu à en faire pâlir d'envie la mer des Caraïbes.

\- Trop gentil, grommela la serpentarde en sortant son miroir de poche pour voir son reflet, en voyant le résultat, Axelle eu un fou rire démentiel, bien vite imité par Héloïse.

Les deux françaises rejoignirent Remus, tout de bleu vêtu et prirent place dans les gradins, sous les regards étonnés de tout le monde. Le match commença quelques instant plus tard sous une slaves d'applaudissement tonitruant.

\- ALLEZ HELENE ! ALLEZ HELENE ! Scandait Héloïse dans son microphone. Très vite imitée par Axelle.

Lily débarqua une minute plus tard pour les rappeler à l'ordre mais elle fut très vite entrainée par une Axelle surexcitée. Finalement la rouquine se laissa prendre au jeu et criait à pleine voix. Elle finit même par piquer le microphone de la serpentarde pour y hurler :

\- ALLEZ HELENE ! MONTRE A CETTE BANDE D'IMCAPABLE COMMENT ON JOUE AU QUIDDITCH !

Le soir même, Serdaigle fêtait sa victoire en grande pompe. On ne comptait plus le litre de bière au beurre, la musique résonnait à fond dans la salle commune et tout le monde en profitait. Il fallait dire que Poufsouffle s'était fait ratatiné 230 à 60. Ecrasante victoire donc qui méritait amplement qu'on la fête.

Axelle regagnait tranquillement la salle commune des Serpentards, se frottant consciencieusement le visage afin de faire disparaitre la couleur bleu. Des qu'elle aperçu la pancarte indiquant les sanitaires, elle s'y précipita.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Personne. Parfait.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle retira sa robe de sorciers et son chemiser. Elle se plaça devant le miroir et alluma le robinet. Elle frottait énergiquement le haut de son corps, enlevant peu à peu la peinture. L'eau glacée frappait son corps durement, et même si que son corps commençait à greloter, Axelle continua à s'asperger d'eau. Ses doigts tremblant avaient maintenant pris une couleur naturellement bleu violette, de même que ces lèvres qui tremblaient. Alors que la blonde était concentrée sur un bout de peinture bleu plutôt coriace, elle ne vit pas une fantômette se placer derrière elle et siffler avec admiration.

\- Bah dis donc, t'en a dans le décolleté toi !

Axelle cria sur le coup de la surprise en sursautant. Elle se retrouva face à une fantômette en tenu d'écolière et aux lunettes rondes.

\- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS BIEN ! J'AURAI PU FAIRE UNE ATTAQUE CARDIAQUE ! ENFIN TOUT LE MONDE SAIT QU'ON NE SURPREND PAS LES AUTRES !

\- T'as qu'à pas squatter mes toilettes en soutien gorge blondasse, répondit la fantômette du tac au tac.

\- Comment ça TES toilettes il n'y a pas écrit propriété privée d'une fantômette bigleuse !

Le spectre ne du pas bien prendre cette dernière remarque car d'un coup, elle commença à pleurer et tous les robinets s'allumèrent, toutes les chasses d'eau se mirent en marche et la blondinette se retrouva trempé de a tête au pied en moins de deux. La fantômette éclata d'un rire aigue et perçant à travers ses larme.

L'idée saugrenue de se battre avec cette écolière binoclarde en mini jupe miteuse traversa soudainement l'esprit d'Axelle.

\- La prochaine fois que tu dis un truc comme ça je vais me fâcher tout rouge, pleurnicha le spectre derrière elle avant de s'enfuir par la cuvette d'un WC derrière elle.

La serpentarde prit une profonde respiration, tourna le dos à l'endroit ou se tenait la fantômette quelque instant plus tôt et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blond, ou restait des mèches bleuâtre, pendait gorgé d'eau, sa peau avait plus ou moins retrouvé sa couleur naturelle, malgré la présence de grande trace de peinture, plus ou moins vive, la plus marquante traversait sa pommette gauche jusqu'à son oreille.

Axelle vacilla sous un violent frissonnement et attrapa sa chemise, l'essora avant de l'enfiler péniblement, le coton humide collait à sa peau de manière désagréable. Ses bas en laine, trempés eux aussi, la démangeaient, et ses chaussures semblaient imbiber d'eau et ne voulaient pas se désemplir. Elle enleva ses souliers et retira difficilement ses collants. Un courant d'air glacé acheva de la congeler. Pestant, elle attrapa sa robe de sorcier et ses bas dans une main, ses ballerines dans l'autre et sortie des toilettes. Ses pieds nus avançaient rapidement sur le carrelage gelé, au son des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de ses cheveux sur les pierres froide dans un bruit sec.

Des rires au détour d'un couloir attirèrent son attention une petite alarme dans sa tête lui chuchotait qu'elle connaissait cette voix. Un autre frisson violent l'obligea à s'arrêter quelques instants. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, ses dents jouant aux claquettes. C'est alors qu'apparurent, émergeant d'un couloir adjacent une sublime créature aux belles boucles brunes tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, boucles brunes qu'Axelle reconnu quasi immédiatement : Kate, fermement tenue par la taille par nul autre qu'Eliott.

Axelle eut une désagréable sensation dans le creux de son estomac. Le couple c'était brusquement arrêter de rire à la vue de la blonde.

*C'est bon je sais que je fais peine à voir, inutile d'arrêter votre conversation et me regarder avec pitié*, pensa rageusement la serpentarde.

Elle aurait voulu leurs lancé une remarque sardonique et pleine de repartie, mais un froid glaçait son cœur, froid qui pour une fois n'avais absolument rien à voir avec la température ambiante. Axelle aurait au moins aimée faire une sortie théâtrale, les contournés avec cette classe qu'avais ces actrices de cinéma hollywoodien. Mais tout ce qu'elle parvient à faire c'est d'ignorer le couple tout en grelottant toujours.

Elle doubla le capitaine et la gryffondor, non sans un regard glacial pour le gryffondor. Décidément cette soirée atteignait des records de froideur.

 **0o0**

 **Dimanche en fin d'après midi**

La semaine c'était agréablement dérouler pour Héloïse, en bonne élève qu'elle était elle avait terminé l'intégralité de la montagne de devoir que ses professeurs lui avaient si charitablement refilée. Posée au Refuge, elle finissait d'écrire à son cousin Connor. Il partageait tout deux une relation particulière, en effet plus jeune Connor était le compagnon de jeu favori de la petite Loïs quand Axelle n'était pas là. Depuis il correspondait très souvent et Héloïse ne manquait jamais une occasion de passer le voir.

Lettre écrite et envoyée, Héloïse pris son sac sur l'épaule et rentra chez les gryffondors en laissant son esprit vagabonder où bon lui semblait. Elle fit le point sur la semaine qui s'était déroulée sans trop d'anicroches, Sarah s'était épris d'un Serdaigle et n'en finissait pas de le tarir d'éloge au grand désespoir de Kate qui était sur son petit nuage depuis son rapprochement avec Eiott, son dialogue avec Sirius était toujours aussi inexistant, Lily et James continuait à s'échanger des noms d'oiseaux souvent accompagner d'une claque retentissante. Seule point noir à cette semaine était Axelle, elle était plus distante, constamment dans ses pensés, les nerfs à fleurs de peau, elle s'emportait rapidement, depuis qu'elle avait attrapé un rhume après le match de Quidditch, et la blonde refusait de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. La gryffondor soupira et passa le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil les maraudeurs en train de chuchoter mais fut vite happée par Lily et Kate et monta dans le dortoir avec elles, mais elle tomba dans les affres du sommeil bien quelque minutes à peine après être arrivé sur son lit.

Si le réveil se déroula sans problème pour Héloïse ce lundi matin, il n'en fut pas de même pour Kate. La gryffondor avait décidé qu'elle faisait grève des cours et que par conséquent elle resterait coucher ! Lily avait bien tenté par tous les moyens de la sortir du lit mais sans succès. Sarah avait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps et envisageais sérieusement de descendre seul au petit déjeuner. Lily soupira et abandonna Kate à son lit, se promettant intérieurement de revenir sitôt le petit-déj terminer quitte à utilise la magie !

Les filles s'installèrent à leur table en silence. Héloïse salua mécaniquement Helene assise chez les bleu et bronze, encore à moitié endormie elle aussi. Le courrier arrivait pendant que Loïs appliquait méthodiquement de la confiture, confiture de quoi déjà ? De fraise ? Framboise ? Groseille ? Peut importe ce n'était pas important. Athéna se posa devant elle avec la Gazette du sorcier. La grande salle semblait paisible… Jusqu'à ce qu'un Serpentard de 3ème année décide de se lever et de partir.

En réalité il essaya vraiment de se lever mais il en fut bien incapable. Et pour cause ! L'ensemble de la maison des ambitieux s'était retrouver littéralement coller au banc. Un véritable remue ménage s'empara alors des Serpentards qui hurlait à l'injustice pendant que les Maraudeurs et la plupart de la grande salle riait aux éclats devant ce spectacle. Axelle partisane de la zenatitude s'installa plus confortablement et en profita pour se resservir des céréales malgré les gros yeux de Matt.

\- Bah quoi, répondit-elle en saisissant le miel pour en ajouter un peu dans ces corn flakes, pour une fois que j'ai une excuse pour rester à table !

Le blond la regarda finir son repas avec applications. Il nota du coin de l'œil sa petit mine et ses éternuement répétitif qu'elle semblait encore assez enrhumée.

\- Non je ne suis PAS malade, le contra-t-elle immédiatement devant son inspection minutieuse. Et alors qu'il tenta de la contredire elle le fit taire avec un doigt impérieux sur sa bouche, ajoute encore un mot et je te jure que je te couds la bouche, à la moldue ! Et à mon humble avis tu n'as pas envie de connaitre mes talents de couturière, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue avec un sourire sadique.

Elle sentit un regard insistant sur sa nuque. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux dans un mouvement digne des meilleures publicités de l'oréal, elle balaya la salle du regard et croisa l'espace d'un instant les yeux d'Eliott. Elle voulu lui adresser un sourire comme elle le faisait souvent ses dernier temps quand elle se rappela qu'elle était sensé être en colère contre lui. Oui le petit épisode du couloir était encore en travers de sa gorge. Feignant l'indifférence, elle laissa ses yeux dériver jusqu'à Héloïse à qui elle sourit avant de retourner à son assiette vide, la tête pleine d'interrogation sur le gryffondor. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher elle jetait, à intervalle régulier, des regards en coin au beau capitaine.

*Bah quoi il avait déjà fini ces affaires avec Kate ? …Axelle arrête de te torturer avec ça* pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. C'était dingue comme Eliott occupait toutes ces pensées, bloquant tous ce qui était réellement important. Elle voulait, non elle avait besoin de savoir qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, comment il bougeait comment il …. Wow wow wow on se calme.

Stalkeuse elle? Naaaan

Les élèves commencèrent à partir vers leur premier cours de la mâtiné tandis que les verts et argents restaient lamentablement collés à leurs banc. Finalement, une fois que l'ensemble des élèves, Serpentard mis a part, eurent quitté la salle, Mme Pomfresh, prévenu de ce petit problème collant, arriva après un travail laborieux à libéré l'ensemble des élèves de la maison des ambitieux.

C'est donc en retard qu'elle arriva en cours de Métamorphose. À peine eut-elle passé la porte qu'elle sentit la tension qui émanait de sa sœur ainée. Axelle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre mal à l'aise. Matt arriva derrière elle et la poussa d'une douce pression dans le dos, l'encourageant à regagner sa place.

Si la blonde ne décrocha pas un mot, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle était dans la lune. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Axelle travailla pendant une heure sans se déconcentrer, sans jeter un seul regard à la fenêtre. Le dernier point inquiéta outre mesure sa meilleure amie. Héloïse jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son capitaine qui à cette heure devait être en train de faire ces traditionnelles acrobaties, mais elle fut surprise de voir Eliott assis simplement sur son balais, regardant la serpentarde à ses cotés. Le gryffondor ne resta pas longtemps à admirer la blonde, à peine aperçut-il qu'Héloïse l'avais surpris à zieuté la serpentarde, il fila plus vite que l'éclair vers les vestiaires, maudissant son manque de discrétion. La brune allait lui ressortir ça pendant des semaines…

Eliott, après une rapide douche, rentra au château en resserrant plus fermement sa cape autour de lui. Il décida d'aller chercher Héloïse à la sortie de son cours. Il n'avait, bien entendu, aucune idée derrière la tête, il allait juste chercher une de ses coéquipières pour… pour… pour quoi ? Hum pour parler d'une nouvelle tactique ! pensa-t-il. Il se dirigea vivement vers la salle de métamorphose.

Comment ça il cherchait une excuse ? PAS DU TOUT !

Arrivé devant la porte, il sourit en repensant au premier cours qu'il avait eu avec Mme Gauthier. Il avait eu beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de mal à se concentrer. C'était super perturbant de voir le sosie de la fille que vous avez envie d'embrasser dès qu'elle pointe le bout de son charmant minois. Eliott ne parvenait pas à expliquer son attirance pour la jeune française, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Il avait besoin de la regarder, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de … STOP ! S'arrêta-t-il mentalement, ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour fantasmer sur la jolie blonde.

La cloche sonna et les cinquièmes années commencèrent à sortir de a salle de métamorphose, le capitaine ne tarda pas à voir James et Sirius en train de faire les pitres à cotés d'Héloïse qui riait probablement aux jeux de mots stupide de l'un des deux maraudeurs. À peine le trio s'aperçurent-ils de sa présence qu'ils lui sautèrent dessus comme un seul homme. Eliott s'écroula sous l'assaut avant d'être assaillit par une armée de questions sur la raison de sa présence ici. La septième année ne pu empêcher le rire qui montait sans sa gorge, rire qui se propagea bien vite à ses coéquipiers.

\- Bon vous comptez rester au sol jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore décide de changer les armures, lança Remus amusée derrière eux.

Sirius se releva avant de tendre une main galante à Héloïse pour l'aider à se relever, laissant bien entendu son capitaine et son meilleur ami étendu sur le sol. Ces deux derniers se relevèrent juste à temps pour voir Matt et Axelle à son bras.

\- Elle sort avec _lui_? demanda Eliott d'un ton qu'il espérait détacher.

\- Non pas aux dernières nouvelles, mais les estimations sont large, même si c'est très serré entre lui et High personnellement j'ai parié sur lui, ils sont toujours collé l'un à l'autre, répondit James sous le regard étonné d'Héloïse qui ne comprenait pas d'où il tenait cette information. Décidément ce Binoclard était une vraie commère.

Ce fut Remus qui ré-attira l'attention des autres sur la blonde qui n'avait pas encore fait un pas en dehors de la salle qu'une voix glaciale retenti :

\- Axelle Émilie Leroy entre dans cette salle immédiatement, nous devons parler, ordonna Juliette, la professeur tourna les talons et rentra dans la pièce attendant que sa jeune sœur en fasse de même.

Le frisson qui parcouru la jeune femme fut visible par tous, elle lança un regard paniqué autour d'elle, saisit son sac fortement avec la ferme intention de déguerpir en vitesse. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé à courir que Matthew l'attrapa par la taille pour la ramener devant la porte de la salle où l'attendait son ainée. Il l'embrassa sur le front, en lui murmurant un « je suis désolé je fais ça pour toi » et la poussa avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Héloïse se précipita à côté de la porte et cola son oreille contre le panneau pour essayer d'entendre ce que pouvait bien ce dire les deux sœurs Leroy. Elle ne se rendit compte que les 4 gryffondors l'avais suivit que lorsque Eliott jura derrière elle. Alors d'une voix unanime ils déclarent :

\- Il faut qu'on arrive à savoir ce qu'elles disent !

À peine 3 minutes plus tard, James trouva un placard à Balais adjacent à la salle de métamorphose où l'isolation phonique n'avais pas été faite, on entendait donc parfaitement la conversation des deux sœurs. Conversation qui semblait avoir tourné à la dispute depuis déjà longtemps. Eliott se concentra sur ce dont parlait les Leroy quand il entendu Héloïse pester doucement avant de marmonner quelque chose en bougeant sa baguette.

D'un coup, le mur devant eux sembla s'effacer et les 5 gryffondors découvrir une Axelle au bord de la crise de nerf, ou de la crise de larme. Eliott tendis la main pour s'avancer vers la bonde mais son bras rencontra une matière dur, le mur n'avais pas disparu, Héloïse l'avais simplement rendu transparent.

 _\- Juliette tais-toi! Hurla Axelle à sa sœur tremblante de rage, être l'ainée ne te donne pas le droit de me traiter ainsi!_

 _\- Si tu arrêtais de faire ta princesse, nous n'aurions pas cette discussion puérile ! Répliqua le jeune professeur._

 _\- Je fais ma princesse ? S'étouffa Axelle, j'ai toujours fait tout ce que Maman m'a demandé ! Que ce soit pour le Quidditch, pour les cours du soir et j'en passe !_

 _\- Tu veux une médaille peut-être, railla Juliette, tu as toujours été une teigne ! Tu dis oui oui à tout ce qu'on te demande mais te ne fais rien par derrière ! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Regarde tes notes Axelle ! Ce n'est plus possible ! Elles sont catastrophiques ! C'est bien pour ça que Maman m'a envoyé ici !_

\- Laisse mes notes là où elles sont ! J'ai la moyenne partout sauf en Histoire de la Magie et en Méta Elles ne sont peut être pas aussi bonne que les tiennes, mais je rappelle que tu étais très nulle en sortilège et Maman n'a jamais rien dit là-dessus !

\- ça n'a rien à voir ! La moyenne ne suffit pas de nos jours ! As-tu au moins pensé à ton avenir ! S'énerva l'ainée des Leroy.

\- Mais je m'en soucis de mon avenir ! Je suis la principale concernée je te signale !

\- Tu t'en soucis ? Parce qu'on ne dirait vraiment pas ! Tu compte vraiment avoir tes ASPICS avec une moyenne comme la tienne ? Tu crois vraiment que tes pauvres notes médiocres te sauveront ! Et pour ton métier c'est la même chose ! Seul les bon et les **TRES** bon élève accèdent aux meilleurs postes ! Or tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre.

Axelle était à deux doigts d'exploser quand Juliette lança la petite phrase venimeuse de trop :

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà suffisamment déçue Maman ?

 _Héloïse se tendit sous le poids des mots. C'était vraiment bas de s'en prendre à ça. Mais contrairement à ce que pensais la brune, qui imaginait sa meilleure amie pleurant et s'enfuyant, Axelle restait bien en place, campé sur ces deux jambes, elle tînt tête à sa sœur._

 _\- Je n'y peux rien si je n'ai pas eu de traitement de faveur moi !_

 _\- Tu mélange tout, s'emporta Juliette._

 _\- Et Juju, pour mon avenir je ne suis pas inquiète, je m'en sortirai toujours mieux que toi, c'est vrai, Professeur de métamorphose, tu es tombé bien bas, pour une enfant_ _ **SI**_ _brillante._

 _Axelle attrapa son sac et sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte définitivement énervée._

 _Eliott sauta sur ses pieds à peine la blonde fut-t-elle sorti, pendant que les 4 autres gryffondors restèrent stoïques, trop choqués par ce qu'il venait de ce dérouler sous leurs yeux._ Héloïse tomba au sol abasourdit, elle avait toujours su que les deux sœurs ne s'entendaient pas à merveille mais cette conversation dépassait l'entendement. Axelle avait quelque fois évoquée avec elle ses problèmes familiaux mais changeait rapidement de sujet, pourtant Loïs ne demandait qu'à la consoler.

Le film se rejouait devant les yeux d'Héloïse sans arrêt sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter. Elle transposa un instant cette dispute sur elle et son frère elle frissonna songeant au mal qu'elle aurait à voir son frère lui parler comme ça. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en pensant à la douleur de sa meilleure amie quand une main chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule. Sirius s'assis à ses cotés en lui chuchotant ses quelque mot :

\- Elle est forte, elle s'en sortira.

Potter acquiesça vivement avant de consulter rapidement l'heure.

\- Heu les gars il faut qu'on bouge rapidement on à cours là et on à déjà 10 minutes de retard.

Remus ouvrit la porte du placard à balai à la volé et commença à sprinté vers les serres, James sur ses talons. Sirius saisit la main de la gryffondor et sans plus de cérémonie il la traina à travers les couloirs. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent rouges et essoufflés au cours de Botanique. Chourave rouspéta un peu pour la forme avant de les accepter en cours. Devant le regard noir des filles du cours Héloïse se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Sirius. La gryffondor la lâcha précipitamment en rougissant avant de se ruer vers la place aux coté de Kate.

 **Pendant ce temps quelque part dans le château**

Axelle refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle bouillait intérieurement d'un tohu-bohu d'émotion contradictoire, elle avait l'impression que son corps ne supportait plus ce trop plein de sentiment.

Tout ça était beaucoup trop pour elle, et dans un dernier élan fou, elle commença à frapper le mur de pierre, désireuse de faire enfin évacuer tout ça. À peine son poing entra-t-il en contact avec le mur qu'une vive douleur parcouru tout son bras. Axelle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça ni comment lui était venu cette idée loufoque. Mais elle devait faire sortir tout ça d'elle. Elle devait faire sortir tous ça sinon elle allait imploser.

Dans le brouillard qui entourait son esprit, il lui sembla entendre son prénom puis deux bras l'encerclèrent pour l'éloigner du mur dans une douce étreinte. La blonde se débattit comme une lionne, perdue dans ce brouillard de sentiments qui l'asphyxiait. Elle frappa son adversaire dans les cotes, l'étreinte dans laquelle elle était prise se desserra un peu et elle en profita pour se dégager. Elle tenta de s'enfuir loin de son adversaire mais elle se sentit prendre par les épaules. Elle se débattait encore quand d'un coup son ennemi pris son visage en coupe et ses yeux rencontrèrent les iris inquiète d'Eliott.

Elle arrêta de se battre instantanément, la respiration saccadée. Un flot d'excuse s'excuse sortit de ses lèvres sans discontinué. Elle balbutiait une litanie de mots d'excuse sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Eliott passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, emmêlant son autre main dans ses cheveux, calant le visage de la bonde dans le creux de son cou. Il la berça doucement en lui murmurant des mots rassurant. Il sourit dans les mèches blonde de a Serpentard quand il sentit ses main passer sous sa cape pour s'enrouler autour de lui.

Axelle se colla un peu plus à lui, respirant à plein poumon son parfum rassurant, encore trop perdu pour bien réfléchir. Doucement, ses pensées s'éclaircirent et elle se rendit pleinement compte. Elle se détacha d'Eliott avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur lui.

\- Je venais pour te voir, histoire de savoir comment tu allais, répondit-il à sa question silencieuse, et étant donner que tu te déchainais contre ce pauvre mur qui n'avais absolument rien demandé j'en ai déduis que tu n'étais pas au meilleure de ta forme.

\- Tu as tout entendu n'est ce pas ?

\- Heuuu peut-être, tenta-t-il dans un maigre espoir de la faire sourire.

\- Erf, soupira-t-elle en passant une main crispée devant son visage.

\- Allez viens ma belle, on va discuter, lui dit-il en l'emmenant avec lui dans une salle de classe, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un ami. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, enfin je crois, je pense que je ne réalise pas encore très bien ce qui viens de ce passer, admit-elle en s'asseyant sur une table.

Le gryffondor s'installa en face d'elle posant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille sans la toucher et plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, les yeux dans yeux. Puis, prudemment il avança :

\- Je sais à quelle point cela peut être rébarbatif, insupportable, démotivant d'entendre répéter encore et encore que l'on n'est pas assez bon et à quel point on arrivera à rien dans la vie et qu'on n'a pas d'avenir, mais c'est important de bien choisir sa carrière.

La blonde se tendit à ses paroles, ah non il n'allait quand même pas lui faire la leçon lui non plus ! Elle l'avadakedavrissa du regard. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre quand même parce que là c'était le pompon !

\- Détend toi, Axelle je ne suis pas la pour te faire la moral, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire en coin, posant délicatement ses mains sur ses genoux, je te donne juste mon avis, tu sais je suis en 7ème années et on nous rabâche à longueur de journée les ASPIC blablabla… Mais la réalité c'est que ya deux ans j'étais comme toi, je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser et à vivre a vie au jour le jour et je me retrouve la dans ma dernière année sans projet, sans écoles, sans souhait pour l'avenir…

\- Qui aurait cru que tu puisses dire un jour quelque chose d'aussi philosophique, taquina Axelle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle écarta ses genoux et laissa le corps su capitaine se placer entre ses jambes.

\- Tsss tu te moqueras après ! Je disais donc reprit-il avec un peu de sérieux, ses mains remontant délicatement le long de ses cuisses en dessinant des arabesques imaginaire sur ses collants. Tu sais c'est difficile de voir tous ses amis envoyer leurs dossiers dans des grandes écoles, ou avoir de vrai projets dans lesquels ils sont passionnés et lorsque l'on se tourne vers toi, c'est le vide parce que en réalité je n'ai aucune idées de ce que je vais faire de ma vie.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais te lancer dans le Quidditch.

\- Non, du tout, j'aime vraiment ce sport mais je ne pourrais pas en faire mon métier. Et toi tes projets ? Qu'est ce que tu voudrais ?

\- Concrètement... hum ... hm … hu … ah ... hum ha... pas grand-chose ? admit-elle piteusement.

Eliott éclata d'un rire franc, ce qui ne manqua pas de vexer la blonde. D'un geste sec, elle referma ses jambes, emprisonnant le gryffondor entre ses cuisses, le rapprochant considérablement d'elle. Le rire du septième année s'étouffa dans le fond de sa gorge. Il resta sans voix devant l'audace de la jeune fille devant lui. Axelle esquissa un sourire séducteur devant la mine ébahi du capitaine devant elle.

*Bah quoi il était surpris ? Il commençait à la connaitre quand même !*

Elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise, laissant courir sa paume sur la peau chaude du gryffondor, sentant avec satisfaction un frisson le parcourir de haut en bas. D'une pression presque imperceptible, elle l'obligea à se rapprocher encore d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire, puis un deuxième, tout aussi aérien, encore un autre, sur sa pommette saillante. Elle continua sa trainé de baiser jusqu'à son oreille, où elle y chuchota sensuellement :

\- Ce que je voudrais par dessus tout c'est qu'on arrête de parler de l'avenir, j'aimerais qu'on se concentre sur le présent.

À ces mots, Eliott sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il attrapa le visage d'Axelle à pleine main et posa furieusement ces lèvres sur les siennes, mettant ses sens à feu et à sang. Le baiser était sauvage, enflammer. Exigeant.

Trop heureuse de voir qu'Eliott répondait enfin à ses avances, la blonde s'empressa de lui rendre son baiser, suçotant ses lèvres avec une sensualité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle senti qu'une de ses mains bougea de sa joue jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête, changeant l'inclinaison du baiser.

Elle gémit sous l'assaut de ses lèvres, il les mordillait, les suçait, les embrassait sans aucun répits la faisant perdre son souffle. Leur baiser s'intensifia encore lorsqu'il passa sa langue contre ses lèvres. Elle perdait pied. Ses mains parcouraient toute la peau qu'elle pouvait, ne se lassant jamais de cette texture chaude sous ses doigts. Elle ouvrit sa bouche en étouffant un soupir de plaisir. Elle caressa la ligne de ses abdos discrètement dessiné…

Attendez une seconde, quand au juste Eliott avait-il perdu sa chemise ?

Cette question s'effaça vite de son esprit quand les lèvres d'Eliott se décollèrent des siennes pour voyager jusqu'à son cou. A bout de souffle, Axelle inclina légèrement sa tête en arrière, exposant plus encore son cou à son assaillant.

Un grand vacarme les réveilla, leur faisant l'effet d'une douche froide. Eliott se redressa brusquement se dégageant de l'étreinte de ses jambes. Les deux, un peu gauche, se regardèrent quelque instant gênés. Il attrapa sa chemise dans un silence qui devenait de plus en plus tendu.

Peeves apparu dans la pièce, traversant une armoire. Les deux élèves sursautèrent brusquement. Axelle sentit ses joues chauffer et chercha a tout pris une explication à donner au fantôme, de préférence quelque chose qui tienne la route. Elle n'eu cependant pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'Eliott se chargea de régler le « problème ».

La blonde ne compris pas la suite des évènements, elle entendit la porte grincer, cru voir entrer quelqu'un et se retrouva projeter contre le mur avec un sort bien senti. Il lui sembla voir des étoiles pendant une minute au moins. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Eliott sortir de la salle de classe, portant Kate dans ses bras à la manière d'un chevalier. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre et la bile lui monter.

Et on se demandait pourquoi elle n'aimait pas la gryffondor !

 **0o0**

Alex éternua en pestant contre sa oh combien adorée grande sœur et sa blondasse de meilleure amie qui le trainait, lui, petit enfant naïf et innocent… Attendez pourquoi personne n'y crois là ? Cessez cette petite toux sceptique je vous pris.

Donc qui le trainait à travers les couloirs froid et humide de Poudlard pour l'emmener on ne sait où faire on ne sait quoi. Oui il était très informer sur les plan futur mais quand i avait demandé plus de précision, les deux filles s'étaient contentés d'un rire complice.

Ils avaient déjà évité Rusard plus tôt dans la nuit, du coté de l'infirmerie, puis avaient échappés à la surveillance du préfet en chef de Poufsouffle, quand au détour d'un couloir, la main d'Axelle l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa violemment sous une tapisserie.

*De mieux en mieux, pensa intérieurement le jeune Serpentard, Maraudeur numéro 3 et sa copine, franchement Poudlard c'est surpeuplé la nuit !*

D'un coup d'un seul, il vit sa sœur se métamorphosé en James Bond Girl, et longer le mur silencieusement, regarder à droite, à gauche, puis faire un petit signe à Axelle qui avança prudemment jusqu'à la salle de classe que lui indiquait la brune. Tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les deux préfets qui roucoulait…

ILS QUOI ?

Alex vit les deux filles s'arrêter brutalement dans leur entreprise de crocheter la serrure de la salle pour regarder avec des yeux ronds, Remus Lupin embrasser Helene Jones. Ni plus ni moins. Après plusieurs tentative de former le moindre son, Alex pris la situation en main et attrapa les deux grandes bécasses abasourdit par les oreilles et les traina avec la discrétion d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes mal emplumés loin des deux amoureux.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Parce que ce n'est pas que jouer les somnambules dans Poudlard ça m'embête, loin de là, mais j'aimerais autant allier l'utile à l'original.

Silence.

\- Bon vous vous en remettez là, s'impatienta Alex en tapant du pied, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire. Tout le monde le savait. C'était jouer d'avance.

Toujours silence.

\- Bon alors là ça deviens pénible !

\- Ouais ouais, morveux on arrive, laisse nous atterrir, le rembarra Héloïse, c'est un sacré choc quand même ! Sale frère ingrat.

\- Bon et on va où, demanda donc lassé, ledit frère ingrat.

\- à Pré-Au-Lard, s'extasia Axelle en tapant des mains

\- Tu lui as donné des antidépresseurs magiques, avoue ! Accusa Alex à sa sœur

\- Même pas ! On a découvert un passage secret…

\- Bah voyons et tu vas aussi me dire que les vampires existe et que ce sont des philatélistes aguerries, railla le Serpentard.

\- Quel scepticisme, s'indigna Axelle avec un clin d'œil. Ne t'occupe pas de la mélodie !

\- Axelle l'expression c'est : Ne t'occupe pas de la musique… reprirent en chœurs les Dujardin.

Le trio arriva au troisième étage devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, Héloïse lança un sort qu'Alex n'entendit pas et d'un coup, la statue bougea, laissant apparaitre un escalier.

\- Milord, votre carrosse est prêt, sourit la blonde toute contente de la mine étonné du jeune homme, allons allons dépêchons !

Dix minutes plus tard, les français se retrouvèrent en plein milieu du village sorcier. Les rues n'étaient pas bondées mais une certaine agitation y régnait tout de même. Ils s'installèrent au trois Balai, faisant un peu le point sur leur premier trimestre en Angleterre. Dans cette charmante région qu'est l'Ecosse profonde et reculé.

Le temps défilait et ils furent bien obliger de quitter l'auberge afin de rentrer de leur petite escapade nocturne.

 **0o0**

\- SALE VERACRASSE PUANT !

\- Mais Lily jolie je t'aime ! Sors avec moi !

\- Plutôt épouser un sombral borgne ! Je préférerais encore sortir avec un strangulot plutôt qu'avec toi Potter ! hurla la rouquine.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, se plaignit le binoclard.

La population de la salle commune des rouges et or avait déjà diminué de moitié, les élèves fuyant à grand pas les deux cinquièmes années qui hurlaient à plein poumon, traumatisant au passage les tympans des élèves. Lily, au sommet de sa forme, atteignait des records de puissance vocale en criant à présent sur Sirius qui avait essayé de s'interposer.

Amy, du haut de son bon mètre quarante trois tenta à son tour de faire descendre la pression, et reçu en réponse un livre de métamorphose qui traversa la pièce à toute allure et frôla le haut de sa tête. Elle attrapa Héloïse par le bras et toute deux s'enfuir en courant de la salle commune, lieux de tous les dangers.

Une fois le tableau refermé elles profitèrent du silence agréable du couloir.

\- Ahhh mes oreilles.

\- Bonheur, ajouta Héloïse.

\- Tu te souviens du pourquoi du comment ils se sont engueuler ? demanda Amy perplexe.

\- Alors là….

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira la deuxième année, ça ne parlait pas de Méta...

\- Nan, ça c'est parce que tu as faillit prendre le livre sur la tête, affirma Héloïse, tu sais si James c'est approcher d'une autre fille dernièrement, ce qui aurait pu attiser la colère de l'autre rouquine.

\- Bah non même pas…

\- Ouais comme d'hab', ronchonna Loïs, personne ne sais jamais pourquoi i finissent toujours par se hurler dessus.

Alex, sourire de canaille aux lèvres, pointa son nez au bout du couloir. D'une démarche souple et élégante il arriva devant sa sœur avant de s'exclamer d'une voix douce et mielleuse :

\- Salut ma sœur adorée que j'aime et que j'adore !

\- Combien tu veux, coupa Héloïse en roulant des yeux.

\- Bah quoi je n'ai pas le droit de montrer mon affection à la meilleure grande sœur du monde, déclara-t-il avec un sourire a dix milles galions.

\- Hum hum, Héloïse se raca la gorge.

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai moyen que tu me refasses ma réserve de bonbon, s'il te plait ! Je n'ai plus rien et vu que je ne peux pas sortir À Pré-Au-Lard, j'ai besoin d'un coursier.

\- Au fait moi c'est Amy, interviens la jeune gryffondor.

\- Enchantée j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ces dernier temps, répondit Alex tout sourire, sacret style sur un balai

\- Merci merci, t'es pas mal dans le genre.

\- ça va je ne vous dérange pas trop, interviens Héloïse avec un petit sourire ironique.

\- Bah si un peu, répliqua son frère du tac au tac.

\- Gaffe si tu veux tes bonbec toi ! T'es sur le mauvais voie prévient Amy.

\- T'es mal partie, confirma sa sœur.

\- Mais non elle ferait tout pour moi hein sœurette !

\- De toute façon, déclara une voix derrière eux, si tu refuse, il me le demandera à moi et vu que je ne peux rien lui refuser …

Axelle apparut aux coté d'Axel en lui emmêlant affectueusement les cheveux.

\- I AM A GENIE !

\- ça va les cheville, ironisa Loïs.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai tout appris, déclama Axelle d'une voix théâtralement fière en essuyant une petite larme invisible.

Amy regardait les trois français, hésitant entre rire et pleurer. *Ils sont tous fous !* pensa-t-elle blasée. *TOUS AUTANT QU'ILS SONT ! TOUS !*

\- Bon Loïs je ne suis pas venue ici pour cueillir des cacahuètes, j'ai des photos à développer moi ! Donc tu viens avec moi ! décréta-t-elle, et au cas où tu te poserais la question, oui c'est un ordre et non tu n'as pas le choix ! Allez mon chou actif toi !

\- Cueillir des cacahuètes, alors celle là, souffla Héloïse abasourdie, je me suis habitué à plein de truc, toutes tes petites bizarrerie du langage mais celle là… Non vraiment je l'ai pas venue venir !

La serpentarde tira la brune derrière elle sous le regard blasé d'Alex et inquiet d'Amy.

\- Mais, mais, balbutia-t-elle, elle va la tuer là !

\- Mais non, dis pas de bêtise, c'est ça meilleure amie, au pire elle l'abimera un peu, expliqua Alex, mais elle s'en remettra ! Elle à l'habitude.

\- Je ne les imaginais pas comme ça…

\- T'es pas la seule, tu ne la voit que pendant les entrainements, elle est à peu près sérieuse ! Moi je les ai TOUTE l'année, Merlin elles sont épuisantes.

\- Toi aussi, mine de rien, à force de les côtoyer tu as l'air sacrement amoché du ciboulot !

\- Non… tenta le jeune homme … Ce n'est pas… Bon ok c'est vrai. Et toi tu as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Oui 3 frères, grand… 31, 28 et 22 ans !

\- ah oui quand même, siffla Alex impressionner, grand très grand même… Il fit rapidement le calcule dans sa tête, 19 ans d'écart. Bah bonzaï ça c'est du grand frère.

\- Oui, il est Auror. Le deuxième est médicomage depuis 1 an maintenant spécialisé en neurochirurgie pédiatrique.

Deuxième sifflement impressionné de la part du Serpentard.

\- Oh la famille ! Et le dernier ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Officiellement il suit des cours des cours d'Histoire de l'art à la fac… Officieusement, il est artiste, il fait le tour du monde…

\- C'est classe quand même ! Comment ça se passe chez toi ? demanda-t-il en s'installant sur un banc, très vite imité par la gryffondor.

\- Bah c'est vraiment sympa, les garçons n'habite plus à la maison et vu que je suis la seule fille je suis la chouchoute ! Ah je suis tante... 2 fois.

\- Ouh voila le coup de vieux ! Grimaça Alex.

\- Une seconde, s'interrompit Amy, je rêve ou on est en train d'avoir une conversation civilisé, toi Serpentard moi gryffondor. Tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a un problème dans l'équation ?

\- Bah pas vraiment, regarde ma sœur et sa meilleure amie sont dans ces deux maisons et pourtant elles s'entendent toujours autant, contra Alex.

\- Elles sont BIZARRES ! C'est très différent !

\- Un point pour toi, admit le Serpentard avant d'exploser de rire, bien vite suivie de son homologue de deuxième année.

 **Pendant ce temps**

Axelle trainait péniblement sa gryffondor de meilleure amie jusqu'au Refuge, transformer temporairement en laboratoire photo.

Les rideaux avaient été tirés, et le refuge était sombrement éclairé par une faible lumière rouge, on distinguait les cuves de produit développant dans la salle de bain, ainsi qu'une pille de papier photo magique disperser au quatre coin de la pièce. De nombreux fil à linge avaient été tendus de part et d'autre, transformant la pièce en une vraie toile d'araigne.

La blonde enfila une blouse blanche et des lunettes avant de tendre un équipement de scientifique en herbe à la brune à coté d'elle. Une fois habillé, elles s'attelèrent à la pénible tache de développer a montagne de photo prise par la serpentarde. Elles se dispersèrent les taches et travaillèrent ainsi deux bonnes heures. Quand Héloïse rouvrit les photos, elle découvrit avec étonnement la nouvelle déco du Refuge. Partout sur les filles à linge avait été épingle des centaines de cliché, en noir et blanc, en couleur, en sépia, des portraits, des paysages, représentant absolument tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Je n'avais pas capté que tu en avais fait autant, avoua Héloïse en examinant les clichés, bon la plupart ne sont pas cadrés mais…

\- Tut tut tut ! Elles sont cadrés mes photos, elles sont cadrés artistiquement ! Tu comprends la nuance ?

\- Ah non tu ne vas pas me la faire là, Miss mauvaise foi ! Il manque la moitié de la serre là ! Et la tu as coupé le visage de cette pauvre Serdaigle !

Héloïse déambulait entre les photos, épinglé par des pinces à linge, elle découvrait au fur et à mesure, la vie d'Axelle par l'objectif de son appareil photo, sur l'une on voyait le bout de ses chaussures qui avançait, sur une autre Narcissa qui s'éclaffait discrètement, Matt qui se lançait dans une bataille de chatouille avec Anastasia, quelque entrainement de Quidditch, un portrait très sombre de Zachary qui semblait réfléchir devant le courrier. On voyait aussi des armures, aussi immobile que des statues, des fantômes qui souriaient et saluaient l'objectif, l'air heureux que l'on s'intéresse un peu à eux, mais également des salles de classe vidées, aux allures de film d'horreur ou au contraire pleine de vie, le parc constellé de feuille à l'automne ou couvert d'un manteau blanc

Mais ce qui ressortait le plus, c'était les très nombreux portraits que la blonde avait pris, celui d'une Hélène travaillant, ou d'une Lily prise à son insu en train de sourire gentiment à une plaisanterie de James, ou encore d'un moment de complicité entre Héloïse et Sirius. Héloïse nota également quelque portrait de son frère, posant comme un mannequin sur son balai ou jouant aux échecs face à un Gabriel angélique bercé par la lumière du feu derrière lui. Héloïse fronça les sourcils et esquissa un léger sourire en découvrant un portrait D'Eliott qui cachait l'objectif d'une main puis qui finissait par lui sourire. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise quand elle en remarqua d'autre et tous était eux, PARFAITEMENT cadré !

Héloïse lui lança une petite boutade sur les photos d'Eliott et s'attendait à une envolé de coussin ou de rire. Mais certainement pas à ce qui arriva réellement. Axelle attrapa une de ces photos, elle représentait Eliott assis sur les gradins de Quidditch et la déchira sans un mot de plus.

Héloïse arqua un sourcil mais resta silencieuse.

 **Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des gryffondors.**

Lily et James s'arrêtèrent brusquement au milieu de leur échange très constructif de mon d'oiseau et autre mot d'amour, regardèrent autour d'eux, étonné par le silence.

\- Bah ça alors, souffla James, ya plus personne.

\- On devrait s'engueuler plus souvent, on aurait la salle commune pour nous tout seule au moins, plaisanta Lily.

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire de bon cœur.

\- Une partie d'échec ? proposa Lily gentiment.

\- Avec plaisir ! Remus m'a appris à jouer j'ai un espoir de te battre !

0o0

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai été ravie de partager ces quelques semaines avec vous, conclut Mme Gautier.

Héloïse applaudit au petit discours départ de Juliette, McGonagall reprenant enfin sa place de professeur de Métamorphose et de Directrice de la maison gryffondor, au plus grand bonheur de sa meilleure amie et au grand désespoir de la gente masculine.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves sortirent dans un tohu-bohu joyeux, avec à leur tête une serpentarde bien connue qui partit bille en tête, fuyant sa sœur à toutes jambes. Héloïse soupira, Axelle avait été profondément marquée par les paroles de sa sœur et même si elle se donnait beaucoup de peine à ne pas le montrer, elle voyait qu'au travers de son masque le cœur n'y était pas. Et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, la petite flamme qui scintillait au fond de ses yeux noisette semblait avoir disparu.

La brune secoua la tête et sourit à Juliette qui rayonnait, un bouquet de fleur à la main, elle s'approcha pour lui faire une légère bise, gage d'un profond respect. Héloïse et Juliette, en dépit de la relation tendue qu'entretenaient les deux Leroy, avait construit un lien discret. Sans pour autant être amie, elles s'appréciaient et se respectaient énormément.

\- Loïs tu viens ? S'exclama Sirius à la porte.

Le gryffondor avait adopté son surnom quelques jours auparavant, il trouvait ça mignon. Elle voyait de là, Axelle rouler des yeux avant de mimer la nausée.

Rabat joie !

Elle sourit à cette pensée et s'empressa de le rejoindre. Elle passa son bras sous le siens et ils partirent tous deux vers leur prochain cours en discutant joyeusement des résultats du dernier match de la ligue de Quidditch.

Les vacances arrivaient au grand bonheur de tous les élèves. Héloïse, le vendredi soir, monta dans le Poudlard express, en exploitant largement Eliott qui portait sa valise derrière elle. Sirius se plaça à ses cotés et avec le reste des maraudeurs ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment et commencèrent sans attendre à s'amuser. Le train n'avait pas encore quitté le quai qu'il régnait dans ce compartiment un chahut indescriptible, les gryffondor avaient en effet décidé de faire une bataille de choco-grenouille.

Quand la bataille se calma, Eliott passa une main dans ses cheveux espérant y remettre un peu d'ordre avant de leur dire qu'il devait rejoindre ses amis de 7ème années et qu'ils leurs souhaitait de bonnes vacances. Il serra la main aux gars et pris Héloïse dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Axelle ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

\- Oh je dérange peut être, déclara-t-elle sarcastiquement, puis elle s'adressa à Héloïse d'un ton neutre, je passais pour te dire que je passe le trajet avec Matt et compagnie on se retrouve à l'arrivée. Amusez vous bien et surtout protégez vous ! Axelle avait essayé de dire ça sur un ton joyeux mais ça échoua lamentablement.

Elle tourna les talons avant qu'aucun de puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoique ce soit.

 **0o0**

Les vacances étaient bien entamées pour nos jeunes françaises. Les deux filles passaient tranquillement leur soirée chez Jenny avant de rentrée en France pour les fêtes. Étant donné que celle-ci était absente exceptionnellement pour la soirée en raison d'un séminaire barbant pour son travail, et qu'en plus Alex dormait avec toutes sa bande dans l'immense manoir de Gabriel… Il y avait quand même quelques avantages non négligeables à être un sang pur.

Doooonc les filles avaient la maison pour elles !

\- Si on cuisinait un truc, proposa Axelle toute excitée en sautillant partout autour de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ouais, approuva vivement Héloïse, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les placards, se retrouvant ainsi devant une réserve de provision pour les trois cents prochaines années minimum.

\- Spaghetti bolognaise, proposa la blonde en n'en prenant une entre ses lèvres… T'as vu Loïs je sume une spaghetti !

\- **F** ume, Axelle, le verbe c'est fumer… attend tu quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant... Elle passa une main désespérée sur son visage avant de revenir à l'essentiel. Ok va pour les bolo…

\- Cool, comment on fait déjà, interrogea Axelle perdue devant tous les ustensiles de cuisine.

\- Tu as déjà oublié tout ce que je t'ai dit, ronchonna Héloïse en la regardant, blasée. Alzheimer je vous dis ! Déjà tu prends la grosse casserole…

\- ça ?

\- Non Axelle, soupira la brune en se tapant la tête contre le four, pose ce saladier… Non mais comment tu veux faire cuire des nouilles dans un saladier… Je me demande à quoi ça sert que tu viennes à la maison dans un trou paumé, dans un endroit où il n'y a QUE des moldus et où on vit à la moldu… si c'est pour que tu oublis TOUT systématiquement.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai j'oublis pas tout ! Je me souviens de comment on allume la télé !

\- Tu es irrécupérable Leroy, soupira Héloïse en s'emparant de la casserole.

Elle rempli consciencieusement le récipient et le mis sur le feu.

\- Maintenant, repris la Gryffondor, on à plus qu'à attendre que l'eau bout. Je vais prendre ma douche, je reviens dans cinq minutes d'accord…

Axelle acquiesça doucement le nez à quelques centimètres de la casserole, une autre spaghetti à la bouche. Héloïse leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa l'appareil de sa Blondie nationale et pris un cliché de sa meilleure amie, spaghetti à la bouche Les yeux éberlués devant la casserole sur le feu, un léger sourire aux lèvres et monta rapidement à l'étage. Elle alluma l'eau chaude, ôta ses affaire et entra sous la douche bienfaitrice. Elle se prélassait tranquillement laissant ses pensées dériver. Elle pensa brièvement à Remus à qui elle devait envoyer les devoirs de Runes parce qu'il avait été absent, à moins qu'Helene ne l'ai déjà fait… Puis son esprit dériva sur Sirius… Elle souffla quand

BOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM !

Une explosion sonore retentit depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Héloïse s'habilla en vitesse, enfilant son jean et une chemise à peine boutonnée et descendit quatre à quatre les marches et arriva en trombe dans la cuisine. Noire, Carbonisée. Elle se stoppa net. Axelle regardait d'un air intrigué la casserole fumante devant elle.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ? Articula-t-elle hésitant entre la rire hystérique ou la rage.

\- Bah en fait j'ai voulu arrêter le truc qui brulait pour faire baisser le feu… Mais apparemment, vu le résultat, ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompter… avoua-t-elle avec une petite moue désolée.

S'en fut trop pour la pauvre Gryffondor qui s'effondra de rire sous le regard vexée de la blonde. Axelle attendit patiemment que son amie se calme, son pied tapant le sol d'un pas cadencé avec agacement…

\- C'est bon tu as fini ? demanda-t-elle, puis voyant sa gryffie d'amour qui se calmait, elle proposa, On va manger dehors ? Mcdo ça te vas ?

\- Je pense qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix… Vu ce que tu as fait de la cuisine… Jenny va nous détruire….

\- Rho c'est bon ! Râla Axelle, en attrapant son manteau. Gris clair, ample à la manière d'une cape. On arrangera ça demain ! Franchement un ou deux Réparo et le tour est joué !

Elle enfonça son béret blanc sur ses cheveux en désordre et attendit patiemment qu'Héloïse enfile son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe. Les deux filles quittèrent la maison et sortirent sur le monde moldu. Elles marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au plus grand fast Food de la Capitale.

Une fois arrivé, les deux filles avisèrent d'une place, le restaurant ayant une affluence moyenne ce soir là… Elles se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où un serveur, à l'accent italien tout à fait délicieux pris leur commande avec un sourire charmeur.

Axelle conquise, battit langoureusement des cils en lui souriant. Elles réglèrent et prirent leurs plateaux pour s'installer à une grande table. Elles se placèrent face à face et Axelle lança une œillade plus ou moins discrète au beau serveur sous le rictus moqueur de sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est mon sourire, affirma la blonde. Je pose un copyright dessus !

Héloïse lui adressa un regard entendu et elles commencèrent à papoter tranquillement des cadeaux de Noël qu'elles n'avaient pas encore terminé d'acheter quand…

\- Leroy ? Dujardin ?

\- Non. Non et Non ! On est dimanche soir, il est 20h dans le Londres moldu… Loïs dit moi que j'ai des hallucinations s'il te plait.

\- J'aimerais bien, crois moi, soupira Héloïse, retourne toi…

Axelle obéit et se retourna au ralentit pour finalement se retrouver nez à nez avec Black, Potter derrière lui. Elle souffla un grand coup, se frotta les yeux, tourna trois fois sur elle-même, frotta son verre de coca espérant qu'un génie en sorte puis lança :

\- Ah non je ne cauchemarde pas…

Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée LUMINEUSE ! Une idée de GÉNIE !

\- Génial ! Bon bah, au point où on en ait, installez vous, Après tout plus on est de fou plus on rit…

Les trois Gryffondor la regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

\- Axelle tu es tombée sur la tête ? Il y a quelque chose qui t'es monté au cerveau quand tu as fait exploser la cuisine ou quoi ?

James tenta de s'installer sur la banquette où se trouvait la serpentarde. A peine eut-il posé son précieux popotin sur la banquette de blondie que celle-ci s'empressa de le repousser avec en explication :

\- Vous pouvez vous installez. Mais PAS sur MA banquette.

Du coup, James pris une chaise de la table d'à côté et se plaça en face du mur, entre les deux banquette pendant que Sirius prenait place à côté d'Héloïse.

\- Tu as fait exploser une cuisine, demanda le binoclard éberlué.

\- Hey ouais Potter c'est ça avoir la classe, répliqua la serpentarde toute contente.

\- Elle a essayé de faire cuir des pâtes, se désola Héloïse, je me suis absentée même pas cinq pauvres petites minutes.

\- Dix, la reprit Axelle.

\- Bon dix si tu y tiens, dix minutes et elle fait TOUT exploser ! TOUT !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me laisser toute seule !

Les conversations commencèrent, librement, sans animosité. Axelle, en retrait, s'installa confortablement sur la banquette qu'elle avait réussi à s'approprier après un combat éprouvant avec les Gryffondors. Elle se contenta d'hochet la tête mécaniquement à intervae regulier, accompagner de quelques « hum hum » pour acquiescer.

Elle n'était très à son aise, entouré par les deux abrutis qui avaient manqué de la tuer, et de sa meilleure amie, amoureuse de son assassin présumé… Mon dieu cette soirée allait être longue.

\- Au fait comment et pourquoi vous êtes ici ce soir ? demanda Héloïse une frite au bout des doigts. Parce que nous on à une excuse valable, elle a fait exploser ma cuisine… Mais vous ?

\- Mes parents sont absents, répondit James, donc on a décidé d'aller manger dehors, du coup le premier qui nous est venus en tête bah c'est Mcdo, on s'attendait pas vraiment à tomber sur vous.

\- Nous non plus si ça peux vous rassurer, rétorqua Axelle amère.

Elle se leva de table et partie en déclarant :

\- Héloïse, je vais me refaire une beauté et voir si par un hasard malencontreux je ne pourrais pas tomber sur le _charmant_ serveur qui nous a servi.

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil complice avant de filer vers les toilettes. Les clochettes du magasin tintèrent doucement.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de passer ma soirée avec le reste de mon équipe mais bon, le hasard fait plutôt bien les chose, fit une voix grave derrière eux, comment vous allez ?

Héloïse se retourna :

\- Eliott ?! S'exclama La brune, elle se leva et lui fit la bise toute joyeuse.

\- Bah écoute on se porte plutôt bien sans tes entraînements de tyran ! Répondit James en lui tapant dans la main, imité par Blacki quelques instants plus tard.

\- Viens mange avec nous, on te rajoute une chaise, proposa Héloïse complètement emballée.

\- Mais la banquette est vide, s'étonna Eliott.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, ça… c'est ma place, déclara la blonde en arrivant derrière lui.

\- Leroy.

\- Robin.

\- Ouch… Glacial les retrouvailles… j'ai froid d'un coup, commenta la Gryffondor.

\- Prête-lui ta veste Black, répondit du tac au tac Axelle, vache, sans détacher ses yeux d'Eliott.

\- Axelle ne te mêle pas de ça tu pourrais vite le regretter, menaça la brune.

\- Très bien, céda Axelle.

Un plan machiavélique se forma dans son esprit. Elle avait très mal digéré la façon dont c'était terminée leur dernière rencontre. Ni son ignorance les jours qui suivirent. Elle s'était retourné l'esprit des nuits durant, cherchant à savoir, à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Ça la tuait de l'admettre mais il lui manquait. Un sourire mi sadique mi charmeur s'esquissa sur sa figure et passa à l'action.

Elle se rapprocha d'Eliott, sous les yeux étonnés de tous les Gryffondors. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, puis prenant appuie délicatement sur son épaule, elle embrassant sensuellement la joue du capitaine en lui susurrant :

\- Bonsoir Eliott.

Elle se recula et s'installa sous les yeux choqués de tous.

\- Je crois que j'ai loupé un wagon, soupira Potter.

\- Et moi deux, ajouta Héloïse.

\- Moi je crois qu'il me manque tout le Poudlard Express, acheva Sirius, sous les rires de chacun.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y à trop de Gryffondors au même endroit… La blonde changea de sujet le plus naturellement du monde, faisant un signe de main au serveur qui passait par là, ça devient dangereux pour ma santé mentale, qui est déjà passablement amochée.

\- Attend Cap'taine, intervint Héloïse alors qu'Eliott partait chercher une chaise, on doit pouvoir te faire de la place. Axelle tasse toi un peu, il y a de la place pour 2 sur la banquette.

La blonde fusilla sa gryffie de meilleure amie du regard avant de se décaler lentement. Sa respiration se coupa quand elle le sentit s'assoir à ses côtés. Ils étaient collés, la banquette n'étant pas très large. Elle déglutit et ignora royalement son nouveau voisin, tandis que les deux maraudeurs partaient chercher des desserts pour tout le monde.

Une fois revenu, la discussion repartie de plus belle, cette fois-ci sur le Quidditch. Axelle, muette, mangeait rageusement son dessert. Elle s'appliquait à détruire méticuleusement chaque parcelle de son dessert avec un soin psychopathe. Elle se raidit brusquement lorsqu'elle senti un doux frôlement sur sa cuisse. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Le manège recommença, une légère caresse, aussi aérienne qu'une plume.* Il n'allait quand même pas oser.* Elle lança un regard discret sur son voisin, qui discutait tranquillement avec James.

Axelle saisit l'occasion pour se divertir un peu. Elle approfondit le contact en emmenant sa jambe à la rencontre de la main qui la caressait. Elle entendit sa respiration se couper. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres rouges tandis qu'elle léchait sa cuillère, provocante.

Doucement, il caressa sa cuisse avec son pouce laissant derrière lui une trainée de frisson. Sa main remontait doucement. Inexorablement plus haut. Dessinant des arabesques imaginaires par-dessus le tissu de son jean. Axelle soupira légèrement, essayant de suivre la conversation un minimum.

Coupant brusquement la bulle dans laquelle Axelle était plongée, James se redressa et demanda :

\- Vous avez déjà fait Londres By Night ?

Héloïse répondit par la négative le nez encore dans sa glace.

\- Hé bah c'est l'occasion idéale ! Vous avez sous les yeux les meilleurs guides de la région! Affirma James avec un grand sourire, puis cherchant du soutiens il ajouta, N'est-ce pas Cap'taine ?

\- Oui bien sûr, surtout au période de Noël c'est toujours sympa ! La ville est toujours illuminée de partout.

Ils sortirent emmitouflés de la tête aux pieds. Les rues de la capitale étaient joyeuses, lumineuses avec toutes les lumières de Noël. Des sapins, aux guirlandes multicolores illuminaient les trottoirs. Des millions de petites ampoules colorées scintillaient dans les rues donnant à la ville un aspect presque féérique.

La petite bande zigzaguait entre les passants émerveillés sous les lumières des décorations de Noël. Sirius et Héloïse devançait le petit groupe et discutaient gentiment du nouvel an qui se préparait en se bousculant presque tendrement. En effet, Alice et Franck donnait une grande fête pour fêter le 1er de l'an.

\- Tu vas venir ? demanda Sirius en lui rentrant dedans la faisant légèrement vaciller.

\- Bien sûr ! Et crois moi je vais y trainer Lily pour ce cher Pottichou ! Je sens que je n'ai pas fini de galérer si j'y vais toute seule… C'est qu'elle est têtue la rouquine.

\- Leroy ne vient pas ?

\- Tu as oublié ce que c'était la vie de Sang Pur, taquina Héloïse, elle se rend au traditionnel gala de la comtesse je ne sais plus comment où l'on croise les meilleurs partis de France et d'Angleterre.

\- Ah, celui là je l'avais presque oublié celle… Axelle déteste les petits fours là-bas… Ils sont infâmes ! Grimaça Sirius en secouant la tête une moue dégoutée sur le visage.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Héloïse suspicieuse.

\- Testé et désapprouvé !

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

\- Dis pourquoi tu ne vas plus à toutes les réceptions ? Demanda Héloïse de nouveau sérieuse…

\- Herf, c'est assez compliqué et pas franchement joyeux….

\- Avec Axelle je suis habituée aux trucs alambiqués et très compliqués… Vas-y raconte moi ton histoire, psychiatre Héloïse Dujardin est là pour vous écouter.

Sirius commença alors le récit de son enfance, sa mère psychopathe, son oncle, sa rébellion, sa fuite, les Potter… Héloïse l'écouta attentivement jusqu'au bout et déclara :

\- Ah oui quand même… Bon, t'es toujours un Casanova arrogant crétin… Mais tu as des circonstances atténuantes !

Un peu plus loin, Eliott et James discutaient très sérieusement du futur départ du capitaine à la fin de l'année. Il fallait à l'équipe de Gryffondor un nouveau leader.

\- Tu sais James, commença Eliott, L'année prochaine je ne serais plus là, et Gryffondor aura besoin d'un capitaine de Quidditch, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il faudra à l'équipe des lions un vrai leader. Mcgo m'a demandé les noms des potentiels remplaçants.

\- Déjà ! Mais on est juste en décembre, il te reste 6 mois !

\- Je sais, soupira le septième année, mais sache Potter, je ne veux qu'un successeur et ça sera toi ! Il me faut quelqu'un qui brillera par son talent, quelqu'un qui saura mener Gryffondor vers la victoire avec grandeur et honneur. Et toi seul en est capable !

\- Quoi ? Moi ?!

\- Ne fait pas le faux modeste James, tout le monde sait que tu seras le nouveau capitaine. Tu as toutes les qualités requise pour le job ! Tu le feras à merveille.

\- Merci Eliott.

\- Pas de quoi mon pote ! Et peut être que ton poste de Capitaine te permettra de mûrir et te sortir enfin avec ta Evans de malheur…. Depuis le temps que tu me soules avec elle…

\- Depuis le temps qu'il soule tout le monde avec elle, intervint Héloïse en s'accrochant au bras du son capitaine d'un côté et aux bras de Sirius de l'autre.

\- J'approuve ce que dis Brunette, déclara Sirius en entourant Héloïse par la taille.

La gryffondor se laissa aller à cette étreinte doucement. Elle songea aux bons moments qu'ils passaient ensemble ces derniers temps. Ils avaient volé ensemble, il avait également essayé de l'envoyer dans le lac. Ils avaient aussi passé des temps apaisants, calmes : des parties d'échec, des discussions sur les films moldus, d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il avait évoqué le dernier Tarantino, Héloïse n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles.

Elle se souvenait du regard moqueur et attendrit de Remus, lorsqu'il la voyait se chamailler avec Sirius. Celui presque amusé de James et enfin celui profondément ironique d'Axelle. Un tilt se fit brusquement dans la tête de la gryffondor. Elle chercha sa meilleure amie du regard. Elle voyait bien James et Eliott plaisanter mais nulle ne trace de sa serpentarde préférée.

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter et tourna sur elle-même sous le regard surpris de Sirius. Quand elle aperçut une tignasse blonde, elle se détendit. Axelle lui sourit et leva les pouces pour l'encourager. La brune tourna les yeux vers Sirius. Un long frisson parcouru sa colonne quand elle croisa ses prunelles acier. Les lèvres du beau brun se fendirent d'un sourire à illuminer tout le quartier, un sourire juste pour elle. Cette pensée lui provoqua une bouffé de chaleur au creux de sa poitrine.

Décidément c'était une belle soirée, pensa la brune en se collant un peu plus contre Sirius.

Belle soirée, belle soirée, c'est vite dit, lui répondrais la blonde derrière eux. Elle était ravie pour Héloïse et essayait au maximum de partager sa joie. A peine la brune avait-elle détourné le regard, son sourire se fissura. Elle suivait, trois mètres derrières, les gryffondors guidant Héloïse à travers la foule, une drôle de boule coincée dans sa gorge.

*C'était censé être notre soirée, juste toi et moi, un dîner de blagues et de taquineries. Je suis heureuse que Sirius et toi vous rapprochiez ce soir, Je te jure ma Loïs, ça me fait super plaisir, pensa doucement Axelle en lissant une de ses mèches aux reflets d'or. Ce n'est pas contre toi que j'ai un problème, juste avec l'abruti qui te sert de Capitaine.

Oui ce même Eliott que tu admires tant, ce grand gryffondor qui fait fantasmer tant de filles. Faut dire qu'il n'est pas pourri ce garçon. Mon dieu je parle comme ma mère… Ok Eliott est juste … hum je n'ai pas de mot. Ce n'était pas un canon de beauté, mais il avait un charme magnétique qui vous/nous attire comme un aimant, moi comprise.

Oui je sais c'est idiot mais je me suis prise d'affection pour lui, une affection malsaine car à sens unique. Ça me serre la gorge d'en parler, même d'y penser.

J'vous jure le premier qui me dit qu'on ce croirait dans Amour gloire et sorcier je le tape ! *

 **0o0**

 **Deuxième semaine des vacances**

Axelle et Héloïse avaient chacune rejoint leurs parents respectifs et profitaient de leur famille qui leur avait tant manqué. On pourra noter à quelle point cette phrase était ironique en ce qui concernait la blonde mais le sujet n'était pas là.

Héloïse se trouvait dans sa grande cuisine, assise à la table, la tête dans les bras, un énorme dossier posé devant elle.

\- Pfiouf… qui a inventé le concept des anniversaires que j'aille lui rendre une petite visite. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que moi pendant les vacances je me mette à bosser pour organiser un anniversaire digne de ce nom à ma meilleure amie qui a décidé d'embêter tout le monde depuis le jour de sa naissance c'est-à-dire en plein mois de janvier, au retour des vacances, quand il fait froid, que cela tombe en plein milieu des cours et que je suis toute seule pour me démerder… bougonna la jeune fille qui continua son monologue pendant encore une dizaine de minutes à maudire l'univers entier quand son frère entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi ça fait environ 20 minutes que tu parles toute seule sans que personne ne comprenne un traitre mot de ce que tu racontes ? lança-t-il en avançant vers le frigo pour se servir du jus de citrouille.

La jeune fille releva rapidement la tête et fusilla son frère du regard.

\- Ah parce qu'au lieu de venir voir plus tôt ce qu'il se passait, t'as préféré me laisser toute seule dans mon coin ?! Sale frère va !

\- Bah oui tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Puis il se rapprocha de la table, tira une chaise et s'assit en face de sa sœur. Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Héloïse envoya un sourire calculateur à son frère avant de faire glisser le grand dossier vers lui.

\- Tu signes sur l'avant dernière et la dernière page, ensuite on pourra parler !

\- Euh généralement quand tu fais cette tête là ça n'annonce rien de bon ! dit-il, hésitant et en repoussant le dossier vers sa sœur.

Héloïse lui renvoya le dossier et l'ouvrit à l'avant dernière page en lui tendant un stylo et le maintint vers lui.

\- Mon petit frère chéri que j'aime et que j'adore, tu n'as pas tellement le choix car soit tu le fais de ton plein gré soit je te le fait faire moi-même !

Alexandre soupira fortement, regarda sa sœur puis prit finalement le stylo et signa là où elle lui demandait.

\- Voilà c'est fait t'es contente ? Bougonna-t-il.

\- Super ! Tu n'imagines pas combien ! Donc tu deviens officiellement mon second en chef dans ce projet ! Bienvenu dans l'équipe frangin. Annonça Héloïse d'un air solennel.

\- Ouais bon maintenant tu me racontes avant que je te laisse te débrouiller toute seule dans ton coin comme tout à l'heure !

\- Roh soit pas rabat-joie ! Je prépare une surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Axelle, elle va sur ces 16 ans quand même ma vieille cuuuupine donc il faut lui en organiser un digne de ce nom ! s'exclama la brune en tapant dans ses mains telle une petite fille.

\- Rien que ça ?

\- Oh bah vas-y je t'en prie ! Un peu t'aide ça ne me fera pas de mal !

\- Ouais mais ça me dit pas ce que tu m'as fait signer !

\- Oh ça… c'est juste une clause de confidentialité pour que tous ceux qui le signent ne parlent à personne de ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier. Ils sont aussi tenus pour responsable de tous dommages causés lors de cet anniversaire et enfin ils subiront autant que moi la furie destructrice qui pourrait s'emparer d'Axelle lors de son anniversaire. En gros t'es aussi coupable que moi dans cette affaire ! conclut-elle en arborant un grand sourire.

\- C'est pas à Gryffondor que t'aurais dû aller toi mais plutôt à Serpentard…

\- Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ? Répond pas c'est une question de rhétorique. Dit-elle alors qu'Alexandre allait ouvrir la bouche. Bien allez on a du boulot donc les pages 1 et 2 c'est le sommaire et les idées que j'ai eu sont notées sur les pages 3 à 20, si t'en a d'autres te gêne pas rajoute, on fera le tri plus tard !

Alexandre ouvrit le dossier et commença à lire les premières pages.

\- Faire venir les Malcoming pour un concert ? Faire une fanfare ?

\- Quoi c'est une bonne idée ! Ils nous en doivent une en plus depuis qu'on leur a sauvé la mise en les aidant à semer le groupe d'hystériques enragées qui voulaient à tout prix les embrasser quand ils sont venus pour le bal de fin d'année à Beauxbâtons !

\- Ouais c'est vrai qu'elles étaient totalement folles celles-là… par contre faire venir vos potes de Beauxbâtons là ça va être du grabuge.

\- Mais nan justement ça va être génial ! Alors voilà comment on va procéder… commença-t-elle.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent les Dujardin mirent au point leur plan pour cette journée qui s'annonçait déjà haute en couleur.

\- Merci de ton aide frangin ! Comme quoi tu peux servir de temps en temps ! Bon je vais m'occuper des lettres maintenant. Dit Héloïse en se levant de table et s'étirant.

\- J'ajoute ça aux faveurs que tu me dois. Fais gaffe la liste s'allonge Lois… répondit Alex en se levant à son tour.

\- Pff, t'es bien un Serpent toi tu ne perds pas le nord… fit la Brune tout en décoiffant son frère au passage qui lui lança un sourire calculateur.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Héloïse se trouvait dans sa chambre plus exactement assise à son bureau en train de rédiger des lettres.

\- Alors Agathe c'est fait, Thomas et Nathan aussi, bon il me manque Nicolas, Éléonore et Caro. Allez on s'y remet. Se motiva-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle rangea toutes ses affaires puis appela sa chouette effraie, une grande boule de poil blanche tachetée de marrons qui jusque-là somnolait dans un coin de la chambre attendant qu'on lui confie du travail.

\- Tiens Athéna ma belle, j'ai du boulot pour toi dit la Gryffondor d'une voix douce tout en lui accrochant les six lettres à la patte. Va à Beauxbâtons, ils s'y trouvent tous normalement vu que si je me souviens bien les vacances pour eux c'est que dans 2 jours. Et il y en a aussi une pour Connor mon cousin chéri qui doit se trouver quelque part entre la France et l'Angleterre…

Héloïse caressa sa chouette tout en lui donnant quelques trucs à grignoter pour hibou puis la regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre. Elle resta quelques instants à contempler les derniers rayons du soleil qui disparaissaient à l'horizon laissant vagabonder son esprit sur cette fin d'année, Beauxbâtons et ses amis qui lui manquaient, Poudlard et ses nouveaux amis… et ses pensées dérivèrent _malencontreusement_ sur un certain brun aux yeux gris envoûtants tellement agaçant mais aussi tellement craquant… elle se gifla mentalement. *Stop stop stop ! On se calme c'est qu'un crétin arrogant et insupportable. Voilà c'est ça et il a la peau bleue avec un bonnet blanc comme les Schtroumpfs _._ * L'image s'imposa à elle et elle éclata de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire quand même pour le sortir de sa tête. Elle secoua la tête puis rentra se mettre au chaud.

 **0o0**

Le réveillon de Noël était enfin arrivé au plus grand bonheur d'Axelle : elle avait enfin une bonne raison pour se goinfrer sans recevoir un regard réprobateur de sa sœur ou une remarque désobligeante de sa mère. Ah la famille …

Elle avait passé des semaines à chercher, à se casser la tête pour trouver le cadeau idéale pour chacun de ses proches et amis le tout dans un budget limité. Il ne faillait pas croire non plus qu'elle roulait sur l'or. Même en venant d'une famille de sang pur plutôt pleine aux as, Axelle devait faire plus qu'attention à ses dépenses.

*Bah oui c'est la crise ! Sans rire j'ai plus une noise pour m'acheter une choco-grenouille, si ce n'est pas la fin du monde ça !*

La traditionnelle fête de Noël des Leroy-Dujardin se préparait doucement au rez-de-chaussée, toute la petite famille, oui si on regardait en détail la généalogie des deux familles on pouvait voir qu'elles se regroupaient, festoyaient déjà avec bonhomie.

Les deux filles finissaient de se préparer à l'étage. Héloïse avait passé son habituelle robe rouge, le côté Gryffondor lui collait décidément à la peau. Elle attendait patiemment que sa chère meilleure amie se décide enfin à sortir de la salle de bain, qu'elle squattait allégrement depuis maintenant 47 minutes exactement.

\- Par les chaussettes de Morgane ! Axelle vas-tu enfin sortir de cette salle de bain ! Sérieusement tu refais la déco ou quoi ?

Axelle ouvrit la porte, et entra dans la chambre, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, une vague de vapeur la suivant.

\- Oh du calme Loïs, regarde me voilà ! s'exclama la bonde en levant les bras, laissant la serviette tomber révélant ses sous-vêtements jaune poussin, c'est bon la star est arrivée le monde est sauvé !

La blonde était sûrement la personne la moins pudique du monde, d'où sa manie de se trimballer en sous-vêtements dès qu'elle le pouvait. Cette manie désespérait sa meilleure amie qui souffla en roulant des yeux …

\- Je me demande encore comment tu fais pour porter tes chaussures vu la taille de tes chevilles Axou, soupira Héloïse.

\- Elles sont très bien mes chevilles ! Parfaite ! Comme moi en faite plaisanta la blonde en s'installant devant la coiffeuse.

\- Tu es irrécupérable ! Bon allez maintenant passe la deuxième Blondie ! Enfile ta robe avant que ce soit ta chère mère qui vienne t'habiller elle-même.

Axelle fit une grimace disant : elle ne ferait pas ça quand même. Mais elle répliqua :

\- Hein une robe ? Quelle robe ?

\- Respire Héloïse respire… Reste zen ! Se murmura la brune. Bon Axelle bouge ton derrière à 100 millions de galions et plus vite que ça ! Sinon je te jure que je m'en occupe et je t'assure que tu n'aimerais pas ! Crois moi que ta mère en comparaison ça serait une enfant de chœur.

\- Ok ok, soupira la serpentarde.

Elle ouvrit son armoire, se posta devant et commença à chercher quelque chose de potable à mettre pour un dîner de Noël. Elle tira un tas de fringues. Non ! Non ! Non plus ! Toujours pas, énuméra-t-elle. Elle sortie une housse noir d'où elle tira une robe bordeaux en dentelle. Héloïse siffla.

\- Tu m'avais caché que t'avais une robe comme ça toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, une vraie pro à toujours une carte dans sa manche ! Sourit la blonde en enfilant sa tenue.

\- Très bien maintenant que c'est fait on va enfin pouvoir descendre et manger des petits fours en espérant qu'Alex nous en ai laissés quelques-uns !

\- Oh mon dieu ! Il n'aurait pas fais ça quand même ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt, s'exclama la blonde en attrapant ses escarpins et dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Dépêche-toi ! Dépêche-toi !

-J'aurais utilisé cet argument bien avant si j'avais su…, bougonna Héloïse.

Elles entrèrent bras dessus bras dessous dans l'immense salle à manger du manoir et entreprirent de dire bonjour à tous les membres de leur immense famille tout en surveillant les petits du coin de l'œil histoire de surveiller la fluctuation du taux de nourriture présent dans la salle.

Deux coupes de champagne et quelques dizaines de petits fours plus tard, on passa enfin à table. Il était 21 heures tapantes. Comme à leur habitude, leurs mères respectives avaient oublié le monde entier et continuaient leur passionnante discussion assises côte à côte en tête de table de l'immense table des Leroy, en effet il fallait loger les 19 Leroy et les 11 Dujardin. Une fois tout ce petit monde installé, on pouvait enfin débuter en sabrant tout d'abord le traditionnel Champagne.

\- Chouette, chouette encore du champ' ! S'extasia la serpentarde.

\- Oh mollo sur la boisson y'a encore six heures à tenir, la sermonna Loïs.

Les hors d'œuvres arrivèrent et ce fut une valse d'huître accompagnée de leur citron et leur petite sauce au beurre.

Suivies bien vite, enfin bien vite étant plus proche d'une heure plus tard soit 22 heures, d'une envolée de crudités en tout genre comprenant salade, tomate, carottes, radis, concombres, asperges, endives, maïs, mozzarella, feta, œufs mimosa et leur petite sauce vinaigrette.

\- On se débrouille bien pour l'instant ! Les salades n'arrivent jamais avant 23 heures, s'exclama Alex.

\- ça c'est pas parce que Mémé Huguette à pas encore décrocher un mot à part «à table », habituellement à cette heure tardive elle a déjà commencer à critiquer tout le monde.

Trônait en bout de table, la vieille Huguette 82 ans, l'ancêtre de la famille, bien décidée à ne pas mourir de sitôt, ça leur ferait trop plaisir.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de souhaiter la mort des gens mais …. Quand est-ce qu'elle passe dans l'autre monde celle là ? Ronchonna Axelle, j'aimerais bien récupérer ce MAGNIFIQUE secrétaire qu'elle garde dans son bureau.

\- Tu m'étonne s'exclama un de leur cousin nommé Raphaël, il était l'aîné d'une fratrie de trois enfants et avait un frère dont il était très proche Lucas et une jeune sœur.

\- Perso, moi c'est plutôt le petit tableau d'à côté que je voudrais, s'exclama Lucie, cette charmante femme était la tante de la blonde, la sœur de sa mère très exactement, une vraie artiste, il vaut une petite fortune !

\- Tut tut tut, s'interposa Héloïse celui-là il est pour moi ! J'ai déjà fait une croix dessus !

Les terrines passèrent devant eux, sous leurs yeux s'étendaient grattons d'oies, rillettes de Canard, foie gras avec petite confiture d'oignons, pâté en croute, rillette maison, pâté de foie et autre.

\- Mais bon on n'y est pas encore, leur rappela Alex pragmatique.

\- Qui se dévoue pour mettre un truc dans son verre parce que partie comme est l'est on en a encore pour 150 ans, appuya Axelle.

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Elle serait bien capable d'être plus que centenaire ou de faire un testament qui nous qui nous empêche d'avoir tout ces biens !

\- Bon laissons Mémé Huguette ou elle est, en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle finisse par manger des pissenlits par la racine avant que je sois marié, déclara solennellement Raphaël, alors c'est comment Poudlard ?

\- Vachement moins beau que Beauxbâtons, se désola la blonde.

\- Il est froid, mais bon le château est extra et au grand désespoir de boucle d'or ici présente ENORME ! Compléta Héloïse.

\- Tu as besoin d'une carte, taquina leur cousin.

Axelle lui asséna une grande claque sonore derrière la tête, en sifflant :

\- Tsss, occupe-toi de ton assiette, sale môme.

\- ça m'avait pas manqué ça, se plains le Beauxbâtonnien en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, elle n'a pas perdu la main ! Ça fait mal !

\- Elle a de quoi s'entraîner, railla Loïs, puis avisant du regard furibond D'Axelle, elle changea de sujet : Et toi Beauxbâtons ?

\- Bah écoutez, Madame Maxime est RAVIE de ne plus vous avoir !

\- Oui on a entendu ça, sourit Héloïse en se frottant les mains, faudrait qu'on lui rende visite un de ses jours ! Ça lui ferait plaisir !

\- Elle risquerait surtout de faire un AVC sur le champ, plaisanta Alex.

\- Sinon, ça va plutôt tranquille, ma moyenne de sortilège n'a pas décollé du Acceptable, déclara Raph

\- Oh c'est cool, lança Axelle, moi celle de Méta frise le Désolant voir le Troll.

\- Perso je me plains pas, plaça prudemment Héloïse.

\- Oh toi ça va, l'intello de la famille, bougonnèrent les 2 cousins de concerts.

\- Ce n'est pas moi c'est Juliette ! Se défendit la brune.

\- De toute façon les jeunes, s'immisça Lucie, c'est moi qui est le mieux réussi dans cette famille !

\- C'est que mariée 3 fois et divorcée 2 ! Tu cumules ! Railla Alex

\- Je ne cumule pas je diversifie ! Ce n'est pas la même chose !

Ils se tordirent de rire à sa réplique.

\- Tu ne nous l'avais jamais faite celle la !

\- J'innove, j'innove, rit la jeune tante.

Les potages arrivèrent enfin, entre bouillons, gaspacho, court bouillon et soupe à tous les parfums. Axelle huma un plat contenant un liquide aux reflets vert.

\- Hum je ne savais pas que ça se faisait de la soupe à la pistache… s'étonna-t-elle en plissant le nez.

\- Volonté de Mémé Huguette, soupira Lucie.

\- Ah tout s'explique, dit Raph avec un sourire en coin.

Le repas s'éternisait, cela faisait maintenant 3 heures qu'ils étaient à table et ils n'en étaient qu'à la viande blanche ! Et encore le poisson et les crustacée étaient mangés !

Héloïse s'était tournée vers son cousin préféré : Connor, et tentait tant bien que mal de lui soutirer des informations quant à sa nouvelle copine.

\- Quand est-ce que tu nous la présente histoire qu'on la traumatise une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Le plus tard sera le mieux ! Je tiens à ce qu'elle croit le plus longtemps possible que je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit et dans une famille saine et équilibrée !

\- Mais on n'est pas fous !, hurlèrent les enfants en chœur.

\- Allez Connichou ! Sois sympaaaa, plaida Héloïse avec une moue de chien battu.

C'est alors que des renforts arrivèrent, en effet, le grand frère dudit Connor, Fabien, se rangea du côté d'Héloïse.

\- Mais oui frangin, je l'ai rencontrée elle est blonde même ! Je suis sûr qu'elle s'entendrait très bien avec tatie.

\- Tatie laquelle ? Questionna Alex la tienne ou la mienne ?

\- Ce ne sont pas les mêmes ? demanda Raphaël, perdu.

\- Mais de qui on parle là ? S'exclama Héloïse.

\- Bah de Ashley et Emilie bien sûr ! répondit Fabien.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce qu'elles sont dures en affaire, répliqua Héloïse. Même si c'est la copine de leur neveu.

\- Neveu préféré ! fit remarquer Connor.

\- Hey s'opposa Alex c'est moi le neveu préféré !

\- Non c'est moi s'interposa Raphaël.

\- Mais nan c'est moi !

Chacun essayait de parler plus fort que son voisin pour essayer de prouver que c'était lui ou elle, le ou la favorite de la famille. Avant de brusquement se faire remettre à leur place par la vieille Huguette.

\- Les jeunes de nos jours, soupira-t-elle avec mépris. Ils ne savent vraiment pas se tenir. Moi à mon époque nous ne pouvions pas ouvrir la bouche tant que nos parents ne nous y autorisaient pas.

\- Oui mémé Huguette, répondirent tous les enfants de la même voix atone. Ils avaient beaucoup d'expérience dans la synchronisation de leur réponse.

Le formage arriva enfin accompagné de la salade qui coupa court au monologue de la vieille arrière grand-mère.

\- Quant est-ce qu'on passe au dessert ? Soupira Alex, déprimé.

\- Dessert ! Dessert ! Dessert ! Scanda la jeune sœur de Raphaël prénommée Chloé.

\- Oui oui ça arrive, continue de rester calme c'était très bien, dit Alex. Tu as fait de gros progrès cette année.

\- Y'a quoi en dessert d'ailleurs ? Parce que moi l'espèce de tarte aux agrumes l'année dernière je n'ai pas cautionné, déclara la blonde.

\- Bah tu vas voir. Surprise comme tout le monde. Répliqua sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu penses que Merlin va m'apporter peins de cadeaux ? Il fallait préciser que la petite Chloé n'avait que 5 ans.

Alex soupira et se tourna vers Lucas d'un air désespéré, ses yeux implorants : aide-moi, aide-moi, aide-moi ! Lucas hocha la tête négativement tout sourire l'air de dire : mon gars tu te débrouille. Moi j'y ai droit toute l'année. Bon courage ! Alex le fusilla du regard et prit une grande inspiration. Il reprit de sa voix la plus calme :

\- Ca dépend. Tu as été gentille ?

\- Oui très ! affirma la petite fille en hochant la tête.

\- Ah c'est une bonne chose. Mange ton fromage.

\- On les aura quand ?

Alex soupira fortement.

\- Ma petite Chloé, est-ce que tu veux faire plaisir à ton cousin préféré ?

\- Ouiiii.

\- Alors tais toi et mange ton formage.

\- Naaaaaan.

\- Oh la pénible, on dirait Axelle.

\- Je t'ai entendu morveux. Se renfrogna l'inculpée.

\- De rien blondasse. Puis se tournant vers la petite. Bon cousine chérie tu manges ton fromage sinon tu n'auras ni dessert ni cadeaux.

Elle planta son nez dans son assiette et mangea son fromage avec application.

Le repas touchait enfin à sa fin et les enfants exultaient après 5h15 de repas.

\- On a fini !

\- ça y est on est libres !

L'ensemble de la famille se dirigea alors vers le salon où trônait l'immense arbre de noël. Une pile, un amas, une montagne de cadeaux trônaient à ses pieds. La petite Chloé qui somnolait depuis la bûche, se réveilla alerte et se précipita au pied du sapin très vite rejointe par tous les autres.

Axelle et Héloïse s'installèrent face à face et empilèrent les cadeaux qui leur étaient destinés. Elles avaient l'habitude d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux ensemble, pour pouvoir commenter à leur guise.

\- Commence, proposa la blonde.

Héloïse ouvrit la première boite, déchirant le papier coloré et découvrit un kit de découverte du polo signé Kate, Sarah et Lily qui avaient particulièrement apprécié son allusion à ce sport lors de sa sélection de Quidditch.

Axelle riait aux éclats à ses côtés.

\- J'adore ces filles ! Sauf Kate bien entendu…

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué, répondit sarcastiquement la gryffondor, un jour on m'expliquera pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous saquer ! À ton tour blondie !

\- Le Quidditch pour les petits, s'étonna la serpentarde en découvrant le petit livre. Oh Zachary tu vas me le payer très très cher…

\- Des boules de bain, du shampoing, du gel douche, de a crème.. mon dieu que des trucs de filles.. Mais qui m'a envoyé ça ? …. Potter évidemment.

\- Attends y'a un petit mot avec. Bouge pas je te le lis, proposa Axelle. « Pitié le prends pas mal y'a rien du tout contre toi, pas de messages à faire passer, pitié me tape pas à la rentrée Héloïse !Je suis gentil moi ! »

\- L'espérance de vie de pottichou vient brusquement de diminuer.

\- Mais nan arrête t'as vu a carte qu'il t'a envoyé c'était super mignon ! Axelle plaida en la faveur de James en ouvrant son prochain paquet.

\- Ouuuuh, ça, ça a dû coûter les yeux de a tête ce n'est pas ton parfum préféré ? Hallucina Héloïse, C'est même l'édition limité ! Elle siffla d'admiration puis regardant la carte elle comprit. Ah c'est Narcissa qui t'as envoyé ça. Tiens Eliott m'a envoyé les classiques de la littérature anglaise reliée de cuir. Ils sont magnifiques ! S'extasia la brune sous le regard renfrogner de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ce sont des livres… lui rappela sa meilleure amie.

\- Nan mais tu sais combien ça vaut ces trucs là ?! Même mémé Huguette elle en pas des comme ça !

\- Oh que si dans sa bibliothèque, quand j'étais toute seule il y a, je sais plus trop, 5 ou 6 ans, j'y suis allé elle m'a très clairement fais comprendre que si je les touchais je me faisais atomiser !

\- En même temps tout ce que tu touches prends feu…

Axelle grogna et défie le papier de son prochain cadeau pendant qu'Héloïse lisait la carte.

\- Alors ça vient d'Anastasia et elle dit que c'est pour y cacher tout ce que tu désires. C'est quoi ?

\- Euh des poupées.

\- Mais ce ne sont pas que des poupées ! Ce sont des poupées magiques russes espèce d'inculte !

\- Ah. Déclara Axelle médusée en regardant sa meilleure amie se saisir des matriochkas. Elle les ouvrit et les déposa alignées devant elle.

\- Chaque poupée peut contenir quelque chose, expliqua Héloïse, et seul le propriétaire de l'objet posé ou des poupées pourra le récupérer. Exemple en images !

Elle attrapa la main de la blonde, lui retira la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire et la plaça dans une des poupées, la bague disparue momentanément et Héloïse referma la poupée.

\- RAPH ! Viens ici et traîne pas des pieds !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Y'a pas moyen d'ouvrir ses cadeaux tranquillement ronchonna-t-il.

\- Ouvre ça, ordonna -t-elle, en lui donnant la poupée.

Leur cousin les regarda d'un air méfiant et ouvrit la poupée qu'il secoua.

\- Bah y'a rien dedans.

\- Tu vois dit Héloïse à Axelle en ouvrant la poupée à son tour pour lui rendre sa bague, c'est génial !

Une enveloppe voleta jusqu'à elles. Axelle s'en saisit et la déchiqueta l'enveloppe avant de laisser tomber la carte au sol, figée. Héloïse, étonnée par cette attitude la ramassa avant de la laisser tomber à son tour.

\- Wow... C'est une manière originale de rendre ça officiel.

Axelle se réveilla :

\- Je le savais ! Je le savais !

La carte était toute simple d'une jolie couleur dorée, ornée de quelques mots et d'une petite photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir Remus et Helene nous saluer puis s'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je le savais ! Je le savais !

\- Oui bon ça on avait compris que tu le savais. Je te signale que j'étais avec toi quand on l'a découvert. Bon ça me fait un couple en moins à caser dans mon emploi du temps !

\- Tu m'étonnes Pottichou et Lily-jolie vont être bien pas pratique à caser.

Héloïse retourna à sa pile de cadeaux et sortit un paquet rouge avec un nœud. Une fois ouvert elle découvrit du papier à lettre avec un petit mot du plus intelligent des Maraudeurs.

\- Alors petite explication déclara la voix magiquement amplifiée de Remus. Vous écrivez des lettres que vous envoyez mais les destinataires au lieu de les lire les entendront un peu comme des beuglantes, les décibels en moins.

\- Tiens j'en ai un de Lupin aussi, s'étonna Axelle. C'est une plume. Euh une super plume de paon.

\- Au moins t'auras plus d'excuses pour pas faire tes dissert'.

\- Ouais je me fais arnaquer quoi, ronchonna la blonde. Tiens y'a nos deux noms sur celui-ci, c'est de la part d'Alex. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lit la carte. « Un bon pour m'offrir un meilleur cadeau l'année prochaine » je crois qu'on l'a vexé, sourit la blonde. Bah quoi il était génial notre cadeau ! Une invitation pour participer à la Grande Blague !

Axelle attrapa un grosse boite métallique où figurait son nom et en sortie un appareil photo magique flambant neuf. Sans même ouvrir la carte elle savait qu'il venait de Matt. Elle lui avait montré certains de ses clichés pour avoir un avis et son choix c'était naturellement porté sur blondinet préférée. Ledit blondinet qui avait beaucoup rit en voyant l'état lamentable dans lequel était l'ancien appareil de la jeune femme. Il tombait littéralement en ruine. Mais ça donne un certain charme aux photos, était alors la seule défense d'Axelle. Elle sourit devant cette attention et pressa Héloïse pour finir cette longue journée et aller retrouver la chaleur de son lit. La blonde tombait de sommeil.

\- Il m'en reste deux, je finirai par le tien, déclara Héloïse en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle ouvrit le deuxième paquet et tomba sur une boîte noire. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et laissa échapper :

\- Oh Merlin.

Axelle attrappa le collier présent dans a boite qui se révélait être un écrin.

\- Dites moi que je rêve… il est magnifique.

Une fille chaîne en or torsadée avec un diamant taillé en étoile pendait au bout des doigts d'Axelle. Elle l'accrocha au cou de sa meilleure amie. Héloïse récupéra le mot qui accompagnait : « j'ai pensé qu'il t'irait bien » signé le Casanova crétin.

\- Je penserai à moins l'engueuler la prochaine fois, souffla Héloïse ahurie.

Axelle tendis un petit paquet emballé à sa brune préféré en lui lançant un « cadeauuuuuu ! Mais attend avant de l'ouvrir je vais chercher un gilet pare-balle et me mettre dans un bunker !». Héloïse s'en saisit prudemment et l'ouvrit sous le sourire satisfait de la jeune Leroy. Elle sortit de l'emballage un petit livre, agréablement nommé « les disputes de couples ». Intérieurement Héloïse riait aux éclats mais elle se força à ronchonner pour la forme.

\- Axelle, un bunker ne sera pas suffisant ! COURS !

\- Donne-moi mon cadeau avant de me tuer ! exigea la blonde ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me faire arnaquer comme ça tout de même !

Héloïse rit sous cape en lui tendant à son tour un petit paquet. La blonde l'ouvrit en soupirant. « L'art des potions pour les blondes… » Elle ne l'avait pas volé celle la. Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien qu'elle espère elle aussi avoir un cadeau de la part d'Eliott, juste une toute petite babiole, voir même juste une carte, mais non rien n'était venue de la part du beau capitaine. Elle soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'or, dire qu'elle lui avait envoyé un cadeau… . Alors qu'elle commençait à rassembler toute leurs affaires, allant ouvrir les paquets de leurs familles une petite enveloppe se posa aux pieds d'Axelle.

Elle soupira s'attendant à un cadeau plus impersonnel encore que celui de ses parents, et oui comme tous les ans Axelle avait un chèque pour Noël et son anniversaire, enfin elle n'allait pas se plaindre non plus. Curieuse, elle ramassa l'enveloppe et commença à l'ouvrir pendant qu'Héloïse parcourait la carte des yeux :

« Les maraudeurs vous remercie pour ce divertissant spectacle »

 **BOUM !** Le cadeau explosa sous le nez de la serpentarde, la recouvrant entièrement de peinture rouge vif. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte dorée. Ainsi accoutré elle ressemblait à une parfaite gryffondor.

Héloïse saisissant l'occasion attrapa le nouvel appareil photo d'Axelle et entrepris de la mitrailler.

\- Je suis … rouge, constata Axelle sous le choc.

\- Les maraudeurs ont parfois des idées de génie, déclara Héloïse en imprimant du bout de sa baguette quelques clichés.

\- Je vais me les faires, rugit Axelle, ils ne passeront pas la nouvelle année !

 **Manoir des Potter, 25 décembre 2h15 du matin.**

Un petit voyant rouge clignotait au bout d'un parchemin posé sur la table basse du salon de la famille Potter. James tout fier déclara :

\- Elle a reçu notre cadeau !

Quelques instants plus tard, une boule de plume marron tachetée de blanc passa par la fenêtre et vint se poser sur les genoux de Sirius. Il détacha la missive et lu :

 _Bien joué les gars ! Elle est vraiment magnifique maintenant !_

 _Photo à l'appuie._

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié vos cadeaux_

 _Affectueusement._

 _Héloïse_

 _PS : Songez à investir dans les sorts de protections ultra performant et rapidement ! Je crois que ma blondasse est légèrement remonter contre vous. Rien de bien méchant mais vous risqueriez d'y laisser un bras ou deux !_

Il regarda la photo où l'on pouvait voir Axelle Regarder le paquet qui venait d'exploser puis se tourner vers l'objectif visiblement furieuse. Les maraudeurs explosèrent de rire. Remus remarqua une inscription au dos de la photo. En effet au dos de la photo on pouvait lire, d'une écriture un peu brouillonne : ma vengeance sera TERRIBLE !

\- J'avoue que leur cadeau était… assez intéressant, sourit Remus.

\- C'est moi qui est eu le pire, s'écria Potter ! Attend « La drague pour les nul » c'est dur quand même !

Remus explosa de rire à nouveau, peinant à former la moindre phrase. Son fou rire s'aggrava quand Sirius vint se plaindre à son tour :

\- D'où tu parles j'ai reçu Don juan revu et corriger par les bon soins de ses deux furies et Comment perdre son arrogance en 10 leçon. Je vais les tuer.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil au cadeau des filles. Il sourit doucement en contemplant la parurent d'écharpe-gant-bonnet… mais une parure pour fille. Une manière plutôt élégante de lui faire savoir qu'elles savaient pour son idylle avec Helene.

1er de l'an

Héloïse trainait une Lily bougonnant jusqu'à la maison d'Alice.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller !

 **Une heure plus tôt**

Héloïse finissait de se préparé pour le nouvel an dans sa chambre. Ses parents le fêtaient avec des amis dans un petit cottage au fin fond de l'Écosse. Alexandre entra dans sa chambre, sans frapper bien entendu. La brune soupira agacé et se retourna vers son frère :

\- Je pensais que Maman avait réussi à t'inculquer les bonnes manières mais apparemment elle à échouer… Quand on veut rentrer dans la chambre des gens on frappe à la porte au préalable !

\- Relax sœurette, répliqua Alex avec un sourire en coin. J'ai besoin de ton aide… Tu peux m'aider à attacher ça.. demanda-t-il en pointant sa cravate...

Héloïse siffla puis détailla son frère, costard, chemise blanche, cheveux bien peigné. Il était canon son frère quand même…

\- Chez qui tu passes le nouvel an, questionnant la jeune fille en passant la cravate autour du col de son frère et commença le nœud.

\- On va chez Gabriel avec les gars… on doit y être à 19h30, répondit Alexandre au regard interrogateur de son ainée. Ses parents donnent une fête un peu bon chic bon genre et vu qu'il ne veut surtout pas se retrouver tout seul il nous a demandé de venir…

\- Voilà c'est fait ! déclara la brune en tapant légèrement sur l'épaule de son frère. Tu y vas par cheminer ? Son frère acquiesça et elle reprit : Bon alors descend vite tu vas finir par être en retard ! Il est déjà 19h15 ! Allez on se dépêche !

Le Serpentard claqua un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et descendit à toute vitesse. En deux temps trois mouvements et dans une gerbe de flamme verte, il disparu en direction du manoir de Gabriel.

Héloïse, à l'étage évaluait combien de temps il lui restait… *Ok j'ai 5 minutes pour m'habiller, 5 minutes pour me coiffer. 10 minutes pour me maquiller. 5 minutes pour attraper mes chaussures, mon sac, mon manteau, et courir pour aller chercher Lily… Axelle pourquoi tu n'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi !*

Elle attrapa sa robe, blanche bustier arrivant un peu au dessus du genou, cintré à la taille. Une fois enfilé, elle attrapa une brosse à cheveux et démêla ses longs cheveux bruns en maudissant le ministère qui leur interdisait d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Un bon vieux sort de coiffure n'aurait pas été de refus ! Elle les tressa sur le coté attrapa son maquillage. Suivant les conseils d'Axelle, elle tenta de se maquiller. Après avoir dérapé avec son liner, s'être mis du crayon dans l'œil, elle se contenta d'un maquillage très simple et d'un jolie rouge à lèvre.

Chaussure à la main Héloïse descendit les escaliers, vérifia toutes les lumières de la maison, fermait les fenêtres et portes de jardin. Toujours en courant, Héloïse se précipita dans l'entrée, attrapant au passage manteau long, écharpe et sac à main. Elle ferma la porte d'entrée puis le portail du jardin.

Par chance, elle attrapa son bus tout de suite qui la conduit dans le quartier de cette chère rouquine. La brune trifouilla dans son sac à la recherche du papier avec l'adresse exacte de Lily. Elle descendit du bus et trouva le charmant pavillon de mademoiselle Evans.

Elle sonna à la porte et c'est une Lily en pyjama qui lui ouvrit. Héloïse s'obligea à respirer un grand coup, elle allait la tuer, là tout de suite, maintenant, cette rouquine de malheur ! Lily était en train de lui sortir une excuse bidon qui devait parler d'un problème de dent mais la brune n'en écoutait pas un mot. Elle entra d'elle-même dans la demeure, attrapa Lily par le bras et monta jusqu'au premier étage.

Elle entra dans une première chambre, rose, décoré de manière exagérément… moche.

\- C'est la chambre de Pétunia, expliqua Lily, devant le regard interloqué d'Héloïse, ma grande sœur. La mienne c'est celle là déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la porte en face

La brune ouvrit la penderie de la rouquine attrapa la robe noire encore dans sa house et enferma Lily dans la salle de bain.

\- Si tu ne sors pas de là dans 15 minutes toutes habiller, coiffer, maquiller, je te jure que je viens le faire à ta place et ça ne sera pas beau à voir, menaça-t-elle à l'adresse de la rousse à travers la porte.

\- Si je mets cette robe tu mets les talons qui sont dans ma chambre, déclara Lily.

\- Mais c'est du chantage !

\- Alors je peux aller regarder le nouveau film de Tim Burton ? Tenta la rousse, et tu sais j'accepte que tu le regarde avec moi il parait qu'il est absolument génial…

Héloïse hésita un instant avant de bougonner.

\- Ok c'est bon je vais les mettre !

Pas peu fière de son affaire, la rouquine sortie de la salle de bain 10 minutes plus tard. Cheveux bouclé relevé en queue de cheval avec quelques mèches encadrant son visage, sa fameuse robe… vertigineuse ! Un bustier noir comme une seconde peau arrivant à mi-cuisse avec quelque volant sur le bas.

\- Ok Lily-Jolie, on y va ! déclara Héloïse en riant sous cape devant la tête refrogné de la rouquine à l'entente du surnom.

C'est ainsi qu'Héloïse s'était retrouver avec une Lily qui trainait des pieds. Une fois sur le perron, la brune sonna. Un elfe vin t leur ouvrir, pris leur manteau et toutes leurs affaire. Il leur souhaita bonne soirée avant de disparaitre dans un PLOP sonore.

\- Je te déteste Héloïse, maugréa Lily en tirant nerveusement sur sa jupe.

\- Je sais, je sais, ça fait au moins cinquante fois que tu me le répète depuis que l'on est partie. Change un peu de disque… Tu vas voir ton Pottichou d'amour …

Un grognement sourd et inquiétant lui répondit… Tiens il faisait froid d'un coup….

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la pièce principale d'où émergeait déjà un joyeux brouhaha

\- Salut la compagnie ! Lança la brune en entrant.

Remus fut le premier à s'avancer vers les deux filles. Il leurs claqua la bise avant de déclarer :

\- Dis donc vous vous êtes mises sur votre trente et un c'est le cas de le dire. Vous êtes renversante !

\- Merci, merci, répondit Héloïse en souriant, je te laisserais bien continuer mais je crois que ton pote à lunette est en train de faire une syncope. Elle lui désigna du menton Lily qui s'était éloigné pour parler avec Franck et ajouta : je mérite une médaille c'est grâce à moi qu'elle est là ! J'ai galéré pour la faire venir et j'ai du supporter ses jérémiade tout le long du trajet… alors la médaille c'est le minimum !

Remus eut un rire discret en la voyant ainsi.

\- Bon bah, Mumus je te laisse ici, tache de réanimé Pottichou sinon Lily-Jolie serait capable de m'en vouloir. Moi je vais boire un coup j'ai SOIF !

Elle s'en alla sautillant gaiment vers le bar dans un coin de la pièce. Après avoir longuement consulté la carte, changer de commande quatre fois, énervé le serveur qui l'écoutait Héloïse opta pour un cocktail. Décidément Axelle déteignait beaucoup trop sur elle !

À peine son verre était-il arriver devant ses yeux que Sarah, au sommet de sa forme dans une robe bleu arriva vers elle et, sans en demander l'autorisation, elle se saisit du verre et en avala de grande gorgée.

\- Mais c'est que c'est plutôt pas mal, déclara-t-elle une fois le verre vidé.

\- Vas y fais comme chez toi, marmonna Héloïse en récupérant son verre et le gardant précieusement contre elle… Sinon comment se passe ta soirée ?

\- Bah écoute plutôt pas mal, j'ai repéré un Poufsouffle, Merlin… MAGNIFIQUE j'en baverai presque ! Sinon j'ai vu Sirius faire un infarctus quand tu es entrée… d'ailleurs je crois qu'il ne s'en ai toujours pas remis le pauvre… insinua-t-elle en commandant un cocktail à son tour.

\- On devrait appeler les urgences, ajouta Helene en arrivant à son tour au bar. Je crois que Sirius n'as pas survécu à ta tenue..

Sirius dans un coin de la pièce tentait tant bien que mal de respirer normalement, les yeux grands ouverts, dévisageant Héloïse de haut en bas.

\- Je savais pas que j'avais cet effet là sur lui, déclara presque piteusement la brune en tirant légèrement sur sa robe.

\- Moi je le savais, chantonna victorieusement Helene.

\- Mouais c'est bon ça va... Attend toi ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passer pendant la soirée où on c'est endormi avec Axelle ! Parce qu'on a franchement adoré votre carte de Noël… Vous êtes plutôt photogénique tous les deux…

\- Merci La carte c'était l'idée de Remus, on ne savait comme rendre ça officiel mais on ne voulait pas s'afficher dans la grande salle. La carte nous semblait être un bon compromis.

\- Je suis impressionné. En tout cas on est ravis que vous soyez heureux ensemble… depuis le temps qu'on galère, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse mais suffisamment fort pour Qu'Helene l'entende. Elle rit discrètement avant de ravaler une gorger de son cocktail.

 **0o0**

Axelle sortie de la douche sous les demandes répétées de Popy qui commençait sérieusement à crisé.

\- Mademoiselle vous devez sortir, enfin il ne va plus y avoir d'eau chaude ! Enfin Mademoiselle Axelle soyez raisonnable. Vous ne serez jamais prêtes pour partir à temps pour le gala ! Enfin mais Mademoiselle sortez de la ! Sinon Madame va encore se fâcher.

La blonde sortie la tête de la cabine où l'eau brulante coulait encore et s'exclama :

\- moi c'est Axelle Popy, pas Mademoiselle, Axelle ! Pour la peine je vais rester 10 minutes de plus, tant pis pour Maman.

Sur ces mots, elle replongea sa tête sous le jet et tenta de se détendre malgré les jérémiades de son elfe adorée. Elle savait bien que c'était mal de la faire tournée en bourrique comme ça mais là elle avait réellement besoin de cinq minutes de plus.

Elle fit rouler ces épaules dans l'espoir de décrispé ces muscles tout en pensant à cette soirée. Elle avait _très légèrement_ la rage. Héloïse allait s'amuser et soyons franc se bourré la gueule avec plein de gens sympa et elle, allait rester sobre avec des gens coincé et pas sympa… La loose la vrai.

Cependant elle, avec la complicité de sa brune préférée, décidé de pimenter un peu cette soirée qui s'annonçait ma foi aussi gai qu'un enterrement. En effet, elle avait acheté une splendide robe bleu marine, au frais de sa mère, bah oui c'est la crise on vous l'a dis… Sauf que ce dont n'est pas au courant le dragon qui lui servait de charmante mère c'est que les deux amies avait lancé un sortilège à la tenue de la blonde.

Un sort acheter 3 gallions chez Zonko, Axelle était tombé dessus par hasard, un sort qui changeait l'apparence de ce que vous portiez en fonction de … la fin de l'étiquette était effacer mais qu'importe, la Serpentarde n'avait pas hésité une demi seconde. Un bruit sourd la sortie brusquement de ses pensés. Popy venait de se cogner contre le meuble de la salle de bain. La blonde sortie en trombe pour aller la secourir. Le pauvre elfe était toute sonné, on pouvait voir ses yeux danser. Délicatement, elle saisit l'elfe assommé et la déposa sur son lit en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse et se prépara, elle boucla ses cheveux avant de les relevé en chignons flou laissant deux mèche blondes encadré son visage maquillé presque uniquement d'un rouge à lèvre très rouge. Elle piqua une toute petite fleur de lys doré sans ces cheveux et enfila enfin sa robe, qui tomba tout juste au niveau de ses pied, à peine l'eu-t-elle poser sur sa peau qu'elle senti un léger courant électrique passer dans son dos. Elle saisit sa chaine en or et la plaça dans le doux décolté arrondit que lui faisait sa tenue.

Un bruit sourd a sa porte a fit se retourner. Elle aperçu sa mère par l'interstice de sa porte qui lui souriait.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie, sourit Emilie d'une voix maternelle en prenant sa fille dans ces bras. Par contre ton père s'impatiente un petit peu donc il faudrait se dépêcher.

Mère et fille descendirent les marches du manoir en trombes, Axelle manqua de les dévalé sur les fesses, ayant un équilibre assez instable sur ces chaussures a très TRES haut talons.

Une fois dans le hall elle observa alors ses parents, resplendissant comme à leurs habitudes, accrocher l'un au bras de l'autre. Son père lui adressa un sourire fier avant de reprendre sa discussion avec François, le cher mari de sa grande sœur. Sa mère ôta une poussière inexistante de mascara sur la joue de sa fille avant de taper dans ses mains afin que chacun se prépare à transplaner.

Axelle attrapa le bras de son père, ferma les yeux d'appréhension, elle détestait transplaner, vraiment. Elle manqua de tomber à la renverse à l'arriver. Elle retira nerveusement une mèche blonde de devant ses yeux.

Toute la famille passa les grande porte du manoir de la comtesse de la cabane du fond de la cour ou peut importe son nom. Un elfe les amena jusqu'à la salle de bal, ayant exactement la même décoration que les seize années précédentes. *Qu'est ce que c'est moche.. Soupira la blonde intérieurement, pourquoi personne ne lui dit que le rouge et rose ça n'allait pas du tout ensemble ? * Ils se stoppèrent sur le perron de l'escalier qui menait vers la grande salle.

Sa sœur et son mari descendirent en premier le grand escalier de marbre pour aller saluer leur ami respectif, puis ses parents, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée partir rejoindre le ministre français. Axelle soupira, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être chez Alice à s'amuser avec Héloïse ? Parce qu'elle était Sang Pur… oui oui on savait..

D'une main, elle attrapa élégamment le bas de sa robe, elle posa l'autre sur la rampe et descendit dignement, à son tour l'escalier. *Relève la tête, tiens toi droite, la main qui effleure la rampe, pas élégant et aérien, léger roulement de hanche, se répétait-elle intérieurement * A peine avait-elle descendu deux marches qu'elle senti un fourmillement lui chatouillé la peau suivit d'une douce chaleur. Elle baissa un peu les yeux et s'aperçu avec stupéfaction que sa robe scintillait de mille feux, brillant comme un boule disco éclairé de centaines de projecteur. Elle senti le rouge lui monter au joue, son idée n'était finalement pas si brillante que ça. Elle sourit un peu crispé et fini sa descente des marches, tourna sur elle même puis la robe s'éteint comme elle s'était allumée. La blonde n'en attendait pas moins pour se carapater dans un coin et se faire un peu oublier. C'était sans compter la présence de Matt qui la rattrapa par la hanche.

\- Sympa l'arriver en mode sapin de Noël, la vanna-t-il gentiment en lui embrassant la joue.

\- Tu fais sensation, ajouta Narcissa dans sa robe verte émeraude, en digne princesse des Serpentard. Tout le monde n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

\- T'exagère à peine Cissy, railla la blonde, puis désireuse de changer de sujet elle se tourna vers Matthew et déclara d'une petite voix sadique : alors qu'est ce qu'on boit ?

 **0o0**

Le dernier tube des Magics Brother emplissait les hauts parleurs magiques. Héloïse dansait non loin de James avec qui elle discutait avec animation.

\- Je suis allé à leur dernier concert, s'exclama le Gryffondor en réajustant ses lunettes.

\- Arg la prochaine fois pense à moi, plaisanta-t-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil amical. J'ai mal au pied, on va boire un coup ?

\- Avec plaisir, s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant son bras, il y a Remus là bas.

C'est donc bras dessus, bras dessous que les deux compères rejoignirent Remus. Ils discutaient tranquillement affalé sur un canapé. Héloïse louchait avidement sur le verre de Remus encore rempli.

\- Mumus…. Tu veux bien me faire plaisir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

\- Oui Héloïse qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Le verre que tu as dans les mains, répondit Loïs, très heureuse de sa non-résistance.

Remus eut un rictus et avala le contenu de son verre cul-sec et donna son verre à la brune qui se renfrogna, en ronchonna. James éclata de rire bien vite suivi des deux autres. Helene vint s'installer avec eux pendant que James partit rejoindre Lily, après les dernières et éternelles recommandations de Remus.

\- Oublis pas ce qu'on t'a offert pour Noël, ajouta Héloïse.

\- Alors Héloïse, questionna la Serdaigle en s'installant confortablement dans les bras de Remus, comment trouves tu cette soirée ?

\- J'adore, s'extasia-t-elle, j'aurai aimé qu'Axelle soit là, là ça aurait été tout simplement extraordinaire… On en aurait fait des conneries, avoua-t-elle les yeux pétillant.

\- D'ailleurs, je suis le seul à la trouvé plus maladroite que d'habitude, déclara Remus. La semaine avant les vacances, je l'ai vu tombé au moins six fois dans les escaliers, échappées au moins le double de fois sa baguette, sans parler de dérapée sur le carrelage ou bien de laisser tomber ses livres !

\- M'en parle pas, soupira Héloïse, je ne sais pas comment je vais la caser dans mon emploi.. Parce que elle dans la catégorie j'ai une histoire très compliquer je pense qu'elle à la place numéro un et de très très loin… à coté James et Lily c'est évident !

\- Ah bon, s'étonna Helene. Je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas de problème la dessus. Explique, je veux tout savoir, s'exclama-t-elle avec un air de commère avide sur son visage.

\- Bah elle à tendance à mater Eliott pendant le cours de Méta le lundi matin, mais il y a aussi Nott avec qui elle à une relation pas net, sans parler de son capitaine mangemort qu'elle va vite devoir éjecter avant que le lui botte l'arrière train. Et pour finir on a aussi Nathan quand il reviendra..

\- Qui ? demandèrent les gryffondors d'une même voix.

\- Son meilleur ami, Nathan, ils sont extrêmement proche et honnêtement je m'étonne toujours qu'ils ne se soient pas encore sauter dessus tellement la tension sexuel entre eux est forte…

\- Compliquer ta pote, siffla Remus impressionné.

\- Mais non ! S'exclama Héloïse, là c'est simple ! Évident ! Limpide ! J'arrive à savoir qui est qui, qui fait quoi, comment et avec qui ! Quand je comprendrais plus qui fait quoi pourquoi… là ça sera du Axelle !

Kate arriva dans le cercle en sautillant criant à toute tête qu'elle adorait cette chanson. Sur ces mots elle traina les filles sur la piste de danse ou les trois gryffondor commencèrent a se déhancher en hurlant les paroles bien vite rejoint par toute la salle.

Les heures défilaient et les boissons aussi. Héloïse légèrement éméchée discutait avec deux septièmes années de gryffondor Tom et Thomas a propos de ménage. Parce que vu le bordel qu'ils avaient mis le ménage le lendemain allait être titanesque.

\- N'empêche que je suis sur que je dois pouvoir faire voler un balai de ménage et faire du Quidditch dessus affirma Héloïse en vidant son verre.

\- Parle pas de Quidditch, marmonnèrent les deux garçons en cœur en faisant la grimace. Eliott nous traumatise déjà suffisamment avec ca.

\- Vous êtes les amis d'Eliott ? Demanda la gryffondor choqué. D'ailleurs il est où ce tyran ?

\- à la soirée d'une Duchesse, déclara Matt ou Matthieu, de toute façon elle ne faisait pas la différence entre les deux, ces parents ont été anoblit il y a quelque temps donc ils sont convié à ce gala.

\- Attend t'es en train de me dire qu'il est au gala qui réuni les plus grand partie de France et d'Angleterre la ?

\- Ouaip, confirma le deuxième en avalant son whisky pu feu cul sec.

\- J'en connais une qui va avoir une drôle de surprise, sourit Héloïse en pensant à la tête de sa meilleure amie quand elle allait croiser son capitaine adoré.

 **0o0**

Axelle avala cul sec le champagne de sa flute et souffla d'ennui poser au bar. Elle regardait valser Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy ainsi que Matt et Ana qui avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des petits fous. Elle soupira de nouveau sans remarquer que sa robe venait de changer se transformant en une robe plus austère grise allant de paire avec son ennui.

Son père arriva alors vers elle, retira le verre de champagne de sa petite main et l'attira un sourire aux lèvres sur la piste de danse.

\- Accorderais tu cette valse à ton vieux père ?

Axelle sourit vivement et plaça sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son père et commença à tournoyer maladroitement en riant. Son père était un piètre danseur et tout le monde le savait, ils slalomaient entre les couples en pouffant. La blonde sentit un bouffé de joie passé dans son cœur. La chanson fini son père lui murmura de s'amuser un peu plus plutôt que de bouder dans son coin. Axelle prit un air outré mais n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que son père avait déjà disparut.

\- Tu as changé de robe Axou ? Demanda une voix derrière elle

Au son de la voix Axelle et son sourire s'agrandit encore et sa robe suivant son humeur se transforma instantanément en une superbe tenue de soirée au dos nu vertigineux.

Axelle se retourna et sauta au cou de Zach encore surpris de la transformation des vetements de sa coéquipière.

\- Je suis contente de voir, je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer là, se plaint elle en tapant du pied.

\- Une vraie gosse.

Ils discutaient avec animations un certain moment, monopolisant le serveur de champagne, s'enfilant coupe sur coupe. Ils furent rejoints par Matt qui tenait les comptes aux niveaux des boissons. Toute la bande des Serpentards se retrouvait dans un coin de la salle en plaisantait. Les couples de danses se faisaient et se défaisait au rythme du piano et des violons. Axelle, écœuré du champagne et un peu alcoolisé regardait a salle d'un regard flou. Elle voyait tout un tas de personnes dont les visages lui disaient quelque chose mais sans être capable de placer un nom sur ces gens. Elle vit Cissy danser avec son père en souriant, ses yeux passèrent sur ces amis un à un.

Elle aperçu ses parents entouré d'un couple d'amis ainsi que sa sœur et son mari, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, maintenant elle se sentait seule, à part, un peu exclue de cette famille. Elle avait passé un bon moment avec son père mais maintenant tout semblait partie. Agacée par cette pensée elle reprit un verre. Dépitée de ne pouvoir trouver autre chose que du champagne elle se résigna à boire la boisson pétillante. Ses amis revinrent vers elle, et la discussion repartit avec animation, et ça lui réchauffa le cœur, à moins que ça ne soit l'alcool.

L'ensemble des émotions qui venait de passer en elle avait été retranscrit par sa robe qui venait en moins de dix minutes de se métamorphosé une bonne quinzaine de fois sous les yeux médusés des gens qui l'avais remarqué. Matthew, alerté par Anastasia décida d'aller à la pêche aux infos. Apres avoir claqué des doigts, taper dans ces mains exécuté une polka et un salto arrière, il attrapa sa blonde préférée par les épaules et la secoua.

\- WOW ! s'écria Axelle, je ne suis pas un figuier arrête de me secouer.

\- L'expression c'est secouer comme un prunier, repris Matt avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

\- C'est du pareil au même, sourit-elle

\- Tu viens on va danser, proposa-t-il avec un clin d'œil seducteur.

\- C'est quoi votre problème avec la danse cette année ? demanda la française étonné du nombre de personne qui lui avait proposé de danser. C'est devenu à la mode et on ne m'a même pas prévenu. Je suis outrée, se moqua-t-elle.

Sa robe reprit une belle teinte verte preuve de son regain d'énergie et de bonne humeur.

Les deux blonds s'élancèrent sous le lustre en cristal sur le carrelage en marbre ils commencèrent à danser au son des violons. Axelle plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux acajou de Matt et décida d'oublier le monde autour d'elle et de profiter de cette danse, abandonné dans les bras du Serpentard. Leur corps se rapprocha au fil des accords de valses, leurs nez se frôlèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Sa robe se fendit jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse et son dos se dénuda dans une nuée de paillette. Elle frissonna en sentant la paume chaude de son ami contre sa peau nu.

La jolie française perdue dans ses pensée cligna des yeux et devant ses pupilles apparu un visage on ne peut plus familier.

\- Eliott, hoqueta-elle

\- Non moi c'est Matthew, réplica son cavalier du tac au tac…

Axelle rougit mais ignora la remarque de son ami en continuant à danser, jetant des coups d'œil régulier au capitaine des gryffondor, sexy comme jamais dans son costume 3 pièce.

\- fais toi désire Axelle, souffla doucement son cavalier à son oreille, vu comment il te mate depuis tout à l'heure, il va te saute dessus avant la fin de la soirée.

Une moue outrée se dessina sur le visage de la blonde.

\- Alors déjà il ne m'intéresse pas, déclara-t-elle, et ensuite même s'il m'intéressait de toute façon il craque pour une amie de Loïs

\- C'est ça et moi je suis Merlin avec un string léopard, rit Matthew faisant grimacer sa cavalière, tu fais une fixette sur lui depuis la Soirée Slug..

Axelle essaya de nié mais la musique se coupa et Matt la laissa planté au milieu de la piste avec un clin d'œil. Abasourdie par l'impertinence de son ami, la blonde tenta d'exprimer son mécontentement mais aucun son ne réussi à sortir de sa bouche. Elle se dirigea vers le bar, soucieuse. Qu'est ce que faisait-il la ? Oui elle parlait D'Eliott et non du lustre. Même si cet amas de cristal était d'une laideur à faire peur.

Accoudée au bar elle commanda un cocktail, à base de champagne, à croire que les gens ne buvait que ça, et chercha des yeux son charmant bouffondor. Axelle soupira pensant avoir halluciné. Matt avait raison elle faisait vraiment une fixette sur ce gardien. Il fallait vraiment que cela cesse. Elle senti un souffle dans sa nuque. Son imagination s'emballa, voyant déjà Eliott derrière elle l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Elle se retourna, l'impatience bouillonnait dans ces veines. La déception s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle reconnu le visage narquois de son blondinet préféré.

\- Ose me dire que la tu ne pensais pas à lui, demanda-t-il avec insolence.

Axelle se contenta de lui balancer une claque sur la tête, elle l'entendit grogner et marmonner dans sa barbe quelque chose comme quoi elle n'était qu'une brute. Elle sourit doucement et décida d'aller se balader accrocher à son bras, et ils discutèrent avec les gens qu'ils connaissaient. Cissy se joint à eux, prenant le deuxième bras de Matt. Celui-ci commença à se pavaner, fier comme coq, exhibant les deux belles femmes à ces cotés à n'importe qui qui avait le malheur de passer par là. C'est ainsi que le petite bande se retrouva devant le Ministre de la Magie français. Après quelque banalité, avec un culot monstre Matthew sourie en déclarant :

\- Voyez-vous mon cher monsieur, je compte bien épouser une de ces charmantes demoiselles et prendre ensuite votre poste. Sur ceux bonne année et bonne continuation.

Sur ces mots il tira les feux filles loin du ministre qui semblait avoir avalé son champagne de travers.

-Tu n'as pas fait que ce que je pense que tu viens de faire, déclara lentement Cissy.

\- Oops, répondit simplement le jeune homme en embrassant chacune des filles.

La française quitta ces deux amis et erra pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Axelle, soupira en s'accoudant à la colonne à coté d'elle et jeta un œil à l'horloge. 22h15 ? COMMENT CA QUE 22H15 ! Elle soupira désespérée. Elle avait espéré que la soirée passera plus rapidement.

\- Bah alors tu n'apprécie pas la soirée fit une voix chaude à son oreille.

Son corps tout entier s'enflamma et sa robe réagi immédiatement se raccourcissant considérablement, se transformant en un instant en une nuisette rouge. Elle rougit, prenant ainsi la même teinte que sa tenue. Elle se retourna faisant face à Eliott dans un costume trois pièces, rayonnant de charme. Elle resta sans voix quelque instant, le détaillant avec convoitise. Elle se claqua mentalement. Allez Axelle arrête de baver bordel ! Repond !

\- Je préfèrerai être avec Héloïse à faire la fête et pour être tout a fait honnête me bourrer la gueule. Et toi tu apprecie ?

\- Oui c'est symp.. Commença-t-il

\- Nan attend déjà qu'est ce que tu fou la ?

\- Mes parents on été conviés, lui répondit-il en ce rapprochant d'elle. Et Comme j'allais te le dire, je crois que je commence à apprécier la soirée, sa voix se fit plus grave, plus chaude tandis que ces yeux descendait le long de son corps. Charmante robe au fait.

\- Merci, répondit-elle sobrement, il parait que le vert est de circonstance en cette soirée pleine de tes ennemis les vilain serpi.

\- Ta robe n'est plus bien verte mon Axelle.

La française frémit à l'entente du possessif devant son prénom puis progressivement elle prit conscience de ce que le capitaine avait dis. Un vent de panique passa dans le corps de la française, elle ouvrit des yeux rond en découvrant la nuisette rouge vif qu'elle portait. Un « oh merde » lui échappa. Elle saisit les deux bras du capitaine et le plaça de façon à ce qu'il la cache de l'assembler.

Aïe aïe aïe, olalalaa les problèmes allaient commencer, si sa mère la voyait comme ça elle allait la décapiter ! Bah oui c'était assez indécent de se balader comme ça au milieu d'une soirée mondaine.

*je suis mal… très très mal, calme toi respire pense à Cissy ou à Maman ta robe va redevenir longue et … POURQUOI CA MARCHE PAS ! Allez Axelle trouve une solution, réfléchit bon sang. Maman va te faire la peau… attend une seconde.. Maman va me faire la peau uniquement si elle me voit Eureka j'ai une idée … hum je ne suis pas bien sur que ce soit ça l'expression…. Bon je demanderai à Loïs…. *

Plongée ces délibération intérieur elle en oublia un instant la présence du beau capitaine. Présence qui lui revint aussitôt lorsqu'elle senti ses mains agrippés ses hanches et sa bouche se poser sur la peau sensible de son cou. Elle senti une chaleur familière envahir son corps, et laissa tomber sa tête lui laissant un plus libre accès à son cou. Sentant son abandon, Eliott pressa son corps pulpeux contre le sien, empli d'une ardeur nouvelle. Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et contempla un instant son visage de poupée, avec ses joues roses, ses yeux noisettes brillant et ses lèvres peintes du même rouge que cette nuisette. Cette nuisette qui couvrait ce corps dont il voulait profiter, juste lui. rien que lui.

Devant son manque de réactivité, Axelle lassé d'attendre, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement, oubliant les gens autour, oubliant la fête. Elle se laissa couler avec bonheur dans les bras fort qui l'étreignait, elle ne l'avouerait jamais même pas sous la torture mais l'embrasser lui avait manqué, sentir ces mains sur elle, bon ok dis comme ça, ça faisait un peu fille en manque mais bon hein…

La voix moqueuse de Matt se fit une place dans son cerveau : je t'avais bien dis que tu étais accro à ce mec… Elle tenta de chasser la voix de son blondinet préféré qui était bien trop réaliste à son gout, en se concentrant sur le délicieux baiser qu'elle partageait avec le gryffondor. Rien à faire… la voix grinçante et ironique de son ami tournait en boucle dans ça tête. Elle se détacha d'Eliott et encore enveloppe dans sa brume de confort elle se dirigea à petit pas vers la sortie.

Axelle tâta ces poches et constata leur absence avec un soupir de mécontentement. Elle chercha sa baguette encore quelque instant quand le capitaine des griffondor qui l'avais suivi, l'enlaça par derrière, et chuchota « c'est ça que tu cherche ? » en lui tendant sa baguette. Sans un mot, elle la saisit.

\- Accio Balai, murmura-t-elle sans pour autant quitter l'étreinte d'Eliott

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un balai ? demanda-t-il, tu ne va quand même pas…

\- Oh que si, répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois, je vais à la fête d'Héloïse et Tu viens avec moi.

0o0

Fuir une réception officiel lorsque l'on est une Sang Pur réputée, serpentarde de surcroît, ce n'est pas bon. C'est encore moins bon pour vous si en plus vous êtes accompagné par le capitaine de Quidditch de la maison ennemi… En conclusion, s'échapper de ce gala, avec Eliott sur un balai un 31 décembre, part un blizzard monstre, en nuisette n'était certainement pas la meilleure idée du monde.

 _Une demi-heure plus tôt_

\- Faut vraiment que je m'achète un cerveau, maugréa la belle blonde en grelottant de froid fermement accrocher à son balai, elle suivait la petite lueur rouge (sort qu'elle avait jeté juste avant de s'envoler et de prendre la poudre d'escampette) qui la conduisait vers Héloïse.

Car oui c'était elle qui conduisait son balai, attendez vous pensiez vraiment qu'elle allait laisser son précieux balai à ce taré ! Non mais ça ne va pas bien. Eliott était donc relayer à la position passagère, accrocher a sa taille, la tête dans son cou. Ce qui la déconcentrait au plus au point, elle n'en sentait plus ses jambes. A moins que cela ne soit le froid.

Le blizzard la frappait de plein fouet, son vent glacé brulait ces membres, elle grelotter sans pouvoir sans empêcher, ses dents claquaient dans un infime espoir de se réchauffer. Le froid brulait son visage, ses épaules, ses bustes, ses jambes, ses bras, n'épargnant pas la moindre partie de son corps. Les sensations dans ses doigts et ses pieds commencèrent à s'estomper.

Le sommeil commençait à s'infiltrer en elle, elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert et à rester concentrer. Une mèche doré se posa devant ces yeux, et Axelle agacé essaya de la poussé. Elle paniqua en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait plus du tout bouger ses mains. Elle quitta des yeux le sort de localisation pendant quelque instant et regarda ses mains qui tenait encore fermement le balai. Elle paniqua en voyant que ces mains étaient devenu bleu et recouverte de givre, elle releva les yeux et constata que ces bras prenait eux aussi cette teinte inquiétante.

Ne pas paniquer surtout ne pas paniquer se persuada-t-elle mentalement. Tout va bien on est bientôt arrivé chez Loïs et tout ira bien. Elle entendit des cloches sonnées plus bas. Il doit bientôt être minuit pensa-t-elle doucement. Son corps s'engourdissait de minute en minute, sa tête était si lourdes… Elle voulait arrêter de lutter juste un instant. Elle ferma ses paupières et sombra dans le sommeil.

Eliott s'accrochait fermement à la taille d'Axelle et s'inquiétait du fait que le balai tanguait de plus en plus. Il commençait fortement à douter des capacités de la serpentarde à conduire convenablement un balai. Il était transi de froid, il devait faire aux alentours de moins cinq mais il faisait quand même vachement froid.

A ce moment là des connexions se firent dans son esprit glacé. Si il avait froid en gros costume, la blonde devant lui en nuisette devais royalement se geler le popotin. Il parla à la blonde devant lui devant son manque de réaction il commença à paniquer. Elliot posa sa main sur son bras, et flippa quand il constata qu'il était aussi gelé qu'un bloc de glace. Il lâcha sa taille et agrippa d'une main le balai et donna un grand coup d'accélération. Eliott sentit Axelle bouger contre lui, il se relâcha pensant qu'elle se réchauffait et cria lorsqu'il sentit le corps froid d'Axelle se précipiter dans le vide.

 **0o0**

Un vieux tube des années de leur parents passait dans la salle, volume au maximum et tout le monde chantait à plein poumon, la plupart du temps avec un verre de bière à la main. Héloïse, bien alcoolisé reprenait joyeusement le refrain en trinquant tour à tour avec les amis d'Eliott et les maraudeurs. La macarena passa juste après et les yeux de Kate s'illuminèrent elle attira tout le monde pour danser avec elle. Ils se prêtèrent au jeu avec amusement.

Héloïse s'affala dans un pouf dans un coin de la salle, avant d'être rejointe par une Kate, vraiment saoule. Elle babillait joyeusement sur un sujet que la brune ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Doucement elle lui ôta le verre des mains pour le remplacer par un verre de jus de citrouille. Son amis resta immobile et silencieuse un instant regardant le vide. Héloïse suivit son regard et balaya la foule des yeux avant de tomber sur Black, le seul l'unique, charmant magnifique Sirius Black. Il était encore plus beau flou.

\- Je suis amoureuse de lui, coassa tristement Kate à coté d'elle.

\- Hein tu craque pour Black ? demanda-t-elle, essayant de ne pas paraitre paniquer.

\- Non d'Eliott. Je l'aime.

Héloïse hocha la tête doucement et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kate pour l'apaiser. Intérieurement, elle avait totalement dégrisé. Toute cette histoire sentait vraiment mauvais. Héloïse appela Helene la briefant très rapidement. La serdaigle pâlit avant de murmurer :

\- Axelle ressent la même chose pour Eliott non ? Héloïse haussa les épaule en signe d'ignorance, Axelle et l'amour était quelque chose de particulièrement compliquer mais sa bondie semblait avoir des sentiments pour Eliott, quand ils ne s'insultaient pas. Par la barbe de Merlin, déjà qu'Axelle et Kate ne peuvent pas s'encadrer, ça ne va pas arranger les choses… qu'est ce qu'on va faire…

\- Pour l'instant, rien. On essaye de la faire dessaouler et après on verra.

Héloïse fendit la foule de joyeux luron, inconscient du mélo qui se passait plus loin. Elle attrapa Sirius qui sirotait un cocktail avec une bonde et le choppa par le bras sans même un mot. Elle le poussa dans a salle de bain et verrouilla la porte derrière elle.

Non ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elle n'allait pas lui sauter dessus enfin, nous sommes entre gens civilisé.

Sirius, en la voyant fermer à clef la porte, sourit, moqueur.

\- si tu avais envie de moi il fallait le dire tout de suite, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Héloïse ne répondit rien, se trémoussant inconfortablement dans sa robe. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant quand elle lâcha :

\- Kate est amoureuse d'Eliott.

Le blanc qui suivi fut encore plus long. Sirius hésitait intérieurement entre deux émotions, la première l'indifférence de toute façon les affaires sentimentale des autres ne les regardais pas, a deuxième, l'incompréhension et de malaise. Non non non ça doit être une mauvaise blague pensa-t-il intérieurement

\- d'où tu tiens ça, répondit finalement Sirius.

\- De Kate elle-même, un peu ivre. Déclara Héloïse piteusement. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Eliott et Kate sont de bon amis mais ensemble ? Honnêtement en couple ? J'y crois pas une seconde. Héloïse s'apprêtait à répliquer et défendre le « rêve » de son amie quand il la coupa en lui faisant les gros yeux qui signifient laisse moi finir avant de me crier dessus. Kate est super gentil et douce alors qu'Eliott est beaucoup plus comment dire mystérieux. Il préférera une fille qui lui tiendra tête. Une vraie pénible qui le rendra dingue.

\- Ouais, le pire… c'est que je crois que t'as raison, soupira Héloïse en s'asseyant par terre, appuyant son dos contre la baignoire… en plus si ils sortent ensemble le Quidditch va devenir invivable.

Sirius s'installa a coté d'elle, posant sa main sur la sienne en murmurant que de toute façon il était bien dans la bouse de dragon. Ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sourire. Ils restèrent cote à cote longtemps, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurai pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent la sans parler.

Le charme fut rompu par un cri :

\- Héloïse !

 **0o0**

Eliott vit le corps d'Axelle se précipiter dans e vide et la seule chose laquelle il peut penser fut : par la barbe de merlin j'aurai mieux fait d'être attrapeur. Il plongea à toute vitesse, le balai à la verticale, le vent frappant sa figure plus froid que jamais. Il voyait le corps d'Axelle se rapprocher de lui mais aussi se rapprocher du sol. Il accéléra encore une fois poussant le balai jusqu'à ces limites. Le bois craquait sous ces doigts et il sentait trembler le balais.

D'un coup il détacha ces mains et attrapa la blonde par le bras, le sol à moins de cinq mètre en dessous d'eux. Il la cala dans ces bras et vola à toute vitesse en direction de la lumière rouge. A Peine deux minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de chez Alice. En deux temps trois mouvements il était à l'intérieur et cria

\- Héloïse !

Il se débarrassa de sa veste et l'entoura autour du corps froid d'Axelle. Héloïse déboula une seconde plus tard, sur ces talons, Sirius. Ils blêmirent tous les deux à la vue d'Axelle enrouler dans la mince étoffe, a peau bleu violacée. Eliott lança un regard interrogateur à Héloïse sur sa venue avec Sirius. Celle-ci lui renvoya, ces yeux naviguant entre sa meilleure amie en nuisette et son capitaine et lui lança

\- T'es mal placé pour parler capitaine.

\- Ce n'est absolument PAS ce à quoi tu pense…

\- Mon œil …

\- Je suis encore là les gars, rappela Sirius, et je n'ai pas compris.

\- C'est rien répondit Eliott en rougissant.

\- Private Joke, déclara Héloïse en regardant son capitaine droit dans les yeux avec son regard du tout va tout me raconter et ceux dans les moindre détails …

Tsss une sadique cette fille, pensa le gardien.

Ils transportèrent le glaçon vivant dans la chambre d'Alice. Héloïse ferma la porte sur les garçons en leur lançant : « vous vous rester dehors vous deux, vous l'avez déjà trop vu à moitié nue pour aujourd'hui ! »

Héloïse déshabilla Axelle, emprunta un pull à Alice ainsi qu'un jogging et la rhabilla avant de la caler sous les couvertures. Elle frictionna le corps de la blonde par-dessus les couvertures et soupira de réconfort en la voyant reprendre des couleurs. Elle resta assis a ces cotés quand elle entendit de léger coup à la porte. Eliott entra sans attendra la permission, il s'assit à coter de la blonde et repoussa ses cheveux loin de son visage.

\- Retourne à la fête Loïs je m'occupe d'elle. Sa voix ne laissait place à aucun refus.

\- Je suis de retour bientôt, marmonna-t-elle moyennement heureuse de la laisser aux mains d'Eliott.

Elle marmonna deux trois menaces, qui durèrent, en tout, un bon quart bon d'heure, à l'intention de son cher capitaine si il lui touche ne serais ce qu'un seul cheveu. Sirius, qui avait tout entendu rie bruyamment en déclarant à demi mot que c'étais déjà trop tard et qu'Eliott avais probablement touché bien plus que ces cheveux étant donné la nuisette super sexy dans lequel la blonde était arrivé.

Héloïse se renfrognât aux mots super sexy et continu à marmonner ces menaces d'émasculation en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se servir à boire et ramener un thé à Axelle. Sirius appuya alors un baiser sur sa joue en murmurant : « de toute façon c'est toi la plus sexy » avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Elle sentit un sourire idiot se dessiner sur ses lèvres et impossible de l'y déloger.

La théière siffla, elle retira l'eau chaude du feu et la versa dans une tasse, y fit infusée un sachet de thé et se dirigea vers la chambre et poussa délicatement la porte et y trouva Axelle et Eliott blotti tous les deux, un sourire serein berce le visage la blonde. Héloïse hésitait à mettre à exécuter ces menaces et à émasculer Eliott sur le champ mais elle y renonça. Aussi discrètement qu'elle le put, elle prit une photo et retourna à la fête se promettant de ressortir cette photo très bientôt.

Elle arriva tranquillement dans le séjour ou tout le monde dansait et décida de se mêler à la foule, elle dansait près d'un groupe de Poufsouffles qu'elle ne connaissait pas quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ces hanches et un corps chaux se coller contre son dos. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se calmer et frapper l'importun qui osait faire ça quand elle reconnu le parfum de Sirius. Elle se détendît instantanément et moula son corps au sien, se laissant guider sur la musique. D'un coup sec mais doux il la retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux. Héloïse était perdue dans son parfum profitant de ce moment où elle avait Sirius Black rien que pour elle.

La chanson se fini, et la Sirius la quitta avec un baise main. Elle rougit et lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle croisa les yeux moqueurs de sa bonde préférée.

\- Et bah ça à l'air d'avancer plutôt bien avec Blackounet, se moqua Axelle.

Héloïse se retint de lui rendre la pareille avec Eliott quand elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas à ces cotés. Elle fronça les sourcils et tira son amie par la main marmonna qu'elle ne pouvait pas être en jogging pour le nouvel an quand même !

Axelle enfila un jean noir emprunté à Alice et enfila une chemise blanche un peu trop serré pour elle, Alice et elle ne faisant pas exactement le même tour de poitrine. Elle retroussa les manches, la boutonna et lança un grand sourire à Héloïse voulant dire : voilaaaaa je suis habiller. La griffondor ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un rictus moqueur. Rejoignant Helene, Axelle demanda un récapitulatif complet de la soirée d'un air surexcité. Sarah qui avait tendit l'oreille arriva à ce moment avec son sourire de commère préférée et commença la longue liste des événements de cette soirée

\- Alors déjà Fiona à rompu avec John parce qu'elle apprit qu'il avait couché avec Samantha, tu sais la Poufsouffles de 6ème année, du coup elle c'est consolé avec un griffondor de 7ème année, Tom. Ensuite Alice à fait une allusion salace à sa vie sexuelle avec Franck devant l'ensemble de la salle et puis ….

Axelle écoutait Sarah avec un sourire apprenant ainsi tous les détails les plus croustillants de cette soirée qu'elle avait loupé. Au moment où Sarah allait lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu du moment où Sirius et Héloïse c'était enfermer dans la salle de bain, James vient les interrompre au plus grand damne de la blonde qui voulait savoir pourquoi sa meilleure amie faisait des cochonneries avec Blacki-Black dans la salle de bain.

Potter fut vite pardonné, car il apportait avec lui un super vodka magique et plusieurs verres à shoot.

\- Allez les gars on lance un jamais je n'ai jamais, proposa Sirius.

\- Deux secondes demanda Helene, le jeu c'est bien : Quelqu'un dis une phrase et si quelqu'un la fais il boit, interrogea-t-elle soupçonneuse pendant que le maraudeur acquiesça vivement

\- Oh non je vais encore finir bourrée se lamenta Axelle, mais prenant quand même le shoot.

\- Je joue aussi, déclara Eliott derrière eux, il lança un regard doux à Axelle avant se s'assoir derrière elle, et plaça son dos (à elle) contre sa poitrine.

La blonde sourit et ne se dégagea pas malgré les regards soupçonneux d'Héloïse voire franchement choqués des maraudeurs

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi Héloïse, Axelle, les maraudeurs, Sarah, Helene et Eliott affalé à même le sol à descendre shoot sur shoot. Les questions commencèrent doucement. Je ne suis jamais allé dans un cinéma moldu, je n'ai jamais été collé, je ne suis jamais allé à un concert des magique Brother etc…

\- je n'ai jamais vu Titanic, déclara Helene

\- J'ai détesté ce film, grommela Héloïse en buvant un grand coup, Lily à toi !

-Pfff je ne sais pas moi, bougonna la rousse, j'ai jamais…. Qu'est ce que je n'ai jamais fait… Je suis jamais allée dans la forêt interdite, dit-elle en souriant.

L'ensemble des maraudeurs burent avec un sourire complice.

\- Hum je n'ai jamais, réfléchit Axelle, prit un râteau !

\- La chanceuse, grommela James en avalant cul sec son verre, vite imité par Eliott.

Les yeux de la blonde s'illuminèrent et son sourire s'agrandit, un peu sadique avouons-le et s'exclama :

\- Raconte ! Raconte ! Je veux tous savoir…

\- Comment le grand Eliott de Gryffondor c'est prit le plus gros râteau du siècle, insista Héloïse.

Eliott grommelait dans sa barbe :

\- Déjà ce n'était pas un si gros râteau que ça. J'étais en quatrième année et j'ai demandé à la fille qui me plaisait d'aller prendre une bière au beurre avec moi et elle m'a dis non. Fin de l'histoire !

\- Ouh dur pour l'ego, charia la serpentarde, elle fut interrompu dans ses moqueries par Héloïse les yeux pétillant.

\- J'en ai une, s'écria Loïs toute contente, j'ai jamais embrassé une fille !

Les garçons burent et à la surprise de tout le monde Axelle avala également son verre. La mâchoire d'Héloïse s'ouvrit sous le choc. Pendant que tous les autres la regardaient les yeux ronds.

\- J'ai perdu un pari avec Nathan l'année dernière et j'ai embrassé Penelope Martin, tu sais une brune qui a un an de plus que nous.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin tu te fiche de moi, s'étouffa la griffondor choquée, et tu m'a même pas dis ! Je suis outrée ! En plus elle est archi canon !

Loïs parti alors dans un monologue de puisque de toute façon personne ne lui disait jamais rien ici… Sarah, qui était resté discrète jusque là eu envie de pimenter un peu le jeu.

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un de ce jeu.

Axelle grimaça d'un air de dire Oh putain. Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'avadakedavriser moi-même., Eliott fit une tête renfrogné, Sirius souffla et avec Remus et Helene ils burent cul sec sous le regard ébahi des autres...

\- Hein ? bugga Héloïse sérieusement

\- Bah quoi on sort ensemble se défendirent Helene et Remus.

\- Mais non pas vous, s'écria Potter en pointant du doigt Sirius Axelle et Eliott, vous trois expliquer vous ! Qui a embrassé qui !

\- Heu non, s'empressa de répondre Axelle, elle se creusait la tête pour trouver une diversion.

\- J'ai jamais fantasmé sur quelqu'un ici, insista Sarah un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Tous burent sauf Sarah et James qui ne cessait de s'époumoner que de toute façon tout le monde lui cachais des choses.

\- Je crois que nous allons opérer un repli stratégique la bouteille de vodka et moi, déclara Axelle en partant avec ladite bouteille.

\- Ne pars pas sans moi, cria Eliott derrière elle.

Ils filèrent tous les deux laissant derrière eux un Sirius soumis à un questionnaire impitoyable. Ils coururent dans la maison jusqu'à s'isoler dans la cuisine avec la fameuse bouteille.

Comme si elle était chez elle, Axelle ouvrit un placard et sorti deux verre. Les posant devant eux, et les remplis sans un mot. Ils s'assirent sans un mot, dans un silence détendu. Ils sirotaient tranquillement les dernières goutes de cette boisson trop alcoolisé. Ils entendirent la foule crier à coter deux et un décompte commencer.

DIX

\- On ne devrait pas aller les rejoindre, demanda prudemment Axelle, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment de calme avec le beau capitaine, si beau et musclé et sexy et … Oh ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmé ma grande pensa-t-elle

NEUF

\- On est bien ici non ? répliqua-t-il en souriant

Axelle fondait intérieurement trop beau trop beau trop beau …

HUIT

Il se leva de son siège et viens se poser devant elle.

SEPT

Axelle sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand ses doigts passèrent sous son menton l'obligeant à se plonger dans ses beaux yeux sombre.

SIX

Elle se leva à son tour, lui arrivant sous le menton sans ses talons.

CINQ

Eliott la dévisageait, et vit le rouge s'étaler progressivement sur ses joues

QUATRE

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi, souffla doucement la blonde, définitivement trop près de lui pour sa santé mentale, car la seule chose à laquelle elle arriver à penser la c'était : ah trop beau par Merlin Axelle tiens toi ! Ne lui saute pas dessus.

TROIS

Eliott fit glisser les mains le long de son corps puis enroula ses bras autour de sa taille la collant contre lui

DEUX

Axelle en perdit tout ces mots, le regardant, non le mangeant des yeux serait plus exact, c'était une situation qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent à son gout ces dernier temps

UN

\- On s'embrasse ? C'est la tradition de s'embrasser pour la nouvelle année non ?

Lorsque minuit sonna, Axelle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Eliott, d'un baiser chaste et doux, d'une tendresse dont tout deux n'avais pas l'habitude. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, il passa une main sur sa joue et déposa un baiser sur son front en murmurant bonne année ma belle.

\- Bonne année à toi aussi

Il la prit par la main et la guida vers le séjour pou célébrer avec leurs amis. Apres moult embrassade Axelle, ragaillardie par le début de cette nouvelle année, monta sur la table, une bouteille dans la main et cria

\- Et maintenant, que la vraie fête commence !

Sur ces mots la musique retenti encore plus fort et la salle se mit à sauter en rythme. Axelle déboucha la bouteille et pris de longue gorgé à même la bouteille et dansait sur la table sans se soucier des autres, bougeant son corps au rythme de la musique et sous le regard amusé d'Eliott. Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit ses bras dans sa direction. Sans une once d'hésitation, Axelle se rapprocha et laissa ses mains saisir ses hanches et la faire sauter de la table sur le sol. Tout deux commencèrent à danser, Eliott la faisait tourner de temps à autre. La blonde se laissait guider, l'alcool la désinhibant elle dansait se déhanchant librement alors qu'elle était trèèès loin d'être une bonne danseuse.

Mais elle s'en fichait, elle souriait à pleine dent, se sentait pleinement heureuse. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle aimait près d'elle (petite pensée émue à ces amis de beauxbâtons). Ils (Axelle et Eliott) naviguaient entre le bar, enfilant cocktails après cocktails et la piste de danse. Le capitaine laissa sa partenaire aux mains de Remus et parti rejoindre ses amis qui l'accueillir sous les applaudissements et les cris, apparemment bien émécher. L'ivresse détendait tout le monde, Axelle dansait avec Remus en chantant les paroles à plein poumon, l'alcool coulant à flot dans son sang et faisant tourner agréablement sa tête.

Héloïse vint les rejoindre quelque instant plus tard et le trio dansait, heureux. Vers cinq heure trente, les premiers commencèrent à s'endormir, la musique avait évolué en quelque chose de plus doux.

Axelle arriva vers sa meilleure amie en trébuchant et riant de ce rire caractéristique des filles ivres en criant

\- Ma loiiiiiiiiiiis que j'aimmmmmeuh !

\- Tu sais quoi Axou, répondit Héloïse toute aussi saoul, j'ai réfléchi ! Et j'ai découvert que le capitaine crochet c'était un auror infiltrer chez les pirates !

\- Tu déconnes, s'écria la blonde fasciner pendant que Eliott encore lucide riait de leur propos ridicule.

\- Oui et même que la fée clochette c'est la dealeuse de poudre de perlinpinpin au pays imaginaire !

Axelle la regardait avec des grands yeux admiratifs et brillants. La discutions continua ainsi, sur Aladin qui aurait perdu son tapi volant et une histoire de lutin Cornouaille pas content et un ukulélé en bronze. Potter arriva alors, encore plus alcooliser que les deux filles et déclara d'une voix alarmé.

\- J'espère que je ne vais pas avoir de problème avec mon poney magique, il est garé en double file derrière le balai de Sirius.

\- Bon les amis là il commence à se faire tard, dit fermement Eliott en rejoignant le petit groupe après que ces amis se soit endormir accrocher au restes de bouteille de Tequila, puisque je suis la seule personne à peu près sobre je vais devoir vous coucher, soupira-t-il pour lui même … Merlin c'est quoi ces gosses.

Eliott s'appliqua donc à obliger chaque individu présent à boire un grand verre d'eau et d'aller gentiment retrouver leur sac de couchage. Après pas mal d'effort il ne restait plus que la joyeuse bande formé les maraudeurs et les filles de griffondor ainsi qu'Helene mais qui dormait déjà entre Remus et Héloïse, et Axelle au top de sa forme.

Les couchers ne fut pas une mince à faire, dès qu'il avait réussit à en allonger un, les autres venaient le réveiller. Finalement Héloïse et Sirius était allonger côte à côte dans leurs sac de couchage respectif, Eliott y avait veillé au grain, avec Black on ne fait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Remus et Helene était coucher dans un lit (préalablement transformer depuis un fauteuil par les bons soins du capitaine), James était allongé entre Lily, Kate (dont i avait eu bien du mal à la décoller de lui, il pensa que l'alcool la rendait vraiment affective) et Sarah près de la cheminer. Axelle s'était assoupit sur le canapé faute de place, sa veste de costume en guise de couverture. Il la regarda longuement hésitant à la rejoindre. Finalement sa réflexion fut coupée par Héloïse :

\- Arrête de penser si fort je t'entends de là, bougonna-t-elle, qu'est ce que t'attend transforme se canapé en lit et va t'allonger avec elle et arrête de psychoter tu m'empêche de dormir.

A peine ces paroles furent sortie de sa bouche, elle retomba dans un sommeil profond, ce qui fit sourire Eliott, il décida de suivre son conseil et s'allongea auprès de la blonde et s'endormi aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêves.

 **0o0**

Axelle se réveilla, avec un mal de crane au moins aussi fort que celui d'hier soir, paisiblement allonger dans les bras d'Eliott. Attendez une sonde ? Les bras d'Eliott ? Elle avait des souvenirs assez flous de la fin de la soirée et ne se souvenait pas d'avoir dormi avec lui. Un vent de panique la traversa, elle souleva la couverture et soupira de soulagement en constant qu'elle portait toujours ces vêtements.

\- Non on n'a pas couché ensemble si c'est la question que tu pose, ronchonna la voix encore brumeuse de sommeil d'Eliott, maintenant rendors toi il est trop tôt, déclara-t-il impérieusement la tirant plus près, le nez dans ces cheveux et se rendormi aussi sec, suivit quelque instant plus tard par la blonde.

L'horloge sonna onze heures quand Eliott se réveilla pour la deuxième fois. Il avait chaud et se sentait très bien, il roula dans le lit ce qui eu pour effet de pousser Axelle hors du lit. Elle tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Pas vraiment ravie, la blonde se releva une moue furieuse sur le visage, les cheveux en pagaye et sans plus de cérémonie écrasa son oreiller sur la tête du capitaine.

\- Désolé, s'excusa piteusement Eliott, j'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Encore heureux tiens, maugréa la serpentarde en s'asseyant sur le lit, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux essayant de les coiffer comme elle pouvait.

\- Si je fais le petit déj je suis pardonné ?

Les yeux d'Axelle s'illuminèrent sous la proposition. Ils se levèrent tous les deux, remballant le canapé. Axelle emprunta les affaires de potion d'Alice en se promettant de lui rembourser les ingrédients qu'elle allait utiliser et entreprit de faire un grand chaudron de potion contre la gueule de bois. Elle s'installa dans la cuisine pendant qu'Eliott préparait magiquement (* le rêve d'avoir 17 ans et de pouvoir faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard !*) des pancakes. Concentrer, les deux jeunes s'affairait en silence. Une bonne heure plus tard une bonne odeur régnait dans la cuisine. Axelle alignait les fioles et les remplis délicatement et en avala une sans réfléchir. Axelle eut une moue de dégout, le gout laissant franchement à désirer, mais la douleur dans sa tête s'arrêta instantanément pour son plus grand bonheur.

\- ça fonctionne, grimaça la serpentarde, c'est dégueulasse mais super efficace.

\- Je compatis, sourit Eliott riant sous cape devant sa tête.

Axelle se chargea d'aller réveiller tous les gens, distribuant à tout va la potion qu'elle avait préparée. Elle voyait défilés les visages grimaçant puis les envoyait à Eliott pour qu'il mange. Une fois tout le monde repus les deux compères se regardèrent et se tapèrent dans les mains, fiers de leur travail d'équipe.

\- Je suis largué, bougonna Héloïse, je vous ai laissé, à Poudlard, vous étiez sur le point de vous étrangler et la vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- Laisse tombé Héloïse, soupira Black, ils sont incompréhensibles.

Les deux concernés ce lancèrent un sourire complice sans répondre et décidèrent d'un accord commun silencieux d'aller aider Alice pour le ménage. Pendant qu'Eliott lançait des sorts de métamorphoses pour que les lit redeviennent des fauteuils ou canapé, Axelle remettait tous les objets sur leurs étagèrent et poussait les meubles pour qu'Alice puisse passer l'aspirateur. La blonde pris son relais en passant la serpillère. Le ménage dura longtemps mais au bout du compte l'appartement était nickel, aussi propre qu'un gallion neuf.

Héloïse, la tête encore dans les chou malgré la potion anti gueule de bois bailla les yeux à demi fermer. La brune avait la sérieuse impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Avachi dans le canapé avec les autres filles, Lily à sa droite, Kate à sa gauche, Sarah au bout. Toutes semblaient épuiser avec de gros cernes violets sous les yeux.

Qu'est ce qu'on est belle pensa Héloïse narquoisement.

Elle vit les maraudeurs se trainer péniblement vers elles. Elle sourit en pensant à la super soirée qu'ils avaient passés tous ensemble. Ces souvenirs de la vieille étaient plutôt flous à vrai dire. Elle se souvenait d'avoir danser avec Eliott mais ne se rappelait plus comment elle était arrivée à danser un slow langoureux avec Kate.

Elle regarda sa meilleure amie qui sifflotait joyeuse comme tout, elle l'observa s'assoir tranquillement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Eliott. *Par mesure de sécurité, on va tendre l'oreille pensa-t-elle, histoire de voir ce qu'il dise*. Elle regarda le portrait de famille de Alice et se concentra sur ce que les deux couillons qui se tenait devant elle. Elle entendait moyennement parmi le léger brouhaha qui les entourait.

Ils parlaient du gala d'hier soir, Héloïse reconnaissait le ton inquiet de sa Blondie. Rassurée que ces deux là ne se disent rien d'indécent, quand on voyait comment Axelle était habillée quand elle arrivée, on se posait quand même beaucoup de question. Elle se détendit constatant que ces deux amis discutaient de potion. Cependant une phrase ré-attira son attention.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir jeter un maléfice la dernière fois qu'on c'est .. hum … vu, déclara Eliott en se grattant nerveusement la nuque, je voulais pas que Kate fasse toute une histoire parce qu'elle nous à vu ensemble, elle à une léger tendance à l'exagération. Et vu que t'étais une serpentarde c'était plus simple de faire comme si on s'était battu.

\- Ah … Oh

*Et bah Axelle t'a perdu ta répartie, la charria intérieurement la brune… attendez quoi ? Il c'était vu ? Seul à seul ? Et Kate les avait surpris ? Non mais il avait fait quoi ? Des enfants ? La brune grimaça à l'image… Berk…. Non mais pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit ! C'était la moindre chose ! Elle aurait pu lui raconter qu'elle avait fait un bébé avec Eliott…. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, je suis timbrée pensa-t-elle. Attendez une seconde ! Il avait jeté un sort à sa meilleure amie chérie ! Il va payer !* Héloïse se calma toute seule et redoubla d'attention pour entendre la suite de la conversation.

\- Je vois, répondit ladite meilleure amie chérie...

-Comment va ta jambe sinon ? demanda le gardien en effleurant ladite jambe blessée.

*Non mais il fait quoi là ? La brune allait de surprise en surprise, voyant la serpentarde et son capitaine si proche et surtout si WOW WOW on va se calmer ? Enlève ta main de sa cuisse enfin c'est indécent.

\- Ca dépend des jours, soupira Axelle, pas le moins du monde déranger par la main sur sa cuisse droite, disons que courir et monté les escaliers sont deux chose assez douloureux ces derniers temps, sourit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais sinon ça va.

Il y eu un petit silence entre eux, Eliott caressant toujours doucement sa jambe.

\- Au fait je n'ai pas pu te remercier pour ton cadeau de Noel.

*HEIN ? QUOI ? s'écria Héloïse dans sa tête en écarquillant les MAIIIS QUOIIII? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore fait cette gogolle …

\- C'est rien, je t'assure, murmura la blonde, c'est un balai de compétition, Maman les a vendu aux Irlandais et il en restait un et vu que je n'en ai pas l'utilité autant l'offrir à quelqu'un qui en fera bon usage.

*ELLE A FAIT QUOIIIIII ? Héloïse hurlait à l'intérieur. ELLE LUI A OFFERT LE DERNIER NIMBUS ?!NON MAIS ELLE SE FOU DE LA GUEULE DU MONDE CELLE LA ! * Elle était tellement occuper à pestiféré toute seule qu'elle manqua le reste de la conversation. *Zut, par Morgane, ils se sont tue… *

Elle décida d'analysé l'échange des deux… des deux quoi d'ailleurs ? Camarade ? Ouais non ça ne colle pas, il se bouffe des yeux… Tourtereaux ? Non plus ils se sautent à la gorge régulièrement en s'insultant. Amis ? ouais on y crois que moyennement. Qu'ils sont relous ces deux la. Nom de Merlin elle lui à offert un balai, elle pourrait être amoureuse de lui ? Moui ça parait pas très crédible quand même, sa réflexion intérieur allait bon train, elle ne peut pas le sacquer la moitié du temps et l'autre ils sont super copain… voir plus et Pu…rée de petit pois, je ne sais pas quoi pensée.

Elle n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car la cheminer commença à crépiter. Le visage d'Alex apparu dans la cheminé bien vite rejoins par celui de Gabriel. La blonde se précipita et mis sa tête au dessus des flammes en leur adressant un sourire joyeux. Elle cria un « bouge pas je vais te la chercher » et une demi seconde plus tard Héloïse se retrouva catapulter en face de la cheminée. Ils discutèrent quelque instant. Alex ne rentrait chez eux que le surlendemain. Héloïse acquiesçait doucement en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire les prochains jours.

\- Par Osiris, s'écria la blonde, faut que je rentre rapidos je vais me faire arracher la tête.

En moins d'une minute Axelle avait claqué la bise à tout le monde (oubliant consciencieusement Kate) embrassa discrètement Eliott, chopa de la poudre de cheminé, cria Manoir Leroy et disparu dans les flammes vertes sans que personne n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Héloïse, maintenant bien réveiller, décida de motivé un peu le reste de la troupe. Elle lança l'idée d'un jeu. Et de fil en aiguille c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent à faire une balle au prisonnier dans le Jardin d'Alice. La brune était le premier chef d'équipe avec Sirius Lily Remus et Franck, ils jouaient contre l'équipe d'Eliott, qui contenait James, Peter, Alice et Kate. Sarah comme à son habitude commentait joyeusement la partie.

La balle fusait dans tous les sens et finalement la partie se fini par la victoire de l'équipe d'Héloïse qui fanfaronnait à tort et à travers. Voyant l'heure défilé, chacun commença à prendre le chemin retour vers leur domicile. Héloïse décida de passer voir son cousin Connor plutôt que de rentrer directement chez elle.

Après un voyage en cheminé charbonné, Héloïse de retrouva dans le salon cosy de son cousin préféré, ne le dites surtout pas au autres. Elle évita prudemment la tapis beige de peur de mettre de la suie partout et lança un appel sonore.

\- CONNOR ! TA COUSINE CHERIE EST ARRIVER EN DIRECT D'ANGLETERRE ET TU VIENS MEME PAS ME DIRE BONJOURS ! JE SUIS DECU !

Quinze secondes plus tard sortie de la cuisine une jolie femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Heu bonjours vous êtes ? demanda curieusement la poudlarienne.

\- Je m'appelle Cassandre, je suis la petite amie de Connor, répondit-elle doucement.

Les yeux d'Héloïse s'allumèrent.

\- Oh je suis tellement ravie de te rencontrer ! Je suis Héloïse, la cousine de Connor, il nous a tellement parlé de toi, s'exclama-t-elle super joyeuse. Au fait il est où ?

\- Il est sortie faire une course il va revenir dans quelque minutes. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa sympathiquement Cassandre.

\- Avec plaisir, je peux avoir un café ?

Les deux filles s'installèrent dans la cuisine, après un froid un peu inconfortable, Héloïse décida de lancer la conversation. Elles discutèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure, Héloïse était heureuse d'apprendre à connaitre la future femme de son cousin d'après la bague qu'elle portait. Elle s'appelait donc Cassandre, avait 29 ans, elle était sang mêlé, son père étais un moldu et sa mère travaillait pour le journal économique des sorciers, elle travaillait dans une agence immobilière sorcière depuis 4 ans maintenant. Elle avait une petite sœur qui travaillait dans une entreprise de commercialisation d'accessoire scolaire et un grand frère entraineur sportif dans les ecoles primaire sorcière et modus.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un « Coucou mon amour je suis rentré ».

\- Je suis dans la cuisine, répondit Cassandre en se réservant une tasse de café.

Connor arriva dans la cuisine avec deux énormes poches à l'effigie du supermarché du coin. Is ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant sa cousine assise avec son amoureuse. Le plaisir l'emporta vite sur l'affection et il étreignit Héloïse.

\- ça faisait un bail dis donc.

\- Et oui, alors comment t'es arrivée là toi ? Demanda Connor

\- C'est une longue histoire. Pour faire cours j'étais à la soirée du nouvel an chez une amie et Alex ne rentrant que dans deux jours je me suis dis que j'allais passer te voir.

\- Bah elle est ou Axelle ? interrogea son cousin franchement surpris

\- Qui est Axelle ? demanda timidement Cassandre.

\- Sa cousine au quatrième degré et surtout sa meilleure amie. Elles sont inséparables, franchement je crois que c'est la maximum cinquième fois que je te vois sans elle.

\- Ca aussi c'est une très longue histoire soupira Héloïse.

Avec un sourire Connor proposa :

\- Tu veux rester dormir à la maison ce soir ? On fera des pizzas et tu me raconteras ça ?!

La brune acquiesça vivement et demanda à Cassandre si celle-ci vouait rester. Cette dernière fit non de la tête et dis qu'elle avait un article à peaufiner. Elle embrassa légèrement son cousin et fit la bise à Héloïse. Juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte Héloïse la héla :

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt je te trouve super cool !

Cassandre eu un sourire lumineux et répondit : moi aussi avant de pousser la porte et s'en aller doucement.

\- Franchement elle est top, déclara Héloïse, j'approuve très bon choix cousin. Je commande les pizzas et ensuite je te raconte tout ça ?

\- Vendu !

La soirée se passa ainsi, à manger de la pizza sur le canapé pendant que la brune Lui racontait avec des grands gestes tout ce qui c'était passer à la soirée, y compris l'arriver d'Axelle à moitie nu ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire énormément Connor.

Ils passèrent le DVD de Inception, et se calèrent dans le canapé avec un bol de Pop Corn, Héloïse se pressait pour faire des tonnes de commentaire plutôt inutile, mais qui eurent le mérite de le faire sourire. Vers la moitié du film, le silence s'installa. Connor fit à son tour une petite remarque sur des escaliers qui tournaient en rond. N'ayant pas de réponse il regarda sa cousine et la trouva complètement endormi. Il la déplaça avec sa baguette jusque dans le lit de la chambre d'ami et la borda comme il le faisait quand ils étaient plus petits.

\- Bonne nuit Lois, fait de bon rêve

 **0o0**

Dire que la rentrée fut dure était un euphémisme. Héloïse avait l'impression d'être en enfer ou au moins dans son équivalent. La première journée avait été la plus dure de sa vie.

\- Je veux retourner en vacance, gémit-elle la tête dans ses mains.

\- On est deux, râla Kate.

\- Tuez moi, rajouta Sarah.

\- Mais non c'est super, s'extasia Lily, les cours on reprit on va pouvoir se remettre au travail pour préparer convenablement nos BUSES.

Héloïse laissa tomber sa tête sur la table et Sarah ronchonnait dans sa barbe. Ils étaient au diner, Eliott faisait le fou avec ses amis de septième année, Alex à la table des Serpentards lisait le journal de la mâtiné. Les maraudeurs riaient dans leur coin. Héloïse tripota son collier, en pensant à la soirée.

Kate la ramena brutalement dans ses pensées :

\- Tu as vu Amy ?

\- Non, répondit simplement Héloïse, elle doit être avec ses amies. Arrête donc de la materner comme ça c'est une ado pas un bébé.

\- Gnagnagna, je m'inquiète parce que ces amis sont assis en bout de table mais qu''elle, elle n'est pas là.

-Ralala arrête donc de t'inquiété comme ça.

 **Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune de Gryffondor**

\- Par le caleçon de merlin, jura Amy, qu'est ce que j'ai fait de ma baguette.

Elle avait retourné le dortoir mais impossible de mettre la main sur cette baguette. C'était quand même un monde de ne pas réussir à la retrouver, le dortoir n'étais pas si grand que ça ! Elle reprit donc méticuleusement son inspection, vidant son armoire, retrouvant sa valise, fouillant dans son lit enlevant les draps soulevant le matelas, puis entrepris de faire subir le même traitement aux lits de ses amies Ne voyant rien elle s'attaqua à la salle de bain cherchant parmi les produit de beauté et autres parfum et maquillage sans succès.

Dépitée, elle décida d'aller vérifié si, au moins, son balai était encore là. Elle sortie donc à toute vitesse de la salle commune des gryffondors et se précipita à travers les couloirs. Elle courait si vite qu'elle ne vit pas une petite tête blonde tourné à l'angle de couloir. Ils se rentrèrent dedans assez violement. Amy se releva doucement, époussetant sa jupe et son chemisier et regarda sur qui elle avait foncé. Elle vit un garçon blond de son âge, avec une tête de poupon.

*Probablement un Poufsouffle pensa-t-elle. *

\- Je suis désolé je suis vraiment hyper maladroite, commença la gryffondor sous le regard étonné de son camarade, j'ai perdu ma baguette et du coup je suis toute paniquée, rie-t-elle un peu stressée.

\- Tu me parle ? lui demanda-t-il étonné et effrayé.

\- Bah oui, les Poufsouffle sont des gens sympa, réplica-t-elle en souriant, je n'ai rien contre eux !

\- Mais je suis à Serpentard moi, répondit le garçon en lui montrant son écusson vert et argent. Je m'appelle Gabriel.

\- Attend t'es sur ? S'étonna la gryffondor, franchement tu n'a pas la tête de l'emploi.

\- Heyyy ! Ce n'est pas gentil ça, s'offusqua le Serpentard.

\- Mais non justement, le prend pas mal, je dis que t'a pas une tête de mangemort. Moi c'est Amy au fait.

\- Bah enchanté du coup, sourit Gabriel en lui tendant sa main

\- De même, répondit Amy en la serrant.

\- Tu as perdu ta baguette ? interrogea doucement le Serpentard, Amy acquiesça sans un mot, tu veux que je t'aide à la chercher ?

\- Oui c'est gentil, merci, le remercia-t-elle, puis elle poursuivie d'un ton soupçonneux… T'es sur que t'es pas à Poufsouffles ?

\- Je ne suis pas un blaireau ! s'écria-t-il en suivant Amy vers le local à balai.

Ils discutèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la rentrouverte miraculeuse de la baguette de la griffondor par Gabriel qui manqua de l'écraser. Ils se quittèrent à l'entrée de la grande salle chacun retrouvant ses amis qui les regardait bizarrement.

Gabriel arriva à sa table et fut vite assaillit de question : Depuis quand parlait-il avec la griffondor ? D'où il la connaissait Comment c'était-ils rencontrer ? Etc. etc.… Le bond roula des yeux et répondit à leurs questions.

\- Tu me la présenteras, demanda Dylan, parce que franchement elle est plutôt jolie.

\- T'es grave Dylan répondirent les trois autres garçons en chœur.

Alex jeta un regard circulaire à la grande salle, pas d'Axelle à l'horizon parfait.

\- Les gars, commença-t-il d'un ton solennel, l'anniversaire de notre blondie nationale est dans une dizaine de jours. Le 18 janvier pour être précis. Ma brillante sœur et moi-même avec donc dans l'idée de faire une fête pour célébrer … la réconciliation des fantômes de serdaigle et Poufsouffles termina-t-il avec un sourire Colgate devant les têtes perdues de ces amis.

\- Les fantômes étaient fâchés, s'étonna la voix d'Axelle en s'asseyant à coter d'eux, je ne savais pas.

\- Mais si, improvisa Logan, Il y a eu une embrouille monstrueuse pour pas grand-chose en plus. Du coup ils ont décidé qu'il n'en parlerait plus.

Axelle secouait la tête vivement en écoutant l'histoire abracadabrante du jeune garçon. Alex décida de couper court à tout a et déclara :

\- Héloïse te cherchait et ça semblait urgent. Tu devrais vraiment aller la voir, mentit-il avec son meilleure sourire spécial pub.

A ces mots la blonde se leva et s'empressa de rejoindre sa meilleure amie, pendant qu'à la table des Serpentard on soupirait.

\- Ouf, on a eu chaud, souffla Gabriel.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Bon voila la suite du Plan, poursuivit Alex, on voulait réunir ces amis dans salle et lui faire un gros gâteau, bougies, diaporama de photo honteuse et tout le tintouin.

\- Va falloir lui trouver un cadeau aussi, soupira Dylan.

\- En plus elle est grave chiante se plaignit le blond.

Les quatre se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert en regardant la serpentarde assise tranquillement sur la table des griffondors. Ils commencèrent à faire la liste des choses dont il avait besoin et Alex fut envoyer en mission auprès des plus grand pour leur parler. Vérifiant bien qu'Axelle ne le regardait pas il se dirigeant le plus discrètement possible l'endroit où les septièmes années dinaient. Il se plaça entre Matthew et Cissy et leur souffla leur nouvelle idée. Les deux têtes des Serpentard se fendirent d'un sourire. Après avoir régler deux trois détails, ni vu ni connu le deuxième année rejoint ses amis levant les deux pouces en l'air.

Quand Axelle quitta la Grande Salle, Héloïse ressortit le parchemin qu'elle avait caché sur ces genoux. En effet Helene et elle réfléchissaient à la liste des invite qui se révélait bien plus ardu que prévu sachant que les Serpentard amis d'Axelle ne pouvait pas blairer les gryffondor et vice versa. Matthew et Narcissa était obligatoirement invité, ils étaient les amis les plus proche d'Axelle à Serpentard. Après de longue délibération, elles parvinrent à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux inviter tout le monde et que chacun resterait avec ses amis respectif et qu'il ne se taperait pas dessus pour respecter l'anniversaire de la blonde.

\- Donc on à, arrête moi si je me trompe, commença Héloïse : Nos amis français ne peuvent pas venir ils sont bloquer pendant les examens blanc, du coup on a Alex et ses copain donc ils sont déjà quatre ensuite chez les Serpentard viennent Narcissa, Anastasia, Matthew et High, ça fait donc 8 Serpentard, ce à quoi s'ajoute chez les serdaigle donc toi on est à 9 personnes. Ensuite chez les gryffondor ça se complique, bon déjà Lily Sarah et Remus et moi, ça fait 13.

\- On invite Kate ?

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas… Elles ne s'entendent pas vraiment très bien, soupira Héloïse lasse, mais si on ne l'invite pas elle va se sentir exclue.

\- Compte là, ça lui fera plaisir de faire la fête, invite Eliott ça l'appâtera, sourit Helene un peu sadiquement.

\- Merlin regardé moi cette serpentarde refoulé, rit la gryffondor en gribouillant les deux noms sur la liste. On, est donc à 15. Maintenant la question de Potter et Black.

\- Dans mes souvenirs James et Axelle ça va un peu mieux.

\- C'est pas faux… mais Sirius et elle c'est au moins autant l'amour qu'avec Kate…

\- Ah oui effectivement, siffla Helene, et on ne peut pas inviter l'un sans l'autre et pareil pour Peter, on ne peut pas le laisser de coté.

\- Je vais les rajouter à la liste, pour pas que Remus se sente seul. On est donc à 18… qui à-t-on pu oublier ?

\- Je crois qu'on à tout le monde conclus Héloïse, maintenant va falloir qu'on se réunit pour en parler.

C'est ainsi qu'ils réunirent toute une petite troupe pour se rendre à pré-Au-Lard. Les deuxième années passerait par le passage secret conduit par Alex, tandis que les plus Agée, y allait le plus tranquillement du monde, un sortie étant prévue.

Naturellement le plus dur fut d'empêcher Axelle d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Et chacun y alla de sa petite technique. Héloïse inventa une interro de Meta hyper importante le lundi et que donc il fallait absolument que la blonde révise. Matt lui souffla de s'entrainer et Zach s'empressa de suivre son idée et de lui dire d'aller s'entrainer ce week-end car elle avait un peu perdu depuis sa blessure à a jambe, ce qui ne manqua pas de la vexée. Narcissa imagina une histoire de potion et indiqua à la blonde qu'elle devait absolument passer voir Slughorn.

Tout le monte y ajouta son petit grain de sel tant et si bien que la blonde, bougonnant, se retrouva à la bibliothèque, avec ses livres de métamorphose et ses traduction fictive de runes, sans se douter un instant de ce qui se passait dans son dos.

C'est ainsi que a troupe de 18 élèves se retrouva à coté de la cabane hurlante dans un silence pesant. Héloïse se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance et commença sont petit discours encouragé par Lily et Helene.

\- Bon alors, je ne vous dis pas pourquoi on est là hein, je pense que vous le savez tous, commença-t-elle pendant que les autres hochèrent la tête, je sais que c'est franchement surnaturel que se retrouve tous ici, et avant qu'on se tape dessus je voudrais dire deux trois choses : primo pas de baston pendant l'anniversaire de notre Blondie nationale. On met notre rancœur de coté pendant quelque heure et des le lendemain vous pourrez recommencer votre petite guéguerre. Secundo il nous faut un endroit assez grand pour qu'on fasse la fête sans être vu ni entendu. Si idée il y a je suis preneuse. Et enfin Tercio, on lui fait un anniversaire en bonne et due forme comme à dit Alex, donc diaporama avec des photo/video/audio compromettant donc si vous en avez faites les passer à Alex ou Moi. Donc voila vous être libre d'y aller.

\- Y'a une salle au septième étage que l'on peut aménager en salle de fête déclara Sirius hésitant.

Héloïse comprit immédiatement qu'il parlait de la salle sur demande.

\- Rendez vous donc Samedi non prochain mais celui d'encore après, au septième étage à 7h pétante, on vous emmènera à la salle des fêtes. Du coup bon magasinage et à samedi.

Le groupe se sépara vivement, les Serpentard partirent de leur coté, les deuxièmes années se précipiterai chez le marchand de bonbon. Il ne restait plus que le groupe des gryffondor et Helene. Eliott les laissa quelque instant plus tard pour allez rejoindre ces amis qui l'attendait au 3 Balais.

-Bon on fait quoi ? demanda Kate.

\- Moi je propose tourner des magasins pour lui trouver un cadeau, proposa Remus.

L'idée fut approuver par tous et ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à faire le tour des magasins de Pré-Au-Lard, à la recherche d'un présent pour la serpentarde. Après avoir fait Zonko, le magasin de vêtement, celui des bonbons et même l'animalerie magique, le petit groupe soupira d'agacement ne trouvant rien de pertinent.

\- Elle est relou ta pote, souffla Sirius.

\- Ta bouche Black, répondit Héloïse du tac au tac.

\- On pourrait passer à la boutique de Quidditch, proposa Kate.

\- Mauvaise idée, déclara Black, elle déteste le Quidditch...

Héloïse haussa les sourcils surprise que le maraudeur sache cette information. Héloïse eu d'un coup une petite idée. Elle se dirigea en trombe vers la boutique de potion. Ni une ni deux en entra dans le magasin et commença à chercher la perle rare pour sa meilleure amie qui semblait avoir déjà tout les objets en rapport avec les potions. Après mout chercher la sorcière décida d'interpelé le propriétaire du magasin.

\- Bonjour monsieur, dit-elle poliment, ma meilleure amie va avoir 16 ans et je lui cherche un cadeau, elle est passionner de potion et je voulais avoir si vous aviez un livre rare ou quelque chose de tout neuf ?

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose honnêtement, répondit le gérant. J'ai des chaudrons ayant appartenu à des grand maitre des potions, des fioles de très grande qualité.

\- Je pensais plus à un livre de recette peu connu ou un accessoire unique avec un particulairté. Vous voyez ?

\- Malheureusement, rien ma modeste boutique ne pourra satisfaire votre amie j'en ai bien peur, je ne possède que des ouvrages conventionner.

Héloïse grogna et sortie de la boutique en grommelant quand elle entendit Les maraudeurs l'appeler, il se trouvait devant la librairie et lui montrait leur achat : 10 trucs et astuces pour briller en métamorphose. Héloïse rit en pensant à la tête que son amie allait tirée, ça allait être terrible. Finalement les filles décidèrent de retourner dans le magasin de vêtement dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Des bottes en peau de dragon, une robe en soie de ver luisant magique, un pull en poil de, oh mon dieu un pull en poil d'ogre, énumérai Lily aberré.

\- J'ai potentiellement quelque chose déclara Kate à l'autre bout du magasin.

Toutes les filles la rejoignirent en moins de deux et se retrouvèrent devant une cape. Elle semblait simple en apparence, mais elle possédait une couleur noir tellement intense que la lumière ne se réfléchissait pas dessus. Quelque chose disait aux filles qu'elle avait trouvé le bon truc. La vendeuse arriva quelque minute plus tard.

\- Vous voulez essayer quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton poli.

\- Oui cette cape demanda Héloïse, bon laquelle d'entre nous l'essaye pour savoir si c'est la bonne taille pour Axelle, moi je suis trop grande.

\- Pareil pour moi, déclara Kate.

Lily Helene et Sarah se regardait et se jaugeait pour savoir laquelle ressemblait le plus morphologiquement à la blonde. Leur choix se porta sur Lily…

\- Hum je ne crois pas, Axelle à des seins bien plus, elle mima une poitrine large, voila quoi, Sarah serait mieux.

Les quatre filles se retrouvèrent vers la désigné et elle fut projeter quand la cabine pour l'essayer. La vendeuse faisait quelque commentaire à propos de cette fameuse cape, comme quoi elle était doublé magiquement donc son épaisseur variait en fonction de la température ambiante, elle était également capable de se raccourcirent ou de se rallongé et on peut également se mettre à deux dedans. Elle s'adapte très bien au souhait de son propriétaire. Sarah sortie de la cabine, la cape sur son uniforme.

\- Sans vouloir me a péter, déclara Kate, je crois que j'ai trouvé le cadeau idéal. On la prend.

En effet la cape avait un rendu magnifique, le noir sombre faisait ressortir la peau de Sarah, et dessinais sa silhouette finement. Elles réglèrent ainsi leur petit achat et retournèrent au château planqué l'objet secret dans le dortoir de Helene, on est jamais trop prudent, Axelle est parfois vraiment très curieuse.

 **0o0**

La semaine se passa sans heurts, le château était plutôt calme du fait de l'arrivé imminente des BUSES et des ASPICS blanc. Héloïse était impressionnée du sérieux dont chacun faisait preuve. Lily et Remus aidait Peter qui avait quelque soucis en sortilège, Kate allait tout les soirs à la bibliothèque pour réviser avec Sarah. Les maraudeurs veillaient tard le soir pour s'entrainer. Toute la maison des gryffondor était mobilisée pour que chacun puisse travailler.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs bien trois jours qu'Héloïse n'avait pas vu sa tête blonde préférée. D'après Matthew, elle s'était fabriquer une forteresse avec les livres de métamorphose de toutes les années et ne la quittait plus. Apparemment elle était décidée d'avoir la moyenne. Remarque c'était plutôt une bonne chose, espérons juste que ça motivation restera, avait-elle répondu.

La fin de la semaine, et le jour fatidique arrivait. Matthew avait rassemblé toutes les photos qu'ils avaient D'Axelle, aidée par les autres Serpentards. Tous ensembles ils avaient réunit un tas d'au moins 10 centimètres de haut. Pas peu fier de lui, il apporta l'ensemble à Héloïse dont les yeux lui sortaient de la tête.

\- Vous avez jouez les paparazzis à Serpentard ? C'est quoi cette manie de dégainer son appareil photo pour tout et n'importe quoi, rit la gryffondor.

\- Bah au moins tu es sur de trouver la photo de tes rêves la dedans, sifflota l'héritier des Nott en s'éloignant.

Les filles de gryffondor, sauf Kate qui faisait on ne sait quoi avec Eliott, triait les photos qui venaient d'arriver. Et toutes y allèrent de leur petit commentaire. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi rire. Entre les photo de Quidditch où elle faisait le clown (au choix cochon pendu suspendu à son balai, haute voltige en équilibre sur les épaule de Matt lui même en équilibre sur le balai, celle où elle faisait la grimace ou assisse sur la boite qui contenait les balles, le visage barbouiller de boue) ou celle dans la salle commune, vautrée sur le tapis en train de suçoter une plume en sucre ou plus sérieuse en train de jouer au échec, nettement moins sérieuse en train de bouder parce qu'elle avait perdu au échec, en passant par celle prise au sein du dortoir des filles, les cheveux en vrac à la sortie du lit, ou plein de plume à la fin d'une bataille épique.

\- Elle est quand même vachement photogénique cette petite, soupira Lily.

\- Ouais de fou, répondirent d'une même voix (dépitée) toutes les autres.

Même dans les situations les plus absurde ou n'importe qui aurait l'air d'une grosse patate, Axelle réussissait à paraitre plus ou moins regardable voir même franchement belle selon les situations. Après avoir longuement soufflé d'injustice, elles décidèrent de se mettre à l'élaboration du fameux Diaporama du lendemain.

Elles vérifièrent que tout était près tout la soirée du lendemain. Par mesure de sécurité, seul du jus de citrouille et la bière au beurre n'était autorisé. On sait jamais l'alcool rend parfois les gens violent, et connaissant le grand amour des Serpentard pour les Gryffondor et vice versa il valait mieux éviter. Lily fit l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait : Le cadeau c'est ok sous le lit de d'Helene. Le diaporama, c'est ok aussi. Les boissons et la nourriture ?

\- J'ai convaincu les Elfes, déclara Sarah, il nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut.

-Parfait, repris la rousse. L'endroit c'est bon, les invités aussi. Bon je crois qu'on est parfait. Par contre j'ai une question pour demain dans la journée. On fait genre on l'a oubliée ou on lui souhaite normalement.

\- On lui souhaite dans la journée sinon elle va trouver ça louche et serait capable de nous démasquer rien qu'avec ça !

\- Pas faux.

Elles se couchèrent ainsi, le cœur plein d'impatience de mettre à exécution leur plan. Au moment où elles allèrent sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur Kate arriva et posa une question extrêmement pertinente :

\- Mais comment tu veux l'amène dans les couloirs après le couvre feux sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien ?

\- Par le caleçon de Morgane ! jura Héloïse bien fort

\- Laisse, relativisa Sarah, on laissera ça au Serpi c'est eux les malins de l'histoire ils se débrouilleront

Ainsi le dortoir des gryffondor s'endormi. Mais une certaine blonde surexciter se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Impossible de dormir pour la jeune serpentarde qui attendait avec impatience son anniversaire. La française ne dormit pas beaucoup, trop agitée. Dde très bon matin, le soleil n'était pas encore lever, elle décida de se lever avant qu'une des filles de son dortoir ne décide de l'assommer une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle prit une douche et s'habilla très chaudement avant de sortir du château. Elle se rendit sur le stade de Quidditch. Elle monta sur son balai et entreprit d'aller s'assoir sur le panneau rond central où l'on marquait les points. Elle s'installa en tailleur sur le dessus tirant soigneusement sa jupe, ajustant sa grosse cape pour ne pas avoir froid et regarda doucement le jour se lever.

Le ciel s'éclaircit délicatement, passant d'un bleu nuit à plus clair, parsemé de nuance jaune et orangée. Axelle se sentait finalement assez sereine posé la au milieu de ce stade de malheur. Le vent soufflait doucement entre les feuilles et le soleil la berçait d'une (très légère) douce chaleur.

Son estomac grogna signe qu'elle devrait retourner au château, pour prendre le meilleure petit déjeuner de sa vie ! Les elfes avaient accepté de lui faire toutes les fantaisies qui lui passaient par tête, des pancakes colorés, des cookies etc. Elle ferma les yeux, baignée par la douceur du matin et le calme des environs, l'esprit plein de gourmandises. Perdue dans ces pensées de nourritures, elle ne vit pas Eliott sur son balai de compétition se mettre à planer devant elle avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Bah qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

\- Je médite ça se voit pas ? répondit la blonde en ouvrant un œil sur les deux, souriante.

\- Ce n'est pas commun comme endroit pour venir méditer. Tu n'as pas peur de te casser la figure ?

\- Honnêtement non, mon balai est juste là, déclara la serpentarde en désignant son balai volant quelque mètre juste en dessous d'elle. Et puis au pire tu me rattraperas. Et toi que fais tu ici de si bon matin ?

\- Je m'entraine, j'ai bien l'intention de remporter la coupe de Quidditch, dit-il d'un ton empli de fierté.

La blonde le regarda d'un air narquois avant d'ajouter :

\- Ni compte pas trop, c'est nous qui allons gagner, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi je commence à avoir sacrément la dalle donc je vais t'abandonner là et allez nourrirai mon estomac qui râle !

Sur ces mots elle se laissa tomber dans le vide, effrayant au plus au point le gryffondor devant elle, attrapa son balai, vola vers lui et l'embrassa avant de repartir comme si de rien était vers le château.

Et la journée commença comme n'importe quelle samedi matin, les élèves s'installait tranquillement à leur table dans un léger brouhaha. A peine eu-t-elle mis un pied dans la grande salle, Héloïse lui sauta dans les bras pour lui souhaiter un merveilleux anniversaire, suivi par Helene. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, la serdaigle l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de bouger et Héloïse fit apparaitre une myriade de ballon attaché à des ficelles et les attacha à son poignet.

C'est ainsi que la serpentarde se retrouva à trimballer ces jolis ballons de toutes les couleurs partout elle allait. Avec un grand sourire heureux elle retourna à sa table, les ballons voletant doucement au dessus d'elle.

Axelle se servit copieusement des cookies bleu et rose et commença à grignoter avec appétit. Lorsque l'heure du courrier arriva, elle reçu une lettre attendrissante de la part de leurs amis français avec la promesse d'une grande surprise lorsqu'elle rentrerait en France. Elle se servit alors des pancakes avec gourmandise. Toute la grande salle semblait de bonne humeur. Le petit déjeuné presque à sa fin quand une belle chouette marron chocolat apparu dans la grande salle, avec accrocher à sa pate une missive ainsi que d'un ballon rouge en forme de cœur. Elle se posa en face de la blonde sous les regards de la grande Salle. Axelle ouvrit ainsi une lettre plus personnelle de Nathan, pleine de tendresse. Avec un sourire Idiot, elle accrocha le ballon en forme de cœur à son poignet avec les autres et quitta la foule sans voir les yeux interrogateurs d'Eliott.

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention de finir son devoir de Runes. Elle se balada donc avec son bouquet de ballons multicolore au dessus d'elle. Une fois arrivé, elle s'installa à une table seule et entreprit de travailler sérieusement. Elle m'y tant d'ardeur à la tache qu'une petite heure plus tard elle mit un point final à sa traduction Heureuse de sa réussite, elle se motiva et sortit son manuel de métamorphose et attaqua avec un renouveau de motivation, le dernier chapitre vu en classe. Après quelque franc insuccès, elle fut déconcentrée par une Lily qui l'étreignit, lui souhaitant à son tour un heureux anniversaire, bientôt imité par Remus. Ils discutèrent tous les trois mais la blonde fini par les quitter une demi-heure plus tard.

En rentrant dans sa salle commune pour poser ces affaires, elle vit toute la maison des Serpentard réuni dans la salle commune avec une jolie bannière « Joyeux anniversaire Axelle ». Elle eu même le droit à la traditionnelle chanson du joyeux anniversaire où tout le monde chante faux. Elle souffla les 16 bougies planté sur un superbe gâteau au chocolat sous les flashs de son appareil photo que Matthew utilisait allègrement pour la mitrailler sous tous les angles. Elle ouvrit quelques modestes présents de la part des Serpentards, une paire de boucle d'oreille en forme de petit serpent, un livre sur les aventures d'un certain sorcier américain à la recherche de la lampe magique des Incas., ainsi que de nouvelle fiole pour ranger ces potions. Après longuement embrasser tout le monde les Serpentards se dirigèrent en grande pompe vers la Grande salle. Lançant des confettis sur tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur chemin.

Le déjeuner fut agité mais dans la bonne humeur. Au milieu de déjeuner, Zachary arriva avec un énorme bouquet de fleur et l'offrit à la blonde sous les applaudissements et sifflement tonitruants des Serpentard et d'Héloïse. Axelle sauta au cou de son capitaine, ravie de la délicate attention. Elle se détacha de lui pour le remercier, posa son front sur celui d son grand capitaine quand un nouveau flash ébloui la blonde. Matt jouait encore avec l'appareil photo magique. Se prêtant au jeu, les deux Serpentard sourirent à l'objectif. Puis surprenant Axelle, Zachary plaça une main sur sa taille et sa baissa, faisant glisser son autre main sous ces genoux et porta la française sous une nouvelle slave d'applaudissement et de flash.

Toute la journée Axelle recevait des formules de politesse de plein de gens qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas toujours mais s'empressait toujours de répondre un merci chaleureux.

Ainsi passa la journée, pleine de sourire et de gentillesse. Même Sirius lui avait décroché un joyeux anniversaire bref et sec. Dans l'ensemble c'était plutôt une victoire. Plutôt joyeuse, la française se diriger vers le refuge pour faire une petite potion pour se détendre, quelque chose de simple, comme du Felix felicis ? Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle plaisantait oui l'humour des fans de potion n'étais pas le plus drôle. Elle essayait d'éloigner de son esprit le fait qu'Eliott avait lamentablement oublié son anniversaire alors que tout le monde le hurlait sur tous les toits depuis ce matin. Elle était à peu près sur que même les strangulots du lac noir savait que c'était aujourd'hui.

Elle, ses ballons et son bouquet de fleur se baladait tranquillement dans le couloir, attirant les sourires indulgent des professeurs et des fantômes. Vérifiant que personne ne la voyait, elle passa sous la tapisserie et regagna le Refuge. Elle métamorphosa un cousin en vase et le rempli d'eau pour y mettre les fleurs. D'un geste fluide de baguette, elle mit de la musique et alluma sous son chaudron et entrepris et faire une potion créatrice de rêve avec application. Axelle connaissait la recette par cœur et avec des gestes souples et précis, elle épluchait les haricots sauteurs, coupais les pétales d'asphodèle, pilonnais les écailles de dragons tout en remuant la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre une fois puis sept fois dans l'autre sens.

La potion, une dizaine de minute plus tard arborait une belle couleur bleu océan. Elle ajouta alors le dernier élément, une plume de jobarbille qui s'incorpora doucement à la potion et lui donna alors sa teinte caractéristique rose pale, presque irisé. Elle plaça une bonne louche de sa potion dans sa nouvelle fiole et l'avala cul sec. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et tomba aussi sec dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves étranges et de créature mystérieuse.

Elle fut secouer par une Héloïse bien trop en forme pour son bien. Elle marmonnait toute une série de mots que la blonde ne parvenait pas à comprendre. C'est ainsi que contre son gré la serpentarde fut transporter à nouveau dans la grande salle. Elle passait vraiment sa vie ici, c'était fou.

\- Attend Lois, pourquoi tu me traine comme ça, il était gentil le centaure, marmonna-t-elle mal réveillée… Mais il est quelle heure ?

\- 19h45 cocotte !

\- Ce n'est pas possible, je me suis endormi il était 15h même pas…

\- T'a fais un sacré roupillon blondie, répondit la gryffondor en souriant, maintenant va manger !

Encore dans le brouillard la blonde s'assit à sa table et fut assaillit par tout son dortoir.

\- Non mais t'étais ou ? Commença Narcissa légèrement énervé.

\- On t'a cherché partout, continua Matthew sur le même ton.

\- Non mais sérieux préviens quand tu fais ça, fini Zach.

\- Wow on se détend la je me suis juste endormi.

\- Pendant plus de quatre heures ? Railla son capitaine, irrité.

\- Oh ça va, j'avais mal dosé ma potion. On va se calmer parce que là vous êtes pénible, répliqua sèchement Axelle, vexée avant de récupérer son sac et de se lever de la table et partir.

Son sac boulotant contre sa hanche elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le parc, la ou personne ne pourrais endiguer sa colère. Arriver non loin du lac noir, la neige lui arrivait jusqu'au genou elle expulsa toute sa rage, criant tout ce qu'elle avait, en un cri strident qui s'échappait loin dans la vallée. Après cinq bonnes minutes où elle hurla un bon coup, sa voix se tue finalement et elle se sentit un peu mieux.

Doucement mais surement, elle regagna la porte du château, mais une pierre contrecarra ses plans. Son pied buta dedans et elle s'étala de tout son long dans la poudreuse. La blonde pataugeait dans la neige essayant tant bien que mal de se remettre sur pied. Après cinq bonnes minutes elle parvint enfin à relever la tête de la poudreuse, agacée. Un grand rire franc retenti à ses oreilles, tenté par l'idée d'expliquer sa façon de penser à grand coup de point dans la tête à l'abruti moyen qui se permettait de rire, oui la colère la rendait particulièrement vulgaire, elle ouvrit des yeux furieux. Avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, elle se releva furieuse et se retrouva pour faire face à ce petit énergumène qui rigolait toujours.

Cependant toute sa colère s'envola lorsque la serpentarde se retrouva en face d'Eliott. Sa bouche se ferma net devant le beau capitaine, son cerveau fondit instantanément. Le gryffondor arrêta de rire et épousseta la neige de son visage d'un geste tendre. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot pendant de longue minute. La blonde ayant quand même la rancune tenace décida de se rebeller. Histoire que ce débile de gryffondor ne pense pas qu'elle était à ses pieds. De sa meilleure mine outrée, Axelle s'exclama :

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois faire là !

\- Je te déneige, répondit-il simplement, avec un sourire moqueur qui fit partir la blonde au quart de tour.

\- Je me débrouille très bien toute seule ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! cria-t-elle en commençant à partir, mais la neige cassait son départ théâtral.

\- Je ne te cherche pas des noises, je veux juste t'aider. Tempéra doucement le gryffondor. Pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça Blondie ?

\- A ton avis, s'énerva Axelle, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, dissimulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa voix blessée, puis désigna les ballons multicolore qui voletait au dessus d'elle du menton.

\- Mais non je n'ai pas oublié, pour qui tu me prend, puis devant le haussement de sourcil franchement moqueur et désabusé de la blonde il se reprit, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, mais j'attendais le bon moment pour te le donner. Maintenant avant que tu cris à l'imposture et aux mensonges tu veux bien me suivre ?

La blonde fit doucement oui de la et suivit le capitaine des gryffondor sans un mot. Après être passé devant l'infirmerie, les cachots, le bureau de Dumbledore, les cuisines, la cloche de l'école sonna huit heures.

\- Le couvre feu est passé, ce qui tu dois me montré à intérêt à être en or massif incrusté de diamant pour qu'on risque de se faire pincé par Rusard !

Le gryffondor se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et d'accéléré la cadence dans les escaliers. Il fut néanmoins oblige de s'arrêter quand il vu la blonde, toute rouge ne trouvant plus souffle. Elle s'appuya contre un pilier respirant à plein poumon.

\- T'essaye de me tuer au quoi, souffla-t-elle.

\- Mais non, viens on est presque arrivé… Petite nature va...

\- Je ne suis pas petite ! Et tout le monde n'est pas sportif comme toi !

\- T'es dans l'équipe de Quidditch tu devrais être sportive, déclara incertain Eliott

\- Ah ah ah… rit faussement la blonde, je suis incapable de courir plus de dix minute sans cracher mes poumons et au mieux je sais faire deux pompes. Devant l'air vraiment surpris du gryffondor, elle décida d'abréger : Fin de la parenthèse sportive, Ou va-t-on ?

Le gryffondor ne répondit pas et repris son ascension. Une fois au septième étage, les deux élèves avançaient dans l'obscurité. Eliott se planta devant une porte et sourit.

\- Tu me fais flipper là, avoua Axelle.

Eliott plaça sa main contre la joue de la blonde, et l'embrassa doucement presque avec dévotion. Contre ses lèvres il murmura

\- joyeux anniversaire ma belle.

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna de la blonde et ouvrit la porte.

Une pluie de confettis brillants s'abattit sur la blonde ébahie. Sa mâchoire tomba en voyant tous ces amis réunis dans la salle sur demande. Axelle n'entendait pas la musique autour d'elle, simplement le bourdonnement du sang battant dans ses tempes. Tout le monde l'étreignit avec chaleur, tout sourire, apparemment ravie de leur petite surprise. Axelle chercha Eliott et quand elle croisa ses yeux, elle lui transmit autant qu'on pouvait transmettre d'amour et de remercîment à travers un simple regard. Le gryffondor sembla comprendre et se contenta de lui sourire. Sans qu'elle n'eu prononcé un mot, elle se retrouva avec un verre de jus de citrouille dans les doigts et une Lois qui essayait de lui faire avalé le plus de petit four en un temps record. Elle se reprit doucement et décida de profite de son anniversaire.

Un son dansant résonnait dans la pièce et Cissy commença à se danser surprenant tous monde avec son déhanché plus que sexy. Sarah siffla impressionner, hé oui tout le monde ne peux pas avoir le déhanchez d'une bomba latina (NdA : à prononcer avec l'accent espagnol). Sans une hésitation Axelle rejoignit Narcissa, passant ces mains sur ces hanches et les deux blondes se déhanchèrent ensemble devant les sifflements de Sarah et Zachary et du groupe d'Alex.

\- Excusez moi, intervint Matt tout sourire, ces sont mes deux futures épouse donc je vais allez les rejoindre hein.

Le Serpentard s'infiltra alors entre les deux filles, sous les rires du reste du groupe. Héloïse entraina Sirius, qui entraina James, qui lui même tira Lily, qui entraina Sarah, qui entraina Kate, qui s'accrocha Eliott et tous ensembles ils dansèrent dans la bonne humeur. La soirée défilait, on mangeait, on dansait, on riait. Axelle s'installa sur le buffet et regarda ses amis ici. Dire qu'ils avaient fait ça dans son dos et qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir. Ça la sciait en deux pour le coup. Elle n'était pas si naïve d'habitude hein ?

Matthew l'interrompit dans ces pensées et l'entraina danser, quelque chose de plus classique cette fois ci.

\- Sérieusement une valse, se plaint la blonde, tandis que son meilleur ami l'amenait au centre de la piste vide. Tu sais bien que je m'emmêle toujours les pieds.

\- Justement c'est pour te faire réviser, répondit Matt de son meilleur air de monsieur j'ai réponse à tout, plaçant sa petite main sur son épaule.

La blonde grogna et ils commencèrent à tournoyer avec l'élégance qui leur était coutumière. Zachary invita Narcissa et James se dévoua même pour inviter Ana, qui restait en retrait. Les trois couples virevoltèrent.

\- Alors ça avance avec Ana ? demanda malicieusement Axelle.

Matthew ne répondit pas et avec une moue un peu boudeuse il la fit tourner avant de répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas, grogna-t-il, un jour je suis sur qu'elle m'aime bien, le lendemain elle est super distante.

\- Classique, sourit sa meilleure amie, elle ne sait pas trop comment agir avec toi, elle ne veut pas paraitre trop désespéré donc elle met de la distance et vous êtes des Serpentard, vous n'êtes pas comme moi, vous dissimuler vos émotions.

\- moui, soupira le blond pas vraiment convaincu.

Matthew balaya des yeux l'assemblée à la recherche d'Ana, elle dansait gentiment avec Potter, ce qui provoqua un léger pincement dans la poitrine. Il aperçu derrière la fille de ses rêves, l'aura mauvaise qui s'échappait de ce bouffondor d'Eliott, et décida de s'amuser à ces dépends.

Il raffermit sa prise sur la taille de la blonde et la rapprocha fermement contre son corps. Un léger blush s'étala sur les joues d'Axelle, mais elle s'adapta vite, remontant la main qui se situait sur son épaule jusqu'à son cou, puis passa à travers les fines mèches blondes de ces cheveux.

Matthew lui adressa un sourire éclatant, et la blonde sourit à son tour, très consciente que Matthew vouait faire réagir Ana. Elle regardait dans le fond des yeux noisette de son meilleur ami et y vit les tréfonds de son âme, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle s'y voyait dans ses douces iris. Tellement perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre ils ne remarquèrent pas que leurs nez se touchait. Les sifflements de Sarah et Héloïse les réveillèrent d'un coup.

\- L'amour est dans l'air, sifflota Sarah.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon, déclara Kate avec un sourire mielleux, qu'Axelle eu tout de suite eu envie de caractérisé par ignoble, vous allez super bien ensemble, vous êtes exactement pareil.

\- C'est vrai ! acquiesça Sarah inconsciente du malaise qui grandissait. Vous vous ressemblez de fou ! Tout blond tout beau…

\- Mais on n'est pas ensemble, murmura Axelle

Eliott arriva alors vers le petit groupe et sans que personne ne puisse dire le moindre mot, fendit la foule et il traina sa petite blonde préférée sur la piste de danse. La blonde ne pris pas le risque de rechigner devant le visage fermer du gryffondor et ajusta ses mains en position de valse. Cependant la musique qui passait était beaucoup plus douce. Autour d'eux des couples ce formait : James et Héloïse Sirius et Kate, Remus et Helene, Matthew et Ana, Alex et Lily, qui à la surprise de tous, bavardait vivement.

Héloïse s'amusait comme un petit boursouf avec James, en effet le maraudeur depuis le début de la soirée commentait chaque situation avec le pus grand des humours. Il inventait parfois même les dialogues entre deux de leurs amis quand il ne pouvait pas entendre, ce qui donnait quelque chose du genre, prenons le cas de Sirius et Kate :

\- Non mais tu te rends compte ma lotion pour les cheveux c'est casser dans la douche, commença Potter en imitant Sirius.

\- Oh mon pauvre je te comprends moi on m'a volée mon verni, repris Héloïse prenant la voix de Kate.

Le couple tourna vivement la tête en entendant une voix pouffer. Axelle avait en effet entendu cette partie de la conversation et riait doucement. La blonde jeta un regard vers son cavalier qui ne lui avait toujours pas décoché le moindre mot et refusait même de la regarder. En puisant dans tous le courage qu'elle possédait, Axelle posa sa main sur sa joue, et l'obligea d'une légère pression à descendre ses yeux vers elle.

\- J'ai vraiment une tête si terrible pour que te refuse de me regarder ? Plaisanta à moitie la serpentarde, ok je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi mais quand même.

\- Mais non, souffla Eliott, tu sais très bien que je te trouve très belle.

\- Nop, répondit-elle aussi sec, première nouvelle de la soirée. Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, puis elle ajouta : maintenant est ce que tu pourrais arrêter de tirer une tête d'enterrement ça serait sympathique de ta part.

\- Je n'apprécie pas que tu te colle comme ça à l'autre, grogna Eliott mécontent.

\- Quoi ? Matthew ? S'étonna Axelle, mais enfin il est amoureux d'Ana, tout le monde sait ça. Regarde les, assura-t-elle en désignant le couple enlacé.

Le silence pesait entre le couple. Quand les lumières se firent dans l'esprit de la blonde. Matt l'avait fait exprès ! Pour provoquer Eliott pas Ana! Et pour la provoquer elle aussi. Elle venait d se faire avoir comme une bleue. Attendez une seconde, il avait réagit donc :

\- Tu es jaloux ! s'exclama la blonde.

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas été à ma place ? répliqua-t-il.

\- J'admets que la vu de toi et Matthew enlacé me briserait le cœur, se moqua la blonde.

La chanson s'arrêta et la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Axelle raffermit vivement la prise sur Eliott. La blonde n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans le noir complet. Seize petites lumières apparurent et les dix huit élèves commencèrent à chanter, dans une lumière tamisée. Gabriel s'approcha du couple enlacé et attrapa la main d'Axelle pour l'amener devant Héloïse et Matt qui tenait un gâteau plus grand que les elfes de maison, tout en continuant de chanter :

« Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiire Axelle »

\- Allez fait un vœu, la pressa Sarah !

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla ses bougies sous les sifflements de ses amis. Ils mangèrent activement et avec enthousiasme la masse de sucrerie présente dans la salle. Ce fut Logan qui initia la plus grande surprise d'Axelle. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaitre un grand écran blanc, oui le petit deuxième année était déjà très doué en sortilège.

Sur une chanson rythmée apparaissait des photos qu'Axelle ne pensait jamais pouvoir ressortir. Elle voyait des photos d'elle enfant avec ses parents dans le jardin familiale, puis avec sa sœur sur la balançoire, avec Héloïse dans le bac à sable. Puis des photos de leur première rentrée à l'école primaire, avec leur uniforme bleu marine. Leur anniversaire de 7, 8, 9 et 10 ans avec toujours le même petit groupes d'amis. On voyait ensuite défilé le film de leurs entrés à beauxbâtons, dans leurs légers uniformes de soie. Axelle, sur les épaules de Nathan se chargeait de le décoiffé dans ses règles de l'art pendant qu'Héloïse ajustait son chapeau en discutant avec Caro à ces cotés. Les essais de leurs premiers sortilèges, leurs premières bêtises. Les photos de leurs scolarités et de leurs vacances s'enchainaient. Puis vint leur arrivé à Poudlard et les différents clichés où elle se tapait la honte en faisant l'idiote.

\- Matthew tu es un homme mort, cria Axelle en se voyant debout sur une table dans la salle commune essayant de garder son paquet de plume en sucre loin de Zachary, avec un air désespérée.

\- Je t'aime aussi Axou.

Finalement quand le diaporama se termina, Axelle avait les larmes aux yeux mais pour garder un minimum de dignité menaça allègrement toutes les personnes ici de ne pas répété ce qu'il venait de voir. Sa réputation en dépendait.

La soirée touchant à sa fin, chacun offrit à Axelle ce qu'il avait acheté. Elle manqua d'étriper les maraudeur mais au final fut touché par leur attention. Gabriel et sa bande lui offrir un écrin. Et sous les yeux attentifs de tout le monde, elle découvrit une petite fleur éternelle. Lorsqu'elle la prit, la fleur scintilla brusquement et elle sentit au creux de sa paume comme le battement régulier d'un cœur.

\- On l' a enchanté commença Gabriel, pas peu fier de leur cadeau.

\- Elle représente ton état émotionnel et physique, continua Ethan, comme ça au moindre mal les gens le verrons.

Après avoir chaudement étreint les deuxièmes années, les Serpentard arrivèrent avec une grande housse noire où se trouvait sa nouvelle tenue de Quidditch adapté spécialement pour elle, avec cage en acier renforcer pour protéger des cotes et sa poitrine, coudière et genouillère en blindage magique et autre sort de protection. Enfin les filles de lui tendirent leur fameux cadeau.

Axelle déballa avec attention le papier cadeau et fut surprise de trouver une étoffe plus noire que la nuit. Elle se leva, le tissu toujours dans les doigts et découvrit une grande cape. Sous la pression d'Héloïse qui lui criait dans les oreilles de l'essayer, elle passa la cape sur ces épaules. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa, la matière était très douce et s'accordait parfaitement avec son corps.

\- Alors ? demanda la blonde en se retournant.

\- Magnifique, répondit Eliott, les autre acquiescèrent vivement.

\- C'est sexy, ajouta Sarah, on dirait que tu ne porte rien en dessous.

Une large rougeur traversa les joues d'Axelle et se regarda dans le miroir qui venait d'apparaitre. Elle est quand même bien pratique cette salle. Elle se voyait différemment, ses cheveux blond scintillait, ils touchaient maintenant ces épaules couverte par la cape qui étreignait la moindre de ces courbes. Sa peau brillait au contraste du noir mat et épais du vêtement.

Alex bailla et annonça à tous le monde qu'il était temps d'aller ce coucher, il était 3h passé. Chacun rejoignit son dortoir dans la plus grande discrétion. Alors que Serpentard et Gryffondor se séparait, Eliott attrapa Axelle par le bras, et attendit que tout leurs camarades tournent au coin du couloir. Il déposa un paquet dans ses doigts avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Voila donc le fameux cadeau en or massif incruster de diamant, plaisanta Axelle, ses yeux s'agrandir sous le choc quand le paquet atterrit dans ses mains, la vache ça pèse une tonne ton truc.

\- Tu ne savais pas que les pierres précieuses pesaient lourd ? T'es une vrai blonde, se moqua-t-il en riant.

\- Laisse ma couleur où elle est !

Avec impatience elle déchira le papier cadeau et découvrit un vieux grimoire, au vieux parchemin grisonnant.

-OH MERLIN…. Jura Axelle les yeux lui sortant de la tête, c'est bien ce à quoi je pense ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir et d'incrédulité, c'est l'édition limité non censuré du grimoire original de Nicolas Flamel et ses frères ! Il n'y en a que 10 dans le monde !

Axelle, abasourdit en perdait ses mots, ce livre avait une valeur inestimable, il contenait plus de 1200 potion dont la plupart ne se font plus car elles sont trop complexe à réaliser ou trop dangereuse ou même jugée inutile à tort. Trop choquée pour réagir, elle resta inerte pendant de longue minute. Elle sauta dans les bras d'Eliott, faute de pouvoir trouver les mots pour le remercier, elle l'étreignit du fond du cœur, murmurant une litanie de remercîment incompréhensible. La blonde passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Eliott et attira sa tête vers elle pour l'embrasser. *Bah quoi il fallait bien qu'elle le remercie*

Le baiser, à la base doux et tendre, se changea vite en un baiser intense et passionner. Les mains d'Eliott s'accrochèrent à sa taille puis passèrent sous sa chemise caressant sa peau des ses mains rugueuse. Axelle frissonna et mordilla sa lèvre inférieur faisait sortir un gémissement guttural de la gorge d'Eliott tandis qu'elle grattait ses ongles le long de son cou. Elle senti les mains d'Eliott descendre de son chemisier puis le long sa jupe, et agripper fermement le dos de ses cuisses la faisant haletée. Axelle donna une légère impulsion sur le sol et croisa ses petites jambes autour de la taille du gryffondor. Il la plaqua contre le mur pour plus de stabilité et continuait de l'embrasser, laissant ces mains trainer le long de ses jambes puis plus haut.

Il brisa la baiser pour embrasser sa mâchoire puis la peau de son cou. Sentant les dents du capitaine mordiller son cou Axelle frissonna. Elle s'impatientait que sa main gauche confortablement installer sur sa cuisse se décide à remonter plus haut. Un léger gémissement lui échappa quand Eliott mordilla le lobe de son oreille. La blonde attrapa sa tête entre ces deux mains et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes en broyant son bassin contre le sien, les faisant haleter tous les deux. Le souffle d'Axelle se coupa quand la fameuse main commença à ses déplacer, arrivé à la lisère de ses fesses, un grand cri résonna :

\- Axelle ? Tout va bien ?

Une forte envie de meurtre traversa le cerveau de a serpentarde quand elle brisa son baiser.

\- Putain Zach, toujours la pour gâcher les meilleurs moments de ma vie, grommela la blonde, faisant sourire Le capitaine et détacha ces jambes de sa taille. OUI JE VAIS BIEN J'ARRIVE ! Puis elle continua à vois basse : merci encore, je ne sais pas quoi dire juste merci vraiment…

Elle commença à faire son chemin vers Zachary, puis elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et couru pour rattraper Eliott. La blonde l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Tu viendrais me chercher après le cours de Méta Lundi matin ? demanda-t-elle avec une audace dont elle s'étonnait elle-même.

Ça n'était pas du tout son genre de courir après les garçons, surtout aussi désespérément. Poudlard la rendait vraiment bizarre. Perdu dans sa réflexion interne elle n'entendit pas la réponde d'Eliott. Ce dernier sourit, attrapa son menton entre ces doigts et l'embrassa doucement avant de murmurer « à Lundi », puis parti en sifflotant.

Axelle rejoignit Zachary en courant, serrant contre sa poitrine le précieux grimoire, un léger sourire collé à ses lèvres gonflées.

 _ **0o0**_

Héloïse trimait sévèrement sur une métamorphose multiple. Elle constata qu'Axelle semblait au top de sa forme, tirée à quatre épingles. Uniforme impeccable, cheveux légèrement ondulé, maquillés mais pas trop, et surtout extrêmement attentive à ce cours. Axelle mettait vraiment de la bonne volonté pour réussir l'exercice du jour.

Héloïse fut surprise et heureuse de la nouvelle attitude de sa meilleure amie. Elle se replongea alors dans le travail. Concentrée, elle continua à travailler sous les conseilles avisés des maraudeurs qui par on ne sait quel miracle réussissait parfaitement ce sort. Elle les regarda d'un œil soupçonneux et demanda :

\- Vous avez payez la prof, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Les maraudeurs n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que la sonnerie sonnait déjà. La blonde sans que personne n'eu le temps de le remarquer, regroupa ces affaires et quitta la pièce à grande enjambée. Héloïse attrapa son sac et sortie en discutant avec Remus du prochain devoir de métamorphose. Les maraudeurs et Héloïse trainèrent un peu dans la salle avant d'être éjecter par un McGo mal luné. La bande sortie en riant, la porte se refermant sur eux.

Sirius fut le premier à tiquer.

\- Lois, déclara-t-il doucement, me tape pas mais il faut que tu vois ça.

A ces mots il l'a prit dans ces bras et pivota de façon à échanger leur position. Il sentit la mâchoire d'Héloïse tomber sur son épaule. Les maraudeurs, en tant que professionnel internationaux de l'espionnage, s'arrangèrent de façon à ce que chacun puisse voir la scène. En effet ils furent tous surpris regardait roucouler Eliott et Axelle. Oui oui roucouler vous avez bien entendu. Axelle s'était appuyer contre une colonne et Eliott la surplombait, son avant bras poser le long de ladite colonne. La blonde jouait distraitement avec la cravate de son camarade, le tirant inexorablement plus près d'elle.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique, demanda James en faisait les gros yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe je vous avoue, souffla Héloïse.

\- C'est louche, ils sont comme ça depuis le nouvel an, ajouta Sirius, bon après je m'en fou il fait ce qu'il veut avec son cul.

\- Vocabulaire, reprit immédiatement Héloïse, attend quoi ? Mais non ils ne couchent pas ensemble, ça va pas !

Les quatre maraudeurs la regardèrent avec ce même petit sourire, qui signifiait bah voyons prend moi pour un strangulot. Héloïse soupira, jetant un dernier regard à sa meilleure amie et décida qu'il fallait bouger avant qu'ils ne se fassent cramer. Surtout qu'ils étaient à la bourre pour la Botanique. Ils rentrèrent ni vu ni connu dans la serre et prirent le cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il travaillait aujourd'hui sur les propriétés magiques de la fleur et des racines d'Aconit ou Fleur tue loup. Héloïse était en binôme avec Remus ce jours la, il la laissa gentiment faire toutes les manipulations, elle en était ravie, habituellement elle était obliger de se battre avec Sirius pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Un peu avant midi, la brune fut prise d'une quinte de toux monstrueuse. Elle ne cessait de tousser sans pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. Chourave arriva et secoua légèrement la gryffondor dont la toux se stoppa net. Héloïse marmonna une série de mot incompréhensible mais se rassit à sa table. A Midi et quart, elle délirait complètement, parlant de Centaure en tutu. Remus ne parvenant pas à détecter si plaisanterie il y avait, posa sa paume sur le front de sa camarade et constata qu'elle était brulante. Aussitôt Mme Chourave fut alerté et Héloïse transporté à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière l'allongea sur un lit et commença à l'ausculté. Après quelque rapide test, elle conclut à une petite grippe, lui fit avalée une potion et partie s'occuper ailleurs.

C'est donc sans Héloïse que les maraudeurs se rendirent dans la grande salle où ils déjeunèrent sans incident. Ils se rendirent ensuite sur le stade de Quidditch. Peter et Remus s'installa sur les gradins, qui bougeait étrangement dis donc, pensa le préfet. Pendant ce temps Sirius et James allait dans les vestiaires. Ils y retrouvèrent leur cher et adoré capitaine. Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu et chacun d'un coté, ils encerclèrent Eliott avec leur sourire sadique de commère en manque de ragot.

\- Alors tu nous fais quoi avec la petite Axelle, commença James

\- Pardon ? répondit le capitaine d'une voix forte.

\- Tu nous à très bien entendu continua Sirius.

\- Je vais être très clair là-dessus, déclara Eliott mécontent, Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Fin de la discussion

\- Oh que non, répondirent les deux amis de concert.

\- je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Maintenant sortez d'ici immédiatement

Le ton d'Eliott était sec, mais voyant que les deux cinquièmes années n'avais pas l'air décider à quitter la pièce, il se dirigea vers a porte quand ces deux collègues lui bloquèrent le passage, s'installant devant la porte.

\- Ou crois-tu aller comme ça, reprirent les deux compères.

\- à l'entrainement pour qu'on puisse gagner la coupe, réplica fermement Eliott.

\- Moi j'appelle ça un délit de fuite, ricana James en regardant Sirius avec un sourire complice

\- Quoi t'assume pas de sortir avec cette vipère c'est ça, insista le jeune Black.

Eliott serra la mâchoire et se retint d'écraser son poing dans le nez de Sirius.

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça.

\- Regarde Jamesounet, s'exclama le cinquième année tout heureux, il défend sa petite chérie, c'est bon on a nos aveux !

\- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins. Grandissez un peu, asséna Eliott irrité.

\- Admet le, Eliott, provoqua James, tu craques pour elle.

\- Qu'on soit bien clair là-dessus quoi que je fasse ou non avec Axelle ne vous regarde pas !

Il sorti en claquant la porte et s'avança vers le terrain, le visage fermé. L'entrainement fut tyrannique, à la moindre remarque, Eliott les faisait courir et faire des pompes par série de 50 sans s'arrêter sous peine de devoir tout recommencer. Peter attira leur attention avec de grand geste. D'instinct ils se dirigèrent vers les petites formes et découvrir Remus inconscient au sol. Tout comme pour Héloïse ils le transportèrent à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière vint à la même conclusion que pour sa camarade. Ils avaient la grippe et elle semblait se propager à la vitesse de l'éclair, en effet à peine sortie de l'endroit blanc James commença à tousser. D'instinct Eliott posa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il était lui aussi brulant. En une journée, l'infirmerie fut remplie par des élèves de toutes les maisons, de toutes les années, atteints par cette grippe ravageuse. Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Sirius luttait contre les symptômes mais fini par céder et se rejoignit ses amis pour se faire soigner. Allongé à coté d'Héloïse, il attrapa sa main. Le point positif pensa-t-il avant d s'endormir, c'est qu'on est tous ensemble.

Eliott toussait à cracher ses poumons dans son dortoir et fut mener de force à l'infirmerie par ces amis, qui ne tenait absolument pas à être malade. Alors qu'on l'y trainait de force, il se débattait avec le peu de force qui lui restait, n'ayant pas plus envie que ça de faire face à ces coéquipiers.

Au milieu de tous les malades se baladais Axelle le plus naturellement du monde. Elle se rendait au chevet de sa meilleure amie pour prendre des nouvelles de la grande malade. Arrivée au dispensaire, elle constata que la pièce avait été agrandit, on comptait une quarantaine de lit tous occupé par un malade. Elle passa donc entre les contaminé à la recherche d'Héloïse et ne fut pas surprise de la retrouver à coté de Sirius Black, se tenant la main. Sans aucune pitié, elle mitrailla la scène. MWAHAHAHA elle avait enfin la preuve ultime que sa meilleure amie craquait pour le don juan de ces dames.

Voulant ressortir sans déranger le sommeil du couple, elle croisa Eliott, étendu sur un lit, les draps le recouvrant jusqu'au menton. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise. Quand elle l'avait vu ce matin au petit déjeuner il avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle posa sa main sur son front encore un peu chaud. Le gryffondor papillonna des yeux pendant quelque seconde pour s'adapter à la luminosité et à la blancheur de la pièce. Il fut surpris de voir sa blonde préféré à son chevet.

\- Bah alors monsieur Je-suis- grand-et-fort, on ne survit pas à une petite grippe, la taquina Axelle.

\- Laisse-moi mourir, grogna-t-il en réponse, tirant sa couverture sur sa tête.

La blonde rit et poussa les jambes du gryffondor. Elle retira ses chaussures et de son propre chef se créa une place s'installant en tailleur sur les couvertures, déclarant qu'elle était la pour lui changer les idées.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer tu as meilleure mine qu'Héloïse, racontait-elle d'une voix joyeuse en sortant des choco grenouille de son sac, elle est toute pale avec des grosses cernes violettes. Franchement elle est hyper moche aujourd'hui.

\- L'amitié au top de sa grandeur, se moqua Eliott.

\- Mais non je l'adore mais je suis honnête moi.

\- Mon œil tiens.

\- Gnagnagna, d'abord t'es pas top non plus, répliqua la blonde et elle lui tira la langue.

\- Axelle Leroy, 4 ans et demie, plaisanta Eliott en se servant des choco grenouille

Faussement vexée, Axelle récupéra son paquet de sucrerie et lui tourna le dos, jetant toutes les secondes des regards suspicieux au gardien derrière elle qui riait. Vite lassée, elle se remit face à lui et recommença à parler avec animation puis fut chassé de l'infirmerie par Mme Pomfresh qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendait qu'elle ne la soignerait pas si elle attrapait la grippe à son tour. Elle se leva à toute allure du lit d'Eliott et partie avec autant de dignité qu'elle pouvait.

 **0o0**

Héloïse à peine remise de la grosse grippe qu'elle avait attrapée, après avoir halluciné des mini fées en roller voler le chapeau pointu de Mme Bibine, se retrouva devant une table à gratter sur le principe et les modalités du sort de métamorphose partielle. La métamorphose était toujours la première épreuve que les élèves passaient pour leur examen. Après avoir répondu d'instinct au QCM, sur les bases des sortilèges de transfiguration elle s'attaqua avec facilité à la composition. Les pages s'enchainaient avec simplicité, l'inspiration et les connaissances coulaient de sa plume sans discontinuer. Soudain le gong retenti et ils durent poser leur plumes.

A peine terminer, Héloïse se retrouva dans les cachots pour l'examen pratique de potion. Assez à cran, elle se retrouva devant le professeur Slughorn à devoir faire un extrait d'une célèbre potion : la goutte du Mort Vivant. Elle réussi avec brio cette épreuve ainsi que toute celle qui suivirent durant la semaine. Les épreuves théorique avait lieu le matin et les pratiques dans l'après midi. Elle excella en Botanique ainsi qu'en Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle attendait très confiante les résultats qui tomberaient la semaine suivante. Avec Lily elles attendaient le diner dans le hall, assisse sur le pas de la porte. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Kate et Sarah en grande conversation sur leur potentielle note. Les porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir et les élèves s'y engouffrèrent rapidement, tous impatient de diner.

Les filles se servirent avec gourmandise, ce soir c'était paëlla. Et croyez nous, les elfes étaient très TRES bon pour la cuisine espagnol. L'eau à la bouche, Héloïse regardait son assiette pleine et elle planta sa fourchette dans le beau riz doré quand Dumbledore se plaça devant son pupitre. La française fut donc contrainte de poser sa nourriture malgré le vif désaccord de son estomac qui grondait.

\- Mes chers élèves, commença l'honorable directeur, comme chaque année, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncé que nous fêterons avec joie Mardi Gras ce mardi 2 février. Je vous invite donc à éclairer votre folie intérieur et mettre en joie votre insouciance et votre bonheur à travers le meilleur costume, tous les élèves commencèrent à applaudir vivement. Je tiens cependant à vous rappeler que les cours seront assurés comme il se doit toute la journée. Sur ces mots, mes braves enfant, bon appétit !

Le déjeuner fut très agité, chacun parlementant sur le costume qu'il allait portait et qui aurait le meilleur déguisement cette année.

La semaine qui suivit fut d'un ennui mortel, les cours s'enchainait sans événement notoire, Héloïse suivait ses cours avec attention. Ses devoirs étaient faits en temps et en heure. Elle venait de laisser sa meilleure amie partir avec Narcissa. La jeune black avait l'air particulièrement pressée. Elle rejoignait alors sa salle commune quand elle croisa Sirius, mâchouillant sa plume, assis sur un banc. Elle s'installa à ces cotés et ils restèrent ainsi, sans un mot. Finalement, ce fut lui qui prit la parole le premier :

\- Aujourd'hui Narcissa à été fiancée, déclara-t-il sombrement.

La bouche d'Héloïse s'ouvrit dans un « o » parfait, trop abasourdit pour répondre. Elle semblait si jeune, ils avaient à peine seize ans.

\- Je l'aurai été aussi, continua-t-il, probablement à la jumelle Rosier, si j'étais resté.

Héloïse saisit sa main fermement, lui transmettant sa compassion. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils ainsi restèrent dans ce couloir, leurs doigts enlacés jusqu'au diner. Comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas.

La nouvelle avait éclaté dans la maison des Serpentards. Tous savaient que leur princesse était maintenant la futur Mme Malfoy quand elle passerait sa majorité. Elle fut chaudement félicité pour son beau mariage, elle reçu de nombreux cadeau, de nombreuse fleurs, tout en retenu et en noblesse comme la maison des Serpentards le faisait.

La jeune Black, futur Malfoy rencontra pour ses beaux parents venus pour l'occasion, ainsi que son futur mari. Ils prirent ainsi le thé parlant des modalités et des arrangements du contrat de mariage qui allait unir les deux familles les plus puissantes de Grande Bretagne.

Axelle se tenait contre le mur en face de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, malgré l'humidité et le froid du château. Elle attendait Narcissa qui devait être morte de trouille à l'idée d'être lier à un homme à son âge. *Nous n'avons que seize ans, se lamenta la bonde* Elle fut interrompu dans ces pensées d'évasions, en compagnie de Cissy, sur dos de dragon ou de chameau par Matthew qui semblait nerveux. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, sa main passait dans ses cheveux, puis il se frottait la mâchoire, la serpentarde fit le décompte mental avant que son meilleur ami ne lui déballe ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 …

A ce moment précis Matthew commença sa phrase :

\- Ils sont en train de faire un serment inviolable, elle ne pourra jamais être avec quelqu'un d'autre, s'alarmait-t-il, même si elle l'aime… Et on fait quoi si on est marié de force à quelqu'un qui nous dégoute ? Et qu'on aime quelqu'un d'autre…

Le bond était perdu dans son monologue qu'il en avait oublié la présence de sa meilleure amie qui le regardait d'un petit air narquois.

\- Je crois qu'il faut savoir ce que tu es prêt à sacrifier et pourquoi, répondit la blonde sagement.

\- Je ne veux pas sacrifier mon amour au profit d'une union de fortune.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire ce petit discours dans ce cas , répliqua-t-elle avec son rictus préférée.

\- Tu as raison, faut que j'aille lui parler, se motiva le Serpentard en partant à grand pas.

\- De rien Matthew, marmonna la serpentarde en regardant son ami dévalé les escaliers.

Il se retourna pour lancer :

\- Il ne faut pas perdre de temps avec les gens qu'on aime et surtout ne pas avoir peur d'essayer, les remord sont toujours mieux que les regrets.

\- Je suis censé le prendre personnellement, cria la blonde à son camarade mais sa question sonna dans le vide.

Le Serpentard parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de la brune qui faisait battre son cœur, les fiançailles de Cissy lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que perdre son temps à attendre et risquer de gâcher des semaines voir des mois alors qu'il pourrait être heureux. Il repensa à sa relation avec Anastasia, discrète comme leur rang l'exigeait. Il se revoyait porter ses cours, effleurer sa main quand ils marchaient, attendre qu'elle s'endorme sur son épaule les soirs de révisions…

Il repéra Anastasia assise sur un banc devant la bibliothèque et fut soudain pris d'un doute. Matthew prit une profonde inspiration et se lança, il héla Anastasia et oublia l'espace d'un instant pourquoi il était là en voyant son sourire. En trois pas il était à sa hauteur. Il attrapa ses hanches et l'embrassa sans préambule.

Anastasia resta bloquer pendant une seconde, trop surprise pour réagir. Matthew, déçu qu'elle n'est pas répondu à son baiser se retira, sentant un pincement douloureux dans sa poitrine. Alors qu'il allait se reculer et lui présenter ses excuses, il sentit deux mains passé derrière sa nuque et le corps chaud d'Anastasia se retrouva pressé contre le sien.

Le baiser était chaud et tendre, après de longue année à se chercher, il s'embrassait enfin. Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court.

\- Je ne veux pas passer des années à regretter tout ce que j'aurai pu avoir en t'ayant à mes cotés si un jour je me retrouve dans la situation de Cissy. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas gâcher la moindre chance que j'ai d'être heureux avec toi.

Le sourire d'Ana s'agrandit à sa déclaration, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme elle avait voulu le faire des milliers de fois auparavant.

\- Je t'aime aussi Matthew.

D'un coup une pluie de paillette s'abattis sur eux et Axelle leur sauta dessus en applaudissant chantant à quelle point elle était heureuse que ces amis soit enfin ensemble.

\- Cette situation atroce aura au moins profité à vous deux s'exclama la blonde heureuse.

 _ **0o0**_

Après une longue semaine de cours, la sortie pour Pré au Lard arriva finalement. Axelle, bien emmitouflée dans sa cape, son écharpe, son béret, et ses gants rejoignit Héloïse vêtue d'une simple cape.

\- Tu va choper la crève à vouloir faire la belle, déclara la blonde à sa meilleure amie.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus frileuse qu'une marmotte que j'ai forcément froid, répliqua Héloïse tout sourire.

\- Je te préviens si tu es malade je ne te soigne pas, la gronda Axelle en lui donna une légère tape derrière la tête.

Les deux françaises avaient décidé de passer un peu de temps ensemble, car elle ne se voyait que très rarement ces derniers temps, entre les révisions, les entrainements et leur amis respectifs. Héloïse cherchait d'arrache pied un déguisement hors du commun, histoire d'en mettre plein es yeux à tous le monde, enfin surtout à Sirius vous dirai Axelle.

La blonde se sentait nettement moins concerner, au pire elle avait bien une marinière dans le fond de sa valise, avec une jupe et son béret elle passait pour la parfaite parisienne. Elle accompagnait donc sa chère brunette dans tous les magasins, se désespérant du fait qu'elle ne trouvait rien. Son estomac criait famine et ses pied la suppliait de s'arrêter.

\- Bon recapitulons veux-tu, s'arrêta un instant Axelle, tu ne veux pas être une princesse, pas de pirate, pas de personnage masculin, pas d'animaux, pas de personnage de dessin animé, pas de personnage magique c'est bien ça ?

\- En gros oui, répondit Héloïse le nez dans une grande malle.

\- T'es à peine chiante comme fille, je vais te transformer en Cléopâtre vite fait bien fait je suis sur qu'elle n'était pas aussi chiante que toi elle.

\- Je vous jure… Axou tu as des référence que toi seule peut comprendre… Cléopâtre… Attend mais c'est ça ! S'exclama la brune en se relevant vivement, je pourrais être une reine d'Egypte…

\- C'est à peine mégalo, se moqua la bonde avant de prendre une robe bleue en travers de la tête.

Héloïse récupéra alors une grande robe blanche plissé, toute une panoplie de collier complexe, de large bracelet d'or, et autre assortiment pour sa tenue. Elle fila en cabine laissa la serpentarde à son sort. Elle jouait distraitement avec le tissu dans ces doigts. Elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'une robe en baissant les yeux, elle la déplia la trouvant plutôt jolie. Ayant du temps à tuer avant que sa meilleure amie ne sorte elle se décida à l'essayer. Cela ne lui coutait rien.

Elle fut sortit trois minute plus tard et regarda son reflet suspicieuse. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'Héloïse sorte de sa cabine à se moment. La brune la scruta de haut en bas.

\- Tu me fais penser à quelque chose, marmonna la gryffondor, elle se précipita dans le magasin et trouva un tablier blanc, un serre tête blanc et revint aussitôt et habilla sa meilleure amie. Voila on dirait Alice au Pays des Merveilles !

 **0o0**

La grande journée arriva vite. Et le Carnaval arriva. Héloïse arrangeait ses cheveux, les poussant hors de son collier et se regarda. Elle était la belle Néfertari, la femme du puissant Rames II, pharaon de la haute et de la basse Egypte, et oui ça claque.

Elle sourit et se rajouta du noir sur les yeux comme il était coutume dans l'Egypte antique. Elle attendait avec impatience de voir les costumes de ces petits camarades. Kate, habillé en pirate, siffla de surprise face au déguisement sophistiquer de la française. Lily, un peu plus loin applaudit faisant tinter toutes les pièces de sa tenue de danseuse orientale.

\- Je me sens nettement moins sexy face à vous, bougonna Sarah, en sortant de la salle de bain avec son costume de petit lutin.

\- Mais non, la rassura Kate en la tirant vers elle, on est les plus belles, déclara-t-elle en riant pendant que Lily essyait de prendre une photo.

Du coté des Serpentards, Narcissa fixait sa tiare sertit de diamant sur ses cheveux parfaitement laquée, pendant qu'Ana posait ses corne de diablesse sur sa tête et qu'Axelle ajustait ses bas blanc. Les trois filles descendirent pour rejoindre leurs amis déjà dans la grande salle. Elles repérèrent en premier Zachary qui trônait à la table des Serpentard déguisé en empereur romain, le premier sorcier à avoir régner sur le monde moldu, semblant parfaitement à l'aise en dictateur. Ana partit rejoindre Matthew, ils formaient le pus glamour des couples des enfers, une diablesse et un ange noir. L'auréole noire de Matthew flottait au dessus de ses cheveux blonds.

Dumbledore accueillait tous ces élèves, costumé en merlin lui-même. Même Mcgo avait fait un effort, elle se tenait en tant que représentant de l'écosse, une jolie cornemuse voletant non loin d'elle.

Si la journée fut folklorique la soirée le fut encore plus. Axelle avait rejoint sa meilleure amie dans a salle sur demande. Elle y trouva toute une nuée de gryffondor, loin de s'en effrayer, elle se saisit d'un whisky pur feu et avança au son de la musique. *On fait vraiment des fêtes tous les quatre matins, pensa-t-elle*

Elle croisa Juliette (Alice) en train d'embrasser Roméo alias Franck et les quatre mousquetaires trinqués à la santé des maraudeurs. Elle s'approcha du quatuor, inspirant un grand coup et lança un « hey » tentant de paraitre naturel. Remus l'accueillit avec douceur, la faisant entrée dans le cercle, James la complimenta sur son costume avec sincérité.

\- C'est très ressemblant, tu parais presque normale comme ça.

\- Merci, rit doucement la blonde, je fais des efforts pour que les gens ne se rendent pas compte qu'en réalité je suis totalement folle.

\- ça on le savait déjà, se moqua Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules de la blonde.

La serpentarde lui jeta un regard de biais qui signifiait : il n'est même pas 21h et tu montres déjà des signes d'affections envers moi ? Tu dois être sacrément bourré. Oui elle avait des regards capables de dire tout ça. Mais elle ne se dégagea pas, heureuse qu'il est décider d'enterré la hache de guerre même juste pour une soirée.

\- Laissez moi devinez, Athos, déclara Axelle en pointant James du doigt, Portos, elle désignait maintenant Peter, Aramis, affirma la blonde en désignant Remus, et d'Artagnan bien sur, acheva-t-elle en regardant Sirius, d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

\- Exactement, applaudit Remus, brillante déduction Alice.

La blonde s'inclina en riant, saluant son publique. Héloïse arriva quelque instant plus tard en sautillant, ayant visiblement trop abusé de la tequila.

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

Axelle courait dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'arrêta au coin de la statue de la sorcière borne pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Elle se sentait tellement secouer et déranger. Sa tête tournait encore de ce trop plein alcool ingérer que son organisme ne pouvait pas évacuer. Elle passa une main crispe dans ses cheveux et se massa les tempes, cherchant ou pouvait bien se cacher.

La soirée avait tourné au désastre et c'était peu de le dire. Le trop plein d'alcool avait fait ressortir certain secret enterré depuis bien trop longtemps. Axelle au milieu du couloir refléchissait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

*Si je venais d'apprendre que ma meilleure amie s'était taper le garçon pour lequel je craque où j'irai ? se demanda intérieurement la blonde, Merlin ça sonne terrible dit comme ça. Voyons, je chercherai un endroit pour taper sur quelque chose… La Salle sur demande…. Ouais non Héloïse est pacifiste, allez Axelle concentre-toi, se gronda-elle, je suis Héloïse, je me sens trahi, j'ai donc envie de pleurer, or je suis une gryffondor je deteste montrer mes faiblesses donc je cherche un endroit ou je peux être seule… donc le Refuge !*

*Je savais que j'aurai du lui dire que j'en pinçais pour Sirius quand j'avais 8 ans… Elle ne m'aurait pas fait tout ce cirque. Putain jvous jure elle me soule*

En effet Héloïse avait malencontreusement appris que les deux enfants c'était embrasser à la réception de noël de leurs parents et pas de la meilleur façon.

 _Flash Back_

 _Axelle, passablement ivre dansait avec Remus tout en parlant de philosophie de vie et de pardon. Et oui l'alcool la rendait philosophe. La danse terminer Remus l'abandonna pour allez retrouver sa bien aimée cherie d'amuuuuuur…_

 _Alcool de m****_

 _Axelle encore en pleine réflexion sur l'importance du pardon et bien décider à refaire son karma décida d'aller voir Sirius. Et étonnement tout ce passa très bien, trop bien. Tellement bien que 20 minutes pus tard ils étaient mort de rire comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des gamins._

 _Machinalement la blonde passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et remis son col qui était de travers. Enfin elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, déjà qu'il avait 'air d'un idiot de base, si elle n'avait pas agit il semblait encore plus crétin. Or Lois ne sort pas avec des crétins._

 _Ce qu'elle n'entendit pas ce fut les sifflements des autres personnes de la salle qui les encourageait à s'embrasser. Elle repris ses esprit juste au moment ou elle entendit Sirius prononcer la phrase fatidique :_

 _\- Ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avait pas déjà fait avant._

 _Soirée de m**** !_

Ni une ni deux la serpentarde passa la seconde et dévalait les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière manquant de se rompre le cou. Elle se raccrocha à une armure pour effectuer le dernier virage et sans une once d'hésitation Axelle s'élança au travers de la tapisserie puis se figea net devant la scène.

*Si c'est une blague elle est vraiment de TRES mauvais gout.*

La respiration d'Axelle se bloque quand elle vit les mains d'Eliott emmêlé dans les lourd cheveux brun d'Héloïse, les bras de la brune enrouler autour du cou de son capitaine en train de s'embrasser et apparemment d'apprécier ça à en juger par le gémissement qui s'échappait de la gorge d'Héloïse. Elle sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine comme une piqure incendiaire…

\- Je dérange peut être ? Toussota la blonde bien fort, un sourcil arqué.

Le couple stoppa son échange de salive pour faire face à la serpentarde, bras croiser contre sa poitrine attendant avec impatience leur explication, son meilleur sourire narquois planté sur ces lèvres roses.

\- Non parce que si mes souvenirs sont bon les relations entre coéquipiers sont déconseiller dans l'équipe de gryffondor, alors qu'Héloïse allait l'interrompre la blonde leva sa main lui indiquant de se taire, si si ça à même été dit le 22 novembre devant le vestiaire de Quidditch à Sirius. Eliott se grattais la nuque visiblement mal à l'aise et hocha la tête quand la brune le regarda pour avoir confirmation des dires de la blonde. Axelle repris : et je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il y a moins d'une heure tu aurais tué pour pouvoir embrasser Black je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui roule un patin à LUI ?

\- Tu repasse au nom de famille maintenant, se moqua Héloïse, la rancœur lui tenant le ventre. Parce que quand tu avais ta langue dans sa bouche c'était plutôt Sirius.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'était il y a quasiment 10 ans ! On avait 8 ans et il était gentil donc on c'est fait un bisou sous le gui mais ça veut dire quoi un baiser de deux enfant ?!

\- ça fait juste 10 ans que tu as oublié de me le dire !

\- On n'est pas obliger de tout ce dire ! Merlin Héloïse redescend de ton nuage je n'ai rien fait de mal !

\- Que je redescende de mon nuage ?! Mais c'est toi qui plane à 10 000 depuis que l'on est arrivé ici ! Tu enchaines les conneries !

\- Vocabulaire, la repris machinalement Axelle...

\- Ferme la pour une fois, cracha Héloïse avec méchanceté

\- Sérieusement Lois .. Calme …

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, coupa la gryffondor sèchement, maintenant laisse nous, on a des affaires à terminer, déclara-t-elle en attrapant Eliott par le col de sa chemise et écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La blonde était à peu près sur que son cœur venait de faire le bruit d'un vase que l'on écrase avec violence contre un mur. Elle avala sa salive difficilement et s'obligea à prendre une longue respiration. Ravalant toutes ses émotions elle fit le chemin inverse et retourna à la fête. A peine eu-t-elle passer la porte, elle attrapa la bouteille de tequila ou était-ce du rhum, elle ne pouvait plus se souvenir et en avala plusieurs longue gorge qui brulait son œsophage.

\- Au fait Eliott et Héloïse sont en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles dans une salle de classe, annonça-t-elle le plus fort possible, elle se rapprocha de Sirius avant de marmonner d'une voix triste et sincère, je suis désolé, elle n'a rien voulu entendre, elle était trop occuper avec lui. Tequila ? proposa-t-elle les yeux brillant de larmes.

\- Ouais.

Il s'effondra sur le canapé à coté de la blonde qui leur servait deux grands verres de cet alcool distillé. Ils trinquèrent tristement avant de se l'enfiler cul sec. Ils enchainaient les verres sans un mot, sous l'œil inquiet de James et Remus.

\- Desolé d'avoir gâcher ta relation avec Lois, s'excusa Axelle d'une voix pâteuse en prenant une autre bouteille.

\- Pas grave, répondit-t-il sur le même ton. Toi t'es pareil avec Eliott.

\- Ah non, s'exclama la blonde en essayant de se relever, son vertige fut trop fort et elle fut obliger de se rassoir pour continuer, déjà ya rien entre lui et moi, même si putain il est chaud ce mec, soupira-t-elle… et on avait aucun avenir alors que Lois et toi…

La voix de la blonde se brisa un peu. Quelle soirée de merde…

\- ça ne pourrait pas être pire, souffla la serpentarde dans son verre.

A la seconde où la phrase sortie de ses lèvres, la blonde sentit que le destin était bien décider à lui prouver le contraire. Quelque minutes plus tard, McGo rentra dans la pièce telle une furie enragée et colla tous les élèves présents tous les soirs pendant une semaine dans un sermon interminable sur la nécessiter de respecter le règlement.

Tous les gryffondors rentrèrent dans leur tour, sous la haute vigilance de leur directeur de maison, extrêmement énerver. Kate monta les marches quatre à quatre, voulant s'enterrer dans ses couvertures pour oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle arriva dans son dortoir, Lily et Sarah sur ses talons. La pièce était plonger dans une semi obscurité, Kate fut la première à remarquer la forme sanglotant recroqueviller au pied du lit. Malgré le ressentiment qu'elle pouvait éprouver, la gryffondor se précipita vers Héloïse pour la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

\- Elle ... Elle était.. ma meilleure amie, sanglotait la brune, comment elle a pu me cacher ça ?

\- Allez ma puce, chuchota Kate en passant sa main dans les épais cheveux brun de sa camarade, ça va aller tout va s'arranger…

Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Axelle, Kate detestait d'autant plus la blonde. Elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer la douleur d'Héloïse et la sienne par la même occasion.

Axelle décuvait doucement de la cuite qu'elle avait pris la veille, elle ne se rappelait pas être rentée dans son dortoir, en revanche elle se souvenait très bien des deux heures qu'elle avait passé au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes à vomir tout l'alcool qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter. Elle se souvenait également avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps sur le canapé quand tous les élèves étaient endormis, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était avant ou après avoir été malade.

La blonde pensait que sa tête allait exposer si cela continuait comme ça, elle avait l'impression qu'une barre de fer chauffer au blanc enserrait son crane. Pas hyper agréable comme sensation. La serpentarde s'installa à sa table sous les regards insistant des curieux.

Elle s'installa à coté de Matt et pris vite conscience de l'ampleur de son erreur, elle passa dix minute à regarder le couple se tenir la main et s'embrasser discrètement, brisant encore un peu plus son cœur déjà passablement abimé.

Semaine de m****…

Elle se leva de la table des Serpentard, avec la plus grande décontraction. Bien sur, tout le monde savait. Mais étrangement cela l'indifférait, enfin du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire. Elle sortie par la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec un uniforme rouge et or.

\- J'espère que tu es fière de toi Leroy… La phrase venimeuse avait fusée, assassine, piquante, meurtrière de la part d'une jeune Gryffondor aux allures de poupée en porcelaine ou de petite fille pourris gâtée bonne à claquer, tout dépend de s'il on voulait être diplomate ou non.

\- Daniels, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quelque élève avait commencé à s'entasser autour des deux filles, avide de savoir ce qui se disait.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi flegmatique après ce que tu lui à fait ? Attaqua la Gryffondor alors que dans la grande salle les chuchotis régnaient. N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour elle ? Pour celle que tu dis être ta meilleure amie ? Celle qui te pardonne tout ce que tu as pu lui faire comme crasse ? Comment peux-tu te montrer ce matin sourire aux lèvres comme si tout allait bien…. Au fond tu n'es qu'une garce Leroy, une salope sans cœur. Elle avait tort de croire que tu étais différente d'eux, des mangemorts. Ton cœur est aussi _pourri_ que les leurs. Remarque qui se ressemble s'assemble, ils doivent bien t'apprécier enfin surtout quand tu as écarté tes cuisses… Toute ton équipe de Quidditch quand même…

L'attroupement s'agrandissait autour de Kate et d'Axelle. La blonde sentit la nausée la saisir et leva un sourcil, surprise et méprisante. Tous retenait leur souffle et s'exclamait de surprise face aux révélations de la gryffondor. Les filles de Poufsouffle regardait la blonde une main sur la bouche pour contenir leur exclamation, mais Kate continua imperturbable :

\- Enfin chacun essaye d'être célèbre à sa façon, c'est vrai qu'avoir une sœur comme la tienne ça doit être lourd à porter non ? Elle à hérité des bons gènes ELLE, la beauté, l'intelligence – ce dont tu manque cruellement – sympathie, gentillesse et toutes les autres qualités que tu n'as pas. Tu es un sacré poids pour ta famille non ? L'enfant non désirée c'est dur à portée non ? Une erreur, une tare… Je me demande encore comment tu fais pour te regarder dans un miroir Leroy, tu es tellement noire, tellement méchante. Tu ne mérite pas Héloïse, elle est trop bien pour toi.

La foule autour d'elle était dense, mais toujours pas l'ombre d'un professeur. Les maraudeurs et autre amis d'Héloïse se tenait du coté de Kate tandis que Matthew se tenait juste derrière Axelle, prêt à intervenir.

Axelle, jusque là très calme, éclata d'une rire terrifiant. Un rire sardonique qui glaça les veines de toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall. Une bise froide parcouru dans le Grand Hall d'entrée, il pesait une atmosphère lourde et effrayante. La serpentarde d'un geste souple écarta une mèche de devant ses yeux.

\- Kate, Kate, Kate… Si innocente, si mignonne qui essaye de jouer dans la cour des grands. Mais ma belle à trop vouloir jouer tu vas t'y bruler les ailes.

Sa voix était mielleuse, douce mais tellement venimeuse. Axelle tournait tout doucement autour de la Gryffondor, laissant son index tracer une ligne horizontale sur la largeur de son dos.

\- Pourquoi toute cette rancœur ? Pourquoi cette haine ? Pour masquer vainement ta jalousie ? Tu crois qu'en me dénigrant comme tu l'as fait tu altèreras celle que je suis. Ce n'est pas plus les vieilles rumeurs que tu colportes qui m'atteindront, dire que j'ai couché avec mon équipe est une ENORME erreur de ta part, car c'est un mensonge, et cela fausse tout ton petit discours. Mais soit, le reste est vrai je l'admets mais néanmoins, laisse-moi te donner un conseil, un conseil de garce professionnel à la garce amatrice que tu es. Ne t'en prend jamais à plus fort que toi ! Je suis bien meilleure que toi à ce petit jeu. Tu as révélé ce que je voulais cachée… Oui ma sœur est terriblement plus belle, plus intelligente que moi…. Oui ma mère n'à jamais désiré une seconde grossesse… oui je suis une erreur… Certes mais maintenant qu'est ce qui choquerai ? Que je déteste voler parce que c'est ma mère qui m'y oblige ? Que mon corps est déformé par les entrainements ? Que les traces sur mes bras sont de vieille cicatrice infligée volontairement ? Ou mieux que j'ai du sang sur les mains ?

Kate hoqueta de stupeur, tandis qu'elle sentit l'index d'Axelle passé sous son menton tremblant. La foule autour d'elle semblait tremblée devant l'aura menaçante s'échappait de la blonde.

\- Alors ma belle tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'où suintait le mépris. Une chose enfin, vérifie avant, que la personne à qui tu t'en prends, ne peut pas t'attaquer en retour … Ce qui, malheureusement pour toi… N'est pas mon cas. Parce que crois-moi j'en sais un paquet de chose sur toi. Comme c'est bête … Donc tu es la petite dernière d'une famille aisée, tu es la chouchoute de ta famille… Puis ton charmant Papa divorce de ta mère et s'en va à l'autre bout du monde avec sa secrétaire qu'il épouse dans la foulé et si mes sources sont bonne il me semble qu'elle à accoucher d'une charmante petite fille nommé Rosie le 22 Décembre… La mâchoire de Kate se décrocha à l'annonce et la blonde en profita pour exploiter la faille qu'elle venait de créer. Etant donnée la tête que tu tire actuellement je dirai que tu n'étais pas au courant. Oops j'ai gaffée, rie-t-elle faussement. Et je suis sur que la seule chose que tu ai de lui c'est une carte pour Noël.

Le regard de Kate se durcit et elle pinça les lèvres. * Hum touchée, pensa la blonde avec un petit sourire… Allez j'en rajoute une couche en disant qu'elle fantasme sur Eliott ? Je le dis à voix haute ou pas ? …. Juste pour le plaisir !*

\- Tu caresses, un jour, l'espoir de devenir joueuse de Quidditch pro, mais la seule chose que tu ignore c'est qu'il faut soit un vrai talent, soit un très bon carnet d'adresse, or tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre alors tu te contente de fantasmé sur ton capitaine que tu rêves de te taper plus que tout au monde. Et en ce moment tu es tellement dégouter que ce soit avec Héloïse qu'il couche que tu refoule toute ta haine sur moi, me considérant comme la responsable de ce joyeux bordel. Mais une dernière chose Daniels, repris Axelle d'une voix glaciale, ne t'en prend jamais à une Leroy. Jamais tu ne fais pas le poids.

Héloïse accompagné d'Eliott arrivèrent au coin du couloir. Une chape de plomb s'abattis alors sur la pièce. Axelle se redressa, releva le menton, et continua sa route en soutenant le regard du couple, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Avant de lancer un :

\- Charmant début de journée n'est-il pas.

Matthew l'attrapa au coin du couloir, l'air contrarier.

\- C'était quoi ce cirque ?

\- Elle le méritait, se défendit immédiatement la blonde.

\- Non cette histoire de cicatrice et de sang sur les mains, répondit durement le Serpentard.

\- Les cicatrices je t'expliquerais un jour mais pas maintenant, et pour l'histoire du sang sur les mains je voulais juste la faire flipper … Matthew lui fit les gros yeux et elle continua : le seul être que j'ai jamais tuer c'est Odin mon poisson rouge, j'avais 6 ans et je voulais le sauver de la noyade, paix à son âme, Axelle sourit en voyant son meilleur ami se détendre, ah si j'ai tué Pan aussi ! Mon cactus !

Les deux amis rirent mais le rire de la blonde s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand elle jeta un regard en arrière et vit sa meilleure amie, avec le bras d'Eliott entouré autour de sa taille près des maraudeurs, merlin que cela sonnait amèrement maintenant,

Héloïse passa devant Axelle et Matthew sans les regarder et rejoint ses amis sous les murmures des élèves. Elle salua tout le monde, mais le silence régnait toujours, personne ne décrochait le moindre mot.

\- Kate ça va ? Tu es toute pâle, s'inquiéta Héloïse.

\- Parfaitement, répondit-t-elle entre ces dents, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu viens de louper le coup d'éclat de ton ex meilleure pote qui apparemment en cache beaucoup plus que ce qu'on pensait, déclara Potter le plus naturellement du monde en finissant le pudding qu'il avait réussi à prendre dans la grande salle.

\- Que c'est-il passer, raconter moi, ordonna Héloïse soudain inquiète.

Lily plaça une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Kate et commença à lui retranscrire la scène. La brune passa par plusieurs émotions au cours du récit de sa préfète. Kate avait été bien imprudente d'attaquer Axelle, Héloïse l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre avant mais à là elle était à l'apogée de son art. Serpentard l'avait transformé et pas de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Héloïse prit Kate dans ses bras s'excusant pour les agissements d'Axelle.

Et dire qu'elle avait duel cet après midi. Héloïse sentait la catastrophe arriver à plein nez.

A la table des Serpentard l'exploit verbale de la blonde en avait impressionné plus d'un.

\- Sacré mise en scène siffla Zach impressionné, elle ne s'en remettra jamais.

Axelle eut un sourire sadique avant d'ajouter :

\- C'était le but.

\- Regarder comment elle se la pète, rirent les jumeaux Rosier. Tu es une parfaite Serpentarde maintenant !

La journée ne fut pas triste, en effet tout Poudlard avait eu vent des derniers évènements. Héloïse était harcelée à propos de sa nouvelle relation avec l'oh-combien-sexy-capitaine-des-gryffondors, sans parler de toutes les questions à propos d'Axelle et elle et du règlement de compte de ce matin.

Le cours du professeur Carter commença simplement, Gryffondor d'un coté, Serpentard de l'autre. Après avoir détaillé ce qu'il comptait faire durant la séance, le jeune professeur décida de déplacer ces élèves jusque dans la grande salle afin d'avoir un plus grand espace pour pratiquer. Il découpa les élèves en 4 petit groupe de 4 et les fit s'affronter deux par deux. Axelle se retrouva contre son ami Severus qu'elle battit en deux coups de baguette, puis s'occupa d'Ana de la même façon. Elle se retrouva face à Matthew qui fut un peu plus dur à battre. Leur combat dura environs 2 minutes et fini par l'éjection de la baguette du bond jusque dans la main de son adversaire qui souriait à pleine dent.

Finalement ils réuni les 4 vainqueurs de ces mini duels et décida de les faires s'affronter entre eux afin de déterminer le meilleur élément et ainsi faire gagner 50 point à sa maison.

\- Que les vainqueurs de chaque groupe s'avance vers le centre de la grande Salle, déclara le professeur Carter en créant une gigantesque arène de duel créant ainsi un courant d'air terrible.

Heloise et Lily s'avancèrent d'un bloc, marchant cote à cote pour se soutenir. Le jumeau Rosier s'avança dans le silence suivit par Axelle la tête haute. Les quatre élèves se jaugèrent les uns les autres dans un silence tendu.

\- Je vais tirer au sort l'ordre de passage des participants, annonça Carter d'une voix forte en tirant un morceau de parchemin de son chapeau. D'abord nous aurons Mlle Evans contre M. Rosier. Ensuite, le professeur tira un autre papier de son chapeau, encore vous Mlle Evan contre Miss Leroy. Ensuite Miss Dujardin contre M Rosier et enfin pour finir Miss Dujardin contre Miss Leroy.

\- Charmant programme, railla Axelle d'une voix chantante.

Elle se pelotonna dans sa cape, morte de froid et regarda le Duel qui opposait Rosier à Evans, elle notait chaque petit détail, comme la faiblesse de Lily à contrer les sort provenant de sa droit ou que Rosier avait un bouclier qui ne résistait pas très longtemps. Le duel dura une dizaine de minute et finalement Lily s'en tira comme une reine en envoyant un Stupefix digne d'un auror, sans même être essoufflée. La blonde souffla un grand coup et se leva.

Axelle s'apprêtait donc à affronter Lily, ça lui faisait presque de la peine parce que dans le fond elle l'aimait bien, elle ne voulait pas la blesser, sinon on allait encore penser qu'elle était sans cœur patati patata. La blonde et la rousse se déplacèrent afin de se placer chacune à un bout de l'allée de Duel, dans un léger brouhaha et sous le regard attentif du Professeur Carter, calepin en main ainsi que sous le regard des élèves qui étaient arrivés en cours de route pour assister au duel.

La Serpentard roula des épaules et fit tourner sa tête pour essayer d'enlever la douleur qui régnait dans son cou depuis ce matin. Faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi être tendue. Elle fit claquer ces talons en montant les marches qui la menaient face à Lily. Elle défit le cordon de sa cape et la laissa tomber au sol, un peu théâtralement avouons le, dévoila son uniforme au couleur de Serpentard. Matt siffla en lui envoya un clin d'œil, elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourie en retour quand une voix fielleuse retentit :

\- Ce n'est pas en te mettant à poil devant tout le monde que tu arriveras à gagner, les paroles d'Héloïse avait fusée, piquantes, surtout vu ta corpulence.

Axelle se retourna, dissimulant au mieux sa fureur, son poids était un sujet extrêmement sensible. Elle avait des rondeurs, certaines plus marqués que d'autre, mais bon elle avait une poitrine importante alors forcement c'était dur d'être bien mince. Elle baissa les yeux sur la bosse de son ventre et dans un accès de colère, elle attrapa fermement sa baguette.

\- Ramène ton cul sur la piste, on va régler ça, maintenant. siffla la serpentarde entre ces dents.

La brune, prit la place de Lily malgré les protestations du professeur et les deux filles se mirent en position de duel. Héloïse lança le premier sort.

\- Expelliarmus !

Un rayon rouge sortie de sa baguette et semblait atteindre Axelle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Cependant la blonde ne bougea pas d'un cil et la sort ricocha sur la barrière magique qu'elle venait de créer en sortilège informulé, et oui ça servait d'avoir une sœur relou et une mère qui écoute au porte, on trouvait des astuces. Et dans son cas cela passait par la pratique des sortilèges sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle ne l'avait dis à personne mais elle maitrisait –pas toujours très bien certes- les sortilèges informulés. Le professeur Carter semblait impressionner que son élève maitrise ce type de sortilège, il se rassit et paru accepter que ce duel se déroule.

\- Bah alors Lois, rit mauvaisement Axelle, tu n'a que ça dans le ventre.

La blonde savait qu'elle n'était pas meilleure que sa camarade en duel, elle était même nettement moins forte qu'elle. Elle se maudit alors de ne pas être plus travailleuse parce qu'elle risquait sévèrement de se faire botter l'arrière train. Mais consciente de son désavantage, Axelle décida de la jouer plus finement. Elle connaissait très, TRÈS, bien Héloïse et savais qu'elle perdait tous ces moyens lorsqu'elle était énervée. Ainsi, elle allait la pousser à bout. Elle sadique ? Noooonnnn.

\- Aguamenti, lança Axelle.

Un filet d'eau, insolant, sorti de sa baguette et atterrit directement dans la tête d'Héloïse, lui trempant le haut du corps. Les Serpentards riaient autour d'elle, applaudissement Axelle qui souriait comme une reine. La rumeur des deux anciennes amies se battant avait fait le tour du château et tout le monde se pressait pour voir le spectacle.

\- Tu vas payer pour ça, vociféra Héloïse, Locomotor Mortis.

Axelle se déplaça d'un centimètre vers la droite échappant ainsi au sort avec la plus grande simplicité, son cerveau fonctionnant au maximum. Les rayons verts fusaient de la baguette de la gryffondor, avec une vitesse et une précision affolante, alternant les Expelliarmus et les Petrificus Totalus, stupefix et autre sort d'immobilisation pour faire cesser le combat. La blonde résistait à la vendetta d'Héloïse avec de plus en plus de mal. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Axelle lança

\- Franchement Lois, tu me déçois, même Gaby est meilleur que toi en duel et encore c'est méchant pour lui.

\- Diffindo , cria Héloïse pleine de rage.

Le sort brisa le bouclier que tenait la blonde et entailla sa joue, une puis deux goutte de sang roulèrent doucement le long de sa joue. Carter, furieux s'approchait à grand pas des deux filles en rugissant :

\- C'est inadmissible mesdemoiselles veuillez vous calmer immédiatement !

\- On en a pas encore fini, coupa Axelle,*Stupefix ! *

Le sortilège informulé fusa et quitta sa baguette et toucha le professeur en pleine poitrine, ne s'attendait pas à une rébellion, il fut projeter au loin, sonné. Axelle se retourna vers Héloïse et la VRAIE bataille commença.

\- Confrigo, lança la blonde.

Le souffle de l'explosion fit reculer tous les spectateurs, muet et inquiet face à la tournure violente que prenait le duel. A peine le sortilège d'explosion fut lancé par la blonde que son adversaire répondit avec plus d'ardeur, enchainant les maléfices explosifs, coupant, tranchant. Après plusieurs douloureuses minutes la brune perça de nouveau le bouclier d'Axelle l a projetant dix mètre plus loin. Cependant la blonde ne se laissait pas faire si facilement. Elle se remit sur pied aussitôt attaqua son adversaire avec tous les sortilèges qui lui passait sous la main. Puis, les nerfs en pelote, elle passa à l'assaut.

Héloïse, au sol, très énerver d'avoir été touchée par la seconde vague d'explosion qui sortait de la baguette d'Axelle, lança un puissant Incarcerem. De grosses cordes apparurent et commencèrent à s'entourer au tour de la blonde, serrant son corps et son cou. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer. L'assemblée retenait son souffle, voyant Héloïse se relevé triomphante et Axelle en train d'être étouffer par les cordes. La blonde nota du coin de l'œil Matthew retenu fermement par Zachary, l'empêchant d'intervenir.

Sérieusement décidé à ne pas vivre sa dernière heure et avec le plus de concentration possible Axelle lança un sortilège de découpe veillant bien à couper la corde et non pas son bras. Les cordes disparurent aussitôt et la serpentarde, pleine de haine, marmonna une incantation. De gigantesques nuées ardentes s'abattirent sur la salle ravageant tout sur leur passage. D'énorme vague de feu se déchainaient sur la brune, sans pitié, dirigé d'une main de fer par son adversaire, mettant, au passage, feu aux tentures.

L'assemblée autour d'elles s'échauffait, les plus jeunes étaient effrayés par la colère des jeunes femmes et les plus grands défendaient l'amie qu'ils avaient. Le duel repris de plus belle, encore plus voyant, les explosions redoublèrent d'intensité. Helene essaya d'intervenir pour calmer je jeu avant qu'il n'y ait un mort, mais les deux adversaires eurent le même reflexe :

\- Bloclang, crièrent-t-elle de concert.

La pauvre serdaigle se retrouva ainsi la langue bloquée, incapable d parler tandis que les deux anciennes amies continuaient de se déchirer, hurlant des paroles incompréhensible, surement en français, réfléchit Helene. Elles échangeaient des sortilèges réellement violents, elles pouvaient se blesser mais aussi blesser les gens autours. Remus la compris instantanément et commença à faire évacuer les élèves les plus jeunes et les plus sensible ainsi que les commères.

Les deux préfets se retrouvèrent vers le duel juste à temps pour voir Héloïse, avec un sourire fier et mauvais et une Axelle au bord du meurtre, sa jambe blessée en sang. Helene devina qu'Héloïse avait envoyé un sort de découpe en plein dans sa jambe. Cependant, quand le prochain sort fusa, Héloïse n'eu pas le temps de le voir passer. La blonde, hors d'elle, cria le dernier sort qui lui restait en réserve.

\- SECTUSEMPRA !

Un rayon rouge sortie de sa baguette et atterrit directement sur la gryffondor. Son corps commença à se couvrir de plaies sanguinolentes. La marre de sang sous elle s'étendais au fur et à mesure que les plaies semblaient devenir plus profondes. Héloïse hoqueta sous la douleur.

\- Que quelqu'un aille chercher l'infirmière hurla Remus.

Axelle s'approcha de son ex meilleure amie au sol, blanche, baignant dans son sang.

\- Tu n'auras pas du frapper là Héloïse, c'est de la lâcheté, surtout venant de toi. Déclara la blonde en quittant la salle en boitant, compressant la paie à sa jambe, elle en profita pour dé pétrifier le professeur au sol.

Lily tentait de contenir l'hémorragie en pressant son écharpe sur les plaies de la gryffondor. Rogue arriva quelque seconde plus tard, se plaça au coté de Lily, sortit sa baguette. Mais la rousse l'empêcha.

\- Du calme je sais comment la sauver, dit Rogue en levant ces mains en signe d'innocence, puis voyant que la rousse renonçait, il commença à marmonner doucement une formule de guérison. Les blessures cessèrent de saigner petit à petit. L'infirmière arriva quelque temps après et bafouilla :

\- Mais que c'est-il passer ici !

Elle se précipita vers Héloïse, lui fit avaler deux potions et de sa baguette la fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans le silence quasi religieux qui régnait.

Axelle, une fois en dehors de vue de tout organisme vivant, couru dans les couloirs, une grosse boule dans la gorge. Elle tourna directement dans les toilettes des filles, et s'y écroula. Tant qu'elle avait l'esprit clair, elle soigna sa jambe comme elle pu, murmurant la formule que lui avait apprise Severus.

\- Vulnera sanentur, … Vulnera sanentur, répéta-t-elle difficilement, la douleur lui enserrant la gorge, Vulnera Sanentur

Sa plaie de résorba à vu d'œil mais laissait derrière elle une autre cicatrice violacé à coté de celle à peine cicatrisé de l'expérience des Maraudeurs.

Super pour draguer.

En voyant sa cicatrice et revit Héloïse pleine de sang. L'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines se dissipait et la douleur et la tristesse la frappèrent de plein fouet. De grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ces joues pendant que de grand sanglot la secouait de toute part. Elle pleurait, de douleur et de tristesse. Son corps tremblait, et elle pouvait à peine respirer à travers les sanglots.

A travers ces cris et ses sanglots elle parvint à entendre des voix, des voix masculine, mais perdu dans sa douleur et son chagrin elle ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'elles disaient et à travers ses larmes, elle vit Sirius Black la toisé.

Mon dieu cette journée n'allait jamais finir. Elle pouvait la classer dans le top 3 des pires journées de sa vie. Effectivement couper ces petits camarades en cube ce n'est pas vraiment le mieux pour se faire apprecier.

Elle se releva, et fit face à Sirius qui la regardait avec un mélange de dégout et de colère tout à fait terrifiant, manquant presque de déchirer le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Malgré son état, elle parvint à identifier Remus James et Peter qui gardait l'entrée.

Oh génial ! Sirius black allait l'avadakedavriser sur place et ces potes empêchant quiconque de venir la secourir. Bon en même temps, se morigéna-t-elle, qui viendrais te porter secours après que tu es manqué d'assassiner sauvagement ta meilleure amie.

\- Arrête tes larmes de crocodile Leroy, tonna Sirius. Tu ne trompe personne.

\- Tu pense réellement que je n'ai aucun état d'âme Black ? répondit-elle en essayant de garder la face. Tu pense vraiment que cela ne me fait rien d'avoir blessé Héloïse ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle représente pour moi … Voyant que son plaidoyer ne servait à rien, elle changea son argumentation : Oh ça va pas pus tard pas plus tard qu'hier soir, tu la détestais de coucher avec Eliott, et maintenant vous êtes redevenu super copain…. Devant l'aura menaçante du gryffondor, la blonde se tue un instant, sécha ses larmes et se dit tout bas que l'insolence n'était pas la meilleure idée maintenant, elle continua sur une autre voie : Je ne suis pas un ange mais elle non plus ! Criai-t-elle en faisant de grand geste. Tu n'a aucune idée du passé qu'on a. Je ne suis pas la seule responsable ici. Alors oui je regrette plus que tout au monde ce dernier sort je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal, puis elle se corrigea, enfin pas autant, mais tu n'à aucune idée de ce qu'elle à dis, du mal qu'elle m'a fait. Alors va-t-en Black, va au chevet d'Héloïse, occupe toi d'elle. Et laisse-moi en paix avec ma culpabilité.

Elle entendit les garçons partirent et ses larmes repartirent de plus belle. Elle allait finir déshydratée à cette vitesse. Elle essayait de faire un peu d'humour afin de ne pas tomber dans une tristesse absolu d'où elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'en sortirait jamais. Jamais dans toute sa vie elle n'avait sentit une telle culpabilité, un tel trou dans sa poitrine qui lui rappelait sans cesse que sa meilleure amie baignait dans une flaque de sang, son propre sang et par sa faute.

Elle sentit deux bras fort l'enserrer, elle leva ses yeux embués vers celui qui osait, malgré tout ce qu'elle venait de faire, venir la réconforté. Elle reconnu les cheveux blond et les yeux noisette de Matthew et se brisa dans ses bras, laissant toute sa douleur s'exprimer, au sein des bras fort et réconfortant de son sauveur, du seul qui ne l'ai jamais réellement compris.

Le Serpentard était sincèrement désolé de voir sa petite blonde dans cet état. Il l'avait vu dévasté quand elle était revenue à la fête du carnaval, peu après avoir vu Eliott et Héloïse s'embrasser. Elle lui avait raconté ce qu'elle a vu alors qu'elle était encore ivre morte, le cœur lourd peu après sa découverte. Il l'avais vu se battre comme une tigresse, avec toute la rage qu'elle avait et il la voyait là, au bord du gouffre, rongée par la tristesse et la culpabilité d'avoir blessée Héloïse. Matthew lui caressait doucement les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, dans l'espoir de lui enlever une partie de ce poids trop lourd pour une personne aussi fragile qu'Axelle.

Le blond la connaissait très bien, il savait bien que derrière ses allures de serpentarde princesse du monde, Axelle était extrêmement sensible, trop sensible même. Personne ne le savait mais elle avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps quand elle subissait les remarques des profs ou des élèves la comparant à sa brillante et magnifique meilleure amie. Il avait même vu le remord dans les yeux de la française lors de ses règlements de compte avec Kate.

Les larmes de la blonde ne tarissaient pas, coulant toujours, trempant la chemise du Serpentard qui tentait tant bien que mal de la réconfortée. Elle s'accrochait au col de sa chemise comme à une bouée, noyé par un torrent d'émotion. Finalement, elle hoqueta plusieurs fois et sécha doucement ses larmes, toujours au creux des bras de son meilleur ami. Elle passa ses bras autour de taille, voulant oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer, se concentrant uniquement sur le parfum de Matthew et sa douce étreinte. Une fois son souffle égalisé, ils se relevèrent doucement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, demanda délicatement le garçon, comme si il avait peur de la briser.

\- Je ne sais pas, chuchota la blonde perdue, elle reprit un peu contenance puis ajouta : je devrai peut être allé voir Carter…

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Faut bien, soupira-t-elle.

Matthew l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira dans une nouvelle étreinte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, je te promets.

Elle sentit les larmes remontées à ses yeux, et s'ébroua pour les chassées. Il la prit par la main et l'amena près du robinet. Avec la plus grande douceur, il essuya les traces noires de mascara qui s'étalait sous les yeux d'Axelle et attendit que ces yeux dégonfle et soit moins rouge avant de commencer à se déplacer. Puis sans lâcher sa main, ils se dirigeaient dans les couloirs puis arrivèrent dans le hall où il régnait la plus grande des agitations. Les sifflements et les murmures se faisaient autour d'elle. Elle serra plus fort la main de son ami, et chercha dans ses yeux la force de continuer. Dumbledore lui même ce tenait au centre du hall, en compagnie des directeur de maison. Ils écoutaient avec attention le récit des évènements selon Kate.

\- Et merde… je suis bonne pour Azkaban la, marmonna Axelle en montrant Kate du menton.

\- T'a vraiment un karma de merde ma belle, allez moi je suis la pour te défendre.

Matthew tentait de la réconforté, même si intérieurement il était au moins aussi inquiet qu'elle. Voir même plus.

\- ELLE EST LA, cria Kate en la désignant des doigts.

La foule s'ouvrit sur elle, créant une allée jusqu'au directeur et aux professeurs. Elle avança doucement, serrant très fort la main de Matt, retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes. Elle fit face aux visages déçu de Slughorn, Dégouté de McGonagall, inquiet de Chourave et même le visage grave de Dumbledore.

\- Mlle Axelle Emilie Leroy, commença le directeur, je vous convoque par la présente dans mon bureau, pour faire face aux conséquences de vos actes.

\- Qui sont inadmissible, continua le professeur de métamorphose outré. La sanction sera très sévère et en avant gout je retire 150 point à Serpentard.

Le silence ce fit dans la foule, attendant la suite de la punition, cependant Dumbledore ne fit pas ce plaisir aux oreilles indiscrètes des jeunes commères et parti d'un pas vif vers son bureau. Axelle, se redressa, détacha sa main de celle de Matt, qui essaya de la retenir ou au moins de l'accompagner. Elle l'étreignit une dernière fois en murmurant :

\- Je t'aime Matthew, tu es la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontrée ici et je suis heureuse de t'avoir eu dans ma vie.

\- Arrête tes connerie Axelle, marmonna le blond en la serrant plus fort contre lui, tu ne va pas mourir tu va revenir. Tu DOIS revenir.

Elle se détacha de lui, les yeux brillant de larmes et suivit le directeur. Une heure plus tard, elle se tenait sur le quai du Poudlard express avec sa valise à ses pieds. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la bâtisse dans le doux soleil d'Ecosse et s'installa, seule, dans un compartiment froid et vide. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'attendre à un déchainement de colère, de la part de ses parents lorsqu'ils recevront la lettre annonçant son exclusion de l'Ecole magique. D'un geste lâche, elle essuya les larmes sur ces yeux et essaya de s'endormir, le sommeil effaçant toute les douleurs.

Ses parents l'attendaient, à la gare, silencieux et graves. Elle gardait ses yeux au sol, ne voulant pas encore affronter la honte et la déception dans leur regard. Elle sentit une main saisir son bras et ils transplantèrent. L'arriver au manoir familial fut tout aussi silencieux, seul le bruit des pas résonnait contre le marbre du hall. Les explications virent plus tard, la punition suivit. Ces deux semaines d'exclusion seront mise à profit. De 5h à 7h le matin Quidditch intensif. Pour cela elle avait même eu le droit à un cadeau… Un superbe balais en orme ou était brulé une inscription, une petit inscription qui pourrait être insignifiante… : Ce balai est ta punition. Une petite piqure de rappel qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle lui appartenait.

Le reste de la journée : travail. Les professeurs particulier se succédait, toutes les matières y passait, métamorphoses, sortilèges, botanique. Seules les potions lui étaient interdites.

La première semaine peinait à passer. Elle était seule, terriblement seule, ses parents l'évitaient, sa seule compagnie était les précepteurs aussi aimable et froid que le marbre du manoir. Son hibou et son courrier était filtré et surtout bloquer par sa mère.

Son réveil sonnait à 4h45, elle émergeait difficilement du sommeil. Elle poussait sa couverture d'un geste quasi mécanique, se levait et enfilait sa tenue de Quidditch. Elle se dirigeait, ensuite, vers la cuisine où elle se servait une banane et un morceau de pain. Ce n'était pas la prison mais on y approchait. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé elle saisissait son balai et se dirigeait vers le jardin du manoir. L'air froid lui piquait les joues, comme la vieille et l'avant vieille, en soupirant et enfourchait son balai. Le jour n'était pas lever mais qu'à cela ne tienne, sa mère avait fait installer des projecteurs pour qu'elle puisse y voir. Avec lassitude elle entamait ses séries d'exercice d'échauffement. Et l'entrainement commençait, comme tous les matins, le même, toujours la même chose, pour amélioré sa vitesse, sa précision etc…

Sa mère sortait de la maison, à 7h37, signe qu'elle partait travailler et que la blonde devait rentrer. Toujours avec ce même geste mécanique elle posait son balai au vestiaire, remontait dans sa chambre ou elle prenait une douche de très exactement 7 minute, puis elle sortait, s'enroulait dans une serviette blanche et s'habillait sobrement. Elle s'installait à son bureau et quelque minute plus tard le premier précepteur frappait à la porte : celui de sortilège. La leçon durait 2h et ils répétaient inlassablement l'étendue des sortilèges au programme avec rigueur. Elle avait ensuite le droit à 10 minutes de pause où elle se contentait de classer ces notes méthodiquement. Au moment où l'aiguille des secondes passait sur le douze, son professeur de métamorphose toquait 3 coups secs à sa porte. La première heure était destinée à la connaissance parfaite du programme théorique et la seconde heure servait à la partie pratique. Le cours se terminait toujours avec une petite restitution de connaissance des informations apprise le jour même. Neuf minutes et trente deux secondes plus tard, le professeur d'étude des runes prenait place dans sa chambre et s'attablait à coter d'elle pour deux longues heures de traduction.

Quand 13h sonnait à l'horloge familiale, le professeur quittait la pièce et son elfe apparaissait sans un mot, un air attristé planté sur le visage. Axelle se forçait à sourire à Poppy, prenait délicatement le plateau repas, déposait un baiser sur le crane de sa petite elfe et s'attablait à son bureau. Elle entendait alors le PLOP caractéristique du départ de la petite créature et commençait son repas dans le plus grand des silences. Une demi heure plus tard entrait son professeur d'histoire de la magie, elle notait alors sans interruption toutes les dates, personnages, actions importantes qui avait créé le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Suivait alors le professeur de Botanique et son immense herbier. Axelle fichait alors chaque pantes ainsi que leur particularité, leur location, leur effet sur l'homme etc. Venait enfin la professeure de Défense contre les forces du mal, dernière adulte qu'elle côtoyait dans la journée.

Elles pratiquaient énormément durant ces cours, elle en ressortait quasiment systématiquement avec des bleues et des coupures partout. Mais Axelle ne lâchait rien, et elle se donnait autant qu'elle le pouvait, cherchant à se surpasser. Quand enfin tous ses cours étaient terminés, la jeune femme se retrouvait seule avec sa solitude. Son elfe passait déposer son repas puis repartait sans un mot et la blonde se retrouvait ainsi, dans le silence de sa chambre. Elle se mettait alors au lit, essayant de chasser au loin toute pensée concernant de près ou de loin Poudlard ou Héloïse.

Ses journées s'enfilaient comme des perles sur un bracelet, bien qu'elle doutait de la justesse de l'expression. Elle faisait face à la solitude et au silence. Le plus dur à accepter fut cette ignorance totale de la part de ces géniteurs. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'un peu de soutiens dans cette épreuve. Mais le pire fut à venir.

Sa confrontation aux parents d'Héloïse fut la pire des épreuves. Elle se retrouva face à Ashley et Eliott Dujardin dans un silence de mort.

La blonde pris une grande inspiration, essayant de garder la face et se lança dans le petit discours qu'elle avait préparée:

\- Hum, je … Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire à quel point je suis honteuse et triste de me trouver devant vous pour assumer les conséquences de mes actes qui sont, je le sais, inacceptable. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir blessée Héloïse, ma réaction était disproportionner face au événement qui ont eu lieu, elle déglutit difficilement et continua ses excuses, cherchant dans les yeux de ceux qu'elle coïnciderait presque comme ces deuxièmes parents, le pardon, Ce sont des histoires d'enfants et j'aurai du être plus mature et ne pas réagir sur le cout de l'émotion. Je m'excuse ainsi, platement et je suis prête à accepter la punition qui me sera assigner car je sais que je la mérite, je l'accepterai sans rechigner, sans me plaindre. Je ne cherche pas à ce que vous compreniez mon geste ni que vous me donniez l'absolution, juste un moyen de faire a paix avec moi-même et, peut être avec un peu d'arrogance et d'espoir, un peu de pardon.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, elle avait besoin de leur pardon, désespérément. Mais c'est sans un mot que les parents Dujardin s'éloignèrent de la serpentarde. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue, représentant toute la douleur que mille autres de ces sœurs auraient pu exprimer. Axelle quitta le corridor et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre ou elle s'enferma, se sentant briser de l'intérieur.

Elle s'appuya contre sa porte et se laissa glisser au sol. Des sanglots incontrôlables s'échappaient de sa poitrine pendant que les larmes roulaient sur ces joues. De longue minute plus tard elle parvint à maitriser ses pleures et se calmait doucement.

Sans savoir pourquoi elle faisait ça, la blonde s'agenouilla sur le sol, joignit ses mains et murmura une prière à Merlin. Elle n'était pas croyante pour un sous, mais perdu de tout, du monde, de ceux qu'elle aimait et même d'elle-même, elle priait le grand sorcier de bien vouloir l'éclairer. Un rayon de soleil passa à travers ses rideaux et tomba sur ses cheveux dorés. Axelle resta prostrée ainsi de longue minutes attendant un signe que quelqu'un la haut avait entendu sa prière silencieuse. Elle fini par se relever, lasse, quand elle entendit son maitre de métamorphose l'appeler pour sa leçon quotidienne.

La tristesse qui habitait la blonde se mua au cours des jours qui suivirent en quelque chose de différent, de plus violent, de plus sombre.

Un matin, en ce levant, elle déshabilla et se regarda dans son miroir. Le reflet que celui ci lui renvoya était des plus pathétiques. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules ternes et emmêlé. Son visage présentait de vieille trace de maquillage noir au coin des yeux rougis de fatigue ainsi que des grosses cernes. Ses yeux descendirent sur son corps rond, son ventre un peu dodu, ses hanches larges malgré le régime intensif qu'elle faisait depuis des années. Elle pinça les lèvres pensant aux remarques d'Héloïse, elle grinça des dents, la colère bouillonnant dans ses veines. Agacée de ne pas ressembler à ce qu'elle voulait elle rentra sous la douche et patientait sous l'eau chaude essayant de penser à autre chose. Une bouteille blanche sur l'étagère attira son attention.

\- Décoloration, lu-t-elle sur l'emballage.

D'un geste décidé, elle se saisi du mode d'emploi et quelque minute plus tard se retrouva avec cette drôle de mixture qui lui piquait le cuir chevelu étalé sur toute la longueur de ces cheveux ainsi que sur ces sourcil. Quitte à finir avec les cheveux blancs autant que tout soit accordé pensa-t-elle… Elle respecta le temps impartie et rinça sa chevelure avec attention sans pour autant regarder le résultat. Elle se prélassa encore quelque instant sous l'eau chaude et sorti, s'enroula dans une large serviette duveteuse. La blonde s'enroula une serviette autour de ces cheveux maintenant décoloré et attendit que la buée sur son miroir disparaisse. Vêtue d'un léger pyjama elle libéra ces cheveux et manqua d'avaler sa langue.

Une mèche rousse tombait devant ses yeux. UNE MECHE ROUSSE ! Axelle souffla un grand coup partagé entre le rire hystérique et les pleurs. Elle s'obligea à se calmer de toute façon ce ne sont que des cheveux. Ainsi la serpentarde se les démêla, et observait le résultat dans son miroir. Le changement était énorme mais le rendu était loin d'être mauvais. Elle se regardait, avec sa toute nouvelle couleur, le roux la changeait, il donnait un nouvel éclat à sa peau, on distinguait même quelque tache de rousseur et lorsqu'elle souriait son visage devenait plus doux et plus chaleureux que lorsqu'elle était encore blonde.

La nouvelle rousse conclut donc que ce changement n'était pas si mauvais, elle se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux et entreprit un léger raccourcissement. Ayant vu pas mal de film moldu, elle imita les coiffeuses moldues prenant ses cheveux entre l'index et e majeur et suivit la ligne de ces doigts. Etonnamment, le résultat était plutôt droit et harmonieux, les pointes arrivant au milieu de son cou on remarquait tout de même une légère maladresse, les mèche de derrière était plus courte que celle du devant.

La réaction de sa mère ne se fit pas attendre. Après un déluge de reproche et cris, Emilie Leroy quitta salle à manger en claquant la porte. Elle passa la fin de sa semaine à travailler comme la bonne petite fille qu'elle était censée être, un sourire narquois et fier accrocher à ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard :

Héloïse était sortie de l'infirmerie à peine deux jours après y être entrée sans la moindre marque sur la peau. Le point très positif fut que tout le monde s'occupait d'elle comme une véritable princesse, les filles se dévouaient toujours pour aller lui chercher à manger ou pour l'aider dans ces tache quotidiennes, James, Remus ou Eliott se précipitaient pour porter ces affaires voir même pour faire ces devoirs.

La brune mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas penser à la serpentarde, elle ne l''avait pas vu depuis une bonne semaine et combattait sa curiosité pour savoir ou elle était. C'est en tendant l'oreille en potion qu'elle fut finalement fixé.

\- Matthew, demanda Cissy d'un air las, tu sais quand reviens Axelle ?

Le blond soupira tristement.

\- Elle a pris deux ou trois semaine d'exclusion, répondit-il tristement, elle ne rentrera pas avant lundi au mieux.

\- Elle me manque, soupira la jeune Black.

Héloïse observa Matt poser une main sur l'épaule de Narcissa, lui transmettant du réconfort. C'était lui qui souffrait le plus de l'absence de la blonde, et ça se voyait. Il portait à sa boutonnière la fleur éternelle d'Axelle, comme une assurance de sa présence et de sa santé. La gryffondor entendit vaguement Cissy pester à l'injustice et se lassa de la conversation.

Etonnement les semaines passaient plutôt vite, elle obtient les résultats de ses BUSES blanches et nota avec fierté ce bulletin excellent. Elle obtint en effet des O dans absolument toutes les matières, de même que Lily. Ces résultats furent vivement et chaudement fêter.

Tous les étudiants se frottaient les mains en pensant aux vacances de février qui arrivaient bientôt, plus que deux semaines et demie !

Malgré un certain froid de la part de Sirius, Héloïse était heureuse. Sa dispute avec Axelle l'avait libérée. Après des années d'amitiés, il était normal que les tensions s'accumulent et que la rancœur finisse par s'expliquer. La brune avait cessé de se sentir mal par rapport à la serpentarde, elle n'était plus obliger de taire ces notes, de peur de blesser sa camarade, elle assumait pleinement son intelligence et ça la rendait belle. Plus les jours passait plus elle se sentait épanouit.

Mais tout au fond d'elle, manquait quelque chose. Elle le sentait dans son estomac.

En haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Lily et elle, assise sur une table mangeait tranquillement des plumes en sucre, les jambes se balançant, Elle papotait tranquillement. Héloïse savait pertinemment que la rousse filtrait attentivement toutes ces paroles pour ne pas évoquer Axelle. Quand inévitablement vint sur le tapis son grand désamour de James.

\- T'es dur avec lui, déclara Héloïse, je ne veux pas jouer l'avocate du diable mais quand même tu es particulièrement méchante quand on en vient à lui.

\- Je ne suis pas dur avec lui, c'est un idiot, répondit-elle.

\- Non Black est stupide, s'exclama la brune, C'est juste que le cerveau de James arrête de fonctionner quand tu es là.

\- Donc tu admets que cet enfant est bête ! Rit Lily heureuse d'avoir raison.

\- Ok Potter n'a pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre mais il en a dans le ciboulot plus ce qu'on pense, assura Héloïse.

Les deux filles restèrent silencieuse quelque instant. La brune s'allongea sur la table avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus grave :

\- Je n'ai vu que quelque personne regarder la personne chère à leur cœur de la façon de James te regarde. J'en connais 4 exactement : le regard du père d'Axelle pour sa mère. Il a ce regard amoureux depuis aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir. Celui de mes parents mais je ne sais pas si je suis objective par rapport à eux, les yeux de Nathan quand ils regardaient Axelle et ceux James avec toi.

\- Nathan ? demanda la rousse.

\- C'est un ami français, on l'a rencontré il y 10 ans quasiment. En fait c'est Axelle qui l'a rencontré et qui me l'a présenté. Il était assis sur un banc en lisant un livre sur les étoiles, Axelle c'est assise à coté de lui et lui a demandé si elle pouvait lire et que si il disait oui ils partageraient sa plume en sucre. Il est tombé amoureux d'elle à ce moment la. Elle n'en a jamais rien su et l'a toujours considérer comme son meilleur ami. Il joue le même rôle que celui de Matthew tu vois le genre. Axelle a toujours eu besoin de gens auxquels se raccrocher, des gens qui l'aimerons quoi qu'il en coute, peut importe ce qu'elle fera. Je pense que c'est à cause de son manque d'affection. En tout cas Matthew et Nathan en font partit. Nathan est en train de passer à autre chose et c'est vraiment bien pour lui. Il a énormément souffert de cet amour, car Axelle l'aime profondément, mais pas de la manière dont il voudrait et il a du supporter de la voir tomber amoureuse, de se faire briser le cœur et de recommencer à papillonner. Il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré une fille par hasard et qu'elle lui plaisait bien. Je suis heureuse pour lui. Tu voudrais que James passe à autre chose toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla la rousse.

\- On avance, sourit Héloïse pour détendre l'atmosphère, d'ici demain tu seras capable d'avouer que tu l'aimes aussi !

 _ **0o0**_

Axelle trainait sa valise sur les quais désert de la voie 93/4 , sombre et froide en ce dimanche après midi. Elle resserra son écharpe contre elle, se maudissant de ne pas avoir mis sa cape plutôt que son manteau moldu. Elle monta dans le Poudlard Express aussi vide qu'elle l'avait laissé trois semaines plus tôt. Mais elle sentait que la personne qui revenait était bien différente que la jolie blonde dont elle avait laissé l'image à Poudlard.

Elle s'installa, croisa les jambes élégamment et commença à faire ces mots croisés, anticipant son arriver avec un mélange confus d'appréhension et de hâte.

Héloïse parlait avec animation avec Lily et James des dernières avancées des techniques médicales, en effet Lily hésitait entre plusieurs filières pour ses études post ASPIC. Et la rousse se disait que des études de médicomages pouvaient lui convenir. Mais elle hésitait quand même avec des études d'Auror ou de Langue de plomb. Les trois amis arrivaient dans la grande salle. Le week end se terminait. Avec un sourire Héloïse regardait les élèves de sa promo s'agité pour manger, Sirius la regarda et lui sourit, lui indiquant la place à coté de lui. Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit et elle se précipita à ces cotés, et dans la lancé du mouvement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou sans vraiment réfléchir. Le gryffondor se figea mais il se détendit bien vite et Héloïse sentit deux bras fort enserré sa taille en retour.

\- ça me fait plaisir, déclara la brune en se détachant.

\- A moi aussi, comment était ta semaine ? demanda Sirius

\- Superbe ! s'exclama-t-elle toute guillerette, j'ai eu O à toutes mes BUSES, McGo m' a félicité c'était géniale, je me suis sentit trop puissante.

Sirius rit devant l'état d'excitation de la jeune femme devant elle. Il l'écoutait attentivement raconté ses journées, ses délires avec Kate, ses révisions avec Lily, ses longues discussion avec Helene. Le gryffondor soupçonnait d'ailleurs la petite amie de Remus de jouer les psychologues sur Héloïse. En effet il était de notoriété publique que la jeune serdaigle aspirait à des études de comportementaliste et de psychologue. Il aperçu dans le fond de la salle une petite silhouette. Il n'y fit pas plus attention et se déconcentra sur Héloïse. Mais un coin de son cerveau s'alluma. Il connaissait cette ombre. Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette en vêtement moldu, un grand béret blanc cachant ses cheveux et une large écharpe mangeait son visage. Cependant, il avait côtoyé cette ombre pendant dix ans, et il savait reconnaitre Axelle même quand elle était cachée.

Héloïse voyant que Sirius avait décroché de son babillage, tenta une approche amusante en lui parlant des petits hommes verts qui attaquaient Poudlard pour enlever Dumbledore et organiser un deal d'œuvre d'art. Toujours pas de réponse. La brune se retourna pour suivre le regard de Sirius et tomba sur cette forme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

La suite se déroula exactement comme dans un mauvais film de série B.

McGo se leva de sa chaise et depuis de la table des professeurs tonna :

\- Mlle Leroy, à peine rentré que vous enfreignez déjà le règlement.

La salle se tue instantanément et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte. Matthew, Cissy, Eliott et Héloïse ne respirait plus. Ils virent la serpentarde relevée la tête, ses yeux brillaient d'une nouvelle audace.

\- Lors des rentrées scolaires, tout élève quelque soit sa maison, sa classe doit porter son uniforme. Article 35B alinéa 4, continua la professeure de Métamorphose

D'un coup de baguette elle transforma le manteau moldu de la jeune femme en son uniforme. Son béret disparu et Axelle apparu à la lumière des bougies. Elle se tenait fermement sur ces haut talons, dans ses bas de laines, sa jupe tombait sur ses genoux impeccable pas un pli sur son chemisier blanc ouvert sur deux bouton, et ses cheveux roux tombait doucement en de légère boucles cuivrées le long de son visage serein à la surprise de tous. A sa vue, Helene fut prise d'un rire nerveux, Sirius s'étouffa avec sa salive, les yeux d'Eliott sortait presque de leur orbite, Kate pesta, Héloïse la regardait avec interrogation.

Sans un mot, la serpentarde rejoint sa maison, faisant tinter ses talons contre le sol. Elle fut étouffée par Cissy qui marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible que les rousses, faisait fit de son éducation de sang pur qui lui dictait de garder ces sentiments sous contrôle, puis Zachary la fit tourner dans les airs sous les rires de tous.

\- Donc maintenant t'es rousse, déclara Matthew un peu moqueur, ce n'est pas un peu excessif comme réaction? demanda-t-il en riant

\- Moi excessive ? Répondit-t-elle avec un sourire, Jamais ! C'est bon de te revoir.

Matthew passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui, en réponse à son étreinte, elle entoura sa taille. Il jouait doucement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux puis glissa :

\- Je t'aurai bien embrassé mais le capitaine des Bouffondor va finir par faire un arrêt cardiaque ou alors me tuer.

\- Je t'aime bien Matthew mais qu'est ce que tu es bête, lâcha la serpentarde le plus naturellement du monde, cela dit elle le dit suffisamment fort pour que leur amis à coté l'entende.

\- Tant de gentillesse en toi ça n'avais manqué, rit Zachary.

Ana l'enfreignit avec douceur en lui chuchotant que le dortoir était vraiment trop calme ces dernières semaines. Elle observa alors son amie rejoindre Matthew et prendre sa main. *C'est vrai qu'ils sont ensemble, se rappela la blonde* Tellement perdue dans son monde coupé de la réalité qu'elle avait oublié cette information.

Elle s'assit et inspira un grand coup, inspirant à plein poumon l'odeur caractéristique de Poudlard. C'était bon de rentré ici. Elle regardait partout voulant se remémoré tous ces petits détails qu'elle avait oublié. Elle observa les élèves de Serpentard, ses amis tous les mêmes mais un peu différent quand même. Matthew avait l'ai fatigué, on pouvait noter des poches violettes sous ses yeux et le regard encore inquiet qu'Anastasia lui portait. Elle eu un baume au cœur lorsqu'elle remarqua sa fleur dans la poche de sa veste. Elle retint une larme, elle n'avait que trop pleurer ces deux dernières semaines, un peu de tenue tout de même. Elle chercha Gabriel des yeux, assis à sa place avec Alex Logan et Dylan. Son sourire se fana un peu constant que le petit groupe ne viendrai probablement lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi eux.

Axelle rassembla tout le courage en sa possession et dévia son regard vers la table des gryffondors. Et fut surprise de constaté que ces habitant l'observait attentivement.

* Attention une Axelle sauvage apparait, pensa-t-elle en souriant, bah quoi les Pokémon c'est cool !*

Une palette d'émotion se dessinait dans les yeux des habitants de la maison des courageux, de la haine dans les yeux de Kate, au dégout dans ceux de Sirius, à la compassion dans les iris caramel de Remus, la colère dans ceux de Potter et un mélange confus de toutes les émotions jamais répertorier par la science dans les yeux sombre d'Héloïse.

Noisette contre chocolat, serpentarde contre gryffondor, vert contre rouge, ruse contre courage, les deux se regardèrent longuement. Héloïse fini par détourner les yeux. Axelle prit alors son meilleur air hautain et toisa les gryffondor qui continuaient à la dévisager, avec toute la puissance et la noblesse qu'elle possédait. Un à un les rouges et or, baissèrent les yeux.

\- La princesse est de retour au château, déclara Zach en regardant sa partenaire rayonner de la puissance noble caractéristique des Serpentard, dis moi tu as pris des cours du soir en regard dédaigneux ?

\- Enfin Zach tu sais bien que c'est moi qui les donnent répondit Axelle avec un sourire narquois.

Cédant à la curiosité, la nouvelle rousse battit langoureusement des paupières et cherchait Eliott le plus discrètement possible. Elle repéra le capitaine entre ces cils et leur regard fusionnèrent, brulants, passionnés. Ce même regard qu'ils avaient juste avant de s'embrasser.

Et bah ça promet pensa-t-elle.

Si le retour d'Axelle s'était fait remarquer, sa présence était quasiment indétectable. Serpentard était maintenant redevenu la maison qu'elle était avant que l'ancienne Axelle ne vienne y mettre son nez. Une maison sombre. La rousse l'était, plus sombre, plus renfermée. Son uniforme de serpentarde ne lui avait jamais aussi bien collé à la peau.

Les jumeaux rosiers avaient bien sentit ce changement et un jour où la jeune fille ce tenait seul, ils l'hélèrent :

\- Hey rouquine, commença la sœur en s'asseyant près d'elle, on a vu que tu semblais mélancolique ces derniers temps.

\- Et on a un remède contre la mélancolie, continua son frère avec u sourire mystérieux.

Axelle plissa les yeux, méfiante.

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser…

La serpentarde ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer les jumeaux face à elle, tentant d'analyser la proposition que ces deux la lui offrait.

\- Demain soir 9h dans les cachots… déclarèrent les rosiers d'une même voix en s'éloignant.

Axelle se pelotonna dans le fauteuil en velours vert de a salle commune des serpents et regarda Matthew tirer la langue, concentrer sur le damier en face d'eux.

\- Fou en F7

Leur salle commune était entièrement vide, en effet tous les élèves c'était précipiter au Stade malgré le froid glaciale de ce début du mois de Février. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le match qui opposait Serdaigle à gryffondor.

\- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas y aller ? demanda doucement son ami en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Oui, Echec, dit elle en bougeant manuellement sa dame.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui. Echec.

\- Même pour voir les résultats ?

\- Non. Echec et Mat, soupira la rousse en posant sa tour.

\- Attend t'à gagner ? S'étonna le blond. Il la regarda suspicieusement. Tu as triché c'est ça avoue !

La rousse ne répondit rien et d'un coup de baguette remis le jeu.

\- Pion en D4, déclara-t-elle.

\- Axelle ça fait trois jours qu'on joue au échec il faut que tu sortes un peu, essaya de la raisonner Matthew.

La serpentarde se mua dans son silence, les yeux dans le vague.

Le lendemain

Quand exactement ma vie a elle commencer à craindre autant, se demandait Axelle en marchant dans les couloirs pour atteindre les serres pour son cours de Botanique.

Elle passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués. Sa journée n'avait pas débuté de la meilleure des façons. Elle avait surpris une dispute entre Matthew et Ana, enfin plutôt la crise de jalousie de la jeune serpentarde.

Flash Back

 _\- Tu passes plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi !criait la brune a son petit ami assis dans le canapé de la salle commune des serpents._

 _\- Tu es de mauvaise foi Ana, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 3 semaines j'ai aussi le droit de voir mon amie, répondit calmement le jeune homme._

 _\- Tu ne faisais que parler d'elle tout le temps où elle était renvoyée !_

 _Matthew arqua un sourcil désabusé._

 _\- Et puis elle a manqué de tuer Dujardin ! Elle est dangereuse !_

 _\- Non, elle est juste perdue et elle a besoin de repère et je suis la pour elle._

 _\- Oui c'est ça le problème Matthew, tu es plus la pour elle que tu ne l'es pour moi ! Tu sors avec moi c'est avec MOI que tu devrais passer du temps !_

 _Le Serpentard tenta de répondre mais Anastasia ne lui en laissa pas le temps et repartie dans son discours_

 _\- Je suis ton amie depuis maintenant 6 ans et on est ensemble depuis un mois et Elle tu ne la connais que quelque mois ! Il va falloir que tu songes à revoir tes priorités. Je ne le supporterai pas longtemps. C'est elle ou moi._

 _Axelle sortie alors des escaliers d'où elle avait entendu toute la conversation et traversa la pièce, les yeux brillant sans jeter un regard au couple._

La rousse secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs. Elle s'installa devant la serre, posa son sac au sol et attendit. Elle fut rejointe par les étudiants de Poufsouffles et de Serpentard. Le professeur chourave arriva quelque instant après. Axelle s'installa dans un coin de la serre, elle vit passer Matthew main dans la main avec Ana.

*On dirait qu'il a fait son choix* chuchota une petite voix perfide à l'arrière de la tête d'Axelle.

\- Oh ta gueule s'il te plait, marmonna la rousse à elle-même.

Le cours se passa dans la plus grande simplicité. Axelle se concentrait sur son cours pour ne pas avoir à ressasser ses dernières semaines. A peine la cloche eu-t-elle sonner que la serpentarde avait déjà déguerpit. Elle repéra du coin de l'œil le jeune Nott qui semblait vouloir la suivre. N'ayant pas vraiment envie de subir la conversation « je t'adore mais ma copine est jalouse et elle veut plus que je te vois donc bye bye » elle sortie des chemins habituelles et passa vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Elle s'installa sur les gradins, le stade était inoccupée, les élèves déjeunaient. Merlin bénisse la pause déjeuné. Depuis son exclusion, la rousse était également exclue de l'équipe de Quidditch, ce qui dans le fond l'arrangeait hautement. Plus besoin de faire face à Matthew durant les entrainements, plus besoin de monter sur un balai.

Méthodiquement Axelle fit la liste des points positifs de sa vie. Plus de Quidditch, plus de pression de la part de la mère, plus de comparaison négative avec Héloïse, plus de relation malsaine avec le capitaine des gryffondors.

Elle se concentra tellement sur ses maigres points positifs pour ne pas déprimer qu'elle ne vit pas Héloïse et Eliott entrer sur le terrain de Quidditch en riant. La rousse regarda le ciel *sérieusement Morgan ? je peux pas être un peu tranquille ?* Elle se résigna donc a quitter le terrain pour rejoindra la foule d'étudiant pour manger. Une boule lui entravant la gorge.

Elle passa outre les regards haineux de la table des gryffondors, se demandant encore comment elle allait réussir à passer la journée. Elle s'installa au coté des jumeaux Rosier et ils mangèrent en silence.

\- Alors ce soir ? demandèrent les jumeaux.

\- J'y serai, déclara fermement la rousse. A ces mots ils disparurent.

Mais qu'est ce que je fais la, se demanda Axelle en suivant la jumelle Rosier à travers la noirceur des cachots. Elle distinguait a peine la silhouette de sa camarade, bercé par la lumière verdâtre des bougies. Un pan du mur s'effaça devant les jeunes femmes et révéla un groupe d'élève, capé de noir des pieds à la tête.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Axelle ne cilla pas. Elle arqua un sourcil vers les jumeaux qui se contentèrent de sourire mauvaisement en lui indiquant le fauteuil. La serpentarde inspira et poussa ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule en s'asseyant. Une main se posa brutalement sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues là Axelle, mais tu n'as rien à faire là, claqua durement la voix de son ancien capitaine de Quidditch.

\- La ferme Zach. Je suis parfaitement bien là ou je suis !

\- Ne viens pas pleurer plus tard dans ce cas, menaça le septième années d'une voix dangereusement basse, ce n'est pas pour les enfants.

\- Je n'en suis pas une, alors maintenant apprend moi, répondit audacieusement Axelle, une flamme de colère brillant dans ses yeux.

Zachary se redressa et fit un signe de tête à un des garçons dans le fond de la salle. Il ouvrit alors une malle et un détraqueur en sortie. Axelle retint un hoquet de terreur et fixa Zach marmonner une incantation. Un large filet de fumer noir sortait de sa baguette et semblait exciter le détraqueur.

Quelque part dans son esprit elle se rappela que les détraqueurs étaient particulièrement attiré par ceux dont la tristesse était forte. Ce fut cette exacte partie qui ne fut donc pas surprise quand le détraqueur s'avança vers elle. Lentement, elle sentit la joie quitter son corps, tout était gris autour d'elle, tout était mort.

Puis le monde revint à la normal. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les relents de désespoir que les gardiens d'Azkaban avaient laissé dans son âme. Créature au combien charmante. Sans même y réfléchir elle se retrouva a coter de Zachary qui lui montrait comment utiliser l'incantation et elle passa sa soirée a jouer avec le coté obscure de la force.

Après tout la magie Noir fonctionne toujours mieux avec les âmes torturées.

Elle se réveilla courbaturée et vidée émotionnellement. Elle se prépara mécaniquement, et sans vraiment réfléchir elle se retrouva devant un bol de céréale. Comme un robot elle montait sa cuillère à sa bouche puis mâchait contentieusement ses corn flakes, le regard dans le vide. Elle ne vit pas Matthew s'assoir a coté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai entendu ce matin ! Commença-t-il faussement joyeux, apparemment une certaine serpentarde terrifier des mangemort il y a moins de 3 mois a fait de la magie noir toute la nuit ! Sa voix se baissa à la fin de sa phrase mais la colère raisonnait à travers ses mots.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de mettre ton couple en danger en me parlant ? demanda simplement la rousse. Anastasia m'a semblé pourtant très claire dans ses propos.

\- Ne me fais pas le coup j'esquive ta question par une autre, répliqua Matthew irrité.

Axelle se tourna vers Matt pour lui faire face et y trouva l'inquiétude sincère du Serpentard. Elle posa une main sur la joue du Serpentard, caressant doucement la chaume sur sa mâchoire. Il attrapa son poignet obligeant sa main à rester contre lui. Les chuchotis commençaient a monter autour d'eux, les deux Serpentards profitèrent de leur dernier instant.

\- Hier soir, ce n'était qu'une expérience d'un soir, avoua-t-elle en retirant sa main, je vais retourner à ma petit vie et toi tu vas retourner auprès d'Ana, et quoi qu'il arrive sache que je comprends ton choix …

\- Alors c'est un Au revoir, murmura doucement Matthew.

\- S'en est un, répondit tristement Axelle. Elle posa ses lèvres au coin des siennes et murmura au creux de son oreille : « je t'aime » Avant de s'éloigner.

Arriver dans le hall, elle se frotta l'arrière du crane, un peu perdu. Elle aperçu Héloïse du coin de l'œil. Elle avait bien réfléchit à la situation, l'avait analysé en long en large et en travers et elle savait qu'elle avait mal agit. Se laissant porter par sa spontanéité elle décida de faire amende honorable. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers son ex meilleure amie.

Elle n'était pas encore arrivée à 5m d'Héloïse que déjà les Maraudeurs lui plantèrent leurs baguettes sous la gorge.

\- Bon ok je l'ai pas volée celle-ci, soupira la rousse en levant les mains en l'air. Ma baguette est dans mon sac vous pouvez le garder si vous voulez, je veux juste parler à Héloïse.

\- NON ! la réponse de Sirius avait claquer dans le silence.

Axelle lui jeta un regard condescendant et répliqua :

\- Au cas ou tu ne l'a pas remarquer abrutis je ne te parle pas à toi.

La gryffondor enfonça plus profondément sa baguette dans le cou de la serpentarde qui reprit :

\- Héloïse je ne te veux pas de mal, s'il te plait tu peux dire a tes gardes du corps de me lâcher ? La voix de la française était douce et mesuré.

Remus fut le premier a ôter sa baguette, et les trois autres maraudeurs s'éloignèrent sur signe de tête d'Héloïse. Ce fut au tour des filles de gryffondor de se placer entre les deux françaises. La serpentarde se retint de ne pas rouler des yeux.

\- Peut-on parler en privé s'il te plait ? demanda humblement Axelle.

\- Tu sais qu'ici où la bas ils écouteront de la même façon, répondit sèchement Héloïse.

\- J'en ai conscience, mais je serai plus à l'aise là où ils ne seront plus là pour épier le moindre de mes mouvements, s'il te plait.

Héloïse posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Kate et se dirigea vers un couloir périphérique. Axelle se retourna vers les gryffondors, leur laissant son sac sa baguette et même sa cape, dès fois qu'ils l'accusent de vouloir encore la tuer. Puis elle suivit cette silhouette qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança :

\- Tu dois savoir que j'ai parlé à tes parents, Héloïse hocha la tête le visage dépourvu d'émotion, je pensais ce que je leur ai dit. Chaque mot. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, je sais ça ne guérit pas les blessures mais c'est important quand même. Et même si ça a été dur ces derniers temps tu restes l'autre partie de mon âme et il ne passe pas un jour sans que je m'en veuille.

Axelle ravala une larme et regarda la gryffondor en face d'elle.

\- Tu as autre chose à ajouter ? demanda-t-elle

\- Heu non, répondit la verte et argent un peu étonné par la froideur de son ton. Elle avait fait l'effort de s'excuser quand même.

\- Alors tu peux partir.

Axelle se figea une seconde, elle venait de se faire congédier par Héloïse. Ca piquait un peu. Une partie de son cerveau voulait aller s'enterrer sous sa couette en plume et ne pus jamais en ressortir tandis que l'autre moitie lui chuchotait d'une voix rassurante qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Elle arriva au niveau de l'attroupement des gryffondors, récupéra ses affaires en fredonnant et se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Elle fit le bilan de sa journée dans sa tête

*Bon bah j'ai fait une croix sur mes amis les plus proches en l'espace de moins d'une demi heure, je suis nulle en relation humaine, pas d'ami, quasi pas de famille, et ne parle pas de relation romantique… …* Elle massa doucement ses tempes pour faire passer le début de migraine qui pointait. *

Bien décider à ne pas finir comme secrétaire dans la société de sa mère, la française décida de plancher sur un avenir. Arriver à la bibliothèque, elle posa ses affaires sur une table et méthodiquement fit la liste de ces points forts et de ce qu'elle aimait faire et entreprit de trouver des études qui pourrait correspondre.

Finalement elle n'eu pas à chercher longtemps, plus question de faire plaisir à qui que ce soit, plus d'études de guérisseur pour faire plaisir à son père ou de carrière dans le Quidditch pour plaire à maman. Elle serait Maitre des Potions. C'était décider. Jusqu'au soir, elle prépara ses papiers pour avoir des informations pour les formations les inscriptions.

Sa pile de papier sous le bras elle rentra dans son dortoir, l'esprit plus serein. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait peut être rien, mais son avenir se dessinait.

Cinq ans plus tard

Axelle sortie d'un grand immeuble du Paris sorcier et ne pus se retenir de crier de joie. Elle venait de décrocher la place unique d'apprenti d'un des plus grand maitre de potion du monde, un japonais qui vivait en France depuis quelques années.

Elle avait passé une fin de cinquième année paisible, entouré essenciellement de Cissy etde quelque Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui l'avait accepter malgré sa réputation puis était retourné en France en sixième année, et n'avais pas revu Héloïse depuis. D'après les nouvelles elle était restée en Angleterre et c'était fiancé à Sirius Black. Et ils commençaient leur formation d'Auror avec James et Lily qui c'était enfin mis ensemble grâce à Kate apparemment. Alex passait ses ASPIC et après comptait entrer au Ministère de la magie.

Elle traversa le village sorcier caché dans Paris, un sourire aux lèvres. Partir avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie. Elle n'était pas retourné à Beauxbâtons mais avait intégrer une école de potion où elle avait enfin trouvé sa place.

Elle poussa la clef dans la serrure de son bel appartement Haussmannien.

\- Chéri je suis rentré, lança la rousse, en posant son écharpe et sa cape sur le porte manteau. Elle caressa la tête de Popy, qui se reposait dans le pouf près de sa chambre.

Oui son elfe avait une chambre, sa mère l'avait très bien élevé tout de même.

Elle regarda la bague à son annulaire gauche et sourie. Deux bras chaud vinrent l'entourer.

\- Bonjour mon amour, alors cet entretiens ? lui demanda son mari.

Oui vous avez bien entendu son mari. Elle avait épousé Matthew Edouard Nott un an après le mariage de Cissy avec Malfoy. Matt avait quitté Anastasia après 8 mois de relation ne pouvant supporter ses crises de jalousie. Et ils avaient repris contact, se voyant pendant les vacances scolaires. (Matthew et Cissy étaient les seules contacts qu'elle avait gardés de Poudlard)

Et de fil en aiguille il était redevenu proche comme au château. Il avait été muté au ministère de la magie française et commençait son ascension en politique. Il avait emménagé ensemble, à la base comme colocataire, mais une chose en entrainant une autre, ils commencèrent à se fréquenter.

Puis vint l'ultimatum de M et Mme Nott, le mariage. Avec une sang-pur bien évidement. Comme une évidence il se tourna vers Axelle, pas de déclaration romantique ni de proposition a genoux, juste un écrin et un « épouse-moi » entre deux gorgé de whisky pur feu.

La cérémonie eu lieu en grande pompe. Ils firent la une de tous les magasines sorciers pendant au moins une semaine.

Héloïse regardait la photo de son ex meilleure amie sur la une de la Gazette du Sorcier et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Elle est rayonnante, commenta Lily en s'asseyant à coté d'elle, elle lui prit le journal et le feuilleta tranquillement, le mariage était super il parait.

\- Surement, répondit distraitement la brune.

\- Tu étais invité tu sais, la voix de Lily était douce comme si elle avait peur qu'Héloïse se braque.

\- Oui j'ai reçu le faire part, mes parents y sont allez et mon frère aussi, il est page 7. Il m'a tout raconté en détails, apparemment c'était autant un mariage qu'une campagne politique, Il parait que Nott se présente pour les élections présidentielles.

Les deux filles continuèrent de papoter jusqu'à l'arriver de James, un tablier accrocher autour du cou et une cocotte entre les mains.

\- A table tout le monde ! cria-t-il.

Quelque instant plus tard toute la joyeuse bande se réunissait autour de la table dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Remus et Helene était en bout de table et servait les part de tarte a la citrouille. Peter grignottait des cacahuété et plaisantait avec James dont le bras était entouré autour de la taille de Lily. Eliott et sa fiancer était également présent. Héloïse sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et se plongea dans l'étreinte bienveillante de Sirius. Tout allait pour le mieux.

30


End file.
